


Shadows will Scream

by Gizzwhizz



Series: Kings of Nowhere [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Character, Blindness, Body Dysphoria, Canon Disabled Character, Chapter 9 Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Stonewalling, Wet Dream, basically novelizing the game at this point, deafness, mentions of Ignis/OC, minor Gladio/Noct, minor Luna/Noct, relationship rebuilding, unrequited Iris/Noct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 159,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: Groggy and sore, Prompto reached for the pill bottle the next morning, forgetting there was nothing waiting inside. He closed it again and rolled it in his hands."Take one tablet daily for anxiety. May cause drowsiness."The label glared up at him and he frowned before stuffing it back into its hiding spot.(More tags will be added and rating will probably go up as this goes on.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Prompto/Ignis.  
> And also because I've been dying to write a character who suffers from Anxiety and Prompto just seemed to fit the bill so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: this story and it's associated side stories deal heavily with themes and symptoms associated with Generalized Anxiety Disorder. If you are sensitive to these or similar topics, some content in these stories may be upsetting to some readers. Feel free to[contact me](http://gizzwhizz.tumblr.com) with any questions or concerns.**

Prompt snuck the orange bottle from its hidden flap in his camera case. The others were already around the campfire having breakfast and he listened for a moment to be sure none of them would duck into the tent suddenly and surprise him. His heart sank at the sparse tapping that came from the light bottle as he shook it gently, and when he popped the cap off he was only mildly surprised to see that only two little yellow pills remained.

_Shit._

He was supposed to have had enough medicine for the journey but, well…nothing had gone quite as planned, had it? Somehow he was holding it together, even after seeing Insomnia in flames and not being able to reach his mother, though he tried her cell every day. Most of that, however, was thanks to the little pills he was now staring at. And they were nearly gone.

“Prompto?” came Ignis’ voice from outside. “If you don’t hurry your breakfast will get cold.”

“Coming!” he shouted back, dumping one of the pills into his hand and gulping it down in a quick, dry swallow. He hastily replaced the bottle and skipped out of the tent, thanking Iggy for the plate of eggs before claiming his usual camp chair. His usual goofy grin was already in place, but he was quiet for once and chewed only mechanically, his mind drifting back to the nearly empty pill bottle.

A shoe thumped against his shin and he yelped, very nearly dropping his plate.

“Yo, Prom, you awake?” Noct teased, entirely missing the irony in the statement.

“You ready to finish up that hunt?” Gladio put in around a chuckle. Prompto thought back and gave an only slightly over-exaggerated shudder.

“Right. Giant killer bees. My favorite,” he joked, shoveling the rest of his lukewarm eggs into his mouth. He jumped up, ignoring Noct’s wining at him to toss his shoe back, and turned on his heal to help clean up the plates. He froze, however, when he noticed Ignis still standing by the cook stove, giving him an inscrutable look. He couldn’t quite see the Advisor’s eyes past the sun’s glare on his glasses, but Prompto was sure he was being fixed with a rather intense stare.

He swallowed and laughed weakly at nothing before ducking forward to help Gladio clean up. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep his hands from shaking as they broke down camp.

* * *

One hunt, two daemon ambushes as Noct drove them through the night, and another Haven later, Prompto laid restlessly on his side waiting for the others to wake. He was bone tired, and even so he had only slept a few restless hours. There was a familiar ache in his wrists and his entire body felt jumpy, twitchy with too much energy.

Thoughts he had no chance of stopping ran through his head.

**_You’re so clumsy. How many times did Gladio have to save you today? What if he’d gotten hurt? You’re useless. You’re just in the way. No one even wants you here. Not even Noct. How could a pleb like you even think you could be good enough to hang out with a prince? A king?_ **

_Shut up!_ He thought back fiercely, pulling his sleeping bag up over his head. Someone in the tent shifted and he froze. There was the soft sound of fabric moving behind him, then the click of a glasses case and Prompto remained desperately pretending to be asleep until he heard the Advisor exit the tent to start on coffee and breakfast. He waited a beat longer, being sure of Gladio’s snores and Noct’s steady breathing before lunging for his camera case.

He fumbled out the bottle and stared into it for a long time. He could bite the pill in half, though he knew such a low does wouldn’t be enough. Still…

**_And what happens when you freak out during a battle? Then you really will get them all killed._ **

He took a deep breath and downed the last pill. Afterwards he laid back down, waiting for it to work. It wasn’t an obvious difference, but sure enough his body relaxed, if only a little, and the bad thoughts faded until he could banish them more easily. He took a deep breath and sat up again, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep. He snagged his camera from the case’s main pouch and carefully stepped over the sleeping prince to make his way outside. 

Ignis looked up from where he was preparing his coffee press thingy. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah,” Prompto rubbed the back of his head. “I couldn’t really sleep, I guess.”

“I noticed,” Ignis replied, turning his attention back to preparing the coffee. Prompto ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Sorry. I…had some bad dreams,” he murmured. Then he stepped around the campfire to the edge of the Haven before Ignis could ask him anything else and knelt to take a few shots of the sun rising over the distant mountains. “Next time just kick me in the ribs or something,” he called back when he could trust his voice to remain lighthearted. Behind him, Ignis snorted.

“I will do no such thing. Even poor rest is better than none at all.” Footsteps crunched on the gravel and Prompto lowered his camera to glance back. Ignis held an extra mug out to him. He was wearing his button-down shirt with the suspenders, said suspenders currently dangling from his hips as they had not yet been pulled into place. For a moment Prompto could only blink at him. “I know you are not usually one for coffee, but something tells me you could use the caffeine today,” Ignis explained when Prompto didn’t move.

“Oh, right,” Prompto said, scrambling to put down his camera and accept the mug. His fingers brushed Ignis’, for once bare of his driving gloves. “Thanks, Iggy.” He took a sip, refusing to make a face at the bitter taste of the black coffee, and smiled up at his companion. Ignis nodded at him and turned to heat up the cook stove.

“There is some sugar available if you feel you must sweeten it,” Ignis informed him, though his tone told Prompto exactly what Ignis thought of adding sugar to his beloved Ebony.

“Nah, that’s okay,” Prompto lied through his teeth, retreating to a camp chair to gulp down the rest of his mug. He held the warm porcelain between his hands, swirling the dregs of the coffee gently. Out of habit he fished out his cell phone and dialed his mother, listening to the rings before it went to voice mail. Well, at least it was ringing. That was a good thing, right? He pocketed the phone again and sat back in the chair, letting his head fall back to stare up at the clearing sky.

He closed his eyes, feeling a slight breeze lift his hair. The last pill was gone now. It would only be a matter of time, and he knew it. Somewhere, a timer had started, and he had no idea when it would go off.

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice dragged him from his thoughts and he shook his head. “Would you mind attempting to wake Gladio and Noct? Breakfast will be ready shortly.” 

He couldn’t stop a chuckle at the dry tone to the Advisor’s voice and he set his mug down to get up. “Sure thing, Iggy,” he said, glancing over and shaking his head. He was sure Ignis had absolutely no idea how attractive he could look sometimes, but he definitely wasn’t going to be the one to say anything about. Still, he wondered if he could sneak a picture in before Igis set his suspenders to rights.

* * *

Groggy and sore, Prompto reached for the pill bottle the next morning, forgetting there was nothing waiting inside. He closed it again and rolled it in his hands.

**Take one tablet daily for anxiety. May cause drowsiness.**

The label glared up at him and he frowned before stuffing it back into its hiding spot. 

* * *

Thank the Six, when he broke it wasn’t during a battle. He lasted three days. Three days of sleepless nights and ever increasing negative thoughts. Three days of feeling as though he’d like to claw his way out of his own skin.

Gladio was out foraging and Noct had gone fishing. Ignis was getting supplies at the nearest outpost, an outing that Prompto had avoided by claiming he had a headache, which wasn’t a complete lie.

So, he was alone when it all came crumbling down, which was both wonderful and terrible at the same time. He didn’t want the others to know, but there was nothing to distract him, no one to talk to, and his isolation only fueled his paranoia.

**_They hate you. See how they’ve all gone off and left you alone?_ **

Prompto sat on his sleeping bag in the corner of the tent, his knees drawn up and hugged tightly to himself as he rocked restlessly back and forth.

 _That’s not true,_ he thought fiercely, but even as he did he could feel the heat prick at his eyes and his vision begin to blur. There was a familiar pressure around his chest, like an iron band slowly squeezing tighter and tighter. His breathing quickened, beginning to hitch. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to count out his breaths and slow them down. He was failing miserably.

**_You’re pitiful. What are you going to do now, cry? Won’t they just love that?_ **

He shuddered and pressed his eyes into the tops of his knees until red splotches filled his vision.

**_You think you’re something because you lost some weight? Get real._ **

There was a sob bubbling in his chest but he held it in, feeling the arms wrapped around his legs begin to tremble. He was quickly approaching the point of no return and he tried again to slow his breathing, to think about the times Gladio had complimented him or he’d shared a joke with Noctis. He tried to remember that he was important to them.

**_Who would ever want to be friends with you? All you do is bring them down._ **

“Shut up!” Prompto’s voice broke as he shouted into the empty tent. Shouted at no one, because of course it was only his own mind being cruel to him.

“Prompto?”

His heart skipped and his head shot up, vision swimming for a moment from pressing against his eyes so hard. Ignis stood peering into the tent, a brown bag of groceries still in his arms. Prompto hadn’t even heard the Regalia’s engines over his inner turmoil. Their eyes met, Ignis’ face completely unreadable, and then there were tears spilling down Prompto’s freckled cheeks. He’d been caught. Now they would all know how weak he really was. The trembling increased throughout his body, his breathing stuttered as his heart beat heavily in his ears and then there was nothing left to do but close his eyes and let out a sob dragged up from the very depth of his soul.

Another sob followed the first one, and then another, until he was a choking mess, gasping for air between each pitiful noise. He jumped when strong fingers grasped his shoulder, forcing his eyes open to see the watery outline of Ignis suddenly beside him. He tried to pull back, but Ignis was surprisingly strong for his lithe appearance and he pulled Prompto against him easily enough. Prompto’s wet cheek fell against a compact chest and he tried in vain to struggle free for a moment, but only a moment. Strong arms encircled him and squeezed and the pressure was nice, it was grounding, and before long he simply went limp and resumed his crying, thought it had grown slightly less hysterical.

A primal part of him knew that all he could do now was ride out the attack and so he did, letting himself cry freely because holding back out of embarrassment would only make it last longer. It helped that the whole time Ignis said nothing, only continued to hold him. The part of his brain that was still functioning on a semi-normal level was grateful for that. Eventually his sobs began to give way to hiccupping cries and his body stopped shaking and instead went utterly limp with the bone-deep exhaustion that always followed an attack. His head throbbed and his eyes felt gummy by the time the tears finally dried up entirely. Last to settle was his breathing, still hitching as if caught in his chest now and then, but slowly the pressure around his rib cage relaxed and even that normalized.

Ignis’ hold loosened around him but he didn’t let go, still holding him close as Prompto floated in an exhausted half-doze. Prompto sniffled and realized suddenly how wet the shirt beneath his cheek was, and with more than just tears. He tried to raise a hand to rub at his running nose, but the effort was simply too much and his hand barely twitched.

“Your shirt…” he mumbled instead, his voice raspy and worn.

“Shush,” Ignis replied quietly. “It’s fine.” They sat in silence for another minute before Ignis ventured to ask, “Are you all right?” and Prompto had never heard him sound so uncertain. In fact, he’d never heard the Advisor sound anything less than perfectly certain of everything around him.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto whispered, despite the fact that he lacked the strength to move. “It’s…passed now.” Another silence and Prompto felt the other man shift. There were questions to be answered, Prompto knew, but he silently begged the Six that Ignis wouldn’t demand them of him just now.

“Would you like to lie down?” Ignis asked next, and there was that uncertainty again.

 _He wants to help,_ Prompto realized, _he just doesn’t know how._

“For a bit, yeah,” he rasped. Ignis nodded and shifted Prompto with infinite gentleness, laying him on his sleeping bag and adding his own blanket to Prompto’s.

“Rest,” Ignis instructed, and Prompto could tell he felt more in his element now, giving directions. “When you’re feeling up to it I’ll bring you some tea. 

Prompto swallowed hard and gathered up the last of his strength just as Ignis was rising to leave.

“Iggy?” he whispered, and Ignis paused to look back down at him. “Don’t…don’t tell the others?”

“Not if you don’t wish me to,” Ignis replied, and it sounded like a vow. 

Prompto only sighed and let out a quiet, “Thanks,” before drifting into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Prompto came to his head still hurt and his body still felt too heavy. He rubbed at his eyes and then froze, remembering what had happened. He swallowed hard, curling himself into a tighter ball under the blankets. For a moment he simply listened, but it was quiet outside. So, Gladio and Noct hadn’t come back yet. That was something, at least. 

He let out a soft breath and closed his eyes tight enough to see white starbursts behind his eyelids. He owed Ignis an explanation, but oh how he didn’t want to have that conversation. His mind flashed to how the older man had held him and treated him so gently. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. And then again…he’d never told anyone outside his family, not even Noct. How could he know how the enigmatic Advisor would react?

There was a noise outside, the shuffle of boots. Ignis.

He swallowed again and clenched his fists until his fingernails dug into his palms. If he was going to do this, he had better get it over with now before the others showed up. He wasn’t ready to tell all of them. Not yet.

His body was sluggish and stiff, but somehow he managed to untangle himself from the blankets and stumble to his feet. He ran his hands over his face and made a halfhearted attempt at smoothing back his hair before reaching for the tent flap. The late afternoon sun momentarily blinded him and he nearly tripped on his way out, cursing under his breath. Of all the times to be clumsy.

Once he’d blinked the dazzling sun from his eyes he saw Ignis seated in a camp chair, pouring over a map with a marker in hand. He’d changed into his favorite lilac shirt and was clearly marking out the most efficient routes in the area. The marker had stopped mid-trace and Prompto flushed under the other man’s gaze.

“H-hey,” he said, attempting a smile and only succeeding in a tired grin.

“Feeling better?” Ignis asked, already folding the map away. Prompto wished desperately that he could read the Advisor as well as he could read Noct or Gladio, but Ignis’ stern gaze remained a mystery to him. For the first few days of their trip he had simply assumed he had done something to piss Ignis off, until Noct had assured him that that was just Ignis’ face.

“Yeah.” He nodded too quickly and twisted his fingers together in a nervous tic.

“Come. Sit,” Ignis instructed, already rising. “I have hot water prepared. It’ll only be a moment.”

Prompto blinked but obeyed, taking up his usual camp chair and slumping into it. He didn’t have the strength to sit up straight quite yet. A moment later there was a mug in his hand, tea instead of coffee this time and smelling strongly of peppermint. He took a swallow and hummed as the warm liquid soothed his raw throat. 

“Thanks,” he said with as much sincerity as he could muster. He cleared his throat and took another swallow.

 _Now or never,_ he thought, summoning up the last shreds of his courage.

“So, back there…I…I kinda freaked out,” he said into his tea, not daring to look up at Ignis. He heard the other man resume his own seat, two chairs away. “Actually, it, um…wow this is hard,” he continued, closing his eyes again. He pushed the words out before he could think about them anymore and said all in a rush, “It was a panic attack.”

Silence hung between them for a moment and Prompto seriously considered fleeing back into the tent. 

“I see,” Ignis said at last, and the tone was so soft that this time Prompto did look up. Ignis’ face was as inscrutable as ever, but something had softened about his eyes that made Prompto take a shaky breath. “So, you suffer from anxiety, I take it?”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto nodded, taking another swallow of tea. He drank a bit too greedily this time and scalded the roof of his mouth. “I…have medicine for it and it was supposed to last the whole trip but…”

“But with our delay…” Ignis supplied. Prompto nodded again.

“I ran out three days ago.” The words were coming easier now. “And…and I didn’t say anything because nobody knows, not even Noct, and I know Gladio will say I’m a liability during battle and I thought you…”

“You thought I would what?” Ignis asked, leaning forward with his forearms propped on his knees. Prompto stole a sideways glance at him and looked away again. 

“I thought you’d agree with him.” Ignis let out a sigh that could only signify disappointment and Prompto had to fight every nerve in his body not to flee again.

“Oh, Prompto,” he said quietly. “I know that out of all the group we are not particularly close, you and I, but I had thought you knew me better than that.”

Guilt crawled in Prompto’s stomach like an eel and he let his shoulders hunch up around his ears in pure self-defense. There was a shuffling to his right and suddenly Ignis was in the seat next to him.

“I would never dream of judging you for something you can’t control. And neither would Noct or Gladio,” Ignis said earnestly and Prompto raised his head to meet his gaze. His breath stuttered in his chest, for he had never seen those green eyes look so open and earnest. He looked back at his tea before he could start crying again like an idiot. Even so, he couldn’t stop a light sniffle.

“Please,” he whispered. “Don’t tell the others. I’ll do it, I promise, just...not today.”

“I already said I would not,” Ignis replied, and there was a hint of the old sternness back in his voice. “And you are clearly exhausted,” he added, almost as an afterthought. Prompto winced at having his weakness pointed out so blatantly, but Ignis wasn’t wrong. He took another drink, draining the rest of his tea.

“Your medicine,” Ignis said after a moment, “may I see the bottle?”

“Sure, hold on,” Prompto said, setting the mug aside and jogging back to the tent. In the privacy of the canvas he paused and took a deep breath, rubbed once more at his eyes before retrieving the little orange bottle from its hiding place. When he returned he hesitated for a moment before handing it over. Ignis already knew everything but this, this was the last piece of the secret. He had to force himself to extend his hand to the Advisor.

Ignis took the offered bottle and examined the label for a moment. Once satisfied he nodded to himself and handed it back to Prompto, who hastily pocketed it.

“Gladio finally got through to Iris this morning,” Ignis said in the slow, calculating way that meant he was constructing a plan. “She’s in Lestallum. It’s a proper city and we should be able to find a doctor there who will refill your prescription.”

Prompto felt his eyes grow hot again, but this time he didn’t duck away, simply staring at Ignis.

“You…you’d do that for me?” he asked quietly. Ignis shook his head but this time he gave Prompto a wry smile.

“Truly we have much to learn about one another,” he mused.

Prompto’s cheeks grew hot but he managed to smile back, trying to play off the need to swipe his wrist across his eyes as casually as possible. It would be okay. Everything would be okay. He’d get his medicine and then he’d tell the others and it would all be fine. He let out a shaky breath that was almost a laugh.

“Hey, Ignis…can I ask you something?”

“I believe you just did,” Ignis replied, and this time he graced Prompto with a full smile. Prompto stuck his tongue out at him, feeling like himself for the first time in days. 

“Where’d you learn to do that…hug thing?” he asked, managing to keep eye contact despite the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Oh, that.” Ignis sat back almost wistfully. “His Highness has had nightmares since he was a child. It seems to help.” Prompto nodded, having witnessed a few of Noctis’ nightmares first-hand, though he’d never seen Ignis apply that technique to stop them. Maybe he only used it when they were really bad. 

“It does help,” Prompto confirmed. “The pressure, I mean…it helps.”

“Good to know,” Ignis replied simply. Prompto ducked his head as his cheeks grew hotter. He jumped at the sudden sound of voices, announcing that Gladio and Noct had run into each other on their way back. They trudged up to the Haven in the fading light and Prompto forced himself to relax.

“Hey guys! Get anything good?” he called, waving enthusiastically. Noct held up a fish the size of his forearm with a grin and laughed when Gladio slapped his back. Ignis sighed under his breath at the prospect of cleaning the fish and rose, patting Prompto’s shoulder absently as he did. Prompto froze, but the others hadn’t noticed and Ignis was already taking the fish, asking if Noct would prefer it grilled or breaded.

Prompto practically fell out of his chair onto his knees to crouch before the fire pit, rearranging new sticks with half-charred ones to get the evening fire going. It gave him something to do while he reminded himself firmly that Ignis was only concerned for him as a friend. He had only helped Prompto the way he would help Noct out of a night terror. None of this was special. It was just Ignis being Ignis. And yet, he could still feel the slight warmth of the other’s touch on his shoulder.

He swallowed hard and reminded himself that he had been half out of his mind for most of the day. Life would make sense again once they got to Lestallum. It had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if I like this chapter or not, but I'm done screwing with it. Hopefully you like it.

The further west they drove, the more daemons they encountered until driving at night wasn’t feasible at all anymore. As a direct result the trip to Lestallum ended up taking two full days to complete. Prompto wasn’t sure if he was imagining Ignis watching him at the Havens they stopped at, but he kept himself busy playing games on his phone and trading jokes with Noct so he wouldn’t have to check. Since his meltdown he still felt a bit off kilter, if he was being honest with himself, but the promise of Lestallum kept him going. 

Even so, he was lucky to get more than a few hours of sleep each night. His nightmares had nothing to do with the daemons they encountered or the beasts they fought or even his worry for his mother. Instead, his imagination gave him images of Noct turning his back on him, calling him an idiot; Gladio screaming into his face after a flubbed battle; and possibly worst of all Ignis, simply shaking his head with that look of simple disappointment on his face. The second night he woke with an actual gasp, heart pounding against his breastbone. He laid down again, shivering in his own sweat and listening to the others’ breathing to be sure he hadn’t woken them. The rest of the night was spent staring at the ceiling of the tent and the next morning he knew Ignis was watching him, and Noct too, for that matter. He didn’t need a mirror to know that dark circles had begun to form under his eyes, dragging all of his smiles out of proportion.

 He was only thankful that no one chose to comment. 

* * *

 

They were only two hours from Lestallum when he pulled his phone out for his daily ritual. He navigated to his mother’s number on autopilot and raised the phone to his ear. This time no ringing greeted him. Instead a mechanical woman’s voice chimed in his ear. 

“We’re sorry. The number you have dialed is out of service.” 

Blood running cold, he hit her contact picture again, only to be greeted with the same message. He lowered the phone, his hands going numb, to stare blankly at the screen. He kept his eyes on his phone long after the screen had gone dark. 

“Everything all right?” He jumped and snapped his head over to Ignis, who had taken his eyes off the road to glance at him. Prompto blinked and then nodded sharply, shoving his phone back into his pocket. 

“Fine,” he said too quickly. He twisted back around, folding his arms over the rolled-down window and resting his chin against them. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on the wind in his hair. 

_The cell towers are probably down. You saw the city. It was a mess,_ he thought. His stomach twisted, however, and he barely believed his own rationality.

* * *

“GLADDY!”

Prompto could only laugh in surprise as they watched the younger girl throw herself at Gladio and then proceed to start yelling at him, pounding her fists against his chest. He snapped a few pictures almost automatically. 

“Gladio will kill you if he sees those,” Noct whispered, but Prompto only laughed. 

“Totally worth it,” he said, flashing his first genuine grin in days. It felt good to smile and mean it. Introductions were made and Iris told them how they had barely escaped the city in time. He thought again of the failed call to his mom and swallowed, staring at the floor for the rest of her story. Once she was done, she brightened and insisted on showing Noct around the city. Gladio started to protest, until Iris told him about the cup noodle truck at the edge of town. After that the big warrior was out the door before any of them. 

Truthfully, Prompto wasn’t sure what to do with himself, so he trailed after the others as they made their way back down the steps to the hotel lobby. Iris and Noct disappeared into the blinding sunlight of the city while Ignis approached Jared at the counter and Prompto stood listlessly in the middle of the lobby, clicking through filters on his camera. 

“Ready to head out?” Prompto jumped at the hand that suddenly landed on his shoulder as much as at the unexpected words. He glanced up at Ignis, who was holding up a scrap of paper with an address scrawled on it. 

“You didn’t…?” he asked, his voice enough of a squeak to make him twitch in embarrassment. 

“I merely asked him where we might find a local doctor,” Ignis answered. “I believe that in light of our long journey, he drew his own conclusions.” 

Prompto swallowed and nodded, forcing out a smile that was far less genuine than the one he’d flashed Noct earlier. “Right. Let’s go.” 

The Advisor nodded and led the way outside, Prompto half-jogging to keep pace with the other man’s longer strides. He felt his fingers digging into his camera, holding it to his chest as he scanned the crowd for Noct or Gladio, praying they wouldn’t cross paths. The city was such a maze that he was lost after two turns, but Ignis walked with sure steps the whole way. They went up a set of stairs, then down another one, over a street and down once more before they arrived at a door that looked like every other door they had passed. Ignis checked the address against the note in his hand before nodding to himself and pushing the door open. Prompto heard the twinkle of a bell and squinted as they stepped into the cool darkness of the shop beyond. 

The shop was dim and smelled earthy. As his eyes adjusted he saw a number of jars lining the walls, filled with numerous gnarled roots, powders and other unidentifiable substances. 

“Good afternoon.” A wrinkled woman peered at them from behind thick glasses, her head barely clearing the glass counter. “How may I help you young men?” 

“We were wondering if you might help us refill a prescription,” Ignis explained, stepping up to the counter. He motioned for Prompto to join him and the blond hesitantly stepped forward, still turning his head from left to right to stare at the mysterious jars. He fished in his pocket and drew out the empty orange bottle, setting it on the counter gingerly. The shop owner’s wrinkled fingers closed around the bottle and she readjusted her glasses to peer at the label. 

“You’re from Insomnia,” she said. It wasn’t a question. For a moment Prompto could only blink at her before realizing that she must have recognized the doctor’s name on the label. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said quietly. Warm, leathery fingers closed around his wrist and squeezed. 

“I am so sorry for your loss,” she said and Prompto cleared his throat loudly, blinking back tears. 

“Thank you,” he managed, somehow keeping his voice from breaking. 

“I’m sure this isn’t helping things for you, poor dear,” she added, shaking the empty bottle in her other hand and all Prompto could do was nod. “Hold on a moment, let me see what I have in stock.” She released his wrist and shuffled into the back, pushing aside a beaded curtain as she went. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asked in a near whisper when she was gone. Prompto didn’t look at him, only gave a wet laugh. 

“I’m starting to figure out I can’t hide things from you, can I?” he muttered down at his camera. He clicked through the last few photos out of habit. “My mom’s cell phone went dead this morning.” 

“I suspect the cellphone towers are not a priority at the moment,” Ignis echoed Prompto’s own thoughts from earlier. But Prompto only shook his head. 

“You heard what Iris said,” he said simply. Ignis had no snappy reply for that, and then the beads twinkled, announcing the old woman’s return and a merciful end to their conversation. The woman shuffled back to the counter with a blessedly full bottle and a carefully folded paper envelope. 

“Here you are, my dear. And some of this tea will help when you need a pick-me-up,” she said. Prompto thought he might cry as he popped the bottle open, immediately swallowing one of the pills on the spot. 

“Thank you,” he said with a sigh that shuddered through him all the way down to his toes. He knew he was mostly feeling a placebo effect, but he felt better than he had in nearly a week. By the time he opened his eyes, Ignis was already paying the old woman. He opened his mouth but closed it again, knowing it would do no good to argue. Instead he busied himself with pocketing his new supplies, waving an enthusiastic goodbye to the old woman as they turned to leave.

* * *

On the way back he clicked photos enthusiastically while babbling about the city to Ignis. The Advisor seemed content to let him talk, only commenting a few times as they walked. Prompto didn’t trust himself to thank Ignis just yet, his emotions still too raw. So he made do with what Ignis would have called “mindless prattle” instead, but Ignis himself didn’t seem to mind in the least. He let Prompto take the lead now, winding their way lazily through the labyrinthine city. Prompto hadn’t forgotten his promise to tell the others the truth, but some small childish part of him wanted to stretch the day out for as long as possible before that. 

“Wow,” he gasped when they turned a corner and came upon the power plant. “Look at that!” He ran to the nearest railing, leaning far over it to stare at the impressive building looming up before them. Ignis rested against the rail next to him and checked the time on his phone. 

“Shall we assume the others can fend for themselves for dinner?” he asked. Prompto jerked towards him mid-snapshot, blurring his photo of the power plant. Ignis gave no hint that he had noticed, something that Prompto was beginning to realize was more or less the Advisor’s default setting. 

“Only if you let me pay to make up for earlier,” Prompto said with more courage than he felt. Ignis chuckled and straightened up. 

“Well, I’m hardly one to say no to a free meal,” Ignis said, a smile tugging at his lips. “Especially one I haven’t cooked for once,” he added in a stage whisper. 

“No way. You love cooking,” Prompto said, letting his camera hang around his neck and folding his arms behind his head. Ignis hummed. 

“Still, there is a certain appeal to another chef’s cooking,” he said. The smile was still there and Prompto ducked his head to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. 

“I saw a restaurant a ways back,” he said quickly, pushing back from the rail and dashing ahead.

* * *

It turned out to be a patio affair that was barely a step up from a Crow’s Nest, but neither of them were bothered by the greasy food. It was filling and that was all that mattered. Once again, Prompto carried the majority of the conversation but it was beginning to feel more natural now. He told Ignis a long-winded story about the first time Noct had taken him fishing, and another about the bruises he’d gotten after his first night of training with Gladio after being appointed to Noct’s Crownsguard. 

His stories carried them easily back to the hotel and it was only once they hit the stairs that Prompto fell silent. He swallowed and curled his fists, already stealing himself for the conversation he promised himself would happen once they entered the room. 

Predictably enough, Noct and Gladio were already inside playing cards at a side table. Noct was distracted, frowning at his cards, but Gladio looked up as soon as the door clicked. 

“And where have you two been?” he asked. It wasn’t an unkind question. Gladio could be naturally gruff, Promtpo reminded himself as he sank onto one of the mattresses. 

“We had a few errands to run,” Ignis supplied, but they had no bags and had clearly not been to the market. Prompto knew it and he knew Gladio knew it too. 

“It was for me,” he said quickly, before he could stop himself. Now Noct glanced up as well and Prompto stared at his hands where he was picking at the skin around his nails. “I…um…I needed some medicine.” 

“You sick?” Gladio asked. 

It would be so easy to say yes. He could claim he had a stomach bug or an ear infection and they would leave it at that. He could do it. But he didn’t. 

“No…well…kinda, but not like that,” Prompto mumbled. 

“Prom, what’s up?” Noctis asked, laying his cards aside entirely. Best friend or no, the added attention was far from wanted. 

“I...I have anxiety. Like, with a capital A, and I…I ran out of my meds.” Prompto said, barely loud enough to hear. 

“Wait, what? Since when?” Noct asked, denial already on his lips. Prompto snuck a glance up and smiled tightly. 

“For the last four years,” he said. Pain blossomed on his thumb and he looked down to see that he had picked the skin deep enough to draw blood. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Noct was frowning at him and guilt clawed at Prompto’s chest. Before he could even work out an answer, however, Gladio was tossing his cards aside and standing. 

“You didn’t think this was something we needed to know?” he asked, and his tone was nearly a growl. Prompto froze, eyes wide. 

“Gladio,” Ignis said from the seat he’d taken on a bed across the room, but Gladio held up a hand to silence him. 

“No,” he said sternly. “This is important information for us to know. When you fight as a team you’re only as strong as your weakest link, and we deserved to know the risk he was putting us at.” 

Prompto was shaking, his nightmare replaying in stunning detail. 

_I’m not a weak link_ , a pitiful voice whispered inside him. 

“I…” 

“If you need medicine it means you have—what—attacks, right? What if that had happened during a fight? What if it had happened while we were cornered by a daemon? None of us would have even known to back you up.” Gladio’s voice was rising steadily and he took a step towards Prompto that made the blond shrink away. 

“It wouldn’t have—” 

“You don’t know that!” Gladio bellowed, cutting him off. 

**_You knew this would happen.  
_ **

Ignis was starting to argue again and he could hear Noct’s voice too, but they were background noise beneath the rushing in Prompto’s ears. He clenched his fists and anger flared deep in his chest. Anger at himself for thinking it would all be okay, that it could ever be okay. His mother was probably dead, his home was gone, and now Gladio would never trust him in battle again. It would never be okay. 

“Daemons aren’t what scare me!” 

He only realized in the silence that followed that he was standing, and screaming. He could feel the other three staring at him and the trembling rose from his fingers to his arms. Before he knew what he was doing he had turned on his heal and fled blindly from the room. Noct and Ignis both called after him, but the last thing he heard as the door clicked shut behind him was Gladio’s stern, “Let him go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnU5zQlUlKw) is Prompto's ringtone and you can't tell me that it isn't!

His phone went off for the third time and for the third time he ignored it. Somehow Prompto had made his way back to the area overlooking the power plant and curled himself into a corner where two buildings met, doing his best to disappear into their shadow. The site was even more impressive with night approaching, but he was hardly in the mood to appreciate it. Gladio’s words stung like physical wounds, prickling over his skin. 

Gladio was a fighter first and foremost, the prince’s Shield. He should have known the big man would think of the ramifications on the battlefield first. He _had_ known that, in fact. But after weeks together, watching Gladio tease Noct and read romance novels in the back of the car, Prompto had thought things would go over better. Clearly, he had been wrong. 

He sniffled and rubbed the back of his gloved hand under his nose. He felt like an idiot for having expected anything different. 

“There you are!” 

Prompto’s spine straightened so fast that he cracked the back of his head against the bricks behind him. He winced, both from the pain and from the sight of Noctis jogging up to his hiding spot. 

“How…?” Prompto began, even as Noct paused in front of him, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. 

“Dude, your GPS is on,” Noct said, holding up his own phone with a Moogle Maps snapshot of the city and a glowing beacon that could only be Prompto’s own phone. Prompto snagged his phone from his pocket and glared at it accusingly, noting that all his missed calls were from Noct as well. He nearly turned it off altogether, but thought better of it. What if his mom tried to get through while it was off? He thrust it back into his pocket instead, hunching over into a ball once more. 

Noctis took an easy step forward and turned on his heel, sinking down to sit next to Prompto. After a moment he slung an arm around Prompto’s hunched shoulders, letting out a sigh. 

“You know I don’t care, right?” Noct began. He was quiet for a moment, seeming to struggle to find words. Prompto remained silent, waiting. He knew talking about emotions wasn’t exactly easy for Noct. “Look…I guess I don’t really know what it means to have anxiety, but it doesn’t change who you are. I still stand by what I said back at that motel. I don’t waste my time with just anybody.” 

On any other day Prompto would have snorted or feigned hurt at the backhanded compliment, but he simply didn’t have the heart for it tonight. His shoulders did relax under his friend’s arm, though. 

“You know when you’re really worried about something, something that gets your adrenaline pumping and makes you feel kinda sick? That kinda worry?” Prompto glanced over to catch Noctis’ nod. He turned back to the power plant and let out a slow breath. “Anxiety is when you feel like that all the time, and sometimes for no real reason. That’s what it means.” 

Noct whistled lowly and leaned forward to catch Prompto’s gaze. 

“And that’s how you feel? All the time?” 

“Well, not when I have my meds. Mostly not, anyway,” Prompto said, struggling to hold his friend’s gaze. “I…I’m sorry I never told you. It’s...not easy to talk about.” 

Noctis sat back again and this time he hooked his fingers around Prompto’s shoulder, dragging the blond with him. 

“Nah man, I get it,” he said quietly. “I wouldn’t want to talk about it either. I guess I should have noticed something was off the last few days. I was so wrapped up in my own shit—” 

“No,” Prompto was quick to cut him off. “You have way more going on than I do. What with the king and everything.” 

“And you still haven’t heard from your mom, right?” Noct fired right back. They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure quite how to proceed. Then Noct broke the silence by punching Prompto in the shoulder with his free arm. 

“Ow, man, what the hell?” Prompto squawked, exaggeratedly rubbing at his shoulder. 

“Next time, tell me when something’s wrong,” Noct said with a seriousness that Prompto had only heard a few times over the years of their friendship. “I mean it.” 

“Okay, okay, I will,” Prompto said, raising his hands in obvious surrender. “It’s not like you could have helped much anyway,” he added. “I just had to deal with it till we could get to town and I could get more meds.” 

“You’re not telling me for me, stupid,” Noct said, and for a moment Prompto thought he was going to punch him again, but Noctis raised the hand to run through his dark hair instead. “We’re best buds. You should be able to tell me when things aren’t okay.” 

“Yeah…well…same goes for you,” Prompto said after a moment. “I know you’re worried about Luna, alright? And what’s going to happen with you and Insomnia and everything. You can talk to me about it if you need to.” Noctis glanced at him and looked away again in the span of a moment. 

“Truth is, I don’t know what to say,” he muttered. Prompto let out a breath of a laugh and glanced up at the night sky. It was strange to see the stars obscured by city lights after so many days of camping out. 

“Now you know how I feel.” 

They stayed like that for a while, Noctis’ arm still slung companionably around Prompto’s shoulders, gazing at the sparse stars together. Prompto could feel his body unwinding, if only a bit. 

“I’m guessing you don’t want to go back to the hotel,” Noctis said at length and Prompto couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through him. “Yeah, I thought so.” Noctis sighed. “Neither do I, really. Those two will be at it half the night.” 

Prompto turned his head in surprise. “You mean Gladio and Ignis?” 

“Yeah, they were at each other’s throats when I left,” Noct said, shifting to stretch both arms high above his head. “Can’t believe I’m giving up a bed and a hot shower for you,” he muttered. 

“What do you mean?” 

Noctis stood to finish his stretch and then turned, dangling the keys to the Regalia in front of Prompto’s nose. 

“I snagged these from Ignis’ jacket before I high tailed it out of there. Come on, there’s a Haven just down the road.” 

Prompto could only stare for a moment. His own body cried out for a bed, but he was flattered that Noct would even consider camping out again just for him. And then he thought again of what the prince had told him and nearly blushed at the thought of Ignis and Gladio arguing—over him! It should have made him feel like a hindrance, like he was only in the way. Instead, however, he only felt oddly warm. 

“Okay, yeah,” Prompto said, getting to his feet and letting Noctis lead the way down the confusing steps towards the edge of town. “Any ideas on what we should do for breakfast all on our own?” There were plenty of supplies in the Regalia, but neither of them could be trusted to do so much as avoid burning toast and they both knew it. They passed the Cup Noodles truck and Noctis stopped, turning to Prompto with a grin. 

“I’ve come up with a new recipeeeh!” he cried and Prompto nearly doubled over with laughter.

* * *

Setting up the tent took much longer with just two of them and neither of them felt much like setting up the chairs or bothering with the fire by the time they were done. Instead, they simply crawled inside the slightly sagging tent and spent a few hours alternating between talking aimlessly and playing games on their phones until both of them passed out. Somehow, Prompto managed to drift off first, though perhaps that wasn’t so surprising given the shock of the day. 

He was dragged out of sleep sometime the next morning by the annoying chirp of Noctis’ ringtone. 

“Noct,” Prompto grumbled sleepily, burrowing deeper into his own blankets. The chirping finally died off, only to restart a moment later. 

“Noooct,” Prompto whined. “Your phone.” He slung out a sleepy hand and hit some part of the prince sleeping next to him, but Noctis only mumbled and rolled over. Then a new sound filled the tent: the much cheerier melody of Prompto’s own phone. 

Prompto scrambled for it and stared at the screen for a moment. Ignis. He sat up and attempted to rub some of the sleep from his eyes as he answered warily. 

“Hello?” 

“Prompto.” He couldn’t be sure but he thought that maybe Ignis sounded…relieved? “Where are you? You’re with Noctis, I presume?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto said, brushing his hair out of his face. “We decided to camp out. We’re not far from town. Sorry, I thought Noct would have texted you or something.” 

“Never assume when it comes to His Highness,” Ignis said and Prompto noticed another strange note in his voice now. Did he sound tired? 

“Sorry,” Prompto said again, already kicking free of his sleeping back. 

“No need to apologize. Do you think you could manage to rouse Noctis and return at your earliest convenience?” 

Prompto bit his lip, but he knew Ignis wouldn’t be asking him to come back if there was even a chance that Gladio was still mad at him. At least, he hoped not. 

“Sure, give us, like, half an hour?” A chuckle rang through the phone and Prompto felt warmth blossom in his chest at the sound of it. How often had he heard Ignis truly laugh? Surely not more than a handful of times. 

“I would be most impressed if you managed to get His Highness out of bed that quickly.” Prompto felt a grin spread across his face, even though Ignis wasn’t there to see it. 

“Challenge accepted!” he crowed. Another laugh and he could almost hear Ignis shaking his head on the other end of the line. 

“Very well. We shall see you when you return. Safe travels.” 

“Yeah, see ya,” Prompto replied and hung up the phone. A twinge of nerves ran through his stomach at the “we” Ignis had mentioned, but he was still too bolstered by the conversation to let it bother him too much. He fished out his newly filled bottle and swallowed a pill before grabbing his hard camping pillow and bringing it down on Noct’s head. Hard. 

“Wakey, wakey, Noct!”

* * *

Ignis’ assessment turned out to be more prophetic than Prompto had anticipated. He had nearly had to wrestle Noct out of bed and by the time they scarfed down their shrimp noodle breakfast, broke down camp (failing miserably at folding the tent as neatly as Gladio normally did), and drove back to town it had been just over an hour. 

They made their way back to the hotel, Prompto finally beginning to build a half-formed mental map of the city. Prompto paused in the lobby, but Noct squeezed his arm gently and led the way up the stairs. Prompto took a deep breath and followed his friend, ignoring the way the noodles churned in his stomach. When they reached their room, Noctis had the courtesy to knock on the door before inserting his keycard. Prompto followed him in on stiff legs. 

Inside, Ignis was seated at the side table, scrolling through an article on his phone while Gladio sat shirtless at the edge of one of the beds, Iris standing over him and hissing lowly in his ear. They all looked up when Noct and Prompto entered, but Prompto avoided them all by quickly settling his gaze on the tacky painting of a landscape on the wall.

The air itself felt charged and for an endless moment the loudest silence Prompto had ever heard rang through the room. 

Then Ignis cleared his throat pointedly.  
  
“Prompto,” he said curtly, “I believe Gladiolus has something he would like to say to you.” The clipped tone piqued his curiosity and Prompto’s gaze shifted to Ignis, who was _glaring_ at Gladio. Prompto had seen the long suffering look of frustration Ignis often gave Noct when the prince was being difficult, but it was nothing like the brittle anger that glittered in those green eyes now. For a moment all he could do was stare at the alien expression before reluctantly following Ignis’ gaze to Gladio. 

The bigger man glared right back at Ignis, but only for a few moments before dripping his gaze and rolling his massive shoulders with a deep exhale. When he looked up to meet Prompto’s eyes, the blond barely held back a flinch but there was nothing malicious lurking in the other man’s eyes. 

“I…may have overreacted last night,” Gladio admitted quietly. Ignis cleared his throat again and Iris raised a threatening hand, clearly ready to knock him upside the head. Prompto wasn’t sure whether to be grateful for their prompting or run from the room in embarrassment again. 

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? You…caught me off guard, that’s all.” Gladio shook his head and cracked his knuckles distractedly. “You’re always so…happy. I just wasn’t expecting that.” He met Prompto’s gaze again. “I’ve seen you under pressure. I know you won’t crack. I should never have implied that you would.” Prompto started to open his mouth but Gladio raised a hand. 

“No, let me finish. You’re skilled and you’re determined. Way more determined than His Royal Laziness.” 

“Standing right here,” Noct muttered under his breath. 

“I’ve never worried about you in a fight.” He rose and took a step towards Prompto, who fought to stay right where he was. “If you say you’re good, then I believe you. And if you’re not, that’s okay too, but you have to say something. We’re a team and that means we’ve got each other’s backs, no matter what.” He extended a hand to Prompto. 

“Deal?” 

Prompto blinked furiously for a moment. He thought back to Noct’s own words from the night before and thought of pointing out again how hard it was to say when he wasn’t alright, but decided against it. He suspected Gladio would still handle him with kid gloves for a while, regardless, but he was the ranged weapons guy. He kept to the edges of a battle anyway, and that should be enough until things felt normal again. 

“Deal, big guy,” Prompto agreed, reaching out to shake Gladio’s hand, his own palm disappearing in the other’s much larger grasp. The next thing he knew, Iris had her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Sorry Gladdy’s such a jerk,” she said, sounding decidedly too cheerful about it. 

“Hey, I just apologized, didn’t I?” Gladio muttered, letting Prompto’s hand drop so the blond could return Iris’ hug. 

“It’s okay,” Prompto said reflexively, grinning at Iris as she pulled away. He thought he heard Ignis make some sort of reply to that, but by the time Prompto looked over the Advisor was standing and pushing his glasses up his nose, his usual inscrutable look back on his face. 

“May I suggest we stock up on supplies before moving on?” 

“Moving on!” Noctis whined, trudging to a bed and flopping down on it pointedly. “Don’t tell me I missed my one chance at a real bed.” 

“I suppose we could stay another night,” Ignis sighed.

“He’ll never learn if you keep coddling him,” Gladio said, shrugging into his jacket. He didn’t notice the dark look Ignis threw his way, but Prompto did. He wondered if everything was truly okay between the two of them. 

“I’m with Noct,” he said quickly. “My back’s gonna break if I don’t have a real bed for at least one night.” 

“Very well, I’ll book us for another night,” Ignis announced, and this time Gladio made no argument.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto spent most of the day on his own. He wandered the city streets, finally getting his bearings. There was so much packed into such a small space that it was overwhelming at first, but he began to recognize which shops marked which corners and even where the market was hiding. He chewed on mystery meat on a stick for lunch and took pictures of everything: the storefronts, the crowds, the merchant stalls, a stray cat he came across. He thoroughly enjoyed having a day to himself. 

Every now and then Noct would text him to check in, an act that was enough out of character to make Prompto wince. The last thing he wanted was for the others to start treating him like he might lose it at any second, but he also understood he had to give them a chance to get used to him again. It had been the same with his parents. 

The thought of his parents made him nibble at his lips in worry. His mom’s cell phone was still out of service and they had never had a home phone. He tossed the stick from his lunch in a can and ducked into a recessed doorway to flip through his contacts. His thumb hovered above his dad’s work number. From a young age Prompto had been taught that this number was only for emergencies. His father worked long hours, sleeping at a hotel near his work more often than not. The man didn’t own a cell phone and his work phone was not to be used for personal calls. 

Still, if this didn’t count as an emergency, Prompto didn’t know what would. 

He tapped the icon and raised the phone to his ear. Immediately a cheerful voice greeted him. 

“We’re sorry, but the number you have dialed…” 

He let the phone drop before the message was even finished.

* * *

The light had turned amber and street lights were coming on by the time he made his way back to the hotel. He nearly groaned aloud at the sight that greeted him in the lobby. Ignis and Gladio were engaged in a hushed but clearly heated exchange near the counter while Noctis stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the lobby, looking decidedly bored. 

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked as he came up to join his friend. 

“Specs got a second room,” Noct said. Then he sighed and dropped his hands to his hips. “Looks like Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce.” 

Prompto just stared at the bickering men and sighed. It took only an instant for him to decide that he lacked the energy to deal with any of this anymore. 

“Hey,” he elbowed Noct gently. “Wanna find a bar?” 

“Good gods, yes,” Noct replied instantly, giving him a sideways grin. “Iggy’s gonna be pissed, you know.” 

“More pissed than he is now?” Prompto said with a shrug. 

“Good point,” Noct replied and they slipped out of the lobby, seemingly without being noticed by either of the older men. Prompto had actually seen a bar earlier and he led Noctics there now, much more sure of himself on the endless, winding stairs than he had been the day before. It was nearly halfway across Lestallum from the hotel, and full night had fallen by the time they made their way inside. They found a table, most of the native residents opting to pour out onto the patios in light of the heat that refused to relent even at night, and immediately ordered two shots. Noct raised an eyebrow, knowing Prompto’s penchant for sweet cocktails with punny names, but said nothing. 

When the drinks came Prompto snatches his up in one hand, the provided slice of citrus fruit in the other, and raised his glass. 

“To Insomnia,” he declared. Noct only hesitated a moment before echoing the sentiment and then they were both downing their drinks, sucking on citrus and trying to keep a straight face. Prompto still coughed when it was over and Noct beat him on the back. 

“Anything you wanna tell me?” he asked. Prompto looked at him for a moment, giving the question due consideration, before shaking his head. 

“Nope,” he declared with a grin. “Not yet anyway. Ask me again in half an hour.” 

It was too shots later before the edges of the world began to soften blissfully and Prompto finally relaxed fully into his chair. There was a flush high on Noct’s cheeks and the blond knew he must not look much better, given his fairer skin. Still, it felt nice, not to feel. 

“So,” Noctis said, leaning closer with a conspiratorial whisper that wasn’t a whisper at all. “ _Now_ are you going to tell me what’s up?” Prompto swallowed but decided to go with the easier truth. 

“I just don’t like watching them fight,” he muttered. Noctis laughed and slapped the table. 

“Gladio’s a hothead and Specs has had a stick up his ass his whole life. Of course they fight.”

“Ignis does not have a stick up his ass,” Prompto huffed in return. “He’s…actually really nice.” 

Noct raised an eyebrow but raked a hand through his hair, considering. 

“I guess he didn’t used to be so bad,” Noctis admitted. “Did I ever tell you we used to sneak out of the Citadel together all the time?” 

“What?! No!” Prompto giggled, latching onto the juicy gossip. He tried to imagine a younger Ignis, sneaking through bushes with Noct and giggled again at the very idea. 

“Yeah, and he’d always take the blame when we got caught too,” Noct added. “He used to be a lot of fun, actually.” 

“I can’t even picture that,” Prompto muttered, unable to keep a grin from his face. “Ignis being a rebel? No way!” 

“Well, I kinda forced him into it,” Noct admitted with a shrug. “Yeah…I miss those days. Better than being dragged out of bed and told to eat beans all the time.” He stuck out his tongue in disgust. 

“You know he only does that ‘cus he worries about you,” Prompto said, turning his empty shot glass in his hands. 

“What, you got a crush on him or something?” Noct asked. Prompto nearly dropped the glass and, try as he might, he couldn’t seem to get his alcohol numbed tongue around a reply. Noctis stared and then leaned so close that their foreheads nearly bumped. “Dude, I was joking.” 

Prompto tried again to respond, only managing to flap his hands in front of him ineffectually. He let out a sudden squawk when Noctis grabbed for his camera, which was still hanging by its strap around Prompto’s neck. 

“What are you doing? Give that back!” Prompto squeaked but Noct ignored him, cycling rapidly through the photos. 

“Let’s see…Iggy driving, Iggy at the market, Iggy stabbing a thing, Iggy frowning in the sunset…dude, seriously?” 

Prompto finally managed to drag his camera out of his friend’s hands, his face even redder now with more than just the flush of being three shots deep. 

“Shut up. It’s not like that,” he stammered, turning the camera off and hugging it to his chest. 

“You know, actually, now that I think of it,” Noctis said slowly, “you two might be good for each other.” 

“I said shut up,” Prompto hissed. 

“No, I mean it,” Noct insisted and received a punch to his shoulder for his trouble. Prompto swung wide, however, and it was only a glancing blow. 

“Well I guess I’m bunking with Gladio tonight.” The smirk on Noctis’ face was entirely too self-satisfied. 

“If you say a word I swear I’ll kill you,” Prompto groaned, burying his hands in his hair. It took a moment for his mind to register he should be denying the crush instead of swearing Noct to secrecy, and that thought only made him groan louder. He looked up when Noct patted his shoulder and watched as his friend drew his finger and thumb across his lips. 

“These lips are sealed. Promise.” Prompto only dropped his head again, cursing himself for being so stupid. 

“Hey,” Noct, raised his hand to flag down the nearest waiter. “Two more for the road!”

* * *

The night air did a fair job of sobering them up as they walked back to the hotel, or so Prompto told himself. But the truth was their steps were still slightly less than even as they stepped into the lobby. Mercifully, Noct chose not to tease Prompto any further on their way back and instead focused on discussing how excited he was for a warm shower and a clean bed. Prompto remained silent for most of the trip, only nodding in agreement to Noct’s elaborate imaginings. 

Once they had climbed the stairs, Noct clapped him on the shoulder and muttered, “Good luck,” before heading to the next room down the hall. Prompto watched him go, wondering what exactly he’d meant by _that_ , before turning back to their room from the night before. He searched his pockets and then cursed, realizing he’d never bothered to get a keycard. He was aware enough, and yet still drunk enough, to know that climbing back down the stairs was a decidedly bad idea. Besides, his legs ached from trekking up and down stairs all day long as it was. So, instead, he raised his fist and knocked. 

“Yes? Oh. Prompto.” Ignis opened the door and gazed down at him. His hair was wet at the ends and his glasses were slightly fogged, clearly having just finished a shower. He was dressed in a soft cotton shirt that Prompto hadn’t seen before and for a moment the blond could only stare at him. 

“I don’t have a key,” he said finally, spreading his arms as if to say, _Isn’t that just me? Poor, bumbling Prompto._

“Ah. Of course.” Ignis stepped aside to let him in and Prompto was very proud that he managed to avoid tripping as he made his way to the nearest bed and sat down heavily. He heard the door click behind him and was pulling the camera from around his neck when he heard the tap run in the bathroom. When he straightened again there was a glass of water hovering before his eyes.  
  
“You’ve been drinking,” Ignis observed. To Prompto’s surprise there wasn’t any judgement. It was simply a statement of fact. “You need to rehydrate.” 

“Thanks,” Prompto muttered, taking the glass and gulping at it greedily. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. He took another drink before leaning back to set the nearly empty glass on the bedside table, somehow managing not to simply flop over as the room tilted with his movement. 

“Are you going to be sick?” Again the tone was so matter-of-fact. Prompto tugged at his bangs harshly, wishing Ignis would just yell at him and get it over with already. 

“No,” he said defiantly, then thought about the question again and dropped his hand. “Maybe. I dunno.” He stared at his hands, laying limp between his knees. 

“Forgive me if this is out of place, but should you be mixing alcohol with your medication?” 

“No,” Prompto admitted, and this time his voice cracked. He felt something hot and wet drop onto his hand, sliding down towards his thumb and then he was trembling because _no, not again. He couldn’t do this again. Not in front of Ignis. Again!  
_

“I…” He started but his breath hitched and then shuddered out of him and he shook harder, squeezing his eyes shut. A weight dipped on the bed behind him and before he knew it he was being pulled back to rest against a solid chest. One arm wrapped around him completely while he felt the palm of Ignis’ other hand land on his breastbone, fingers splayed and pressing firmly. 

“Breathe,” Ignis said, and Prompto shuddered for an entirely different reason to have that voice so close to his ear. “Breathe with me.” 

Ignis took a deliberately slowly breath, making sure Prompto could feel the way his ribcage expanded. The pressure of his hand eased up, trying to guide Prompto to do the same. Prompto took a shaky breath in, barely managing such a slow draught of air. Ignis waited for a beat before breathing out, the air puffing against Prompto’s neck as his chest deflated. Prompto followed suit, tears trickling down his cheeks as he let out a hiccupping exhale. They repeated the exercise, every time Prompto only barely managing to follow along as his breathing threatened to turn more rapid, more rabid. But each time he faltered Ignis tightened his hold and Prompto redoubled his efforts, until he was leaning back against the Advisor with all of his weight, breathing shallow but even. He still shuddered lightly, closing his eyes. 

“Don’t you want to know why I’m drunk?” Prompto finally asked and his voice sounded flat even to him. 

“The thought had crossed my mind,” Ignis admitted. He was still holding him and Prompto took another deep breath, just enjoying it. 

“My parents are dead,” he whispered. And saying it out loud made him shudder all over once more. He remembered racing home the day before they left Insomnia, so excited to show them his Crownsguard uniform. He remembered finding an empty house and snapping a picture of himself striking a pose in the mirror, leaving it on the fridge for them to find. Had they even seen it? Had they ever even had the chance? He would never know now. 

“You don’t know—” Ignis began, but Prompto sat up suddenly, ripping away from those warm arms with the violence of the move. 

“Of course I do!” he shouted, punching the coverlet between his legs. He stared at the indent left behind but, thankfully, his vision didn’t blur this time. “They’re dead. The King’s dead. Everyone’s dead!” He raised both hands to tug at his hair, enjoying the prickle of pain across his scalp. 

“We’re all that’s left. Don’t you get that?”

“Iris managed to escape, along with Jared and Talcott. And Cor,” Ignis reminded him, but Prompto was already shaking his head.  
  
“And how many other refugees have we seen?” he asked. “Or even heard about? We should have heard something by now.” He let his hands fall in defeat. For the first time he noticed that Ignis was seated fully behind him, legs stretch on either side of Prompto’s. The compromising position gave him no comfort, however. 

“If I wasn’t here…if I wasn’t Noct’s friend, I’d be dead too.” He laughed and the sound was ugly in his ears, dark and twisted. “You want to know something I’ve never told anyone, not even Noct?” He didn’t wait for Ignis to reply before he plunged ahead. “I was obsessed with being his friend. We went to the same Middle School, did you know that? But I was a chubby loser and I knew I wasn’t good enough to be friends with a Prince, you know? So I changed. For three years I ran every day until I was thin, until I was good enough, and then I plastered a big ol’ smile on my face and greeted him on the first day of High School like we’d been friends our whole lives.” He shook his head. “I even have the stretch marks to prove it. They’re freaking disgusting.” 

Silence greeted his admission and Prompto let his chin fall against his chest. He wasn’t even sure why he had just told that story. Did he want Ignis to pity him even more? He hugged himself, and closed his eyes. “Guess that’s a pretty pathetic story, huh?” he muttered. 

“It most certainly is not,” Ignis said. Prompto twisted to look over his shoulder at the tone but there was something unreadable in Ignis’ eyes. Not his usual, unreadable look of cool calculation but something else. Something Prompto had never seen there before. 

In the next instant he was turning around entirely, crouching between Ignis legs and before he could think twice he had pressed his lips to the Advisor’s. For a single, wonderful moment Ignis’ lips were simply soft and compliant under his and Prompto felt another shiver run through him. Then there were strong hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. 

“Prompto,” Ignis gasped. “You are intoxicated.”

“Don’t care,” Prompto replied simply and leaned in again. He never made contact again, however. 

“I do!” 

He landed hard, sprawled on the floor, and it took Prompto a long, confused moment to realize that Ignis had pushed him hard enough to send him tumbling off the bed. He stared up at the other man. Prompto would never be sure if it was the booze, the sudden change in equilibrium, Ignis’s shocked face, or a combination of all three, but his stomach roiled in a way that could only mean one thing. 

“Oh gods,” he cursed, clapping a hand over his mouth and scrambling to the bathroom. Once he had finished retching, he flushed the toilet with shaking hands and closed the door, leaning back against it. He thought of locking it, but decided against it, in case he slipped and cracked his head open in the shower. 

He wasn’t sure how long he spent under the hot water, but by the time he emerged the room was dark and Ignis was an indistinct lump under the covers of the bed across the room. Prompto hugged his towel to him and kept his eyes on his bare feet as he crept to his bag, fished out something to sleep in and crawled under the covers with his hair still damp and curling around his ears. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, weighing the pros and cons of waking Ignis, if the other was even really asleep. Finally he simply rolled over, curling into a tight ball and forcing himself to close his eyes. He didn’t even have the buzz of the alcohol anymore to ease the shame eating at his core. 

Sleep was a long time coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Bright light sliced through his head like a knife when Prompto cracked his eyes opened. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. There was a pounding in his temples that was nearly enough to bring tears to his eyes and his mouth was dry and cottony. He coughed and groaned again, pressing his head into the pillow. Gradually he remembered why his head hurt so much and swore to himself (not for the first time) not to go drinking with Noct ever again.

Then he remembered the rest of it.

Prompto froze, eyes opening to stare at the hotel sheets covering his face. Ignis. He had kissed him. And then Ignis had pushed him away.

**_What were you expecting? He grew up in the Citadel. He’s a royal advisor. And you’re just a pleb who happened to tag along.  
_ **

Prompto curled his fists in the sheets and then, slowly, pulled them down to his nose. He squinted against the light coming through the window and peered at the rest of the room. It was empty. The other bed was neatly made and Ignis’ bag sat atop it, but otherwise there was no sign of the Advisor. He’d left without waking Prompto up. Something inside him hurt terribly at that realization.

Slowly, Prompto sat up. For a moment all he could do was stare at the room before he finally reached over to fumble in his bag. The curative tasted like stale rubber and he almost didn’t take it at all, thinking he deserved the headache. Immediately the pain receded and he sighed, reaching next for his phone.

“Breakfast downstairs. How’s the hangover?” A text from Noct greeted him. Prompto didn’t bother to type a reply, setting the phone aside instead. So the others were already enjoying the hotel’s complimentary breakfast downstairs. He made himself get up. Every move after that, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, taking his pill, was a conscious effort. Because he knew they’d all be down there, including Ignis. Noct’s teasing from the night before was a sour memory now and Prompto glared at himself in the mirror as he gelled up his hair.

If only he hadn’t ruined his friendship with the Advisor, he’d be happy.

By the time he made his way downstairs, most of the food had been cleared away but Prompto managed to snag a bowl of cereal. He forced his legs towards the table where his friends were seated and plopped down next to Noct, taking a large spoonful before anyone could talk to him. Across the table, Ignis was reading something on his phone while Gladio turned a page in one of his romance novels. The two were angled subtly away from each other and Prompto had to fight the urge not to sigh. Noct’s elbow hit his side and he glanced over to find his friend giving him a questioning look. Prompto only shook his head and took another bite of cereal.

He kept making himself eat, but the silence at the table was sickening.

“Prom!” Noct announced and Prompto nearly dropped his spoon at the sudden cry. “I forgot! I ran into a guy yesterday that you _have_ to meet!”

“We cannot dally in Lestallum forever, Noct,” Ignis chided, not looking up from his phone.

“I know, but this will be super quick, I promise.” Noct argued. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Besides, Specs, I still have the keys to the Regalia.”

Ignis finally raised his gaze at that and let out one of his long suffering sighs.

“Oh, very well,” he conceded. Noct grinned in triumph before playfully slapping Prompto’s arm.

“You’re gonna love this.”

* * *

 Vyv was nice, despite his perpetual sweating, and Prompto couldn’t help but perk up when he heard what the man wanted.

“You want pictures—for your magazine?” he asked, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. He could be published?

“That’s right,” Vyv confirmed, pausing from fanning himself long enough to grin at the camera around Prompto’s neck.

“What’d I tell you?” Noct said, elbowing him in the ribs. Prompto grinned at his friend, but it faltered when he saw Ignis and Gladio standing over his shoulder. His entire body went still, the nervous energy from a moment before seeping out of him.

“Oh, but, I don’t think we have time,” Prompto said, an apology already on his lips.

“Course we do,” Gladio interrupted him. “We’re still going nowhere fast without a boat.”

“I have always wanted to see the Disc of Cauthess for myself,” Ignis mused. Prompto stared at them as if they had both grown an extra head. It was the first time they’d agreed on anything in days.

“Well now’s your chance,” Vyv urged and Noct nodded, crossing his arms.

“Then that settles it. We’ll get your pics for you,” he declared. He turned and light flashed against metal as he tossed the keys of the Regalia to Ignis, who caught them deftly without batting an eye.

“Wake me when we get there,” Noct said, already yawning as he headed for his customary seat in the back of the car.

* * *

Prompto stared out the window as they made their way to the second location Vyv had mapped out for them. The first shot had been quick, one and done, and Prompto was sure he could get the second just as fast so they could make it back to Lestallum before nightfall.

The car ride itself, however, was miserable. Just like at breakfast, nobody talked. Noct slept while Gladio read and Ignis never took his eyes off the road. Prompto kept his gaze fixed on his window until his neck ached from being turned for so long, but he ignored it. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Ignis. The other man still hadn’t said a word about last night, but that could mean any number of things. And besides, Prompto was too afraid to ask. So instead they rode in silence while Prompto did his best to remain still, wincing whenever he caught himself bouncing a knee or picking at his nails. He nearly sighed when Ignis pulled the car over for the second shot and wasted no time pushing his door opened.

Unlike the first picture, this one couldn’t be taken from the road and required them to trek up a slight slope. As they got closer, however, Prompto could already hear the snort and stamp of wild spiracorns. He cursed under his breath and summed his gun, even as Noctis dematerialized from his side and warped head first into the fray. Prompto jogged forward, but kept his distance as he fired at the beasts. A kick from a spiracorn was no laughing matter and he’d nearly had his arm broken by one the first time they’d run across the creatures. The others, of course, were forced to fight much closer and he did his best to back them up, aiming for the creatures’ heads whenever he got a clear shot.

He fired off several well placed hits on Noct’s orders and rolled to the side when the beast turned to charge him. He barely scrambled out of the way and fired again as it galloped passed, watching it falter and then crumple a few feet past him. He let out a shaky breath and wiped sweat from his brow as he pushed himself up to see that only one spiracorn remained. Ignis and Gladio went for it at the same time and as soon as Gladio swung his broadsword Prompto’s heart gave a lurch. The blade ripped through a flank and kept going in a wide arch that would have taken off Ignis’ head if the Advisor hadn’t ducked at the last second. The beast went down with a shriek and didn’t move again.

“That was uncalled for!” Ignis yelled when he’d regained his footing.

“Well next time, watch where you’re going,” Gladio shot back, his blade resting on his shoulder for an instant before dissolving in a flash of brilliant blue light.

“You have to be more careful with that blasted sword,” Ignis growled, his own daggers vanishing.

“Yeah? Well why don’t you—”

“Guys,” Noct tried to interject, jogging up to them.

Prompto raised his gun and pulled the trigger, the crack of his shot splitting the air and cutting the argument short. Three sets of wide eyes turned to him where he stood, slightly higher up the hill. Prompto glared down at them, all of the tension from the day turning to red hot anger in an instant.

“Knock it off!” he shouted. “There’s a reason why I don’t tell people I have anxiety and it’s because this happens. They freak out and they don’t know what to do.” He shook his head and turned his glare on Ignis, no longer sure if he was angry about the fighting or about last night. Maybe both. Probably both. “Gladio apologized. I accepted his apology. So get over it!” He dropped his arm and de-summoned his gun before anyone could notice the way his hand had begun to shake.

No one said anything, all four of them rooted in place for a moment that stretched on to a small eternity. Finally, Prompto moved to march past them.

“I left the tripod in the car,” he muttered as he went. It was all he could do not to yank the poor piece of equipment out of the trunk where it was tangled with the tent he and Noct had inexpertly folded. When he got back, the others were exactly where he had left them. Prompto ignored all three of them, focusing on fiddling with the screws to lock the tripod in place on the uneven ground.

“I suppose I have been a bit short with you,” he heard Ignis say quietly behind him.

“Forget about it,” Gladio whispered back. Then he lowered his voice a bit more, but Prompto could still hear it. “Have you ever seen him go off like that?”

He must have asked Noct, and judging by the silence that followed Noct must have shaken his head because no, of course he’d never seen Prompto act like that. No one had. Prompto was never angry. He was goofy grins and stupid jokes and a terrible klutz, but never angry. Not really.

He screwed his camera in place and took a deep breath before lining up the shot, concentrating on his work. Usually getting the perfect shot filled him with such pride, but now he was only numb. He clicked the shutter once, considered the photo, and began disassembling the tripod.

“Let’s go.” He didn’t wait for them before heading to the car.

* * *

In the end, they didn’t make it back to Lestallum before nightfall. Gladio grumbled at the state of his beloved tent as they set up camp while Noct matched him with his own grumblings about how they’d left their bags at the hotel and would have to sleep in their clothes. Meanwhile, Ignis took stock of their supplies. Prompto set up the chairs and lit the fire in silence. In fact he hadn’t said a word since they’d piled back into the car, even though the others were finally trading small talk again. He didn’t quite trust himself to open his mouth again without screaming.

He distracted himself with a game on his phone until Ignis announced that dinner was ready and passed out plates. Prompto stared at the dish as he set it on his lap. Green Curry Soup. It was one of his favorites. Something twisted inside him. Abruptly, he set the bowl on the ground before he could spill it and stood up, making for the edge of the Haven. He heard Noct call after him, heard Ignis tell him to leave Prompto be, and then he was running.

He didn’t bother to turn his flashlight on and stumbled over rocks and errant roots as he went but he didn’t stop, running full tilt until he’d reached a small grove of trees. There a sturdier tree root finally did him in, hooking the toe of his boot and sending him sprawling. He laid there for a while, hearing leaves rustle with his labored breathing. Finally, he pushed himself up, feeling the sting of scrapes on his palms and one of his knees. He fell back against the trunk of the tree that had tripped him and just sat, tilting his head up to stare at the splotches of stars visible through the branches overhead.

His breath was steady and his eyes were dry. He wasn’t about to freak out, and yet even so something inside him felt wrong. Sharp and brittle, like he’d swallowed broken glass. He shivered as a breeze blew against his bare arms.

“Please,” he whispered to no one. “Please, I just don’t wanna do this anymore.”

His chin stung as he spoke and he realized he must have scraped that as well. He closed his eyes and relaxed fully against the tree.

He didn’t know how long it was—maybe twenty minutes, maybe an hour—but sometime later he heard something in the distance. The noise came again and he realized it was a voice, calling his name.

“Prompto!” Ignis’ cry had that hoarse quality that meant he was cupping his hands around his mouth to throw his voice as far as possible. “Prompto!”

He opened his eyes but didn’t answer. In truth, he didn’t have any energy left to answer. He might not have had a meltdown out here in the forest, but his body felt just as tired as if he had. Exhaustion weighed down all his limbs and he couldn’t seem to summon the will to raise his voice.

Soon enough he could see the faint bob of a light against the ground: Ignis’ flashlight swaying slightly as he walked.

“Prompto!” His voice was much closer now, the light growing brighter, and then with a crunch of leaves the Advisor walked right past his tree. Prompto watched for a moment, almost didn’t answer, but then licked his dry lips with an equally dry tongue.

“Here I am,” he croaked out. The light immediately swung towards him and he turned his face away, squeezing his eyes closed. It clicked off and he was left trying to blink away the blotchy afterimage that danced in front of him.

“We feared the worst when you didn’t return,” Ignis said quietly. Prompto still couldn’t quite see his features as the other man crouched beside him. “You’ve injured yourself.” Prompto just stared at him, not objecting when Ignis gently turned his palms to examine the wounds more closely and brushed a few fingers below the scrape on his knee. It took a moment for him to find his voice again.

“Why are you here?” Prompto said quietly. Ignis looked up again and Prompto’s vision had cleared enough for him to see that the Advisor was frowning.

“As I said, we were worried.”

“But why are _you_ here?” Prompto clarified. He looked away again. “I know you like to help. It’s what you do. Iggy the helper. You cook for us and heal our wounds and make sure we don’t walk off cliffs or wander into traffic. And go out of your way to feed us our favorite foods.” His voice cracked and he paused, slightly winded. He took a deep breath before forcing himself to look back at Ignis. “But you can’t help me. I’m broken in a way you can’t fix.” They stared at each other. Ignis’ eyes had taken on a richer forest green hue in the dark. He adjusted his glasses, something Prompto was only beginning to realize was somewhat of a nervous tic.

“If you would rather be alone…” Ignis began and somehow Prompto found the strength to strike the ground with his fist, setting his palm stinging.

“Just answer my question!” He wasn’t begging. He wouldn’t beg. But oh, it sounded like begging.

“Well, because you’re not ‘broken,’ for starters,” Ignis said at last. Prompto let out a hollow bark of a laugh at that and had to turn away. They weren’t touching but Prompoto could feel the heat from Ignis’ body radiating against his own chilled form.

“You are not,” Ignis insisted, continuing. “You are steadfast and kindhearted and loyal. You are always moving forward, never standing still. You hide behind smiles and jokes and if I ever discover just who precisely made you feel so inadequate you have my word they will be very sorry indeed.”

“Gods, stop,” Promtpo said, and managed to raise a hand to cover his eyes because now he really was going to cry and if he cried in front of Ignis _again_ he’d die of shame on the spot.

He felt cool fingers on his chin, careful of the wound there, and he dropped his hand as Ignis gently turned his head. When he opened his eyes Ignis’ face was much closer than it had been a moment ago.

“And now I have a question,” Ignis said quietly and Prompto was sure Ignis would be readjusting his glasses again if his fingers weren’t clasping Prompto’s chin. “May I kiss you?”

Prompto’s eyes went wide and his breath stuttered out of him in a harsh staccato.

“Kiss me?” he whispered. He couldn’t seem to make his voice any louder. “But…but last night…”

“Last night, your judgement was impaired,” Ignis said seriously. “And I…” For the first time Ignis faltered and Prompto blinked as those fathomless green eyes glanced away before settling on him once more. “I must confess I have never been one to indulge in meaningless affairs. I…”

“Want more than that,” Prompto breathed, his voice rising above a deadened whisper for the first time since Ignis had found him. “I’m the same way.” He closed his eyes, seeing again the look of shock on Ignis’ face while Prompto gazed dumbly up at him from the floor.

“Yes,” he whispered. When he opened his eyes again, Ignis’s brows had creased in confusion and Prompto felt his lips quirk despite his exhaustion. “The answer to your question is yes.” Ignis’ face cleared and he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft, almost chaste, but Prompto shuddered even so. He had had a few girlfriends in high school, but kissing them had always been urgent, needy and lustful. Kissing Ignis was different. Like everything else about the man, it was more refined, more proper. There was no nipping of lips or wandering of tongues. Prompto’s hands, limp and lifeless a moment before, came up to wrap around Ignis’ neck and he tilted his head a bit more, enjoying the new angle of skin on skin.

It was the simplest and somehow the most profoundly beautiful kiss Prompto had ever experienced.

When they broke apart their mingled breaths had fogged Ignis’ glasses slightly. Ignis brought his free hand up to cup Prompto’s jaw and pressed their foreheads together, rubbing his thumb over Prompto’s freckled cheek.

“Tell me this isn’t pity,” Prompto whispered hoarsely. “You already did, but tell me again.”

“It isn’t pity,” Ignis replied obediently and Prompto shuddered.

“You might have to keep reminding me of that,” he warned.

“Gladly. Every day if you require,” Ignis whispered back. Prompto shut his eyes and then let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

“You lucked out. Guess I’m too tired to cry.” Ignis only brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead.

“Can you make it back to camp?”

“If you help me,” Prompto said after a moment. “My body feels like a limp noodle.” He had meant it as a joke, but gasped in surprise when Ignis turned and slung one of Prompto’s arms over his shoulder, dragging the gunner to his feet. Ignis was taller and had to stoop a bit while Prompto found his footing, but eventually they managed to balance themselves.

“So I guess this means you were never mad at me, huh?” Prompto mused as Ignis flicked on his light and then wrapped his arm around Prompto’s back to steady him.

“If anything I was angry at myself,” Ignis said after a moment. “I misjudged how the alcohol would affect your balance. I never meant to harm you.”

Prompto hummed and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

“What will we tell the others?” Prompto asked. He was thoroughly sick of confessions, but it was a fair question.

“Hmm…I fear my…eagerness to find you may have already tipped them off,” Ignis replied in the most sheepish voice Prompto had ever heard him use. He would have laughed if he’d had the strength.

“Never mind,” he muttered. “Noct already knew I had a crush on you.”

“Did you indeed?”

Prompto purposefully stepped on Ignis’ foot and the Advisor laughed, his voice warm and rich on the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we're not done by a long shot. Strap in, kiddies.
> 
> Also, you can now check out [Wish You Could See You Like I Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12655287) for Iggy's side of the final scene!


	7. Chapter 7

The warmth pressed along his back shifted and Promtpo whined in protest. He was lifted gently, felt limbs unwind from around him and then he was resettled, alone. Prompto turned towards the retreating warmth with another soft sound of protest. 

“Hush.” The voice was barely a whisper in his ear. Fingers ran gently through his hair. “Go back to sleep.” 

He let out a final, half-sigh of protest and nuzzled back into his hard camping pillow, drifting back into dreamless slumber.

 

When Prompto next awoke he could see the glow of dawn lightening the canvas of the tent. Behind him he could still hear Gladio and Noct sleeping, the former snoring slightly while the prince mumbled unintelligibly. He rubbing at one of his eyes and yawned before sitting up, running a hand through the old gel in his hair. His body was stiff and sore and he briefly considered going back to sleep. Then he glanced at the others and decided not to waste his opportunity. 

He clapped his hands against his cheeks to help wake himself up and downed a pill automatically before stuffing the bottle back into his pocket. He didn’t bother with his boots—they were too much of a hassle and his feet were dirty anyway. Besides that, his ankle had swollen from his misadventure with the tree root the night before and the idea of forcing it into his high boots was a painful one. 

He made his way out of the tent as quietly as he could, limping, and grinned when he found Ignis already chopping ingredients for breakfast. 

“So,” he began by way of greeting, “were you holding me all night or did I dream that?” Ignis, to his credit, paused in his chopping for only a moment before resuming the smooth, measured motion. 

“Surely not all night,” he replied coolly and Prompto laughed. He closed his eyes for a moment and simply enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so light. Maybe that first night at Hammerhead, when everything was still new and exciting. Blinking his eyes opened again, he limped his way to Ignis’ preparation table and leaned against it. 

“I take it you are feeling better this morning?” Ignis was still focused on his prep work but Prompto knew the question was not an idle one.  

“I feel awesome,” he said truthfully. “Anything I can do to help?” Ignis glanced up, noted his uneven gate, and let his gaze drop to Prompto’s swollen ankle. 

“You can sit down,” Ignis said pointedly. “Would that we had some ice,” he lamented as Prompto obediently sank into a chair. He stretched his leg out with a sigh.

“That’s what I get for running around in the dark,” Prompto said simply, folding his arms behind his head. He was unfolding them a moment later when Ignis appeared beside him with a mug. Prompto took a sip and blinked. 

“You added sugar,” he said, noting that the coffee was not nearly as strong as it had been the last time he’d sampled it. 

“You dislike black coffee,” Ignis replied simply. Prompto twisted around in his chair to stare at the other man’s back. 

“I know it’s your job and all, but do you have to notice _everything_?” 

“I wouldn’t be very effective if I didn’t, now would I?” Prompto just huffed and sipped at his coffee, but he wasn’t upset. 

“Well it hardly seems fair, that’s all,” he muttered after a moment. 

“You are free to ask me any questions you would like,” Ignis replied immediately and Prompto blushed, ducking down in his chair. He swirled the black liquid in his mug, thinking.  
  
“Okay…how long have you liked me?” Prompto asked. Best to get the big questions out of the way first, he reasoned. 

“You’ve never given me reason to dislike you,” Ignis answered cryptically and Prompto nearly snorted coffee through his nose and lapsed into a fit of coughing. He had no idea Ignis’ sense of humor could be quite so dry. He was going to have to build up some defenses against that. 

“You know what I mean!” he cried when he had his breath back. He heard the sizzle of a pan heating up. The silence stretched on and he glanced back again to watch Ignis considering the pan carefully. Ignis reached up to push his glasses further up his nose. 

“I suppose I first paid it any thought after the attack on Insomnia,” he replied seriously. “Even when we saw the wreckage for ourselves your remained so…optimistic.” 

Prompto sat back in his chair properly, cupping the mug in his hands just under his chin. 

“Yeah, well, now you know that was all just an act,” he said, closing his eyes. 

“You do yourself a disservice,” Ignis answered and continued on before Prompto could protest. “You may exaggerate your mood at times but you are not well versed at _lying_ , Prompto.” 

Ignis had him there. Prompto took another gulp of coffee to give himself something to do. He cast his eyes around for a distraction and found Ignis’ phone left in the chair beside his, the screen still bright. 

He leaned over, expecting the bright text to be a news article, but frowned at the first sentence he made out. Without even considering that he was snooping, he reached over for the phone and flicked his fingers to scroll back to the top of the article. 

“Ignis…what is this?” he asked, staring at the title in disbelief. _12 Tips for Friends and Family of Those with Anxiety._

He looked up and caught Ignis’ eyes just as the other turned around and notice the phone in his hands. The Advisor’s cheekbones went pink and Prompto blatantly stared at the effect. He didn’t even know Ignis could blush. The older man quickly turned back to his cooking. 

“I’ve been doing some research,” Ignis admitted and Prompto thought of all the times he had seen Ignis on his phone in the last few days. 

“For how long?” Prompto asked, but he already knew the answer. “Since you found me in the tent, right?” 

“I…was unsure of how best to lend aid.” Prompto pushed himself up, ignoring the burning pain in his ankle, and hobbled the few steps to wrap his arms around Ignis from behind. Ignis let out a soft, surprised breath otherwise remained just as he was, pushing vegetable around the pan with a metal spatula. Prompto held on, pressing his cheek against Ignis’ back. 

“Thanks, Iggy,” he whispered. He couldn’t say what exactly he was thanking Ignis for in that moment. Maybe just for being him. 

“Are we going to have to put with this every morning now?” Gladio’s voice startled Prompto so much that he jumped and nearly fell when his ankle gave out, unable to take his full weight. Ignis, however, seemed to anticipate the reaction and twisted in one fluid movement to grip Prompto’s forearms to hold him up. 

“G-Gladio!” Prompto stammered. His face had gone beat red. He had only vague memories of returning to camp the night before, but he knew both Noct and Gladio had seen Ignis guide him into the tent and proceed to lie down with him for the rest of the night. No words had been exchanged, but the meaning of it all was clear enough. 

“We were hardly doing anything inappropriate,” Ignis sniffed, even as he helped Prompto back to his seat. 

“Uh-huh,” Gladio agreed, but he grinned at Prompto even as he sat down. “Relax, I was only teasing. Wouldn’t want to get Prompto here angry at me again.” If possible, Prompto’s blush deepened even further. 

“I didn’t mean to go off on you guys like that yesterday,” he said quickly, realizing he had never apologized to Ignis about it either. 

“We deserved it,” Gladio said easily and Ignis merely hummed in agreement. He made sure Prompto was settled before returning to the cook stove. 

“Well then maybe I outta put you guys in your place more often,” Prompto teased, relieved as he felt the heat begin to leave his face. 

“Easy, kid.” 

Noct stumbled out of the tent with a yawn and made his way zombie-like to one of the chairs, drawing his legs up and curling into it. 

“You guys are loud,” he complained, crossing his arms and closing his eyes again. Prompto knew he would easily fall asleep there if they let him. 

“Just in time,” Ignis said, appearing suddenly to hand over a plate of seasoned leiden sweet potatos. Noct perked up at the food and took the plate, eyeing is skeptically before beginning to eat, making sure only to spear potatoes with his fork and avoiding the other vegetables in the dish. Ignis only sighed and dished out the rest of their breakfast. 

Prompto dug in with gusto, feeling as if he hadn’t eaten properly in a week. His body was his again and he sighed contentedly, concentrating on the flavors rolling over his tongue. Maybe it was because he was back on a regular dose of his medication, maybe it was because of the simple beauty of the night before, but in either case Prompto felt as though he’d finally shaken off a terrible, suffocating weight. He was free again. 

He opened his eyes, realized he was grinning like an idiot at nothing, and quickly finished his food before anyone could notice. Gladio had collected the plates and was helping Ignis clean up (though only because Ignis forbade him from moving again when Prompto tried to rise and help them), when the world shook. Prompto yelped and grabbed the edges of his camp chair in surprise. He heard plates rattle behind him and he could see the tent quiver a few feet away. It only lasted for maybe 30 seconds and then it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. 

“What the hell was that?” Prompto gasped, twisting around to look all around the Haven. 

“An earthquake,” Gladio said, but then the harsh crash of metal against stone made Prompto whip his head around again. Noct had fallen out of his chair so violently he had knocked it over. He was crouched on his hands and knees, shuddering, one hand pressed against his forehead. 

“Noct?” Prompto asked, struggling unsteadily to his feet. Noct gasped and then vomited his breakfast onto the runes carved into the Haven before tilting to his side and collapsing completely. 

“Noct!" Prompto half-skipped to his friend’s side, but Ignis made it there first with Gladio hovering over his shoulder. Ignis gently lifted Noct and touched his forehead and then lowered his hand to find the pulse in his neck. 

“He seems alright, just unconscious,” the Advisor reported, frowning. 

“Maybe it had something to do with that earthquake?” Prompto suggested, though the idea barely made sense even to him. 

“Perhaps,” Ignis said. He experimentally shook Noct’s shoulder, but the prince remained dead to the world. “I imagine he will tell us when he wakes.” 

“We should get him back to a bed to rest,” Gladio said, already moving towards the tent to start breaking it down. 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, gently laying Noct down again well away from the pool of vomit. He shrugged out of his jacked and folded it over to make a pillow for Noct’s head. 

“You,” Gladio called and Prompto turned on instinct just in time to fumble at a curative that had flown at his face. “Get back on your feet so we can get out of here.” 

Prompto bit his lip. Their supply was running low, as was their money. Technically he shouldn’t have even wasted the one he had taken the day before to cure his hangover. But Gladio was right, they needed to get back to Lestallum and he was no help with his ankle so messed up. Prompto swallowed the greenish liquid, feeling the fragile vial immediately disperse in his fingers. He shivered at the itchy feeling of his scrapes knitting themselves back together and his ankle gradually became less tender. When he looked down the swelling and bruising was gone and his ankles were identical: bony and pale. 

“Prompto!” 

“Coming!” Prompto scrambled forward to help Gladio with the tent, stealing worried glances at Noct now and then. Whatever had just happened, he had a feeling it was going to lead to something bad. So much for feeling in control.

* * *

They made it to Lestallum by mid-morning. Gladio carried Noct into the hotel slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The bigger man climbed the stairs, deflecting his sister’s worried questions when Iris appeared on the upper landing. Meanwhile Ignis headed for the desk to ask Jared to call in a doctor to look Noct over. Feeling out of place, Prompto scuffed his shoe against the plush carpet and instinctively reached for his camera. That’s when he remembered the pictures of the Disc and decided to make himself useful by turning them in if he could do nothing here. He snatched his phone from his pocket and texted Ignis where he was going before hurrying back out the wide hotel doors. 

He was glad for a distraction and slowed his pace as he climbed down the stairs back towards the edge of town. Prompto had never liked not having anything to do, and the idea of standing around waiting for a doctor to check on Noct was nearly suffocating. Sure, turning in the photos he had taken wasn’t a critical task at the moment, but at least it would keep him busy and out of the way. 

He smiled and waved at a group of boys kicking a ball between them and skipped down the final set of stairs, grinning when he saw Vyv near the same picnic table where they had found him the day before. He stood looking out over the landscape below Lestallum, fanning himself with his hand. 

Prompto grinned and hurried up to him. 

“Hey! I got the pics you wanted,” he cried, eagerly pulling off his camera to show Vyv. He had chosen to do the first photo in black-and-white and the second caught the glow of the Disc in the late afternoon sun. Vyv whistled. 

“Wow, you’re pretty good,” he said. “Yeah, yeah these’ll be great. I love the black-and-white. Not everyone can pull that off, you know.” 

Prompto blushed fiercely and popped out the memory card Vyv had given them for the job, replacing it with his normal one before handing it over. Vyv pocketed the card and reached into a back pocket for a bulging money clip. Prompto’s eyes widened at the amount he thumbed out and handed over. He blinked at the stack of bills, knowing he had never held this much gil in his life. 

“Woah, that’s way too much,” he gasped, pushing his hand back towards Vyv. 

“Nah, you deserve it,” Vyv said, shaking his head and gently pushing Prompto’s hand back. Even his palm was sweaty. “You’ve got real talent, kid. Come back and see me any time you want. I’m sure I’ll have more work for you.” 

“Really?” Prompto grinned. “Alright! I’ll be back. Count on it!” 

Prompto gently folded the bills and slid them into his pocket, conscious of the bulge they made there. He waved a good-bye to Vyv and headed back to the hotel in a slight daze. Not only were his photos going to be published—albeit in an underground magazine—but now they had enough cash not to worry about supplies, at least for a little while. He smiled broadly at the boys playing ball when he climbed the steps again and paused to join in their game for a few rounds.

* * *

When he returned to the hotel the door to the room Gladio and Noct had shared on their previous night there was slightly opened. He pushed it open the rest of the way and entered. The same, ancient woman who had refilled his prescription stood over Noct’s sleeping form, checking vitals in much the same way Ignis had done at the camp. She tested his reflexes and pealed open one eyelid to peer at Noct’s unseeing eyes and finally shook her head. 

“He doesn’t seem injured,” she said. “Just let him rest. He should wake up soon.” Ignis, who had been standing stiffly with his arms folded tight across his chest, relaxed a bit at that. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, and reached for his wallet. 

“No, no,” the old woman waved him off. “I didn’t do anything. If anything I should be thanking you for letting me get in my daily exercise.” She turned towards the door to go and spotted Prompto. 

“And hello again, dear!” she said, coming over to take one of his hands between her own warm ones. “And how are you? Feeling better?” Prompto blushed and nodded quickly. 

“Yeah. Much. Thanks,” he managed to murmur, conscious of Gladio’s gaze. 

“Good, good.” She patted his arm and he flattened himself against the wall so she could pass him. “Your friend should wake up soon, but don't hesitate to call me again if you are worried,” she called over her shoulder and then she was out the door. Prompto watched her carefully make her way down the stairs, one wrinkled hand gripping the banister. He relaxed and turned back to the others. 

“So…I guess now we just wait?” he asked, coming further in to the room. 

“It would seem so,” Ignis said, but he was pushing his glasses up his nose and there was clear annoyance in his face. Gladio clapped him on the back. 

“Go take a shower. Relax. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Ignis opened his mouth to protest but Gladio shoved him towards the door, causing the Advisor to trip a few steps to the side before finding his balance again. “I mean it, worrywart. He’ll be fine.” 

“There’s no reason for us to have two rooms anymore,” Ignis argued in a last attempt to stay. 

“Yeah, except your stuff is in the other one and Jared is comping us,” Gladio retorted, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. “Besides, everyone gets their own bed this way. Unless, of course, you like sharing.” An evil grin had spread across his face. Ignis spluttered at the implication but couldn’t seem to find anything to say. Instead he glanced at Noct one more time and brushed past Prompto out of the room. Prompto blinked and stared after him for a moment. 

“Well, what are _you_ waiting for?” Prompto turned back and blushed at Gladio’s words. The bigger man just raised his chin in a shooing motion. 

“Go on. It’s not good to leave him alone with his thoughts when he gets like this.” The blush faded a bit, because by now he knew Ignis at least well enough to know that Gladio was right. Though he had no idea how to help. 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks,” he mumbled and slipped out the door, closing it behind him. He tried the handle on his own room and cursed when it remained still. He glared at the red light blinking at him from the keycard reader before raising his hand to knock. At first there was no response and he pressed his ear to the door, but he didn’t hear water running. So Ignis wasn’t in the shower. He bit his lip and knocked again. This time the door opened after a beat. 

“Still no key, remember?” Prompto said sheepishly. Ignis gazed at him for a moment as if he’d never seen him before and then pulled the door the rest of the way opened. 

“Of course,” he said, but it sounded clipped and strange to Prompto. He stepped into the room, reminding himself that Ignis was just worried about Noct. 

“He’s gonna be alright, you know,” he said as he removed his camera and set it on the bed. “The doctor says he’s fine and you know how Noct loves to sleep in.” The joke fell flat even to his ears and he turned to find that Ignis was still standing in the entry way, his eyes unfocused in thought. 

A knot of worry was beginning to form in Prompto’s gut. 

“I’m sure Noct’ll tell us what happened when he wakes up,” he tried again. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, eyes refocusing to turn to him. Prompto swallowed but took a step closer. 

“And in the meantime all we can do is wait and try to relax,” he continued. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said again, but the blond plowed on heedlessly. 

“It’s not going to do any good to get all worked up when we don’t even know what’s wrong.” He was barely a step away from Ignis now and the Advisor sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Prompto, stop,” Ignis said and Prompto froze, the knot in his gut tightening. Those green eyes opened again and looked at him impassively. “We cannot do this.” 

The words hit Prompto like a physical blow and he took a step back before he could stop himself. He held himself perfectly still, hands clenched at his sides, and forced himself to meet Ignis’ gaze. 

“Do what?” His tongue felt like sandpaper and he had to force the words out. 

“My duty is to Prince Noctis, first and foremost,” Ignis said slowly. 

“Well of course it is!” Prompto cried, arms flailing wide. “That’s why we’re all here.” 

“I…cannot afford to be distracted.” 

Silence hung in the air between them and Prompto let his arms fall flat against his sides with a soft thud. 

**_You see? You were never good enough._**

He forced his muscles to lock, refusing to tremble, refusing to show any of what he was feeling. He was strong enough now to do that much. 

“What are you saying?” Prompto asked, because he wanted to hear it. If Ignis could actually say it, he’d believe it. 

“Prompto,” Ignis sighed. “You know what I am saying. My duty—” 

“There’s more to life than duties. What, this is because Noct passed out? You couldn’t have stopped that.” Prompto interrupted him. He was talking too fast, almost manic, but now that he’d started he couldn’t stop. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. “I notice things too, you know. You put yourself last every time. You heal everyone else’s wounds first, you eat last even when that means the food is nearly cold when you get to it, you go to sleep last and get up first.” He shook his head so hard the room spun. “And what about you? Can’t you ever think about what you _want_ to do instead of what you’re _supposed_ to do? Otherwise, what’s the point?” He threw his hands in the air again and let them fall, staring at Ignis with all the raw feeling he could muster. “When do you get to be happy?” 

Ignis pushed his glasses up and let his finger linger on the bridge of the metal frames. 

“Perhaps when this is all over…?” 

“And when will that be, exactly?” Prompto demanded. Ignis had no answer for that. 

Prompto’s insides were twisting like snakes and his heart seemed to have gone from thudding painfully to disappearing altogether somewhere deep inside. He glance down at his scuffed boots and drew a deep breath. He had only one defense left. 

“Well that’s that I guess,” he said and when he raised his head he was grinning, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his head. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything else.”

“Prompto,” Ignis whispered and there was clear hurt in his voice but Prompto couldn’t look. He turned to the bed where he’d left his camera instead, walking casually over to it. 

“No, really,” he continued flippantly. “You’re a royal advisor and I’m just a pleb. And life isn’t a fairy tale.” He laughed bitterly, stopping to stare down at the bed. He was standing in the same spot where he had landed the night Ignis had pushed him away. 

“Don’t,” Ignis said from behind him. “Don’t put on a smile and pretend everything is all right.” 

Prompto whipped around, said smile still in place though he knew it was probably pulled at a sickening angle by now. He tilted his head and spread his arms. 

“And what the hell else am I supposed to do?” he asked. He was breathing too fast but it didn’t matter. None of it mattered. “I’m not a Shield or an Advisor. I’m just here for comic relief, remember? To boost morale!” he crowed and laughed again, the noise slightly manic even to his ears. “Gladio kills things and you keep everything running smoothly and I make jokes, and the world keeps turning.” He giggled and this time it was definitely manic, dragging on for far too long. 

“I’m,” he gasped out, pausing as another bout of laughter interrupted him. “I’m the court jester!” 

Fingers touched his cheek and he jerked back as if burned. The back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down hard, staring up at Ignis who stood over him with one hand still stretched out. They stared at each other, and Prompto noticed that Ignis’ chest was heaving just as hard as his own. Ignis stepped closer and caressed his cheek again, making Prompto flinch. 

“What are you doing?” Prompto whispered, all traces of his hysteria gone now. 

“I am taking your advice,” Ignis said just as quietly. “I am considering what I want.” A shiver ran through Prompto at those words and he barely dared to hope, then Ignis’ thumb caressed the soft skin beneath his lower lip. 

“May I…?” 

Prompto surged up and crushed his lips against Ignis’, his whole body trembling. He misjudged the distance and their teeth clashed, making him wince and draw back. 

“You never have to ask,” he gasped, breathless. Then Ignis closed the gap again with another of his soft kisses and Prompto sighed through his nose. The hand on his cheek slid back to cup the back of his head while Ignis’ other hand landed on top of Prompto’s own on the bed. 

It was just as sweet as the night before, like drinking honey, Promopto thought in a daze. Gentle and soothing. He didn’t realize he was being pushed back until his back hit the bed and then Ignis was crouching over him, bringing both hands up to frame the sides of Prompto’s face. Prompto raised his own hands to run through Ignis’ hair and groaned softly, feeling the Advsior shiver at the sound. 

He grinned into the kiss and tried it again, moaning as he tilted his head to change the angle of their kiss, and again felt Ignis shudder. Once more the kiss was close-mouthed, a school yard kiss, but Prompto had never felt anything more powerful. 

Ignis finally pulled back and Prompto was powerless to stop the whine that followed at the loss. 

“You…” he began, but then he shuddered and had to stop, removing one of his hands from Prompto’s face to fiddle with his glasses. 

“I won’t be a distraction,” Prompto heard himself babbling, his hands still gripping Ignis’ hair. “You can still concentrate on Noct. I get it. Just…just…” He closed his eyes and cursed softly when he felt something hot and wet slide out the corners towards his ears. 

_Just don’t leave me alone.  
_

“Come here.” Ignis shifted from is crouched position and moved up the bed. Prompto scooted after him, pressing himself automatically to Ignis’ chest while the other wrapped his arms around him. 

“I was raised beside Noct to be his advisor,” Ignis murmured once they were settled. “My purpose is to guide him.” He paused, searching for words and Prompto sighed when he felt Ignis press his face into his hair, still crunchy from two-day-old gel. 

“I never considered what could fill my life beyond that.” 

Prompto blinked, staring at the pattern on Ignis’ shirt. “I get that,” he whispered. “I never had any friends before Noct. My parents were never around.” He licked his lips. “It’s lonely.” 

“Yes, it is,” Ignis whispered. 

Prompto moved to wrap his arms around Ignis, the other obediently shifting to let Prompto slide his arm under his body, and held him tight. He let out a soft grunt of a laugh. 

“When Noct found out about my crush he said we’d be good for each other. I think I get what he meant now.” 

Ignis didn’t say anything to that at first, but he did press a kiss to the top of Prompto’s head. 

“Noct displays insight at the most surprising times,” he finally whispered. Prompto took a shuddering breath and finally struggled back far enough to look up at Igis. 

“This isn’t pity?” he whispered, echoing his words from the night before. Ignis smiled down at him, warm as a spring breeze, and raised one hand to run his knuckles over Prompto’s cheek. This was becoming a habit, Prompto noted absently. 

“This is me apologizing for being unforgivably dense.” Then he kissed Prompto again and the blond melted against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final scene of this chapter is set to "So Far Away" by Mary Lambert. Go give it a listen, you'll see what I mean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smut. You're welcome.

They must have dozed off at some point. Prompto didn’t even realize until he was suddenly blinking in the glare of the late afternoon sun streaming through the window. He laid perfectly still, acutely aware of the limp arms draped around him. He glanced up and felt something flutter low in his stomach. 

Ignis had taken his glasses off; Prompto could see them resting on the bedside table behind them. Prompto had never seen Ignis without his glasses, let alone sleeping. Without the metal frames his face looked far less severe and he looked far closer to his actual age, which Prompto remembered was only a few years older than him. So often he thought of Ignis as the adult of the group that it was strange to see him now, looking so young and carefree in his sleep. Prompto wished that Ignis could look like this all the time, a sudden anger bubbling up inside him at whoever had decided to make the Advisor grow up so quickly. 

He drank in the sight, memorizing it because he knew he might never get a chance to see it again with how early Ignis usually rose. When he was finally satisfied he gently raised the hand resting on Ignis’ hip and ran his fingers lightly down the curve of the sleeping man’s jaw. Ignis gave a sleepy snort and shook his head against the pillow, trying to throw off the ticklish contact. Prompto smiled at the noise and simply couldn’t help himself any longer. He leaned up and kissed Ignis’ nose sweetly. 

Ignis sighed and this time his eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly as he readjusted to the waking world. 

“Good afternoon,” Prompto greeted him warmly. Ignis drew a hand up to cover a yawn before settling once more, letting the hand flop back against Prompto’s side. The blond smiled wider. 

“What time is it?” Ignis asked, his accent slightly rough around the edges with sleep. Prompto nearly giggled, but managed to hold it back. 

“Don’t know. Don’t really care,” he admitted, snuggling closer to Ignis’ warmth. The arms around him tightened automatically and he sighed. Prompto stared at Ignis’ shirt and swallowed, summoning up his courage before whispering, “You look pretty good without your glasses, you know.” 

“Hmmm, do I?” Ignis murmured. He let his fingers draw down Prompto’s spine in a way that made the gunner shiver. 

“Yeah,” he gasped, suddenly out of breath. 

“We should check on Noct,” Ignis said softly, but he made no move to get up. 

“Gladio would have come to get us if he’d woken up,” Prompto replied, knowing he was only parroting what Ignis already knew. 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. The hand sliding along Prompto’s spine slide lower and Prompto’s eyes popped open. He tilted his head to look up at Ignis questioningly. 

“Iggy…?” he began. 

“It occurs to me that I owe you an apology for scaring you so earlier.” Prompto’s cheeks were hot and he tried to swallow but found that he couldn’t. 

“You—you don’t have to…to do anything you’re not ready for.” He thought of the chaste kisses and bit his lip, even as Ignis dipped his head to be level with Prompto’s. 

“I don’t know what impression I’ve given you, but I am no blushing virgin,” Ignis whispered. He kissed Prompto once, a quick peck really. “I merely like to take my time. In this case, however, I feel an exception is in order.” 

Before Prompto could reply to that devastating comment Ignis’ lips were on his own again, effectively silencing him. The kiss began like all the others, a simple press of lips on lips, but then a questing tongue slipped over Prompto’s lower lip and he opened his mouth with a gasp of surprise. Instantly Ignis’ tongue was brushing against his own. He tasted of coffee and nutmeg, an intoxicating mixture. Prompto groaned into the kiss and didn’t miss the effect it had on Ignis, who shuddered wonderfully against him. 

He felt Ignis’ fingers comb though his hair before they dropped to his sides, slithering under his vest. Somehow, between the two of them, they managed to shuck it off without either rising to sit up. Prompto heard the garment thud against the floor beside the bed. Then Ignis’ hands were under his shirt and Prompto whimpered as the cool fingers brushed his sides in a way that was not quite ticklish. 

Ignis rolled them gently so that Prompto was on his back and the gunner leaned up, returning Ignis’ kiss and running his tongue along the Advisor’s row of perfect teeth. Even drunk on lust, kissing Ignis was as unique as ever. Prompto would have been happy doing just this for an hour or so, nevermind going any further. 

Ignis, however, had different plans. He pulled back from the kiss all of a sudden and Prompto whined, only to raise his arms on instinct a moment later as his shirt was pulled over his head. Torso bared, Prompto stilled, staring up at Ignis. He was still breathing hard, but he felt his face heating in a way that had nothing to do with their urgent kisses. His stomach was bare to Ignis now, and he knew what the other would see. Prompto bit his lip and turned his head to the side, staring at the far wall. 

Strong fingers gripped his chin and pulled him gently back, Ignis’ bare green eyes earnest and gentle. 

“You are beautiful,” he whispered and Prompto shivered. His arms wrapped around his stomach automatically, a denial already on his lips. Ignis stayed where he was, crouched over Prompto, and pressed their foreheads together. “You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he cooed and his voice was like a caress. 

Prompto closed his eyes and slowly, very slowly, forced his arms to his sides. Ignis kept their foreheads pressed together but moved one hand to run it gently over Prompto’s stomach and the stark stretchmarks there. Prompto squeezed his eyes tighter, arousal and embarrassment warring inside him. 

“These are badges of your determination. Your dedication,” Ignis murmured and kissed him gently, chastely. “And I, for one, do not enjoy the carefree and the untested any more than I would enjoy reading a blank book.” 

Prompto finally eased his eyes opened and blinked up at Ignis, who seemed to be waiting patiently for some sign from him. Prompto leaned up to kiss him again, fisting his hands in the coverlet. When he let his head fall back to the pillow he nodded, once. Ignis’ smile was warm and reassuring. He kissed Prompto’s cheek before shifting to move down his body. 

Prompto gasped when he felt the first wet kiss to his neck, and then his shoulder and his collarbone and by the time Ignis found one of his nipples he was already writhing beneath him. Prompto squeezed his eyes closed again, hissing through his teeth as Ignis closed his hot mouth over one nipple and squeezed the other with his clever fingers. Then he switched sides and Prompto couldn’t stop the low, rolling moan that escaped him. He was panting and whimpering at the pressure in his jeans as Ignis moved lower. Prompto expected his lust to evaporate again when Ignis reached his stomach, but to his shock the opposite seemed to happen. Prompto tilted his head up, watching Ignis as he took his time caressing, kissing, and licking at every stretchmark he came across and the sight alone made Prompto’s hips buck. 

“Iggy,” he breathed, a hint of desperation in his voice. Prompto was no virgin either, but he had always insisted on being in a darkened room when he bared himself for the girls he’d been with. Barely any of them had even seen his stretchmarks and _no one_ had ever worshipped them like this. The act was erotic in the extreme. 

“Please,” he whined, dropping his head back, unable to watch anymore. Ignis continued for a few more torturous moments and then his weight disappeared altogether. Curious, Prompto picked his head up again and realized that Ignis was undoing the laces on his boots, which neither of them had taken off before falling to the bed earlier. 

“I can help,” he said, pushing himself up on his elbows, but Ignis already had one boot off and was working on the other one, his deft fingers working far quicker than Prompto’s own clumsy ones would have been capable of at the moment. Ignis paused only a few seconds more to remove his own boots before he climbed onto the bed again, straddling Prompto to sit on his thighs. His fingers went to Prompto’s belt but he waited, glancing up and squinting slightly to see Prompto’s face without his glasses. Prompto understood at once what was being asked of him and he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Gods, Iggy, please,” he gasped, nearly trembling in anticipation. Ignis had already seen his stretchmarks and didn’t care. What else was there left to be embarrassed about? 

His belt was undone in a flash and then he heard the sound of his zipper and some of the pressure on his erection eased as his jeans were opened. He bent his head up again, blushing only slightly at the obvious tent in his boxers. He shuddered hard. Ignis must have misinterpreted the reaction, however, and looked up once more. 

“We can stop if you’d like,” he said, but Prompto was already shaking his head fiercely. 

“No, no stopping. Gods, no stopping,” he gasped, his voice clotted with need. Ignis actually had the gall to chuckle at that and Prompto barely found the energy to glare at him though the haze of lust that settled on him like a blanket. 

“Lift your hips then,’ Ignis said gently. Prompto obeyed and in a moment he was laid completely bare under the Advisor who, for his part, was still fully clothed. Long, pianist fingers wrapped around his aching arousal and it was all Prompto could do not to buck into the hold. Ignis stroked him gently, his other hand rubbing up and down Prompto’s side. 

“You look pretty good without your clothes,” Ignis said, echoing Prompto’s earlier comment about his glasses. It took a moment for Prompto’s overstimulated brain to recognize the jibe and when he did he groaned, though not with lust this time. 

“You’re mean,” he whined, shifting his hips freely now in a desperate attempt to gain more stimulation. 

“Hmmm, perhaps you’re right. Another slight I must apologize for,” Ignis quipped, still stroking him too slowly, too gently. Prompto was on the verge of begging for more when hot, wet heat suddenly enveloped the tip of him. He gasped, his whole body arching as the feeling deepened, taking him in inch by inch. He forced his hips to be still and gripped the coverlet tighter as he looked down, nearly sobbing at the sight. Ignis’ had shifted to crouch beside him now, fingers wrapped around the base of Prompto’s shaft while the rest had disappeared into his mouth. Prompto started to say something, but then Ignis’ cheeks hollowed as he sucked gently and Prompto’s head fell back, a shuddering moan escaping him. 

That wet heat began to move, squeezing fingers moving with it so that Prompto was never left without stimulation. He gasped and raised one shaking hand to twine in Ignis’ hair, careful not to pull. 

“Iggy, oh gods, that feels so good.” He heard himself babbling but was only half conscious of what he was saying. Ignis pulled nearly all the way off him and then swiftly swallowed him again to the hilt. Prompto could feel himself hit he back of Ignis’ throat and he raised his other hand to his mouth, biting down on the skin between his thumb and forefinger to keep from yelling. 

It had been too long since anyone had touched him this way and he wasn’t going to last much longer. He tried to choke out a warning, but then Ignis repeated the move, relaxing his throat and swallowing around him and Prompto was crying out in surprise and pleasure as a desperate ache left his hips all at once. His vision went white and then dark and he must have lost some time because the next thing he knew he was cradled in Ignis’ arms again, panting and shivering. Ignis’ silky, lavender shirt was cool against his overheated skin and Prompto shuddered, curling his naked body closer. It took him several tries to find his voice, and when he finally did it shook slightly. 

“What about you?” he whispered, finding the strength to glance up at Ignis. There was no way Ignis had been unaffected by that, but he looked wholly unperturbed as he smiled down at Prompto. 

“I’ll keep,” he said simply, kissing Prompto’s sweat soaked bangs. “It was an apology for you, after all.” 

“Not fair,” Prompto managed to mutter, but his body was jelly and he was hardly in a position to do anything about it. 

“Good things come to those who wait,” Ignis responded simply and Prompto just sighed, pressing his head just under Ignis’ chin. He was ready to drop off again, though he knew he still needed dinner and a shower. Just for a little while, he reasoned. Just until he had some strength back. 

“Won’t have to wait that long,” he whispered, hoping it sounded as serious as he meant it but knowing it came out more like the mutterings of a sleeptalker. Ignis chuckled into his hair but if he responded Prompto didn’t hear it. His body was still not fully recovered from days of stress, it seemed, and what had just happened was enough to push him over the edge into sleep once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I have the best readers. You know you're doing something right when even the smut chapter gets glowing reviews. Thank you all so much! This fic has pretty much become my entire life. I even bought the collector's edition strategy guide not only for the game but because I honestly need it as research material at this point. :P You guys are the best!

When Prompto woke again it was nearly evening, the room dim in the light of the setting sun. He was alone, but had somehow ended up underneath the covers instead of curled on top of them. He shifted to stretch and blushed when he realized he was completely nude, memory flooding back to him.

The sound of the door clicking opened startled him a moment later and he yanked the covers up to his chin, eyes wide. His muscles relaxed when Ignis stepped into the room alone, clearly showered and wearing the soft, slightly worn clothes that he preferred to sleep in.

“Ah, good, you’re awake,” he said, smiling warmly at Prompto. The blond sat up but kept the covers pulled up nearly to his chest. Despite the intimacy of earlier he couldn’t shake a surge of self-consciousness. If Ignis noticed (and of course he did) he chose not to comment.

“Noct?” Prompto asked simply.

“He awoke about an hour ago,” Ignis informed him. “Why don’t you freshen up? I was planning to order us some room service. I can fill you in over dinner.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Prompto nodded in ready agreement to the idea, his body slightly sticky with stale sweat. He made no move to get up, however. He bit his lip, mind racing as he tried to come up with an excuse why he should be shy now, after what Ignis had done earlier. His mind flashed to his stretchmarks and the slight pudge to his stomach that he’d never quite gotten rid of and he stared hard at his lap.

Then, all at once, Ignis solved the problem for him. The Advisor took the order-in menu from the room’s side table and purposefully turned his back to Prompto, seemingly absorbed in looking over their options. Prompto could have cried in gratitude. Instead, he swiftly slipped out of bed and grabbed a handful of clothes from his bag before fleeing to the bathroom.

“Is there anything in particular you would like?” Ignis called just before the bathroom door closed.

“Surprise me,” Prompto replied, knowing that Ignis probably knew his preferences better than he did by now. Then he closed the door and escaped into the privacy of steam and hot water.

By the time he emerged, hair damp and clad in an old T-shirt and his sleeping pants that sported colorful cartoon chocobos, there was a plate waiting for him on the small table. He grinned at the bowl of green chili and dug in. Ignis was already working on his own vegetable-loaded omelet and Prompto listened attentively as the other man described the visions Noct had seen before he’d passed out at the Haven.

“The Archaean?” Prompto interrupted Ignis to repeat the foreign word. He frowned. The name sounded familiar, like something from a book or an old fairy tale, but he couldn’t place it.

“Indeed,” Ignis replied. “Perhaps Titan sounds more familiar to you? The Astral said to have caught the meteor that has become the Disc of Cauthess.” Prompto chewed another bite thoughtfully and nodded.

“Okay, yeah, I think I remember an old jump rope song about him or something? Something I heard as a kid,” he said slowly once he’d swallowed. “But what does that mean? And why did Noct see him? Are we supposed to go there? Or is it some kind of warning to stay away?”

Ignis shook his head, laying his fork on his empty plate. “I could not say,” he admitted. “But the news continues to report tremors in the area, most too slight for us to feel, and as far as Gladio and I can tell they appear to coincide with Noct’s ongoing headaches.”

“His head still hurts?” Prompto asked, half rising from his chair. He chided himself for not asking more about Noct earlier. He should at least go check on him.

“Noct is likely already asleep again,” Ignis said, reading his thoughts. “The visions coupled with the headaches have been very taxing for him. It’s best to let him rest and we will see what can be done in the morning.” Prompto reluctantly slipped back into his seat, frowning down at his plate.

“You don’t think…because we were near the Disc…?” he began slowly. He pushed the last of his beans around with his spoon, hoping this wasn’t all because he had wanted to take a few photos. Long fingers curled around his wrist, stilling his hand. Prompto looked up to find Ignis watching him with a smile in his green eyes, even if it didn’t extend to his lips.

“Whatever is happening, I doubt very much that it could have been prevented. The tremors are being felt here in the city just as much as in the countryside, after all.” Prompto’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded, smiling back at the Advisor.

“Thanks. It was a stupid thought anyway,” he said. He dropped his gaze to Ignis’ hand again, where his fingers curled around the bracelet concealing the strange tattoo on Prompto’s wrist. Ignis hadn’t asked about that yet. Prompto hoped he wouldn’t.

“I do wish you wouldn’t put yourself down so,” Ignis finally said, withdrawing his hand. Prompto carefully didn’t look at him and shoveled the last of his food into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to answer. Thankfully, Ignis didn’t press him. Once he was finished Prompto sat back in his chair, clean and fed, and yawned while stretching his arms high above his head.

“Geeze, how can I be tired?” he muttered, mostly to himself. “I slept, like, half the day. Anyone would think I’m turning into Noct.”

“You will agree that the last few days have been particularly trying for you,” Ignis observed and Prompto blushed lightly, ducking his head.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he admitted. He picked up his phone, flipping through screens aimlessly for a few moments while he tried to decide how to ask the next question on his mind.

“So,” he finally forced himself to say. “I know there’s, like, two beds in here and all but would you…I mean do you wanna sleep with me tonight? Just sleep!” he added quickly, his phone clattering to the floor in his haste to throw his arms out in a fluttering jumble. “It’s just…I’m kinda used to being near someone from camping so much? And you’re warm and it’s nice and I just…oh gods I’m going to shut up now, okay?”

There was a beat of silence between them during which Ignis’ face was completely unreadable, and then the Advisor was suddenly laughing. He tried to school himself for an instant and then appeared to give up altogether, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he chuckled helplessly. Prompto blushed and glanced at the ground, but didn’t try to stop him. Ignis didn’t laugh nearly enough, in Prompto’s opinion. After a few moments had passed, however, and he glanced back up to see Ignis gasping for breath with tears beading at the edges of his eyes, Prompto huffed and crossed his arms.

“Fine, forget it,” he huffed, visibly pouting. Ignis shook his head and finally seemed to master himself, coughing into his sleeve.

“Apologies,” he managed to choke after several more seconds, flicking the tears from his eyes. “You…you have no idea how adorable that was.” Prompto blushed and glanced at the window, seeing his own reflection in the darkened glass. He watched Ignis’s reflection rise from his seat, moving to stand beside Prompto’s.

“You have a tendency to flail about quite dramatically when you are flustered,” Ignis explained quietly. “That coupled with your lovely blush—well, the effect is quite charming.” Prompto finally turned back from the window to glance up at the other man, rubbing his knuckles over one red cheek self-consciously.

“Blushing makes my freckles stand out like crazy,” he muttered, hoping his tone made it clear that he cared not at all for the effect.

“Precisely,” Ignis agreed, clearly contradicting Prompto’s own feelings on the matter. “Like constellations.” Prompto blinked up at him and let out a weak laugh.

“Just my luck. You’re secretly a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” he teased. Ignis only shrugged and leaned down to plant a kiss on one of Prompto’s hot cheeks.

“And in answer to your question, yes, I would love to ‘just sleep’ with you, as you put it.”

“Shut up,” Prompto muttered, even as his heart soared at the words. He stood quickly, bouncing onto the balls of his feet to steal a quick kiss before scooping up his phone and retreating to the bed they had used earlier. As he dove under the covers, he heard Ignis gather their dinner plates and open the door briefly to deposit them in the hallway before the door clicked shut and the lights in the room flicked off. Only the bedside lamp remained on and Ignis left it as he joined Prompto, briefly rearranging the pillows so he could recline and flick through a newsfeed on his phone.

“You don’t mind the light?” Ignis asked as he settled himself. Prompto shook his head. He hesitate for a moment and then curled closer to rest his head on Ignis’ stomach, throwing one arm around his waist. He sighed when an affectionate hand landed in his hair a moment later and closed his eyes. He drifted for a while but was still peripherally awake when Ignis finally switched the light off and laid his glasses aside, readjusting Prompto gently so he could lay down fully. The last thing Prompto remembered was the feeling of lips against his forehead.

* * *

The next morning, they met in the hotel’s cafeteria once more. Prompto was a bit preoccupied at first, anticipating an onslaught of teasing from Noct as he and Ignis walked in together. It quickly became apparently, however, that Noct was in no mood for teasing. His friend was obviously still in a good deal of pain and Prompto frowned in sympathy. At first, the Prince refused to eat at all, but Ignis eventually coaxed some toast a few mouthfuls of scrambled eggs into him. Prompto played with his own food distractedly, gasping a quick, “Sorry!” when his fork scraped the plate and made Noct wince.

“So, the Archaean’s under the Disc, right?” Prompto said once they had finished eating, thinking out loud more than anything. He wished suddenly that he hadn’t hurried to turn his photos into Vyv. Maybe they would have given them some clue of what to do next.

“Yeah. So?” Noct grumbled, one eye closed against the pounding in his head. Prompto bit his lip. Making plans was usually Ignis’ role, after all, but he had an idea tickling at the back of his mind.

“So, why don’t we start at the overlook? Get the lay of the land,” he suggested.

“Well look at you, being clever for a change,” Gladio said with a teasing grin.

“I think that sounds like an excellent starting point,” Ignis agreed and Prompto purposefully didn’t look at the encouraging smile that he knew was pointed his way. The last thing he needed was to put up with Gladio teasing him for blushing next.

“Sure. Whatever,” Noct muttered, clearly too distracted to care exactly what they did at this point.

Noct walked stiffly as they left the hotel some ten minutes later, hissing like an angry cat in the morning light. Prompto wished there was something he could do and only hoped there were actual answers waiting for them at the overlook. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt almost drawn to the spot. When they made their way past the Cup Noodles truck and down the final set of stairs, however, he paused at the sight of a man hunched down to look through one of the sets of large metal binoculars. A man with a coat far too heavy for the sweltering heat and a shock of messy, magenta hair.

“Isn’t that the guy from Galdin Quay?” he asked as Ignis stopped beside him. He remembered the flamboyant stranger who had flipped Noct a coin while flippantly informing them that the docks were closed. He also remembered the strange thrill of excitement and uncertainty that the man had engendered in him. The Advisor nodded and continued down the stairs, Prompto following in his wake. The man straightened just as they drew closer and raised a hand in greeting.

“What a coincidence,” he greeted them and his voice was clear and cheerful, as though he was an old friend of theirs, though none of them so much as knew his name.

“I’m not so sure it is,” Gladio replied dryly, folding his arms over his chest. Noct blinked hard for a moment to focus both eyes on the strange man. Meanwhile, the man took a few steps towards them and tilted his head.

“Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things?” he asked with the quirk of a smile on his face. Prompto nearly caught his breath. He exchanged a glance with Ignis, the rhyme coming back to him even as the man recited it. “Like this one: ‘From the deep, the Archaean calls, yet on deaf ears the gods’ tongue falls, the King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.’” Prompto skipped a step closer in excitement.

“So how do we keep him on his feet?” he asked eagerly.

The man shrugged almost carelessly and sauntered past them to the stone wall ringing the overlook.

“You need only heed the call,” he explained. “Visit the Archaean and hear his plea.” He paused for a moment and then whipped around in a move so dramatic that Prompto nearly laughed.

“I can take you.”

The four of them exchanged glances. Even Prompto’s excitement at seemingly having solved the riddle dimmed somewhat.  
  
“I don’t know about this,” Gladio whispered.

“It’s not like he’s taking Noct alone,” Prompto reasoned. “We take a ride…”

“But watch our backs,” Ignis finished his thought with a nod. Gladio huffed but nodded.

“Fine," Gladio conceded.

“Let’s do it,” Noct said, turning to nod at the stranger. “Alright, we’re in.”

“Excellent,” the man replied and grinned at them brightly. “It seems an introduction is in order. Please, call me Ardyn. Now if you’ll follow me to the carpark, that is where I left my automobile.” Prompto mused over Ardyn’s accent as they trailed after him. It wasn’t nearly as refined as Ignis’ but it was odd. And what was more, it seemed familiar to him somehow.

He shook it off, knowing he couldn’t have heard anything like it before leaving Insomnia unless it had been in a movie or a video game.

* * *

They followed Ardyn’s car, which was nearly as flamboyant as the Regalia itself, for the better part of the day. At first Ignis protested against Noct driving in his pained state, but Ardyn was strangely insistent and eventually the Advisor gave in with a sigh. Prompto traded his usual seat with Gladio to join Ignis in the back, for once not bothering to take his camera out to document the drive.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised at this point that an old nursery rhyme turned out to be true,” Prompto remarked after a while, trying to distract Ignis. The other man appeared relaxed but Prompto knew that set to the Advisor’s jaw. It was the same look he adopted on the rare occasions when Prompto was permitted to drive. It meant Ignis was dead certain they were about to crash at any moment.

“I must confess, that was the first time I had heard it,” Ignis said, shaking his head. “Where did you say you came across it again?”

“I’m not sure,” Prompto said, scratching his head. “Like I said, it was a long time ago.” He kept up a steady stream of small talk after that, even asking Ignis about his glasses at one point.

“He doesn’t really need them, you know,” Noct called back, startling Prompto. He’d forgotten the others were even there.

“What, really?” Prompto asked with a frown.

“I am only slightly nearsighted, it is true,” Ignis said, adjusting said glasses. “Still, I prefer the clarity my spectacles provide.”

“I used to wear glasses,” Prompto volunteered, and then blushed when he realized he’d blurted out another of his secrets—and they weren’t even alone this time! He turned to stare at the back of Gladio’s chair.

“I’m farsighted,” he explained. “But only a bit. I can still read and stuff just fine so I eventually stopped wearing them.”

"Why do you think he's the ranged weapons guy?" Gladio put in from the front seat. "You should see him with a sword. It's a disaster." Prompto kicked the seat in front of him. Hard.

After a few minutes of silence he glanced back at Ignis and sighed at the considering look on the Advisor’s face.

“And now you’re trying to picture me with glasses, aren’t you?” he accused, doing his best to pull off one of Ignis’ own long-suffering Looks, with a capital L. Ignis actually looked sheepish at that and turned his own head away.

“I was not,” he said, but he didn’t sound very convincing.

“Uh-huh,” Prompto replied. Up ahead, a flashing blinker announced that Ardyn was pulling into a mostly deserted outpost.

“What’s he doing?” Gladio asked, suspicion high in his voice.

“Well, it is nearly dusk,” Ignis observed. Noct said nothing, only followed Ardyn’s lead.

“Let me suggest we stop here for the night,” Ardyn called over when the Regalia’s engine cut off, stepping out of his own car. “Wouldn’t want to run into any daemons on the road.”

“Guess we’d better set up camp then,” Gladio huffed as he climbed out of the car.

“Nonesense!” Ardyn cried as if the suggestion was personally offensive to him. “You shall take the camper,” he said, nodding to the old camper parked beside the general store. “On my dime, no less. I insist.”

“What about you?” Noct wondered before Prompto could ask the same question.

“Don’t worry about me. I can fend for myself,” Ardyn said, and his grin was only slightly mysterious.

In the end they agreed to the camper and piled in. Prompto was secretly glad for a proper mattress, no matter how old and broken-in it might be. They took turns in the tiny shower while Ignis riffled through the cramped kitchenette and Prompto, as usual, simply tried to stay out of the way. Their dinner was a bland soup, a courtesy to Noct’s continuing headaches and the likelihood that they would cause any heavy meal to reappear within the hour. The prince retreated to his bed not long after, something he would have done even if he wasn’t in pain. Prompto and Gladio, meanwhile, played a few hands of Go Fish while Ignis took his turn in the cubicle shower. Once they heard the water shut off Gladio gathered up the cards and cracked his knuckles.

“Guess I’d better go see if our prince left me any mattress,” he muttered. There were only two beds in the camper. Prompto blushed. A week ago they would have defaulted to different sleeping arrangements, with Prompto curled into a ball beside Noct while Ignis and Gladio fought for space on the narrow camper bed. Something about Gladio’s nonchalance over the change was both comforting and terribly embarrassing.

“Just don’t wake us up with any screwing around, okay?” Gladio added, and his grin was clear enough but Prompto went red and squeaked out a protest all the same. Gladio only laughed to himself as he made his way to the back of the camper. Prompto took a few minutes to control his blush, and his breathing, before getting up as well and turning off the glaring florescent lights. He was feeling his way into the back of the camper just as the narrow bathroom door slid opened, revealing Ignis sans glasses with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Prompto stared for a moment in the dim moonlight then almost tripped over himself, fumbling out an apology before fleeing to the free bed, crawling beneath the starched blankets and pressing his back against the wall.

When Ignis joined him a few minutes later he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he noted that the Advisor was fully clothed.

“I did not mean to startle you,” Ignis whispered as he settled beneath the blankets.

“No, I…” Prompto almost said _‘I was just being stupid,’_ but stopped himself. Ignis didn’t like to hear him say things like that, no matter how true they were. “It’s nothing,” he finally said. There hadn’t even been enough light for Prompto to see anything, really, but just knowing that Ignis’ chest had been bared to him was enough to set his heart pounding.

“And of all the times to be farsighted,” Ignis lamented wistfully. Prompto’s mouth fell opened and worked soundlessly for several seconds before he managed to hiss Ignis’ name, punching him in the shoulder as hard as he could in such a cramped space. Ignis only chuckled brightly.

“Go to sleep,” Gladio grumbled roughly from a few feet away. Ignis fell quiet and reached for Prompto in a move that was becoming automatic. Prompto, for his part, curled against him with just as much familiarity and sighed softly. The Archaean’s rhyme danced through his head again as he closed his eyes and he wondered what it could all mean as he drifted off within the safe circle of Ignis’ arms.


	10. Chapter 10

They were on a boat. Prompto had never been on one before, but that could be the only explanation for the gentle rocking beneath his seat. Salt filled the air, like at Galdin Quay but stronger, and endless blue stretched in all directions. 

He looked up from his seat at the very back of the craft. He could see Noct standing at the bow, could tell he was dressed in a suit even from the back. And beside him was Lady Lunafreya, regal and resplendent. Noct’s arm rested easily around her waist. And then he could see Ignis and Gladio, talking about something he couldn’t hear. Whatever it was, it made Ignis laugh and his green eyes sparkled with an easy smile. 

But they were all so far away. The boat seemed to stretch weirdly, leaving Prompto isolated. Leaving him behind. He tried to call out, to join Ignis and Gladio’s discussion, but his voice was muted and small and they couldn’t hear him. 

They were going back to Lucis, back to Insomnia, and when they got there Noct would finally return to the Citadel to live with his new bride and Gladio and Ignis would resume their duties there and Prompto would… He would… 

The sun had gone, the scene growing ever darker as the boat kept stretching and Prompto seemed to drift further and further away from them. He called out one last time, reaching out a hand uselessly, then darkness closed in around him entirely.

 

Prompto jolted upright with a gasp, or tried to. He was still tangled in Ignis’ arms and whether by instinct or surprise the Advisor reacted immediately by tightening his grip.  This, however, turned out to be the opposite of helpful. Prompto gasped wetly and struggled against the hold. His eyes were adjusting to the dark and suddenly everything was too small, too close. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Prompto?” Ignis gasped, his voice a mixture of sleep and concern, but all Promtpo could do was shake his head. Breathing too fast. He was breathing too fast. He couldn’t get any air. Ignis relaxed his hold for a moment and it was all Prompto needed to wriggle free. He clambered over the Advisor’s body, landing hard on his hands and knees in the middle of the camper. Gladio may have muttered something, but he ignored it as he scrambled up and banged the door opened blindly, skittering barefoot on the gravel outside. 

The cool air hit him like a physical wall and he gasped it in, shuddering in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. He staggered, let his back hit the side of the camper and slid slowly to the ground, pressing the heels of his hands hard against his wet eyes. For a moment he just sat there shuddering, then he crossed his legs and propped his elbows on his knees to begin rocking slowly back and forth as his heart rate gradually returned to something approaching normal. 

It wasn’t the first time he had had that particular nightmare. It had happened a few times early on in their journey, before the fall of Insomnia. It was, however, the first time it had hurt so much. It had never left him gasping and shaken, for instance. But things were different now, weren’t they? Maybe that was why… 

The soft crunch of boots on gravel sounded beside him. Prompto took several long breaths and dragged his hands over his damp cheeks before daring to look up. Ignis gazed down at him. He’d stopped to pull his boots on but hadn’t bothered with his glasses. Something about that should have been hilarious. It really should have been. Ignis stayed where he was but Prompto could see his fingers twitch slightly. He was ready to help, he wanted to help, but he was holding himself back. Maybe he could sense that Prompto didn’t want to be touched just then. The blond gave a shuddering sigh and dropped his head. 

“Have you ever thought about what would have happened if everything had gone the way it was supposed to?” he asked, gazing off across the road to the darkness where the lights of the outpost ended. 

“Noct would be married by now, I imagine,” Ignis replied. He spared them both from asking if this had to do with Prompto’s nightmare, because of course it did. Prompto shuddered and this time it was from the cold. He wrapped his arms around himself, gloved hands rubbing over his exposed arms. 

“And Noct would be living in the Citadel with Lady Lunafreya and you’d be helping him rule and Gladio would be keeping him safe and I…” his voice broke but he pushed on, licking his lips. “And I would be back in my empty house like none of it ever happened.” 

Silence greeted this assessment and something dark twisted in Prompto’s guts. His shoulders pulled up to his ears and he drew his knees up and into his chest, making himself smaller. He remembered Gladio teasing him as they packed up Noct’s apartment, saying he’d better look through Noct’s comics while he still had the chance. 

“Sure,” he said, nearly whispering, “we’d talk about getting together. But you guys would be busy and it would never really happen and eventually—eventually I’d just be Cid,” he said with a sudden, bitter laugh. “With nothing but a bunch of memories and empty promises.” He shook his head, raising one hand to tug at his bangs. “Gods, what am I even getting worked up about? Everything’s different now. Insomnia’s gone. We can’t even get to Altissia. You must think I’m such an idiot. I—” 

He cut himself off as gentle fingers laid against his cheek. At some point in his ramblings Ignis had come to crouch in front of him and Prompto looked up now, meeting the other’s naked green gaze. Once he had his attention, Ignis brought his other hand up and cupped Prompto’s face gently, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. 

“What must I do to make you see your worth?” Ignis whispered. He wasn’t talking to Prompto but rather to some unseen deity, yet even so the clear pain in his voice made Prompto wince. He raised one of his own hands to cover Ignis’. 

“If I knew, I’d tell you,” Prompto whispered, failing miserably at an attempted chuckle. “I’m sorry. I—” 

Ignis cut him off again, this time with a kiss so gentle that it stole Prompto’s breath all over again. Even close-mouthed and soft, Prompto knew Ignis was trying to tell him something with that kiss, trying to give him even a measure of Ignis’ own strength. Prompto shivered when Ignis drew back and fixed him with a stern look. 

“Noct chose you personally to be a member of his Crownsguard. And not only for this trip. You really imagine that, when the time came, he wouldn’t have chosen to keep you by his side as a permanent member?” 

Prompto only stared at him in surprise because no, he had never thought that. Not even for a second. Ignis sighed, clearly reading his mind, and brushed a few strands of hair behind Prompto’s ear. 

“However, as you say, everything is different now,” Ignis said. “And we three will stay with Noct until the end, whatever that end may be. You need never worry about being left behind.” 

Prompto swallowed hard at that, searching Ignis’ face for any hint that these were only empty, comforting words. What he found instead was complete and total conviction. Trembling only slightly, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Ignis, feeling the gravel dig into his knees. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” he whispered eventually, burying his face into the side of Ignis’ neck. The Advisor hugged him back, holding on perhaps a bit tighter than was absolutely necessary. 

“You did,” Ignis admitted, and Prompto could feel the way his shoulders sagged at the admission. He tilted his head against the Advisor’s shoulder. 

“But Noct has nightmares,” Prompto murmured. All three of them had been woken by Noct crying out in his sleep, in fact. 

“Noct does not typically flee the scene in abject terror, afterwards,” Ignis whispered. Prompto winced. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t breathe in there,” he explained lamely. Ignis drew back and cupped one of Prompto’s cheeks again. 

“Do try to stop apologizing for reactions that are out of your control,” he said and it was a request, not a command. Prompto bit his lip but nodded, leaning subtly into Ignis’ hand. 

“I’ll try,” he promised. “I might not be very good at it, though,” he added in warning. 

“All anyone can ask of us is that we try,” Ignis assured him gently. His thumb rubbed over the freckles on Prompto’s cheek and the gunner managed a shy smile. Ignis glanced up at the sky, still star-strewn but beginning to lighten to the barest hint of magenta on the horizon. 

“I don’t suppose you think you might be able to fall back asleep? We don’t know what awaits us at the Disc.” 

Prompto shook his head, biting back the urge to apologize again. 

“I think I’m up for good now,” he said. “It’s fine. I can read until morning or something.” He pushed himself up and settled into one of the plastic chairs set up beside the camper. Ignis rose as well and looked at him with open interest. 

“I didn’t know you’d brought any books,” he said. It wasn’t meant as a slight against his reading ability, the way Gladio would have put it, so Prompto only smiled self-consciously and nodded. 

“Just the one. It’s my favorite.” He looked down and played with the bracelet on his wrist. “ _Peter Pan_ ,” he added, because he knew Ignis would ask. He blushed. It was a kid’s book and he knew it, another thing Gladio would have twitted him over. When he dared to glance up, however, he was met with only a warm smile. 

“An excellent choice,” Ignis said with such pure sincerity that Prompto’s blush darkened. “A moment.” Ignis held up a finger and then moved to step back into the camper. He reappeared a moment later and pressed something cold and metal into Prompto’s hand. He looked down at the set of keys, running his thumb along the metal teeth. 

“At least stay in the Regalia,” Ignis insisted. “It will be safer.” Prompto smiled even as he bit the edge of his lip and stood up from the chair. He kissed Ignis, sighing at the gentle contact. 

“Go back to sleep,” he suggested, grinning at the odd feeling of giving Ignis directions for once. “I’ll be fine.” Ignis looked like he wanted to protest but finally nodded, letting his fingers trail over Prompto’s cheek one last time. 

“Feel free to come back if you change your mind,” Ignis offered before turning back to the camper and shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Prompto sighed and hefted the keys in his hands. He had honestly wanted to be alone for a while, but at Ignis’ words he found himself giving the idea second thoughts. When he thought of going back into the claustrophobic camper, however, his decision was made for him. He unlocked the Regalia and slipped into the passenger seat before reaching into the back where he’d left his camera bag on the floor. He pulled the well-loved paperback from a side pocket and ran his fingers over the slightly raised, golden print of the title. The book had once belonged to a library, as evidenced by the barcode sticker along its spine. Years ago, however, a young Prompto had checked it out and never had the heart to give it back. 

He wriggled in the seat until he was comfortable and held the book out against the dash until the words came into focus. A smile played on his lips as he began to read. 

‘All children, except one, grow up.’

* * *

He must have actually managed to doze off, because the next thing he knew there was tapping on the window beside his head. Prompto jerked, snatching up the book from where it had fallen into his lap, and turned to find a half-awake Noct rapping a knuckle against the glass. 

“Specs said to tell you breakfast is ready,” Noct explained as Prompto shoved the book back into his camera bag and scrambled out of the car. “What were you doing in there anyway?” Noct’s eyes, already half-lidded with sleep, narrowed further. 

“Nothing. Just couldn’t sleep, that’s all,” Prompto said. Noct remained skeptical. 

“You two didn’t have a fight or something?” The prince asked after a moment. “I thought I heard something last night.” Prompto really shouldn’t have been surprised that his mad dash out of the camper had only ranked as a possible bump in the night to Noctis. He also marveled to himself that it had taken Noct this long to even acknowledge the new relationship between his best friend and his Advisor. In Noct’s defense, though, Prompto supposed he’d been a bit preoccupied by the headaches. 

“No!” he said too quickly and then blushed and shook his head. “No, just…bad dreams.” Noct accepted that answer much more readily and nodded as they turned to go back to the camper. 

“I hear ya,” Noct muttered. “I kept dreaming about Titan, I think? I don’t know if it was more visions or just Gladio’s snoring, though.” Prompto snorted. 

Ignis had made pancakes and even though he apologized for the lack of syrup the truth was they didn’t need it, and Prompto was quick to say so. To his joy, Ignis was clearly flustered by the compliment and pushed his glasses further up his nose. Once the dishes were cleaned and the camper made ready for its next occupants, they stepped back out into the morning air to find Ardyn leaning against his car, greeting them with a Cheshire Cat grin. 

“Shall we continue on our merry way?” he asked with a tilt to his head. 

“Yeah,” Noct said, but even he sounded wary. Prompto gave Ardyn’s car a wide berth as they climbed back into the Regalia, but even so he thought he could feel the strange man’s eyes on him as he went. 

The drive passed much like the day before, with idle chatter as they went. They were getting much closer now and Prompto realized the meteor was far bigger than he’d realized from a distance. 

“It is hot where we are going,” Ignis said as they drew ever closer. “Prompto, are you sure your camera can manage the heat?” Prompto puffed out his chest in indignation, as though personally insulted. 

“It’ll be fine as long as I stay away from open flames,” he declared. Then he deflated a bit and gripped the camera bag in his lap. “I think, anyway.” 

“Could always leave it in the car,” Noct called but Prompto hugged the bag against his chest at the very suggestion. 

“No way! I’m not missing a chance to get pics of the Archaean!” A chorus of laughter greeted him at that, and he glanced sideways to note Ignis chuckling along with them. 

“Spoken like a true photographer,” Ignis said and Prompto blushed. 

“Well, you know. I try.” He yelped as Noct hit the break a bit too hard and his head nearly bounced off Gladio’s seat. He looked forward again to find that they had come to a giant metal door—an Imperial blockade. 

“What the…?” he muttered. 

“This smells like a trap,” Gladio grumbled. 

Ahead of them, Ardyn was waving from his car. 

“Hellooo!” he called. “It’s me! Would you be so kind as to open the door?” There was a pause and then the massive doors began to grind open. 

“Wow. That worked,” Prompto gasped. Then he frowned. “Why did that work?” 

“I do have some small influence in these parts,” Ardyn called and Prompto ducked his head. He hadn’t thought Ardyn could hear him, parked so far away. “And now, your date with destiny awaits you.” 

“Wait,” Prompto raised his voice. “You’re leaving?” He wasn’t sure if he was glad or not to be rid of the enigmatic man, but there was no denying that the entire situation was strange. 

“I have dropped you at the doors to the Achaean, as promised. And now, I must bid you adieu.” Ardyn stood and turned in his seat to bow to them before dropping down once more, throwing his magenta convertible into reverse and speeding around the Regalia and back onto the road. Within minutes he was a spec speeding down the highway. Prompto stared after him, his chest oddly hollow. 

“Well, let’s hit it,” Noct said and hit the gas, breaking Prompto from his thoughts as they all jerked forward once more. 

“Watch it,” Gladio growled as they crunched over gravel, passing through the massive gate and leaving it behind as they crawled along unpaved road winding towards the heart of the meteor. In truth, it wasn’t even so much a road as simply a great swath cut into the rocks. High cliffs rose on either side of them, closing in until finally they couldn’t go any further without risking damage to the car. 

“Everybody out!” Noct called and Prompto sighed as slung his camera bag over his shoulder. 

“Should have known we’d end up climbing this thing,” he muttered as he slammed his car door. Noct led the way as they scrambled up a rocky trail—or what Prompto hoped was a trail—and he kept an eye out for any decent shots but the truth was there really weren’t any. It was just rocks and more rocks. 

“I thought this place would be more exciting,” he complained as they turned a corner to: more rocks. 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Gladio shot back. The big warrior was clearly not happy with their present situation and Prompto ducked his head, deciding to keep his mouth shut. 

Then they climbed up a set of what seemed to be deep cut stairs in the stone and Prompto blinked as they suddenly found themselves in a circle of ruins. Ruins that held a familiar sarcophagus at one end. 

“Woah, wait, is this, like, a Royal Tomb?” he gasped, already reaching for his camera. He took a few shots and then turned to grin at Noct. “Maybe this is why the Archaean wanted you to come here!” 

“I can only hope,” Noct muttered, even as he stepped forward to accept the Royal Arms that waited for him on the sarcophagus. The weapon, a sword this time, glowed and rose into the air before whizzing towards Noct and disappearing into his chest. Prompto winced, wondering if that hurt. It sure looked like it did. He opened his mouth to ask, but then the world began to shudder. 

This time was worse than at the Haven and then suddenly the ground was dropping away and he was scrambling backwards. He shoved his camera back into his bag on pure instinct and turned, launching himself back to the edge of the ruins just as the world dropped away beneath his feet. He almost didn’t make it, but strong hands clasped his forearms and suddenly there was Ignis, hauling him back onto solid ground. He took a few deep breaths, crouched on hands and knees. Finally, he pushed himself up on trembling arms, heart still thundering in his ears. 

“Thanks,” he said weakly, then he glanced back. The remains of the tomb were gone. And so were Noct and Gladio.


	11. Chapter 11

“Noct!” Prompto shouted, staring in horror at the empty space behind him. 

“Down there,” Ignis supplied from his right and he glanced down to see Gladio and Noct struggling to their feet on a shelf in the rocks below them. 

“We’re alright!” Gladio shouted up, cupping one hand around his mouth. 

Prompto was already shifting the weight of his camera bag from his hip to his back, ready to swing his heels forward and slide down the treacherous slope. Sure it was pretty far, but he thought he could make it with minimal bruising involved. An arm swung across his chest, gloved fingers gripping his left bicep like steel. 

“Do not even think it,” Ignis growled. Prompto looked over in surprise but Ignis’s gaze was still fixed down on the others. “We’ll find another way down!” he called. Gladio waved his understanding and then he and Noct turned to navigate the broken ledge, quickly disappearing amidst the rubble. Ignis didn’t release his grip until Prompto rocked his weight back on his heels and then he finally let go and stood. 

“Come. We should hurry to reunite with them,” Ignis said coolly. Prompto bit his lip and climbed to his own feet, his knees only slightly shaking. They began to pick their way back down the roughhewn stairs that had led to the tomb, searching for another path. Rock walls hemmed them in, however, and Prompto knew they would all the way back to the Regalia. 

He paused, looking up at the rough walls of stone. 

“I think we’re gonna have to climb over and see what we find, Iggy,” he said. He glanced up with a frown when he got no answer and found that Ignis hadn’t stopped. “Iggy?” he called, jogging to catch up. 

“We’re just gonna end up back at the car. This leads nowhere. Iggy!” He finally reached out to grab Ignis’ arm and felt a chill go through him when he was roughly shrugged off. He froze. Ignis took two more steps before stopping as well, gloved hands clenched at his sides. 

“The walls are too smooth,” Ignis said and his tone was sharp and emotionless. 

“There’s some handholds,” Prompto argued. “What else are we gonna do?” 

“If you think I’m going to stand by and watch you break your neck—” 

“Woah!” Prompto cried, bringing both hands up, palms out. “Look, I’m shaken up too, but—” 

“Of all the ridiculous, irresponsible things!” Ignis suddenly turned on his heel and took a threatening step back towards Prompto. The gunner skittered back at the move, lost his footing and sat down hard on the rocks with a gasp of pain and surprise. “To even think that you could navigate that slope! Have you taken leave of _all_ of your senses?” Those green eyes were a crackling storm and Prompto felt very small pinned beneath their gaze. 

“G-guess that was a pretty stupid idea,” he offered weakly, nearly flinching when Ignis threw his arms up. 

“Stupid? It was mad! You would have killed yourself had I not grabbed you in time! You may not care a whit for your life but some of us happen to care very much indeed!” 

Prompto’s muscles had locked up. Every instinct in his body screamed at him not to move, not to make a sound. Not to draw any further attention to himself. He breathed through his nose, slowly, because he couldn’t fall apart now. Later, maybe, but not now. They didn’t have time for Ignis to try and pull him back together again. It took him two tries to find his voice, and when he did it was both a whisper and an echo against the rocks hemming them in. 

“Ignis, I’m sorry.” 

Ignis glared down at him for a few moments more before, but turned his back again when he couldn’t seem to find anything else to shout. Prompto let out a breath when that intense gaze finally left him and climbed carefully to his feet, willing his legs not to give out under him. _Later_ , he thought again. _You can freak out all you want later. Right now you gotta find Noct._

“You know I’m right about climbing the rocks,” he said when he could speak again. One hand gripped the strap on his bag like a vice. His other hand twitched slightly at his side, his thumb slipping over his nails compulsively. He watched Ignis’ back, ready to stand his ground if need be. But Ignis surprised him by merely sighing and turning to examine the rocks around them. 

“Here looks passable,” he finally said, pointing to a spot that looked just rough enough to get enough decent hand holds to scramble up and over. His voice was still too flat but at least he wasn’t shouting anymore. Prompto swallowed and dared to take a few steps closer. 

“Yeah, I can manage that,” he agreed, reaching down to tighten his gloves around his wrists. “I’ll go first?” he asked. Ignis didn’t reply so he only sighed and stepped up to the wall, readjusting the weight of his bag once more. He cinched the strap tighter around his chest and reached up to grip the rock. It was slow going and his fingers cramped almost immediately, but he managed to make it more than halfway up without too much trouble, He shifted his weight to reach for the next small crevice to jam his abused fingers into and gasped when his boot suddenly slipped. His arm shout out in a desperate attempt to counter balance—and then he wasn’t slipping anymore. He looked down to find that Ignis had steadied him, arms shaking as they stretched to the limit to support Prompto’s boot. 

“Be careful!” Ignis hissed and Prompto bit back another apology, opting instead to find his handhold and then lift his boot form Igni’s grasp to plant it firmly on a rough bump in the rocks. He sighed, blinked sweat out of his eyes, and managed to reach the top of the wall without further incident. He scrambled over the edge and just breathed for a moment before leaning back over to see that Ignis had already started his own ascent. The Advisor climbed more quickly than Prompto had and as soon as he was close enough Prompto stretched out a hand. 

At first Prompto thought Ignis wasn’t going to take the offered help, but then he gripped Prompto’s hand tightly and the gunner helped pull him the rest of the way with a grunt. Prompto climbed to his feet, still breathing hard, and brushed off his knees as he gazed out over the wasteland of boulders that ringed the meteor. He could feel the hair at the nape of his neck lift as energy literally cracked in the air from the space rock. He glanced down at Ignis, who was still catching his own breath. 

“Come on,” he said. “And for the record, I _do_ care about my life, thanks.” He didn’t wait for Ignis but began to make his way slowly towards the meteor.

* * *

They skirted over and around boulders, moving ever closer to the meteor, neither of them talking. Prompto might have found it unbearable if he wasn’t so fixated on getting to Noct. He’d scared Ignis, and he knew that, but it also wasn’t a good enough excuse for him to forgive the Advisor just yet. Not when Ignis knew full well exactly what buttons to press and had pressed them anyway. So, instead, he focused on Noct and getting back to his friend’s side. 

The meteor never seemed to get any closer, like running towards something in a dream. Prompto frowned up at it as he walked, silently hoping that maybe this was just another nightmare and any moment Noct would wake him from dozing in the Regalia to tell him breakfast was ready. Then it _moved_ and Prompto was thrown off his feet before he’d even registered what had happened. He managed to throw his arms up in time to keep his head from bouncing off anything, but his shoulder hit an edge of stone hard enough to make him yelp and he crumpled to the shuddering ground, whimpering at the shock of numbness down his arm. He flexed insensitive fingers and rubbed at his shoulder, waiting for the shuddering to stop before he dared to get back to his feet. 

“Iggy?” he called. He couldn’t see the Advisor anymore and that sent a cold spike through his stomach. They were in a maze of high stones and if Ignis was hurt and couldn’t answer… 

“Iggy!” he shouted, hurrying to squeeze between two high rocks to where he thought he’d seen the other last. “Ignis!” 

“I’m here.” Ignis’ voice had him spinning so fast he nearly tripped on his own feet. The Advisor had one palm planted against a rock, the other gingerly probing a spot on the side of his head. His glasses were slightly askew. Prompto deflated and nearly hugged him, holding himself back just in time. He wasn’t at all sure if the contact would be welcome and he wasn’t willing to find out just now, not when rejection was such a strong possibility. 

“You’re head,” he finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. 

“I’m fine. You’re arm?” Ignis replied, noticing how Prompto’s right arm hung like a dead thing at his side. 

“Oh. It’s just numb. It should be fine in a minute,” Prompto said, and indeed, a heavy fuzziness was already replacing the numbness, soon to be followed by pinpricks of pain as he got his feeling back. 

Ignis resettled his glasses properly on his nose and turned to look up at the meteor. It was still shifting slightly, Prompto realized. 

“It seems that Titan has awoken. We’re going to need to be more careful as we continue,” Ignis observed. Prompto bit his lip. 

“Do you think Gladio and Noct are okay?” he asked softly. Ignis glanced back at him and for a mere moment the Advisor’s gaze softened, if only because Prompto needed it to. 

“I am sure they can handle themselves. Still, we should hurry to catch up,” Ignis said. Prompto nodded firmly. He took a step forward and froze when Ignis reached for his numbed hand. Prickles of pain blossomed around the Advisor’s grip. 

“Prompto.” 

“Not right now,” Prompto said quickly, staring hard at his boots. “I…I’m sorry but I gotta keep it together right now so I can’t…just, later, okay?” He closed his eyes but managed to force his fingers to squeeze Ignis’ hand before relaxing, letting it fall away. 

“Later,” Ignis agreed and Prompto sighed in relief. 

They continued blindly forward, ready now to brace themselves in case the ground shook again. Prompto led the way, but he kept glancing back to make sure Ignis was still there. Neither of them commented on the nervous tic. Just as neither of them mentioned how Prompto usually showed his nerves through endless babbling. At the moment, however, the gunner found he had nothing to say. 

When the ground suddenly ended just beyond another massive boulder, neither of them were expecting it. Prompto nearly stepped out into empty space and then threw himself back with a shout, landing against Ignis who automatically wrapped his arms around him. For a moment they stayed like that, just breathing, and then Prompto gently extricated himself to peer out into the chasm below. 

“What now?” He muttered. He squinted, but there was no sign of Gladio or Noct, or Titan for that matter. Just the great meteor and a sheer drop. 

“Over there,” Ignis said and Prompto followed his gaze to the right. He could see where, a few dozen yards away, the cliff stretched outwards and became more of an incline. It was steep, but not so steep they couldn’t make their way down if they were careful. 

“Looks fun,” Prompto said. Even at this distance he could see that the slope seemed to be entirely made of smaller rocks. Ignis only clapped him on the shoulder and began picking out their new path. 

By the time they had reached the downward slope, Prompto’s fears were confirmed. On his first step he sent the tiny rocks flying and slid a few feet down, pin-wheeling his arms wildly to keep his balance.  
  
“Bend your knees,” Ignis instructed and he glanced back, heart hammering to find Ignis making his careful way towards him bent nearly to a crouch. When he only blinked, Ignis elaborated. “Lower your center of gravity.” 

“Oh, right,” Prompto said and obediently bent his knees. His thighs burned after only a few steps, but he didn’t slide again. Sweat drenched his bangs and dripped into his eyes, stinging them no matter how many times he dragged his arm across his forehead. Their decent was even more painstaking than getting there had been and he nearly shouted in frustration and terror when the ground began to shake once more. A horrible sound like stone squealing against stone filled the air around them and for a desperate moment he managed to keep his balance. Then something hit him from behind—Ignis—and they were tumbling together along with a sea of tiny rocks. 

Prompto skidded down on his stomach, protecting his head with his arms as rocks dug into his ribs. He hit the bottom chest first and immediately curled in a ball, gasping like a drowning man as all the air was driven out of him. For a few terrible moments he couldn’t draw a breath at all, his diaphragm too shocked to react, and then finally he was breathing again and choking on the dust kicked up by the rocks. 

“Iggy?” he choked when he could, struggling to push himself up. His arms were littered with tiny cuts. One hand went automatically to the bag strapped to his back, but even through the padded fabric he could tell his camera was whole. 

Ignis lay a few feet away, not looking much better. One of his knees was bleeding through his trousers and there was a fine crack running along one lens of his glasses. He coughed as well when he sat up, hissing at the pain in his knee and then cursing at the broken lens. Prompto kept one hand on his sore stomach and got to his feet before stumbling over to extend a hand to Ignis. 

“I’m getting pretty tired of this. How about you?” he asked as he helped haul Ignis to his feet. 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, fairly spitting out the word. Prompto actually smiled at that, but it disappeared as the whine of a engines sounded above them. They both looked to see the familiar, boxy ship sail over them. 

“A Magitek engine,” Ignis breathed. 

“What are they doing here?” Prompto asked, frowning. 

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling we’re headed in the same direction. Come on!’ Ignis said. He tried to sprint after the rapidly disappearing ship, nearly tripped, and settled into a jog. Prompto winced at the jostling to his own bruised diaphragm and followed, eyes darting between the ship above them and any hazards on the ground that might trip him up. The canyon they seemed to have landed in was steadily opening up and then the walls fell away entirely and Prompto skidded to a stop at the sight before him. Ignis had stopped as well, both of them staring at the chaos playing out in front of them. 

Infantry jumped from the ship they had followed, landing hard. Each soldier had some sort of contraption strapped to their backs, nearly twice their own size, and when they turned on the chugging motors metal struts shot out to anchor them in place. A moment later a volley of wickedly hooked spears sailed through the air, marking the weapons as some kind of strange harpoon guns. 

But Prompto took in all of this only peripherally, staring instead up at the thing they were aiming at. It was a massive…man. Like a giant from a fairy tale. With skin like stone and a voice like boulders grinding together. 

“The Archaean,” Prompto gasped, trembling. 

Titan stood over them all in a crouch, one arm balancing the meteor on his back whine the other swiped and swatted. Prompto squinted and saw a familiar shimmer of blue dance around that massive, flailing arm. He grabbed Ignis’ hand, pointing into the sky. 

“Look! Noct!” he cried excitedly. 

“You guys gonna help or what?” Gladio snarled and Prompto dropped his gaze back to the mess of Magitek infantry to find Gladio, waiting for that arm to come close enough to strike with his massive sword. 

“Gladio!” Prompto shouted in pure relief. He laughed as some of the constricting pressure in his chest seemed to relax and dropped Ignis’ hand to bolt into the fray. Ignis cursed but Prompto heard the crunch of his boots following. 

“What’s the plan?” Prompto demanded breathlessly. 

“You tell me,” Gladio said, looking at Ignis. “Noct’s the only one that can get close and he’s about to run out of juice on his warp-strike.” Ignis frowned and Prompto could practically see the thoughts flitting behind his eyes. 

“We must get it to bring its hand down into range,” Ignis said. 

“And hold it there long enough for us to do something about it,” Gladio retorted. Prompto flexed his fingers, testing his trigger finger more than anything, even though full feeling had returned to his arm some time ago. He caught his breath as an idea struck him and he gripped Ignis’ shoulder, practically bouncing in excitement. 

“Freeze it!” he gasped. “Iggy, we can freeze it! Just like when my arm went numb!” Gladio looked dubious but a smirk was already forming on Ignis’ lips. 

“That sounds like a capital idea,” he said and his tone was low with what Prompto had come to recognize as the Advisor’s own, subtle brand of excitement. Ignis looked up and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Noct!” He shouted. “Get the Archaean to bring his hand down!” Then he reached into the pouch at his hip and Prompto suddenly realized how lucky they were that nothing had broken in there during their fall earlier. Ignis passed a magic flask to him and another to Gladio, keeping the final one for himself. 

“On my signal,” Ignis instructed. 

They watched and waited. Just as Gladio had predicted, Noct hit the ground a moment later as his warp-strike gave out, rolling to break his fall and looking up at the god towering above him. Prompto couldn’t help a gasp as Titan brought his hand down to squash Noct like a bug, but somehow Noct deflected it and the hand came down hard on bare ground instead. Whirring filled the air as the Magitek Infantry around them filled the air with more harpoons. 

“Now!” Ignis cried over the noise and all three of them threw their flasks. Ice blossomed up the Archaean’s arm and everything seemed to happen very quickly after that. Noct summoned the Royal Arms in a blur of motion while Gladio and Ignis darted forward to do their part. Prompto’s guns were in his hands a second later and he fired as quickly as he could, aiming high up the frozen arm to avoid his friends. It all happened so fast. An instant later Titan was letting out a wail that made Prompto’s teeth rattle and then crackling energy filled the air all around them. He stopped, as did the Magitek Infantry, and all of them watched as something seemed to pass between the massive god and Noct. 

Then the air had cleared and Prompto blinked, feeling almost as if he was waking from a deep sleep. The ground was shaking violently again. Prompto danced out of the way just in time as the earth suddenly split and vomited up lava right at his feet. He yelped and ran towards the others, who were fleeing another gout of molten rock flowing from where Titan had just been standing. They skittered to a stop together, surrounded on all sides. Prompto turned in a circle but no, there was nowhere to go. The Magitek soldiers were gone and all that remained was a sea of lava to scorch the air into shimmering shafts of heat. 

Wind whipped his hair and he turned at the whine of yet another Magitek engine. The door opened as the ship hovered and Prompto sucked in a gasp to see none other than Ardyn practically hanging out of the open hanger door. 

“Fancy meeting you here!” Ardyn called down, grinning just as widely as Prompto remembered. He straightened to his full height and spread his arms. “It occurs to me that I never formally introduced myself.” He paused for effect, drawing one arm across his chest. “Izunia. Ardyn Izunia.” 

The name meant nothing to Prompto but Ignis’ head shot up. 

“Imperial Chancellor Izunia?!” he gasped. 

“At your service,” Ardyn replied cheerfully, “and, more importantly, to your aid!” When none of them reacted Ardyn huffed and leaned out again. “I can guarantee you safe passage,” he called. “Or you can take your chances where you are.” When still none of them made a move he pursed his lips in a clear pout. “Buried among the rubble, then, is it?” 

As one they turned to Ignis, who looked about ready to tear his own hair out, in Prompto’s opinion. 

“Dying here isn’t an option!” Ignis shouted above the noise of the Magitek engine and the world disintegrating around them. “We don’t have a choice, Noct!” 

Noct was dirty and looked more tired than Prompto had ever seen him, but he nodded at Ignis’ words. “I know,” he said quietly. Then he raised his voice to shout, “Alright, we’re coming.” Ardyn’s grin widened and he leaned out to pull each of them up into the belly of the engine. Only Gladio refused his help, managing to make the leap up on his own. 

“And so you live to fight another day,” Ardyn said to Noct once they were all aboard. “A most excellent choice, Your Majesty.”


	12. Chapter 12

If Prompto was expecting Ardyn to ferry them back to Lestallum, or any decent outpost for that matter, he was mistaken. The hanger door remained opened as they rose into the air and flew over the lip of the crater where the Disc sat, only to begin rapidly descending once open grass and trees replaced their view of rocks and lava.

“Regretfully, I have matters to attend to and cannot afford to spare time for a longer trip,” Ardyn called over the wind whipping through the belly of the Magitek Engine. 

“Couldn’t even drop us near a motel?” Noct grumbled so low that Prompto barely heard him. Ardyn, however, demonstrated the same superhuman hearing he had at their last meeting. 

“Apologies, Your Majesty,” he said with a sweeping half bow. “Fear not, however, there is a ranch just up the road.” Gladio snorted and peered down at the ground, jumping from the open hanger doors as soon as they were close enough to the ground for him to do so without injury. Ardyn clucked his tongue and shook his head, but Ignis looked on the verge of following the bigger warrior. The Advisor managed to hold himself back until the ship had lowered a bit more before nodding to Noct. 

“Let us go,” he said. Noct nodded and followed him to the lowered door. Prompto trailed after them, stopping awkwardly beside Ardyn. It seemed wrong that no one had thanked him for saving their lives. 

“Hey, uh, thanks. You know, for coming back for us,” he said and Ardyn beamed at him. 

“It was my pleasure. May we meet again under more fortunate circumstances,” the Chancellor said. 

“Prompto!” Gladio called and his voice was rough with impatience. 

“Oops. Gotta go,” Prompto said, ducking his head and making himself ready to jump. 

“Prompto, is it?” Ardyn asked and Prompto turned back to him curiously, blinking in surprise when he found the wild haired man holding out an orange bottle to him. “This fell out of your pocket. Wouldn’t want you to lose it now, would we?” 

Prompto snatched the bottle and shoved it into his pocket, blushing furiously. 

“Th-thanks,” he said and then Gladio was growling his name again and he turned his back on Ardyn to hurry after his friends. 

“Toodle-oo” he heard Ardyn call just before he jumped. Prompto had never been good at tucking into a roll in training, and he failed again at it now, letting his weight settle too much on impact. In the end he landed in an awkward sprawl with his shins stinging terribly. Gladio sighed and gripped him under one arm to haul him to his feet, even as the Magitek engine rose into the sky again, its hanger door closing. 

“Anything broken?” the warrior asked. Prompto hissed as he put his weight on his feet, but the pain wasn’t nearly bad enough to signal anything worse than shin splints. 

“Don’t think so,” he said. He looked around them as the wind generated by the departing Imperial ship died down. “Where are we?” 

“In the middle of gods-damned nowhere,” Gladio grumbled. 

“There is a road we can follow,” Ignis said, and Prompto turned to see he was right. There was pavement shining in the sunlight through the trees. “I presume it should lead us to this ranch the Chancellor spoke of.” 

“The Chocobo Ranch,” Prompto suddenly realized, remembering a sign he’d seen at a gas station. He didn’t sound nearly as excited about visiting his favorite animals as he should have, however, and he knew it. Though the sun was still high in the sky, his sore body was already craving a bed. It didn’t help that he was sure all that awaited them there was another cramped camper rather than a proper motel. 

“I would assume so,” Ignis said. He fished out his phone and examined it for damage even as he began leading the way towards the road. “I shall give Cindy a call to see if she can tow the Regalia there for us.” Something about the way Ignis had slipped into all business mode bothered Prompto, but he wasn’t ready to think about it too hard just yet. Gladio and Noct were already obediently following the Advisor, though Noct looked ready to drop any second, which just left Prompto to trail behind them. Pain screamed up his abused legs with every step but he embraced it as a welcomed distraction from his thoughts.

* * *

They trudged—and trudging was really the only word for it—beside the road for most of the afternoon. When Cindy called back to report she couldn’t find the Regalia, Prompto felt his pulse quicken. Gladio swore colorfully, but Noct barely reacted to the news. She promised to check all the local garages to see if someone else had picked it up and Ignis thanked her for it, but after that a general uneasiness settled over the group. The road to the Disc had been blocked until that morning and no one else had known they were there. 

In truth, none of them really expected Cindy to find their car. 

It was nearing nightfall by the time the signs for the Chocobo Ranch finally diverted them to a dirt road. Despite his utter exhaustion Prompto did find the energy to smile when the first _kweh_ reached them and he was powerless to stop a pleased sigh when the giant birds finally came into sight. 

“They’re beautiful,” he said wistfully, ignoring Gladio’s snort. The owner of the ranch, Wiz, was cheerful enough and told them that they were more than welcome to stay in his camper. When he asked them if he could whip then up anything to eat, however, Ignis looked uncomfortable. Prompto watched him in wonder, never having seen the prim and proper advisor look quite so embarrassed. 

“Most of our funds are back at Lestallum, I’m afraid,” Ignis finally said, hiding behind his glasses as he pushed them up his nose. 

“Wait, no they’re not,” Prompto piped up, digging through his pockets. He’d nearly forgotten the 5,000 gil he’d been paid for the photographs of the Disc, but now he drew the carefully folded bills out and handed them over. Ignis just stared at him in surprise. 

“It’s what Vyv paid me for the photos I took,” Prompto explained, blushing slightly. “I…kinda forgot about it.” 

“Right, well, now that that’s settled take a seat. I’ve got four Fat Chocobo Triple-Deckers coming right up. Y’all look like you could use ‘em,” Wiz said, already walking away to prepare the meals before Ignis could protest. Noct collapsed into a plastic seat at one of the tables and Prompto followed his lead. Gladio and Ignis joined them, the latter looking slightly dazed. 

“He paid you that much for some photos?” Gladio asked, seeming to voice Ignis’ own thoughts and Prompto blushed again and shrugged. 

“Hey, I was surprised too,” he said honestly. Now that he was off his feet at last a deep ache set into them and he sighed, leaning back into the chair. Noct was half sprawled on the table, head pillowed in his folded arms and looking for all the world to already be asleep. 

“I got first dibs on the shower,” the prince muttered, “and then I’m going to _sleep_.” 

“Big surprise,” Gladio said but he followed it up with a kind laugh. “You’ve earned it. Not every day you face a god.” Noct made a non-committal noise. Prompto turned his head to watch a few chocobos milling around in a pen nearby. He was going to have to talk to Ignis tonight, he realized. Exhausted as he was, he’d never get any sleep if he didn’t. Biting his lip he took out his phone and tapped out a quick text. 

‘Talk 2night after the others go 2 bed?’ 

He heard Ignis’ phone buzz but carefully kept his gaze on the chocobos. Part of him wanted to take some pictures, but for once he was too tired even to get his camera out. A moment later a text notification lit up his screen. 

‘Only if you are feeling up to it.’ 

Prompto stared at the words for a long moment and finally raised his gaze, unsurprised to find Ignis watching him. He nodded once, his lips set into a grim line because no, he wasn’t up to it but that didn’t matter. Ignis opened his mouth but Prompto was saved from whatever he was about to say when Wiz returned, carefully balancing four plates in his hands. 

“Woah,” Prompto breathed when he saw how high the sandwiches towered above the plates. And in truth the word sandwich was a pretty lose interpretation of the dish altogether because there was no amount of squeezing that would let him take a bite of all of that. They ate in silence, all of them devouring their meals entirely after such a hard day. As promised, Noct disappeared as soon as there was nothing left but tomatoes and a few discarded leaves of lettuce on his plate. They could hear the pump for the camper’s tiny shower start up a few moments later. 

Prompto stared at his empty plate and then pushed himself to his feet. Agony ran from his toes to his knees but he allowed himself only a wince. “I’m gonna go check out the chocobos,” he announced, hoping he sounded more cheerful than he felt. He made his escape before either of the others could comment, trying not to limp. He needed time to think, to plan out what he was going to say. 

“Hey there,” he whispered as he approached one of the big birds in the last light of the setting sun. It cocked its head at him and didn’t bat an eye as he reached out slowly to feel the soft feathers on its neck. He smiled and leaned his head forward, his free hand gripping the wood of the fence hard when the bird actually nuzzled his forehead as if sensing his distress. He blinked back tears and grinned up at the bird. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. “I needed that.” 

He stayed where he was, rehearsing a few scrambled thoughts in his head. It was hard to think straight and he just hoped he could make it all make sense without starting another fight. He didn’t think he could handle seeing that wild look of anger in Ignis’ eyes again. He wasn’t sure anything had cut him as deeply as that look had, not anything outside his own dark thoughts anyway. 

“Prompto?” 

He jerked and the chocobo gave a huff and skittered away. Prompto turned to find Ignis standing behind him, somehow managing to look just as prim and proper as ever even with dried blood staining one knee and sporting a cracked lens. 

“Gladio has retired for the evening. Would you…care to talk a walk with me?” Something about the slightly clumsy offer put Prompto at ease a bit. It meant he wasn’t the only one feeling nervous.  
  
“Sure, but is your knee okay?” he asked, glancing down at the dark blood, nearly black in the flood lights of the ranch. 

“It stopped bleeding some time ago. I’ll bandage it when I shower,” Ignis said simply. Prompto nodded and then bit his lip, glancing around. Wiz had disappeared into the house and the general store had closed at sundown, leaving them alone with the birds. 

“I guess we’d better stay in the lights,” Prompto said as he began to walk along the fence of the chocobo pen. 

“That would be wise, unless you are eager to run into daemons tonight,” Ignis said and Prompto snorted before he could stop himself. 

“No, thank you,” he said. He folded his arms, both in defense and because it was a bit chilly. He waited until they had made it to the back of the pen, far from the house and the caravan, and then he forced himself to stop and turn to Ignis. 

“Prompto, I really must—” Ignis began but Prompto shook his head quickly and held up his hands to cut him off. 

“Wait. Just wait. I’ve been thinking and…I think I need to explain something first before you jump into an apology,” Prompto said. There. That wasn’t so hard. Ignis watched him, waiting patiently, and Prompto fidgeted with the bracelet on his wrist. Finally, he realized he wasn’t going to be able to keep talking and looking at Ignis at the same time and turned to drape his arms over the fence, watching the chocobos instead. 

“So, you’ve been researching things, right? Do you know what intrusive thoughts are?” His voice was barely above a whisper. The phrase was strange and clinical in his mouth, but one of the few counselors he’d seen had used it once and it had stuck in his mind ever since. 

“The phrase is unfamiliar to me,” Ignis admitted and Prompto sighed through his nose. He wasn’t sure if that was going to make this easier or not, but at least this way he could explain in his own words. 

“So, an intrusive thought is when something pops into my head without me really meaning it to. It’s almost like something someone else is saying.” He paused and looked down at his dirty nails. “They’re…usually not good thoughts. But I can’t stop them. And I can’t control them.” He stressed the last two sentences, raising his voice to something closer to his normal speaking level. He didn’t dare look at Ignis, leaning all of his weight on the fence to try and ease the ache in his poor feet. 

“I’m not sure I fully understand,” Ignis said at last. “Can you give me an example?” 

Prompto’s mouth worked, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes hard enough to see spots, hands gripping the fence. Of course he could give an example. He could give half a dozen. But could he do it without breaking down completely? He’d never said those things out loud. Not even to his counselors. 

“Would it help to try writing it instead?” Prompto blinked his eyes opened and glanced over. Ignis was offering him his travel journal, the one he used for recipes and random notes about their supplies. Ignis’ insight into how to best help him was blinding, as usual, and Prompto found himself blinking rapidly again. He nodded mutely and took the journal and the offered pen. Bracing it against the fence, he flipped through a few pages, admiring Ignis’ perfectly neat cursive. He felt self-conscious as he found a blank page near the back, not wanting to mar the journal with his own sloppy handwriting. He glanced over, noting that Ignis had turned to watch the chocobos and give him a bit of privacy. Prompto’s chest tightened as he pressed pen to paper. 

_You are ugly._ **_  
_ **

He stared at the words on the page and forced himself to add another phrase below it. 

_You are annoying.  
_

_No one likes you.  
_

_They all hate you.  
_

The first few words seemed ripped from his very soul, but as he kept going it got easier. He looked over his list and paused, stopping himself just in time before he could chew on the tip of Ignis’ pen. He thought over what Ignis had shouted at him that morning and deliberately added three more lines. 

_You are stupid.  
_

_You are crazy.  
_

_He doesn’t want to be around you.  
_

He took a shuddering breath and closed the journal around the pen, handing it blindly back over. He was acutely aware that his hand was shaking. 

He heard Ignis take it. Heard him open it. One of the chocobos scratched lightly at the dirt of their pen. 

“Prompto,” Ignis finally whispered. 

“Like I said, I can’t control them,” Prompto gasped, suddenly desperate. “I can’t logic them away. I mostly know they’re not true, but it doesn’t matter. I think them anyway.” He felt hot wetness drip down onto his fingers but he kept talking, his voice steady despite the tears. “And I know you were scared today and I know you were angry and frustrated—I was too—and I know you’re going to get angry with me again because…because I’m me! I’m not like you. I don’t think ten steps ahead. I just react and I do stupid shit and you’re gonna get pissed at me for it but…but you…” 

“But I can’t use my temper to throw your worst fears in your face,” Ignis said softly. Prompto trembled from head to foot, holding onto the fence for dear life. He managed a nod, or something that he hoped looked like one despite the shaking. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, and Prompto thought there was a quaver to his voice now as well but he couldn’t trust himself to look up and be sure. “I understand if you don’t want to be touched just now but I…I feel I need to hold you rather badly, at the moment.” 

A choked sob finally burst forth at that and Prompto turned blindly, practically falling into Ignis’ arms. He sniffled and concentrated on reigning his emotions back in even as Ignis tightened his hold, burying his face in Prompto’s hair. Prompto clung to him like a drowning man grips a piece of driftwood in a storm, utterly desperate. His shaking legs finally gave out on him and they both sank to the grass on their knees. 

“You are correct. I was badly shaken this morning, but that is no excuse for my behavior,” Ignis said into Prompto’s hair. His breath tickled Prompto’s scalp and he felt himself calming a bit already. “The last thing I want in all the world is to validate any doubts you have about yourself. It won’t happen again, and please believe how deeply I regret the first instance.” 

Prompto pressed himself even closer, knowing he was wrinkling the back of Ignis’ shirt with this grip. 

“Y-you can’t promise that,” he whispered, pausing to sniffle miserably. “People get angry. They say things. Even you can’t always be in control.” 

“I can try,” Ignis responded simply. Prompto shuddered again and let out a noise that was halfway between a sob and a laugh, remembering Ignis’ words from only that morning—it seemed so long ago now. 

“All we can do is t-try, right?” he whispered, paraphrasing. 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Prompto’s head. The gunner let his grip ease as his tears began to dry up. His head ached along with the rest of his body now and all he wanted was for the day to be over. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. He licked his chapped lips and finally leaned back, red-rimmed blue eyes searching out Ignis’ clear green. 

“We’re…we’re okay, right? I mean…you’re not…?” 

“I was never truly angry with you,” Ignis assured him with a sudden, bone-weary sigh. The Advisor shook his head. “I fear I’m not used to this,” he added softly. Prompto stared up at him. 

“Used to what?” he dared to ask after a moment. Ignis sighed again and tugged off one of his driving gloves with his teeth so he could lay his bare palm against Prompto’s wet cheek. 

“Noct is my charge. My responsibility. But you…” he trailed off and seeing Ignis, of all people, lost for words had Prompto’s heart speeding up ridiculously.  
  
“I care about you too,” Prompto forced out, feeling his face heat up. “Like, a lot.” He paused before adding, “Thought you’d want to know, seeing as how you pretty much screamed it at me earlier.” He glanced up shyly, delighted to see the way Ignis’ high cheeks turned pink. He giggled, only a bit too loudly, and leaned up to kiss Ignis when the Advisor opened his mouth. He sighed into the kiss, feeling the hand on his cheek slide back to cradle the back of his head. 

“Don’t apologize again. I was teasing,” Prompto whispered when he broke away, smiling gently. He kissed one of Ignis’ still pink cheeks. “This is what a relationship is. We hurt each other. But then we make it better.” 

“Once again, I find myself questioning your standards,” Ignis replied, slightly breathless, but he didn’t argue the point. Prompto shifted on his stiff knees and groaned. 

“If we don’t get up now I think I’m going to fall asleep right here,” he whimpered. The emotional outburst had taken all he had left. 

“That would be unwise,” Ignis advised. He started to get up but winced when he shifted his own injured knee. 

“Aren’t we a pair?” Prompto chuckled. Somehow, between each other and the generous support of the fence, they both made it back to their feet and made their limping way back to the camper, never quite letting go of one another. 

“You shower first,” Prompto whispered as they entered the camper. “So you can fix your knee up,” he added when Ignis started to argue. He pushed the Advisor gently out of the kitchenette and set about searching the cabinets as quietly as he could in the dark, finally managing to locate the first aid kit just as he heard the water turn on. Prompto set the kit on the counter and then tiptoed into the back to find the (predictably) neatly folded pile of Ignis’ clothes. He wasn’t sure how long they were going to be stuck in what they were wearing and so he felt for the neatly folded trousers and stole away with them back to the kitchen sink. He winced when he turned the cold water on and quietly pulled one pant leg inside out to work at the blood stain with soap and his finger nails while Ignis showered. He rinsed it and rung the fabric gently before setting it over a chair to dry overnight. It was too dark to see if he’d done any real good, but he hoped he had. 

This time, when Ignis emerged in only a towel Prompto didn’t even bat an eye. In all honestly, he was too tired to have cared if Ignis had forgone the towel entirely. Instead, he merely pointed to the first aid kit waiting on the counter and stepped into the back to strip for his own shower. Unlike Ignis’ careful folding, his clothes dropped into a discarded heap before he scooted thankfully into the shower. His feet and shins still ached so he only stood under the water for as long as was absolutely necessary to rinse the sweat and rock dust from his body. Even so, being simply clean felt blissful and he sighed happily as he shut the water off. After drying with one of the still-damp towels Noct or Gladio had used earlier, he re-donned his boxers and wasted no time climbing into the stiff bed. 

He had nearly dozed off on his own by the time a tug on the sheets announced that Ignis was joining him. His eyes flew opened when he was gathered close to a wide expense of dry, bare skin. For a moment he lay stiffly, and the he chided himself. Of course Ignis had also chosen to sleep in his underwear. None of them had their luggage. And anyway, the skin-on-skin contact was nice. It was far warmer than normal and when Prompto finally relaxed he found he could feel Ignis’ heartbeat against his cheek. He smiled softly, pressed a kiss to the skin over Ignis' heart, and was asleep in moments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I like, but thar be smut! And a teeny bit of plot to boot!

Prompto woke to the feeling of fingers in his hair. He sighed through his nose and blinked against the light streaming between the camper’s blinds. 

“He wakes,” Ignis’ soft voice greeted him. Prompto couldn’t help a slightly sleepy giggle at that. Ignis was propped on his side, brushing his fingers through Prompto’s hair with a look of simple affection on his face. Again, Prompto couldn’t help but notice how much less severely adult Ignis looked without his glasses on. 

“Hey,” Prompto greeted, shifting to stretch languidly. His back audibly popped just before the movement pressed his chest to Ignis’, skin against skin. He blushed and straightened again, hoping Ignis hadn’t noticed. 

“W-where are Noct and Gladio?” he wondered. His heart was thudding ridiculously in his chest from the accidental contact and he carefully kept his gaze on the Advisor’s face. 

“They borrowed a few chocobos to try and find a fishing spot,” Ignis replied, scratching his fingers along Prompto’s scalp now. “Noct said he wanted to unwind after yesterday’s events.” Prompto nodded even as a shiver went through him at the gentle scratching. 

“And…how long have you been watching me sleep like a creeper?” Prompto asked next. He could feel the heat pouring off the body beside him, hidden from view only by the thin cotton sheet. Ignis only shrugged at his question. 

“I didn’t like to wake you. You needed the rest,” he replied. Prompto swallowed and took stock of the situation. Noct and Gladio had woken and gone, and here was Ignis still lazing in bed beside him, all but nude. Meaning the Advisor hadn’t gotten up to make the other’s breakfast. Meaning he’d chosen to stay here with Prompto. Meaning… 

Prompto swallowed and leaned up to kiss him. The hand in his hair stilled at the contact. Prompto hesitated a moment more before sliding closer, pressing the length of his body against Ignis’. The heat of skin on skin was divine. Ignis hummed against his lips at the move and Prompto smiled, pulling back. 

“Well, I’m awake now,” Prompto said, smiling with only a hint of nerves. 

“Indeed,” Ignis responded, returning his smile with a warm one of his own. That smile melted him and Prompto dove back in, deepening the kiss this time. Ignis responded in kind and Prompto eagerly twined their tongues together. He let one hand slip between them, running his fingers along the firm muscles of Ignis’ chest. 

Discounting what they had done in the hotel room in Lestallum, Prompto had never been with another man before. Girls, sure, though only two back in high school. Some part of him had worried about that, that he’d do something wrong or not be able to find a man’s body attractive. As he ran his fingers over Ignis toned chest, however, he soon discovered he needn’t have feared any lack of desire. 

Shivering, he broke off their slightly desperate kissing to look up at Ignis. Warmth tingled low in his stomach as he drank in the other’s darkened, half-lidded eyes. 

“Is it okay…could you lay on your back for me? If-if you want?” he asked. He was babbling slightly, his voice unsteady, and it made him wince in embarrassment. Ignis, however, only huffed a soft laugh and kissed him again gently before shifting to lay on his back on the narrow bed. Prompto moved at the same time, swinging one leg over Ignis’ body to straddle his stomach. The sheets caught on his shoulders and then slipped down his back, baring them both. For an instant Prompto wanted to tug them back, the thought of his own uncovered body giving him pause. He looked down at Ignis to distract himself and caught his breath. 

“Woah,” he whispered when he could finally see the full effect of Ignis’ bare chest. He was trim and lithe, an unspoken strength seeming to ripple just under his skin. Prompto dragged his palms over Ignis’ perfect chest. He was slightly tan, a clear contrast to Prompto’s own pale tones, and other than some light bruising from their tumble down the slope the day before, his skin was completely unmarked. Not even a mole. “Ignis…you’re gorgeous,” he whispered, as though it was a secret. A palm against his cheek made him glance up and he realized suddenly that there were tears in his eyes. He blinked them away fiercely. 

“You deserve me,” Ignis promised him and Prompto choked, realizing that he hadn’t even been aware he was thinking that until Ignis dismissed it. “Me, and everything in the world that is good and wondrous. You deserve so much more than you think, Prompto.” He swallowed, his throat suddenly very tight. 

Prompto leaned down and kissed him, as much in thanks as to shut him up because if Ignis kept talking like that he was going to burst into tears and then where would they be? He kissed him like a downing man needs air, devouring lips and tongue with a desperate hunger. He kissed him like he could drink in his essence if he only tried hard enough. And Ignis responded, despite his usual penchant for more gentle touches. He gave Prompto what he wanted and he did it so effortlessly that Prompto had no cause to feel bad about it. Warmth swelled in Prompto’s chest and despite Ignis’ words of only a moment ago, he thought it anyway. 

_I don’t deserve this._

Prompto’s hands wandered down Ignis’ sides and he felt the man below him shift and sigh through his nose at the touch. Then he shifted again and Prompto gasped against his lips when he felt their clothed erections brush, sending pleasure flooding through his stomach. He wiggled his hips experimentally and Ignis groaned outright. Prompto shuddered hard to hear the Advisor sound so debauched. The sound alone set all of his never endings on fire. 

“Iggy,” he gasped, finally breaking the kiss to lean up. “I…I want to try something.” He swallowed and moved his hips again, taking courage from the pit of white hot pleasure in his gut. “Is that okay?” Ignis' cheeks were flushed darker than Prompto had ever seen them and he looked slightly dazed for a moment, as if he needed time to comprehend Prompto’s words. Finally, he nodded and leaned up to kiss Prompto’s cheek. 

“As long…” he stopped, cleared his throat, started again, “as long as you are comfortable. Don’t push yourself.” Prompto smiled at the care Ignis took with him, even now, and kissed him gently, the lips below his wet and slightly swollen. 

“I won’t,” he promised. Then he shifted to kiss Ignis’ jaw, then his neck, and then lower. He paused at the Advisor’s brown nipples, sucking on one experimentally, but though Ignis sucked in a breath they didn’t seem terribly sensitive so he moved on. As he reached the flat planes of Ignis’ stomach he felt a hand on his shoulder, because it was clear now what he was going to do. 

“You don’t have to…” Ignis began, and it was clear he was fighting through his own desire to say it. 

“But I want to,” Prompto promised with a smile, laying a kiss just above the line of Ignis’ dark briefs. He felt the muscles there flutter under his touch. 

“Have you ever…?” Ignis couldn’t seem to finish sentences anymore and that fact alone delighted Prompto to no end. 

“No,” he said truthfully. “That’s why I said I wanted to try.” He glanced up and met Ignis’ eyes, holding his gaze as he nuzzled the hard bulge in his briefs. Ignis’ eyes widened and Prompto actually giggled as he sat up again and hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband. 

“Can I?” he asked. He saw Ignis’ throat work as he swallowed and then he nodded and raised his hips obligingly to let Prompto bare him completely. Prompto stared for a moment at what he had revealed, Ignis’ flushed and weeping erection, before reaching out to wrap his hand around heated flesh. Ignis’ hips twitched at the touch and he gave another low moan that went right to Prompto’s stomach. 

He thought about what he liked and lowered his head to take in just the head, swirling his tongue around it thoroughly. He had been braced for a disagreeable taste, but it was mostly just salty and that was alright. He took in a little more, working his tongue along the throbbing shaft. Above him he heard the soft thud of Ignis’ head falling back to the pillow and a muttered, “Bloody hell.” He smiled around the erection in his mouth and began to bob his head, taking in a bit more with each down stroke. He shifted a bit to the side to change the angle and give himself more room. His jaw was already starting to ache and he suddenly wondered how people could do this for so long, but the noises coming from Ignis spurred him on. Ignis wasn’t loud, preciously, but his breathing was fast and hard and when a moan did escape him it was low enough to shake Prompto’s very soul. 

Prompto tried his best to take in Ignis’ full length, but he found he couldn’t get the trick of relaxing his throat the way Ignis had done for him, so instead he made do with bobbing his head faster, pausing now and then to focus on sucking and swirling his tongue. One hand stroked and squeezed the flesh that wouldn’t fit into his mouth while the other rubbed gentle circles along the planes of Ignis’ stomach. Suddenly, he felt the muscles under his fingers tense and go rock hard. Then there were hands scrambling at his shoulders and he was pulled off of Ignis’ erection with a wet _pop_ and Ignis was sitting up, crushing their lips together. Ignis’ tongue pushined into his mouth insistently, both of them gasping for air. Prompto felt one of those elegant hands leave his shoulder and drop down between them as Ignis began to work himself furiously. Prompto could only shudder and let himself be pulled down as Ignis laid back again, feeling the other’s hand moving hard and fast against his stomach. His own neglected need twitched in his boxers. 

Ignis broke their sloppy kiss to meet his gaze, his eyes boring into Prompto’s, and then his eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled back. A hard exhale rolled into a deep groan as Prompto felt hot wetness spread between them. He watched, utterly mesmerized as Ignis shuddered through his orgasm, his hand still moving between them to milk him through it. When it was over the Advisor simply laid there, eyes closed and breathing hard, his body lightly trembling. Prompto’s mouth had gone dry as he watched. 

Finally, Ignis stirred and he blinked his eyes opened, the pupils gone huge and their hue dyed a much darker green than usual. He let out a soft sigh that was possibly the most contented sound Prompto had ever heard. 

“Apologizes,” Ignis whispered and even his voice was slow, dreamlike. “I…I needed to see your face.” Prompto gasped at that and suddenly he couldn’t wait for Ignis to regain his senses. He steadied himself above the Advisor with one hand, pushed his boxers down and finally freed his straining erection with the other. 

“So I wasn’t bad?” he asked, breathless as he wrapped his fingers around his own aching flesh. Ignis chuckled lowly and smiled up at him. 

“Not at all,” he assured him. Prompto shuddered above him, already moving his hand hard and fast. He hadn’t anticipated how much seeing Ignis undone would affect him. Already he was close. He leaned down to kiss Ignis, rough and wet, before pulling back to bask in the other’s afterglow again. His chest heaved to drag air into his lungs. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ignis whispered, reaching up with his free hand to run the backs of his fingers over Prompto’s cheek. Prompto shivered and nuzzled into the touch, feeling the familiar tightening of a knot deep in his stomach. 

“I-Iggy,” he choked out teetering on the edge. His eyes had fallen closed and he forced them opened again. Ignis seemed to have regained himself a bit, his sleepy smile taking on something a bit closer to a smirk and he turned his hand over to cup Prompto’s cheek. 

“Let me see it,” Ignis said, and his voice was low and husky. “Let me watch you fall apart.” 

Prompto cried out and then he _was_ falling apart, closing his eyes as he spilled over his fingers and added to the mess already coating Ignis’ stomach. His eyes fluttered open long enough to see Ignis watching him intently and he whimpered helplessly as another hot wave rolled through him. He could only gasp incoherently after that and by the time it was over he was shuddering violently, only barely managing to hold himself up. 

Gentle hands found his shoulders and guided him to lay down on his side. He whimpered softly at the sudden loss of warmth and when he could focus on anything again Ignis was standing beside the bed, gently cleaning his stomach with a wet cloth before moving onto his fingers. When he was finished, Ignis pressed a kiss to his hand and moved to lay it on the bed, but Prompto grabbed his wrist. 

“Lay down,” he murmured half into the pillow. Ignis chuckled and gently pulled his hand free, not a difficult job given how drained Prompto felt. 

“I believe I require a shower first,” Ignis replied, but he kissed Prompto’s cheek. The gunner sighed. “I shall return to you shortly.” 

Prompto heard the door to the camper’s tiny bathroom open and close and the water creak through the pipes. He sighed after a moment and forced himself to sit up. It was mid-morning, judging by the light, and if nothing else he needed to take his pill. His boxers had already been pulled back into place and he slid off the bed, reaching for his discarded pants. He dug his fingers into a pocket, frowned, and tried the other one. He blinked and tried the back pockets, just in case. 

He tried again, yanking each pocket fully inside out and shaking the pants upside down to be sure. Nothing. He felt his breathing speed up as he dropped to his knees to dig through the pile of his discarded clothes, shaking out everything from his shirt to his socks. Then he ducked under both beds and felt all along the floor, even though he could see there was nothing there. 

Fully panicking now, he didn’t notice the sound of the water shutting off as he darted back to the front of the camper where he’d left his camera bag. He removed the camera itself carefully, setting it on the table, and then dropped to his knees in the kitchenette to search through the bag. He fished through every hidden side pocket, ripping opened zippers and velcro. There were his extra memory cards, spare lenses, filters, extra battery, charging cord, cleaning cloth, and…nothing else. Nothing plastic and orange. 

"Prompto?” He heard Ignis’ voice but he didn’t look up, too busy doing a second check on his bag. 

“He handed it to me. I know he did. And I put it in my pocket.” He was talking to himself, replaying the events in his head. “And if it’s not in my pocket I would have put it in here.”

“Prompto, what is the matter?” Ignis asked, coming closer to crouch beside him. He had a towel secured around his waist. Prompto only shook his head. 

“I can’t find it. He gave it to me, I know he did,” he repeated. Then he winced. He was repeating things. He needed to calm down. 

“Who gave you what?” Ignis prompted him gently. 

“Ardyn,” Prompto replied distractedly. He snatched out he spare lenses, setting them carefully aside, and then turned the bag over to dump it out completely, frantically researching the empty pockets before digging through the clutter on the floor. 

“The Chancellor? Prompto, what are you talking about?” Ignis reached out to try and still one of his frantic hands but Prompto pulled away from the touch, still sorting through the mess. 

“They’re not here!” he shouted finally, reaching up to tug at his hair. “He gave them to me. They fell out of my pocket and he gave them back to me and I put them back in my pocket but they’re not there and they’re not here either. The only thing in here is my camera and this _stupid_ book!” He picked up his copy of _Peter Pan_ that had fallen out with all the rest and hurled it across the camper as hard as he could. It hit one of the cabinets with a satisfying thud. 

“Prompto!” Ignis gripped both of his wrists this time and held him, only tightening his grip when Prompto squirmed to get away and keep searching. He waited for the gunner to still and look up at him, nearly wheezing now as he gave himself completely over to panic. “Now, what is it that you’ve lost?” 

“My pills!” Prompto gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

Prompto sat on the bed, wedging himself into the back corner of the camper. He was fully clothed again now, having pulled his clothes back on when the added shame of his uncovered body had become more than he could bear. He hugged his copy of _Peter Pan_ to him, simply holding it. The cover was bent now and the wanted to cry as he ran his fingers over the crease he’d made. 

He hadn’t said much in the last hour. Ignis had helped him re-search his pockets and his camera bag, but the only thing they found of note was the slightly crumpled envelope the kind old doctor in Lestallum had given him. No pill bottle. Ignis had opened the envelope and discovered a pile of grassy-smelling tea leaves. Now he stood in the kitchenette, boiling water, while Prompto watched him without seeing him. Ignis, too, had dressed and if Prompto had cared to look he would have noticed that his efforts to remove the bloodstain on Ignis’ trousers had been mostly successful.   

**_How could you be so stupid?_**

The thoughts ran through his head faster than he could stop them. 

**_How could you let this happen? Again?! You idiot!  
_ **

“Prompto.” He blinked and found Ignis standing over him, holding a steaming mug with a slight chip in the lip. The volume of his voice and the crease in his eyebrows told Prompto that he’d had to say his name multiple times to get his attention. Something else to berate himself over. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, setting the book between his crossed legs before reaching out to take the mug. Their fingers brushed but Prompto barely noticed. 

“I did a search based on the color and taste and I believe this is passion flower tea,” Ignis said. He was speaking so gently, as if Prompto was a skittish animal. “It should help.” 

Prompto accepted the cup and smelled it experimentally. It smelled like grass and sweet hay. He took a sip and noted the same grassy taste, though it wasn’t unpleasant. Merely earthy. He took another sip, willing it to work, willing himself to be calm. 

“Thanks,” he said finally, realizing he should have said it sooner. He winced at the slip and deliberately pressed his thumb against the hot underside of the mug until it burned. “I’m sorry,” he said next, because he needed to. 

“Whatever for?” Ignis asked, moving to sit beside him on the bed. 

“You shouldn’t have to look after me,” Prompto mumbled into his tea. “You duty is to Noct. You said so yourself. I…I should be able to keep my shit together for five minutes.” 

“Prompto…” Ignis sighed. He pushed his glasses up his nose and Prompto thought he must be wondering how they had gone from the throws of passion to _this_. Frankly, he was wondering the same thing. He took a shaky breath and took another long sip of tea, feeling the hot liquid burn across his tongue until it was numb and heavy in his mouth. He didn’t wince, merely accepting the pain. 

“So, what now?” he asked. “It took us two days to drive to the Disc, so I’m guessing we’re too far to get back to Lestallum by chocobo.” 

“Not without our camping equipment, no,” Ignis admitted. Prompto glanced at him to find him frowning into space. “I attempted to call Cindy in hopes of procuring a ride, however wherever she is now searching for the Regalia she must not have cell service.”

“Of course,” Prompto said, laughing a bit bitterly. “Well…I can hold on until we find the car.” 

“That is not necessary,” Ignis argued but Prompto tightened his hold on his mug. 

“It sure sounds like it is,” he retorted. 

“This is your health we are speaking of,” Ignis said more sternly. “Just because it isn’t a physical wound does not mean it is unimportant.” Prompto deflated a bit at that and raised one hand to tug at the bangs hanging in his eyes. 

“I know…I know,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’m just…used to doing this on my own, you know?” He shook his head, but even as he did he could tell that his thoughts were coming a bit clearer, a bit less jumbled and soaked with panic. Maybe the tea was working after all. 

“Well, you need not do so any longer,” Ignis replied simply, laying one of his hands on Prompto’s knee and squeezing gently. Prompto managed to give him a tight smile. 

“It’s not really that easy,” Prompto said, even as his smile became a bit more genuine, “but I get what you mean. I…I’m glad you’re here, Iggy.” He blushed and ducked his head to stare at the golden-green swirl of his tea again. Having someone else with him was easier, and then again it wasn’t, but he trusted Ignis. Trusted him with his life and more besides. He sighed again. 

“I guess we have to tell the others when they get back, huh? Or else Gladio’s gonna flip out on me again…” He winced at both ideas. He was sick to death of talking about how messed up his brain was, and sick of being worried how people would react to it. He had hoped to be done with that for a while at least. 

Ignis was silent, neither offering confirmation nor comfort, and that only made him want to throw his mug across the room. He didn’t need to be sorry for breaking anything else, however, so he merely finished the tea instead, doing his best to avoid the dregs of tea leaves left at the bottom. 

If only they weren’t stranded. 

“Do you think Ardyn could help us find the car?” he asked, looking up. The man was odd, sure, but he had also saved their lives. 

“The fewer dealings we have with the Imperial Chancellor, the better, I believe,” Ignis said, shaking his head. Prompto pouted slightly. 

“He saved us,” he argued. “Why doesn’t anyone want to give him credit for that?” 

“Chancellor Izunia is also the one who brokered the ‘truce’ with Niflheim.” Ignis replied irritably. He spat the word “truce” like a curse. Prompto had to think about that for a moment. He had never been quite clear on the politics surrounding Noct’s wedding, never mind that that had been the very reason for their journey initially. 

“That doesn’t mean he knew Niflheim planned to attack Insomnia,” Prompto said softly. Ignis shot him a disbelieving glare that made him duck his head. “You’re a Royal Advisor, but you’re not responsible for everything Noct does,” he added. 

“Yes, I am, more’s the pity,” Ignis said with a sigh, but that quick anger was gone at least. Prompto sighed and pushed himself further into his corner. 

“Guess we wouldn’t know how to contact him anyway,” he said at last, realizing none of them had Ardyn’s number, whether they were willing to use it or not. He sighed and sat the mug beside him to resume hugging his book. 

“How do you feel now?” Ignis asked after a few moments, noting the empty mug. Prompto considered it. 

“Raw,” he said simply. “And a bit tired. But…better I guess? I’m not sure.” It was hard to quantify how he was feeling, beyond the simple fact that the need to rip his hair out and hide in a deep dark hole and never come out had subsided somewhat. Ignis hummed softly to himself and rubbed Prompto’s knee gently. Prompto bit his lip, torn between moving closer and staying where he was. Ignis would make no move until he did, but even Prompto couldn’t say if he desired more contact or not. He was about to suggest they get something to eat, if nothing else, when voices from outside announced that Noct and Gladio had returned. 

“Their search must have been unsuccessful,” Ignis noted and Prompto took the opportunity to get up. His muscles felt stiff and tense but he made himself cross the camper to retrieve his bag, which Ignis had carefully repacked for him. He slipped the book inside before pulling it over one shoulder. He pushed the camper door opened and stepped outside. The sun had disappeared behind dark clouds now and he could hear thunder in the distance. 

Noct jumped down from his chocobo, patting its long neck and setting the fishing gear he must have borrowed from Wiz against the camper. 

“You feeling alright, buddy?” Noct asked immediately and Prompto visibly winced. Did he look that bad? He stumbled over an answer, acutely aware of Ignis lingering on the last step of the camper behind him. Gladio was watching him now too and he dragged his eyes away, over Noct’s shoulder, and blinked. 

“Hey, isn’t that Umbra?” He asked, pointing. They all turned to look and he nearly sighed in relief when Noct immediately trotted over to the dog. Rather than wait for him to take the book he carried, however, Umbra barked as soon as Noct got close and took off into the trees. Prompto had begun to follow at a leisurely pace with the others, but he broke into a run when Noct began to chase the dog, suddenly terrified of losing his friend in the trees. It was only a sparse grove that surrounded the Chocobo Ranch, however, and he never quite lost sight of them. 

When Umbra stopped again, it was beside one of the larger trees and as they drew nearer, a woman stepped out from behind it. Prompto nearly tripped to a stop, catching his breath. 

Mysterious was the only way to describe her. Long, black hair spilled down her shoulders and her eyes remained closed as she spoke, which only made Prompto burn suddenly to know what her eyes looked like. She was saying something to Noct, another riddle—this one about gods and storms—when Prompto heard her voice in his head, like an overlaying echo. 

_“Hello, Prompto Argentum.”_

He jerked his head up, eyes wide. Her mouth was still moving as she talked to Noct, but it didn’t match up with the soft voice in his head. 

_”I am pleased to finally meet you. Lady Lunafreya has never forgotten the kindness you showed her, and neither have I.”_

He shivered, only partially because a cold wind had kicked up around them. He swallowed, remembering Luna’s letters. Remembering how they had driven him to become friends with Noct in the first place. And all because he’d helped a foreign Princess’ dog without realizing it. 

_“One so kind does not deserve to suffer as you do. Do not be afraid to let your friends ease your burdens, Prompto. Especially not the one who holds you so dear.”  
_

There were tears in his eyes and he rubbed at them furiously, praying Gladio didn’t notice. He knew without looking that he couldn’t fool Ignis, however. He could practically feel the Advisor’s concerned gaze, though he refused to glance over to confirm it. He swallowed and tried to _think_ back to her, though he had no idea if she heard him or not. 

_“Thanks. I’ll try.”  
_

Her lips—Noct had said her name was Gentiana—curved into a kind smile, but Prompto had no idea if it was because of him or whatever she’d been saying to Noct. And then, in an instant, she was gone. He didn’t even realize the others were talking until Ignis put a hand on his shoulder. When Prompto turned he found the Advisor looking at him with clear concern. Prompto only shook his head and gave him a genuine smile. He felt lighter somehow. 

“So…what was that about?” Prompto asked, turning back to Noct.

* * *

Normally, riding a chocobo would have been thrilling, but chasing down lightening-gnarled runes in the pouring rain was far from Prompto’s idea of a good time. Even after asking Ignis three times, he still only half understood how this was supposed to help Noct, except that somehow it was going to let him gain the blessing of another Astral, which apparently was what the fight with Titan had been about. Prompto wasn’t sure what that meant either, but it made about as much sense as anything else did these days. 

Besides, Noct had been so eager to get going to follow Gentiana’s instructions that he hadn’t given Prompto a chance to tell him or Gladio about the missing pills and that was fine with him. He had had to assure Ignis in hushed tones that the tea had been good enough, the envelope now stashed away in his waterproof camera bag, but even he wasn’t sure if that was strictly true. 

All he knew at the moment was that he was hungry, soaked to the bone, and smelling of wet chocobo. And the sun was going down, or at least he thought it was. It was hard to tell in the storm but the meager light seemed to be fading. In short, he was miserable. 

Noct, however, pushed on and as they wound their way through a wide canyon he seemed to know by instinct where they was going. They had already found two runestones, and Noct had said there was only one more, or at least that was his argument when Ignis had shouted at him over the rain that they ought to turn back for the night. 

When they reached the cave entrance, Prompto found himself relieved for once. He hated the claustrophobia of caves, not to mention the monsters they usually found inside, but at least it would be dry. 

They dismounted and left the chocobos just within the entrance to give them a reprieve from the rain as well before venturing inside. The cool air of the cave made Prompto’s clinging clothes feel clammy against his skin, but he did his best to ignore it as they went. Soon enough they were bombarded by group after group of small daemons and the ensuing bouts of action had Prompto warming up and drying off bit by bit. 

Despite the tea he’d had earlier, however, he found himself creeping along with one hand trailing the cool stone walls, even more paranoid than he usually was in caves like this one. And it was more than just the small groups of imps they kept encountering. He was sure he could feel eyes on him, making his skin crawl. 

Suddenly, the stone beneath his hand gave way to a small opening, nearly making him trip. He gasped and then froze as he heard the soft sound of something dragging on stone. 

“Uh…hey guys? Did you hear that?” he asked. He looked up at the group, but they were continuing on their way and no one answered. They were used to him hearing things in caves, he supposed. The sound came again and he shivered. It sounded almost like someone dragging their feet, but impossibly longer. 

“No, really. Guys?!” he called at their retreating backs. “I know I’m usually jumping at my own shadow in places like this, but I really hear something.” 

Noct threw him a glance over his shoulder. “Yeah, probably more daemons, or haven’t you noticed there’s a ton of them? Come on.” Prompto frowned, more than slightly hurt that none of them seemed to believe him. 

“No, I—aaah!” he shouted as something wrapped around his ankle from behind and tugged his legs out from under him. He tumbled forward, barely reacting fast enough to protect his face, and then he was being dragged through the small opening in the wall he’d felt and into total darkness. 

“Prompto!” 

He wasn’t sure if it was Noct or Ignis who had shouted his name. Maybe both. He didn’t have long to think about it as he was dragged through the dark. He managed somehow to flip onto his back and clutched his bag to his chest as he was slammed up against rock walls, pulled around one corner and then another. Then the darkness was gone and he was blinking dazedly in the light of glowing crystals in the base of a wide cavern. The thing, whatever it was, let go of his leg and slithered away. He scrambled to his feet, summoning his gun as he did. The dragging sound came again and he wheeled to his left to find a gigantic snake rising up before him. A snake with the face of a woman. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” he gasped. The snake woman flicked out her tongue and hissed something at him, something that he somehow understood. 

_“My baby. Where is my baby?”_

Prompto swallowed and held up his free hand. “Um…no babies here. S-sorry?” he stuttered, forcing himself to smile at the thing. It only hissed in response and lunged at him. He dove to the side, firing off a shot that he knew would go wide even before he hard it ricochet off the wall. 

“Prompto!” Gladio’s voice floated down to him through the cave. “Are you alright?” 

“NO!” Prompto shouted back. “You guys need to get down here!” The snake woman swung her tail behind him and suddenly his feet were being flipped out from under him again. He landed hard on his elbows and rolled out of the way as she lunged again. There was a series of soft popping sounds and when he picked himself up again half a dozen imps had joined them in the cave. 

“Seriously?!” he growled, shooting one imp in the head and dancing out of the way of another, all the while trying to keep an eye on the snake woman. Suddenly, she reared up and let out a hiss of smoke. Prompto threw himself out of the way, but the imp that had been trying to sneak up on him wasn’t so lucky. When the smoke cleared, a small frog sat where the imp had been, croaking quietly. Prompto just stared at it for a moment. 

“Guys!” he shouted, his voice cracking. “Hurry up!” He earned a slash of an imp’s claws across his arm for his distraction and he growled, shooting the daemon point blank and watching it disperse with a small amount of satisfaction. He turned to train his gun on the snake woman again and gasped when he saw too late that she was already springing towards him. 

He felt the fangs sink into his shoulder before he saw them and it took another beat before he realized that the scream echoing through the cave was coming from him. He was jerked off his feet, held by the creature’s mouth. Dumb with shock, he didn’t even try to shoot her, bashing at her face with the butt of his gun instead. 

Then there was a flash of blue and Noct growling in his ear, “Let him go!” and he was thrown against a wall. He crumpled immediately, landing boneless and face down. Noct shouted something to Ignis and then Prompto was being turned over gently, a handkerchief pressed over the sluggishly bleeding puncture wounds on his bare shoulder. He could hear Noct and Gladio shouting, the sound of clashing metal, and the snake woman’s shrieks. The soft tinkling of a curative being cracked open sounded much closer and something bitter dripped into his mouth. He made a face, but a hand tipped his head back. 

“Swallow,” Ignis commanded him and he did because it was Ignis and Ignis would never hurt him. Oh, but he did hurt. He hurt all over. He shuddered and blinked hard, realizing for the first time how blurry his vision was. If Ignis hadn’t spoken, he might not have recognized the unfocused form bending over him at all. He let his eyes drift closed and felt the soft leather of driving gloves tap against his cheek. 

“No, no, stay awake. Stay awake, Prompto.” Prompto blinked up at him, and now his vision wasn’t only unfocused but also doubled. He groaned. 

“Trying,” he muttered, but his tongue was thick in his mouth and he had no idea if Ignis could actually understand him. 

“Stay with me,” Ignis said again and he sounded desperate now. Prompto ached to hear it. In that moment he was only aware of two things, that he wanted to make Ignis happy and that he wasn’t going to be able to do what Ignis wanted. 

“Sorry,” he said, and though the word was slurred it at least came out as a recognizable word this time. He shivered, suddenly freezing. Ignis shifted above him and then he felt something being laid over him. Ignis’ jacket. The jacket was still slightly damp and Prompto shivered hard enough that it added to his hurt. His head swam and he tried, but his eyes began to close against his will. 

“Prompto!” Ignis called, and shook him this time but Prompto only groaned, helpless to comply. Ignis’ voice was getting further away, becoming hollow as if it was being shouted down a long tunnel. “You have to try. Stay awake!” 

Prompto tried to reply but nothing was responding anymore and darkness swallowed him whole.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompto drifted, lost in a darkness that kept dragging him down but would occasionally break out into sensations that were sharp as knives. For a bit there was only distant jostling, and then he gasped audibly when cold rain pelted him, forcing him back into painful consciousness. 

“Take mine, he’s fastest.” Noctis’ voice floated around him, through him, and he felt himself being lifted, draped against damp, musky feathers. He shuddered even as he felt a warm body press against his back, the movement sending fire through all of his muscles. Someone may have called his name, but he was already falling into blackness again. 

Strange visions surrounded him, changing and blurring before he could grasp onto any of them. The frightened screech of a chocobo and the familiar growl of daemons, a wavering light that bobbed sickeningly in the cold rain, being alone for so long in school or his parents’ house or…somewhere else. Somewhere he had never been but remembered all the same. A place that was cold and sterile. A place that hurt, almost as much as he hurt now but different somehow. And voices. One of them was familiar, laced with an oddly refined accent. 

At some point that voice changed, softened and gained a much more familiar accent. He wasn’t aware of words, only the soft tone of Ignis’ voice. Something cool touched his brow and he flinched away with a moan. The rain was gone, he realized, but he still felt damp and chilled, freezing to death in his own skin. He couldn’t move, couldn’t open his eyes, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Ignis’ voice came again, a balm on his frayed nerves, and he felt himself relaxing under its influence. The cool cloth came again and he stayed still this time. It hurt, only adding to the ache in his body, but he couldn’t make himself say so. Instead he retreated from it all, his mind instinctively pulling back from the pain until there was only nothingness again. 

This time it was the snake woman who slithered through his thoughts, calling endlessly for her baby. And why could he understand her? All she did was hiss and screech, but the words were perfectly clear to him. Then she turned to him, suddenly looming over him, and lunged. 

He woke with a gasp, jerking onto his elbows in an unfamiliar bed. That was as far as he got towards sitting up before his shaking arms gave out and he was sinking back into a sinfully soft mattress. Everything hurt, his head doubly so, and he was soaked through with sweat. It took him a moment to realize he’d been stripped, and even then the sheets tangled around him were disgustingly damp. 

“Prompto?” He blinked and lifted his head again weakly, in time to see Ignis rise from where he was seated at a desk at the foot of the bed. His clothing was strange, obviously borrowed. His shirt was cornflower blue and the sleeves didn’t fit his long arms quite right, the open cuffs ending too far up his wrist. He walked smoothly around the bed and laid a blessedly cool hand against Prompto’s forehead. “Your fever has broken,” Ignis said and didn’t bother to hold back a sigh of relief. “At last.” Prompto just blinked up at him, trying to summon enough strength and saliva to speak. 

“Ig…” It was all he could get out before he subsided into a coughing fit that set all his nerves on fire again and sent his head throbbing worse than any hangover he had ever experienced. 

“Prompto?” Ignis said again, and this time it was a gasp. A weight dipped on the edge of the bed and when Prompto finally caught his breath Ignis had his head cradled in his hands, thumbs brushing over his heated cheeks. “I haven’t seen you in hours. You had a fever and it made you delirious.” He shook his head and raised one hand to brush away some of the hair plastered to Prompto’s forehead. “I’m almost sorry you’re aware of anything. I don’t believe the poison has quite run its course yet.” 

Prompto could only follow about half of what was being said to him, but at the mention of poison he shuddered. It was painful to move, but he shifted to his side anyway, curling around Ignis where he sat on the bed. 

“Wh-where?” he managed to croak, letting Ignis guide his head to the soft pillow. 

“Wiz was kind enough to offer up his guest room,” Ignis explained, reaching for something on the bedside table. “Drink. Slowly,” he said, hooking one hand around Prompto’s shoulders and helping him sit up as he tilted the glass slightly. He water was cool on Prompto’s parched tongue, though he spluttered a bit when he tried to swallow. It felt like there was something stuck in his throat, keeping him from swallowing. He coughed and tried again, this time managing to get half a mouthful down. His stomach roiled immediately and he shook his head when Ignis continued to offer the glass. The Advisor looked troubled, but set the glass aside and helped Prompto lay down again. 

With a supreme effort, Prompto managed to push his hand out from under the covers, palm up. Ignis took it immediately, lacing his cool fingers with Prompto’s aching ones. Prompto sighed and let his eyes drift closed again. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. Sorry for letting himself get hurt; sorry for taking Ignis away from his duties to take care of him, again; sorry for needing to apologize at all. Ignis sighed and squeezed Prompto’s hand in a way that didn’t quite hurt. 

“Rest,” Ignis suggested, pulling the covers back up to Prompto’s chin with his free hand. The darkness was closing in again but Prompto fought it, blinking quickly. An inexplicable fear froze his blood. What if he fell asleep and didn’t wake up again? 

“Wait…want to tell you,” he had to stop and clear his throat, losing precious seconds. “Been meaning to say it for a while, actually.” His voice was growing hoarser as he spoke. “Was afraid…” 

“Prompto,” Ignis murmured, and there was a note to his voice that Prompto had never heard there before. Something so far from his usual perfectly put together, dry humored self that it stuck out immediately. This tone was raw and slightly frightened. Prompto forced himself to open his eyes, but the world was growing blurry around the edges again. He parted his dry lips again but Ignis pressed his fingers over them. They were trembling slightly. 

“Rest,” he said again. “Tell me when you wake up.” Prompto frowned, but even the expression cost him and in moments he had lost again.

* * *

When he woke up the second time, he felt much more alert. The pain had subsided to something more manageable, still present but not debilitating. He took a moment to look around the small room, which barely had space for the bed, a bedside table and a desk. The desk was where he found Ignis, apparently bent over some project, though his back blocked Prompto’s view of whatever it was the Advisor was working on. 

“Ignis?” he asked quietly, trying not to startle the other man. Ignis’ head shot up and he turned in his seat to regard Prompto. He looked more tired and worn than Prompto ever remembered seeing him. Even so, he rose from the chair, perfectly smooth despite his obvious exhaustion. 

“Were you up with me all night?” Prompto asked, noticing the light coming through the room’s single small window. Ignis waited until he’d reached the bed and repeated his earlier action of checking Prompto’s temperature before he answered. 

“You were bitten about…14 hours ago. So the short answer would be yes, I suppose.” Prompto pushed himself up, noting how weak his arms still were. 

“Iggy!” he cried and reached for Ignis’ wrist, tugging him insistently. Ignis resisted for only a moment, then climbed onto the bed. He lay on top of the covers while Prompto remained under them, but he gathered Prompto close anyway, down comforter and all. 

“What happened?” Prompto asked, twisting around to see Ignis better. The movement made his joints ache but he gritted his teeth against the feeling of bone grinding on bone. 

“You remember the Naga?” Ignis asked. Prompto’s hair had dried, his body no longer drenched in sweat, and Ignis raised on hand to run his fingers through it. Prompto didn’t even want to know what it looked like. A mess, no doubt, with half the gel washed out by rain and fever sweats. 

“The snake lady? Yeah. She bit me.” He thought to glance at his shoulder and noted that a cotton patch had been taped over the puncture wounds, stained by two dark rust-colored dots. 

“I gave you a Remedy but…” Ignis stopped and for a moment Prompto wasn’t sure if he was going to go on. He raised his eyes in time to see Ignis pressing his eyes closed tightly, as if in pain, before the expression smoothed back to his usual unperturbed mask. Prompto bit his lip as those green eyes opened again. “It did not help as much as I had hoped. The venom took some time to work through your system. Luckily, Wiz had other provisions.” Ignis dropped his gaze and Prompto immediately reached up, laying his hand against Ignis’ cheek in a mirror of the move Ignis so often employed with him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Prompto promised, shifting to press closer. “You saved me, Iggy. I’m fine.” 

“You are far from fine,” Ignis said. He shook his head, but not hard enough to dislodge Prompto’s hand. “And I did not save you. I only delayed the inevitable. You…you were dying when we arrived. Wiz saved you.” A fine tremble ran through Ignis’ body and Prompto dropped his hand to grab one of Ignis’, pressing the palm hard against his chest. 

“It doesn’t matter who did it, I’m still here,” he said. “Everything’s okay now.” It was a lie and they both knew it. Nothing was okay. The world was becoming more dangerous by the day and any one of them could fall in battle at any time. The fact that Prompto happened to have been bitten was practically irrelevant. It could have been any one of them. 

The look in Ignis’ eyes was sad and drawn. It told Prompto that it mattered very much just who had been bitten. 

“Iggy…” he whispered. Ignis opened his mouth again but closed it quickly, shaking his head once more. Prompto’s heart stuttered and he let his hand drop to the bed. Ignis kept his palm pressed to Prompto’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. For a long moment the only sound in the room was their mingled breathing. Prompto cast about for something else to talk about, his gaze landing on the desk. He could see what was on it now. A few energy drinks and the envelope with the passion flower tea leaves. 

“What were you working on?” Prompto asked quietly, glancing back at Ignis. The Advisor had his eyes closed again, and he kept them closed as he responded, sounding only exhausted. 

“An experiment,” he said simply. Prompto glanced back at the desk, at the energy drinks. 

“Those are used to make Potions and stuff, right?” he asked. Most of their curatives, in fact, were little more than magically imbued energy drinks. He had never understood how it worked, exactly, not having any talent for magic himself, but he’d picked up a few basics. 

“Correct. I was…trying to incorporate your tea leaves.” 

Prompto frowned. He knew that adding things could change what a curative did, like mixing ingredients in a recipe. Then he blinked and felt heat at the edges of his eyes. 

“You…were trying to make something for me, right?” His voice was barely a whisper. “You were trying to make…magical meds?” Ignis gave a soft chuckle at the phrase and opened his tired eyes again. 

“I have no idea how effective it will be, if at all,” he admitted. “My Uncle tutored Noct and I both in elemancy, but Noct always had the stronger grasp of it, I’m afraid.” 

Prompto remembered meeting Ignis’ Uncle once, bumping into him really, after a training session with Gladio shortly before they left the city. He remembered the man had the same fine accent as Ignis, and the same sometimes stern but always kind green eyes. Then he thought of something else. Ignis’ Uncle would have been at the Citadel, serving his King when… 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto blurted, his stomach suddenly dropping into his toes. 

“Whatever are you sorry for now?” Ignis asked, and there was clear annoyance in his voice. Prompto winced, suddenly aware of how much he’d been apologizing lately and how grating Ignis would find it. How annoying he must be. He almost apologized again but managed to bite it back at the last minute. He swallowed and picked at the sheets, dropping his gaze. 

“For your Uncle,” Prompto whispered. He knew he sounded like a chastised child and he hated himself for it, but he forced himself to keep going. “Back in Lestallum I lost it over my parents and I never even thought to ask…of course you lost people too.” He risked a glance up. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

Ignis sighed and let his eyes close again, the lines around the closed lids were the very definition of weariness. 

“Nothing can change it now,” Ignis whispered. “I knew what it meant when news reached us of Insomnia’s fall. But you still had a chance at hope.” Prompto flinched at that, and then winced again as the harsh movement sent pain shooting through him. The core of his being twisted. To think that Ignis had held in his own grief to try and spare his feelings, only for Prompto to throw himself headlong into despair anyway. Another apology had almost escaped him before he swallowed it back, nearly shuddering with the effort of it. 

“Ignis,” he said instead, but paused when he looked up. The careworn creases had smoothed completely from Ignis’ face and his breathing was soft and slow. He realized that the hand on his chest had gone slack, merely resting instead of pressing. 

“Ignis?” he whispered, but there was no response. He did some quick, if probably flawed, math and realized that Ignis must have been awake for at least the past 26 hours, and more than half of that time had been spent worrying about Prompto for one reason or another. Guilt warred with warmth at that thought and Prompto gave up trying to pick one. Instead, he shifted just enough to carefully pull Ignis’ glasses off his face. The Advisor grumbled and Prompto froze, worried he’d woken him, but a moment later Ignis was still again. He sighed and reached over Ignis to set the glasses on the bedside table. His fingers found the water glass and he risked a moment more to take a few badly needed gulps of water before he set that down as well and settled back into bed. 

Sleep was dragging at his tired body too, but Prompto pushed it back for a moment, staring at Ignis’ sleeping face. Ignis, who, he now realized, must have carried him here in the night on a chocobo, in the soaking rain, dodging daemons as he went. Ignis, who had stayed with him all night and into the next day, alternating between checking on him and trying to invent a new type of curative specifically to replace Prompto’s lost anxiety medication. Ignis, who could switch from dry humor to brittle anger in moments of stress, only to have both evaporate into long-suffering fondness. 

Ignis, who lay dead asleep next to him only because he’d worked himself far past the point of exhaustion trying to keep Prompto alive and safe because he didn’t know how to do anything without throwing his whole self into it with utter abandon. 

Prompto swallowed, remembering trying to tell Ignis something when he was hurting and half terrified he wouldn’t wake up again. Something important. Prompto leaned up and kissed Ignis’ forehead gently, pulling back and waiting a moment to be sure the move hadn’t woken the Advisor. When he was sure Ignis was still asleep he licked his lips. 

“I love you, Ignis Scientia,” he whispered. Prompto laid his head back on the pillow and curled himself into Ignis’ warmth, joining his companion in sleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis' version is now a thing! Check out ["No Amount of Chaos Can Keep Me From You"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12474992) for his side of things.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, we're 50k words in and still haven't even reached Altissia. What is this monster of a story that has taken over my life?

Prompto woke with a shiver. He blinked blearily in the dimly lit room. The light suggested it was nearing evening, but he couldn’t say evening of what day. Time had been a blur ever since the cave. 

He frowned and pulled his arms in closer against his bare chest, slowly realizing that he was chilled because his blanket had gone missing. Looking up, he soon found the culprit. Ignis still lay beside him, fast asleep. He was laying on top of the covers, but at some point he had pulled the comforter off of Prompto to wrap around himself in his sleep. Prompto had to hold his breath to keep from snorting and potentially waking the other man. Of all the times not to know where his camera was. 

Pushing himself up carefully, he noticed that someone must have washed their clothes as both his and Ignis’ clothing had been folded carefully and placed at the foot of the bed. He still felt stiff and sore all over, but he slipped out of bed as carefully as he could. He paused when his feet hit the wooden floor, watching Ignis carefully to make sure he hadn’t woken him. When he was finally satisfied, he crept towards his clothes, clad in only his boxers. 

It wasn’t until he was pulling his shirt over his head that he saw it. His bracelets were gone, the wrist laid totally bare. The odd tattoo he’d had for as long as he could remember glared up at him, a barcode of some kind. A mark that only _things_ had. 

Ignis would have seen it for sure. 

Prompto shook out his vest and then threw is aside without pulling it on, but only his gloves remained underneath. He twisted around, eyes darting wildly. He finally spotted the missing bracelets piled on the corner of the desk and snatched them up, pulling them roughly over his hand and feeling a clasp scrap the skin from his thumb in his haste. He adjusted them, making sure the tattoo was hidden, but even afterwards his breathing wouldn’t calm down. What would Ignis think? What would he say? 

He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp, even as his eyes began to burn. He glanced at Ignis’ sleeping form again, willing himself to be quiet. Try as he might, however, a tear brimmed and spilled down his cheek and he couldn’t stop the sound of his breath hitching. He took a step back and bumped the desk, hearing the soft rattle of bottles. He turned on instinct and caught a magic flask before it could tip over. 

There were three of them lined up on the desk. Prompto blinked at the one he held, staring at the amber liquid inside as more tears ran down his cheeks. He glanced at Ignis’ open journal, not comprehending any of the notes written in the Advisor’s careful hand. A shudder ran through him and he felt the flask give under his fingers with a faint twinkle of breaking glass. He couldn’t say if he had done it on purpose or as part of an involuntary twitch, but he raised the flask to his lips all the same. 

It tasted like the tea had but a bit sweeter, reminding him of the sweet hay that the chocobos liked. He swallowed it down and watched golden sparks dance over his skin as the curative took effect. Almost immediately all of the tension bled out of him. He grabbed for the chair and sat down before he fell over at the sudden release. His breathing evened out as a weight he hadn’t even noticed lifted off his chest. Prompto swallowed and sniffed, reaching up to scrub the tears from his cheeks. He waited for a moment, expectant, but his eyes remained dry. 

He turned his head and looked at the remaining glass vials in wonder. Not even his pills had ever worked so fast or calmed him so completely. He still found himself biting his lip at the idea of what Ignis might say about his tattoo when he woke up, but the idea suddenly wasn’t making his chest cave in on itself anymore. 

He sighed and just hung his head for a moment, taking deep breaths. His muscles felt too lose, whether from the remains of the poison or an effect of the curative he wasn’t sure. It took him ten minutes before he trusted himself to try and stand. When he did, it was a fight not to simply crawl back into bed. Even having staved it off, the panic that had threatened to overwhelm him had already drained what energy he had. He forced himself to scoop up his vest instead, slipping out of the door as quietly as he could. 

It felt strange to creep through someone else’s house, and he was glad when he managed to find the bathroom without running into anyone. After relieving himself, he wet his hands and ran them through his hair to salvage what he could before making his way to the front door. He had only just stepped out onto the porch when there was a shout and then someone clapped him on his bad shoulder. 

“Ow, ow, ow!” Prompto whimpered, hold his forearm close to his body. “That hurt!” He turned and found Noct staring at him. The prince simply stood there, half a grin frozen in place, looking utterly lost. Prompto sighed and finally took pity on him, wrapping his arms around Noct. As much as Noct might have wanted to hug him in that moment, Prompto knew his friend would never be the one to initiate it. He sighed when he felt Noct wrap his arms around him, hard. 

“Specs said you’d be alright but that was hours ago,” Noct said into his vest and Prompto realized that Ignis must have updated them sometime this morning before he’d passed out. “No more going off on your own.” 

“Like I had a choice!” Prompto shot back, but he squeezed his friend a bit tighter, ignoring the pain that ran from his wound down his left arm. They finally let go and Prompto offered him his best goofy grin. “Besides, it’s gonna take more than a crazy snake lady to keep me down.” 

“You’re such a dork,” Noct muttered fondly, taking a step back and crossing his arms. 

“Look who’s alive.” Prompto half turned at Gladio’s voice when another slap on the back had him stumbling and seeing stars. 

“Why?!” he cried, grasping his shoulder and twisting almost defensively to angle it away from his friends. “I’m still tender!” 

“Sorry,” Gladio said, but he was smirking. “How’s it feel to have your first real battle scar?” 

“It hurts,” Prompto said sourly and huffed. 

“Oh, hey, good news. Cindy found the Regalia,” Noct put in, leaning against one of the posts holding up the roof of the porch. Prompto straightened up and rolled his shoulder experimentally, gritting his teeth at the ache he felt. 

“Where at?” he asked. 

“In the middle of an Imperial base,” Gladio deadpanned. Prompto blinked and then narrowed his eyes at Noct. 

“You said it was good news!” Noct only shrugged and Prompto sighed. He almost reached up to rub the bridge of his nose, realizing when his hand was half raised that he was unconsciously copying Ignis’ usual move of pushing his glasses up. He blushed and dropped his hand, only to have his blush deepen as his stomach grumbled loudly. 

“Come on, hero, let’s get you something to eat,” Gladio said, already headed for the plastic tables that made up the eating area. 

“Should we get Ignis?” Noct asked, but Prompto shook his head firmly. 

“He really needs some sleep. We’ll bring him leftovers,” Prompto suggested. He was already dreaming about that impossibly huge sandwich that was Wiz’s specialty. 

“Ah! How are you feeling?” Wiz cried as soon as he saw them approach and Prompto smiled at him. 

“Way better. Thank you for—well for everything,” he said sincerely. Wiz only waved him off and declared that dinner was on the house. It was just as well since Ignis had their money.

* * *

The talked briefly about the car, but even Gladio knew not to get ahead of themselves and start making any plans without Ignis. Instead, Noct told him how he and Gladio had found the final runestone in the cave and then waited out the storm and the dark before riding back to the ranch. Something in the way he said it told Prompto it definitely hadn’t been Noct’s idea to wait, but Gladio likely hadn’t given him a choice. He hurried to assure them both that there wasn’t much they could have done for him anyway, before a fight could break out. Noct seemed grudgingly satisfied with that. 

Prompto had a feeling that the sandwich wasn’t going to keep well once it cooled and was wondering what to get Ignis. Wiz, however, was a step ahead of him and appeared with a meat pie wrapped in foil. He assured Prompto that they were welcome to use the guest room for another night to recuperate before apologizing to Noct and Gladio that there wasn’t more room. Gladio only shrugged and said they were happy enough in the camper. 

“Good to have you back,” Gladio said affectionately, ruffling Prompto’s hair as the sun began to set and they pushed their chairs back. Noct only grinned but Prompto had known him long enough to know that Noct was relieved as well, he simply didn’t know how to say it. 

“Play you in Kings Knight later? Once I find my phone,” Prompto challenged. The house was close enough to the camper that they should still be able to play together. Noct’s grin widened. “You’re on.” 

The smile didn’t leave Prompto’s face as he made his way back to Wiz’s unlocked front door, trying to remember which door led to the guest room as he went down the hall. When he opened the door, the hinges gave a rusty squeak and he winced. Ignis shifted under the blankets and then shot into a sitting position, blinking wide at him where he stood standing guiltily in the doorway. 

“Sorry. I was trying to be quiet,” Prompto said with a helpless half-shrug, his injured shoulder remaining stiff. “I brought you dinner,” he added, closing the door and setting the foil-wrapped pie down on the desk. He watched Ignis fumble for his glasses and frowned at how tired the Advisor still looked. 

Ignis slid his glasses on and scowled at the crack in the left lens. Then he pushed the covers off of him and swung his legs off the bed. 

“You shouldn’t be up,” Ignis said. Prompto winced and rubbed at the bandana he’d retied around his bicep. 

“You’re probably right, but I wanted to walk around a bit, you know? Let Noct and Gladio know I wasn’t dead.” Ignis gave him such a sharp look that he almost flinched. Bad choice of words. Ignis gaze drifted to the desk behind him and a frown drew over his face like storm clouds rolling in. 

“Did you take one of the curatives I was working on?” He asked. Prompto had never felt more like a child caught with a cookie before. 

“Um…well, yeah. Earlier,” he muttered. 

“I told you those were an experiment,” Ignis said with a huff, reaching up to push his glasses up his nose. Prompto opened his mouth, but Ignis cut across him before he could speak. “I told you they weren’t ready. What in the world possessed you to—?” 

“It was kind of an accident?” Prompto said quickly, trying to smile disarmingly. The smile had no effect on Ignis’ glare. “I…I was kinda freaking out and…” 

“You could have made it worse. Especially given how weak your body is right now!” Prompto winced, remembering the last time Ignis had blown up at him at the Disc. 

“Man, you really have two speeds, don’t you?” He shot back defensively, though he wrapped his arms around himself in a protective gesture. “Totally sweet, and biting my head off. And anyway, it worked!” He looked away, glaring at the bed. “I feel better than I have in a long time,” he added quietly. 

“But you didn’t know that would happen,” Ignis argued back and Prompto groaned, reaching up to tug at his hair. The prickle to his scalp was grounding and he needed it. His heart was speeding up again despite the curative’s effects. 

“I told you before, I’m me. I do stupid shit. I warned you about that,” he grumbled. He dared to glance up and found Ignis just glaring at him. Suddenly, he felt his shoulder’s slump and he dropped his arms completely. He drew in a deep breath and stared at the toes of his boots. 

“Look,” Prompto said quietly, “I know I’m a mess and I know how hard it is to be…to be in a relationship with someone as screwed up as I am. You’ve lasted the longest, so congrats on that.” He swallowed. “But…but things are crazy and they just keep getting crazier every day and I know you don’t have time to take care of me.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, but Prompto shook his head, clenching his fists at his side. 

“No! I’m not done!” He took another deep breath. “I…I’m not stupid. I can see what me getting hurt did to you. It’s killing you, trying to split yourself between me and Noct. I can _see_ it. And I’m not jealous or anything it’s just…” He let his hands relax and hang numb at his sides. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m giving you an out, okay? We can stop, right now, if that’s what you want. It won’t hurt my feelings.” 

It would tear him apart and he knew it but he had to do this. He had to give Ignis the option, because it was true, the Advisor was stretching himself dangerously thin. When Ignis didn’t answer he finally chanced a look up and found Ignis staring at him with more fury than he’d ever seen in those green eyes before. This was worse even than the Disc. He swallowed. Ignis was actually trembling slightly. Prompto shivered and put one hand on the back of the chair. 

“You say that as if I had any choice in the matter,” Ignis hissed at him, practically spitting the words. “No man gets to choose who they love, least of all me! How could you even think…after everything…and I know my priorities better than you do, thank you very much and…damn this crack!” In one quick motion Ignis reached up and snatched his glasses from his face and Prompto suddenly sprang forward to rescue them before the other man could snap them in half. 

“Iggy! We don’t have your spares!” Prompto gasped. He yanked at the frames, but Ignis yanked back and Prompto followed, afraid of pulling too hard. Ignis tried to use his greater height and longer arms to pull the glasses up and out of Prompto’s hands, but Prompto rose up on his tip toes to try and keep his grip. Raising his arm tugged at his shoulder and made him hiss in pain, and then he lost his balance. 

They ended up sprawled on the bed, Prompto laying on top of Ignis, who had let go of the glasses in order to wrap his arms around Prompto as they fell. Prompto blinked for a moment, his mind slowly going over the words that had proceeded their mad struggle over Ignis’ glasses. 

“Wait,” he said slowly. “What did you say?” He laid the glasses aside on the mattress and pushed himself up, ignoring the burning in his shoulder as he did. Ignis didn’t release him, but loosened this arms enough to allow the movement. He closed his naked green eyes and sighed through his nose. 

“I…believe I confessed that I love you,” he said softly, sounding almost embarrassed. “I had not intended to say it quite like that. You may have a point about my having ‘two speeds,’ as you put it.” 

Prompto swallowed and blinked hard. Ignis still hadn’t opened his eyes again and there was definitely a faint blush on his cheekbones. 

“Better than me,” Prompto said, chewing on his lip. “At least you said it to my face. I was a total wimp…I waited until you were asleep.” Ignis' eyes popped opened and Prompto could only give him a self-deprecating little smile. 

“You…” Ignis began and Prompto nodded. 

“Yeah, I do,” Prompto mumbled, feeling his face heat up. He couldn’t look Ignis in the eyes suddenly, staring down at the buttons on his borrowed blue shirt instead. “It’s…kinda terrifying actually. Like I said, I’ve never gotten it to last this long before. The two girlfriends I had before couldn’t put up with my…with me being so needy.” He drew into himself as much as he could, crouched over Ignis the way he was. He felt Ignis’ arms tighten in response. 

“There was a boy in University,” Ignis said quietly. “He…he was jealous of The Prince. He couldn’t understand that Noctis had to come first.” He felt Ignis take a shaky breath beneath him. “I was…distraught when he broke it off. No one had ever smiled at me the way he did…until I met you.” 

Prompto glanced up at him shyly, knowing his face was bright red. 

“I would never hurt you like that, Iggy,” he vowed. 

“You just attempted to give me an out,” Ignis replied a bit wryly and Prompto jerked, rocking forward until their noses were nearly touching. 

“That’s different! That was because my brain’s a train wreck and it’s not fair that you have to put up with that!” Prompto realized he was shouting in Ignis’ face and ducked back a bit, frowning to himself. Ignis only shook his head and Prompto saw his throat work around another swallow. 

“No, you are an entirely different conundrum,” Ignis whispered. Prompto couldn’t help but tilt his head in wordless curiosity. “I _want_ you to come first, even though I know you can’t.” He let out a frustrated huff of a breath that was warm against Prompto’s face. Prompto felt his eyes grow wet again and made to get up, but Ignis’ arms wouldn’t give. He whimpered and then let out a squeak at a sudden crash outside followed by the screeching of frightened chocobos. Ignis’ arms immediately tightened, crushing Prompto to him in surprise. 

Prompto gasped and then struggled to get up, Ignis releasing him a moment later. He handed the Advisor his glasses even as he rolled off the mattress. 

“What the hell was that?” he asked, both of them already moving out of the house. They found Wiz standing on his front porch, looking worriedly towards the camper. 

“Oh, please. Your friend…he’s scaring the birds,” Wiz said. There was another deafening crack and then Prompto saw a tree topple into darkness at the edge of the floodlights. He could just make out Noct standing beside the camper, watching with his arms crossed. 

“We’ll check it out,” Prompto said to Wiz and then he was jogging for the camper with Ignis beside him. He was more out of breath than he should have been when they arrived, pain spreading from his shoulder and seeping into the left side of his chest. 

“Noct?” He gasped. 

“Iris called,” Noct said without shifting his gaze. Prompto looked up, rubbing absently at his chest, and saw Gladio attacking another tree with his massive sword. “Apparently Niflheim found out we were in Lestallum. A bunch of Imperials showed up in the city and raided the hotel. Iris said they didn’t tell them anything but…they killed Jared.” 

“The guy running the hotel?” Prompto asked. 

“And the Amicitia family butler,” Ignis said quietly. “In some ways he was more of a father to Gladio and Iris than their real father was.” He sighed. “This will leave Talcott as an orphan as well, I’m afraid.” 

Prompto vaguely remembered the bright little kid and his heart ached. A third tree fell and Gladio planted his sword in the dirt, leaning against it and panting heavily. Prompto frowned to himself, remembering what Ignis had said the night before. 

_“Nothing can change it now.”  
_

He’d said it so dismissively, but looking at Gladio now, he knew his friends were hurting every bit as much as he was. 

“Noct,” he said, raising his voice loud enough for Gladio to hear. “You said the Regalia’s at an Imperial base, right?” He felt Ignis start beside him at the news but he only looked at Noct. The prince kept his eyes on Gladio and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice equally loud. 

“Okay, so let’s go get it back,” Prompto said. He felt his hands curling into fists at his sides, felt a fire light somewhere in his stomach. Maybe it was the curative or his interrupted conversation with Ignis or just the simple fact that he was sick of death, but he felt oddly excited. “Let’s get ‘em back, for Insomnia. For the King, and Iggy’s uncle and Gladio’s dad and my parents. For Jared.” He could almost feel the smile that spread across Noct’s face. 

“Yeah,” Noctis said again. “Let’s go crack some heads.” 

Gladio turned to them, his face eerily half-lit beyond the ring of flood lights. 

“Now you’re speaking my language.”


	17. Chapter 17

Gladio let his sword dissolve in a sea of blue sparks following Prompto’s small speech and stomped past them to disappear into the camper. Noct sighed and dropped his arms. 

“Cindy said the Regalia’s at a base called Aracheole Stronghold. It’s basically on the other side of the Disc from here,” Noct explained, barely smothering a yawn as he finished. 

“Very well,” Ignis said, nodding to himself. “We should attempt to get a good night’s rest. In the morning we shall plan our next move.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Noct agreed, stretching briefly before heading for the camper. “Night,” he tossed over his shoulder before he shut the door. Prompto glanced at Ignis, suddenly nervous. He almost asked if he should spend the night in the camper too, but Ignis was already turning back towards Wiz’s house. 

“That means us as well, Prompto,” he said. Prompto swallowed and then scurried after him. Ignis apologized briefly to Wiz, who was still hovering anxiously on his porch, and assured their host that there would be no further disturbances. Wiz accepted the apology graciously enough, but continued to eye the camper for a moment before turning to open the door for them. They parted ways in the living room with a chorus of good-nights and Prompto followed Ignis back to the guest room. Once inside, with the door closed, Prompto sighed and let his shoulders slump, feeling utterly drained. 

“That was quite a declaration you made back there,” Ignis noted. He had moved to the desk and Prompto noticed that he was picking through the contents of an opened first aid kit sitting on the far corner. 

“Yeah,” Prompto gave a soft laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “It just…felt right, you know?” 

“Normally, I would not advise outright provoking the Imperials, but for once I must agree,” Ignis said. “Now kindly remove your vest. I believe we should change that bandage before we turn in.” 

Prompto smiled faintly at the liberal use of the term ‘we’ and shrugged his vest off, sitting on the edge of the bed. When Ignis didn’t immediately approach he looked up to find the Advisor watching him carefully. Finally, when he could bare the scrutiny no longer, Prompto rubbed at his nose and ducked his head.  
  
“What? Is there something on my face?” Ignis drew the chair from the desk closer and sat before him. He gently began to peel away the old bandage from Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto winced as the medical tape pulled at his skin. 

“I was thinking of what you said earlier, that you feel better than you have in a long time,” Ignis quoted. “I must say, I haven’t seen you so animated since shortly after we left Insomnia. My curative worked that well?” 

“Consider the experiment a success,” Prompto said, grinning at him. The grin turned to a grimace a second later as Ignis wiped an alcohol soaked cloth over the puncture marks on Prompto’s shoulder. Ignis hummed thoughtfully. 

“I’ll have to ask Gladio to add passion flowers to his foraging list,” the Advisor mused. His eyes flicked to Prompto’s face for a moment. “Can I ask what distressed you so much?” 

Prompto stiffened a bit, his hand automatically going to cover the bracelets on his wrist. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. He congratulated himself on the fact that his voice remained steady. 

“You said you took the curative because you were ‘freaking out’ and I merely wondered over what.” Ignis paused, setting the alcohol swab aside and examining the wound for signs of infection before reaching to tear open the package with the sterile cotton bandage. “You need not tell me if you don’t wish to speak of it.” 

Prompto considered it for a moment. He held the bandage in place when Ignis asked and listened to the crisp tearing sound of the medical tape. Ignis had already seen it. He would ask eventually. Prompto might as well get it out of the way now, when the discussion couldn’t catch him off guard. 

“You saw the…the tattoo on my wrist,” Prompto said softly, closing his eyes. The only sound in the room was that of Ignis tearing off another strip of medical tape and for a moment he wondered if he’d spoken too quietly for the other man to hear him. 

“I did,” Ignis confirmed. “I admit, though, I hadn’t given it much thought.” Prompto blinked and raised his head to stare at Ignis. 

“You didn’t?” Green eyes slid over to meet his gaze. 

“Should I have?” 

Prompto let out a laugh that sounded half like a sob and put his hand over his face. “Man, for someone who’s supposed to advise the King, you’re really out of touch sometimes, you know that?” 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis asked, and the affronted tone was only half teasing. Prompto looked back at him, feeling the tension in his muscles ease a bit. 

“How many natural born citizens of Insomnia did you ever meet who looked like me?” Prompto said simply. “Blond, pale, and freckles? Forget it.” 

The new bandage was in place and Ignis finally turned to look at him, giving Prompto his full attention. Prompto had to force himself to maintain eye contact. 

“You’re an outsider.” Ignis said it softly, in a way that clearly showed he’d never considered it before. 

“Duh,” Prompto huffed. “My parents adopted me when I was a baby.” Ignis just continued to stare so Prompto sighed and went on. “I’ve had this mark all my life,” he explained, touching the concealing bracelets again. “I guess I got it from wherever I came from, but nobody knows where that is. Not even the adoption agency.” 

“Prompto…I am aware I say this to you quite a bit, but I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Ignis said slowly and Prompto sighed and flopped back on the bed. He raised his arm to stare at his wrist. 

“It marks me as someone from beyond the Wall, even more than the way I look. Maybe that doesn’t mean much to someone who grew up in the Citadel but in the rest of the city…” He trailed off, biting his lip. “Did you know, the first time Noct ever took me to the Citadel the guard there didn’t want to let us in? Correction, he didn’t want to let _me_ in.” He laughed suddenly and covered his face with his hands. 

“You know, I never thought about it till now, but even if the whole peace treaty thing had gone off without a hitch it never would have worked out. Half the city would have hated Lady Lunafreya for being foreign, and the other half would have been freaking out over family members outside the Wall suddenly being citizens of Niflheim.” He peeked out from behind his fingers at Ignis, who was frowning. “You’re a Royal Advisor. How do you not know this?” 

“I can assure you, everyone at the palace was aware of the unrest in the city concerning the terms of the peace treaty,” Ignis said. “What I had not considered was how the climate of the city may have affected you.” He tilted his head, regarding Prompto solemnly. “Were you bullied, then?” 

Prompto snorted and let his arms fall to his sides, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Sort of. Not really,” he muttered. “When I was six some jerk punched me in the face for talking to his kid sister and called me an Outsider. There were a couple other incidents like that until I…I guess I just gave up and stopped trying to talk to people.” He shrugged as he admitted it. It had been too much of a hassle to risk getting beat up just to try and make friends. And then by the time Middle School had rolled around it was as if he’d lost the knack for how to talk to anyone altogether. 

Until Luna’s letter had changed everything. 

“So yeah, anyway,” Prompto announced, “I guess I was freaking out over nothing, since you don’t even care.” 

“Of course I don’t care,” Ignis said, and there was such naked conviction in his voice that Prompto couldn’t help but glance up at him. Ignis’ frown had deepened and he wasn’t looking at Prompto, staring into the middle-distance, deep in thought. After a moment he got up and moved almost automatically to dispose of the used medical supplies in the wastebasket by the desk. Prompto bit his lip as he watched him. When the Advisor turned back he simply stood for a moment, looking lost. He looked like he very badly wanted to do something with his hands and Prompto wondered if his love of cooking wasn’t in part born of the simple desire to do a useful task to keep his mind occupied. 

“Part of me was excited to go on this trip just to get out of the city,” Prompto admitted as the silence dragged on. “I thought…I dunno…it’s stupid ‘cuz I was so little but I thought maybe we might go somewhere that seemed familiar, you know? Like I might stumble across where I came from.” He let his head fall back against the bed, a slight blush coloring his face. 

“Lost boys,” Ignis murmured under his breath and when Prompto raised his head again the Advisor refocused on him and smiled slightly. “I can see why you’re so drawn to _Peter Pan_ now.” 

“Oh gods,” Prompto groaned, covering his face with his hands as it grew warmer under his touch. A weight dipped on the bed beside him and he peeked through his fingers to see Ignis sitting there, unbuttoning his borrowed shirt. 

“So that’s all you’ve got to say about it?” Prompto said, curiosity lending him enough bravery to ask. “I could be a Niff for all we know.” Ignis sighed and shrugged out of the shirt. 

“Get ready for bed,” he said, leaving Prompto to blush as he stared at Ignis’ bare back. He saw how the muscles in his shoulders moved as the other man folded the shirt and then bent to remove his shoes. Prompto swallowed and sat up, kicking off his own boots and stripping out of his jeans. He left his tank top on and moved to get into the wide bed in only that and his boxers. Ignis turned the desk lamp of and then joined him a moment later, in only his briefs. He immediately gathered Prompto into his arms, careful not to jostle the other’s bad shoulder. 

“You could be from Niflheim,” Ignis finally said in answer to Prompto’s question, “but it wouldn’t matter. It wouldn’t change who you are. Prompto, are you only attracted to me because of my station?” Prompto, who had automatically tucked his head against Ignis’ chest, jerked back so fast he nearly clipped Ignis’ chin. 

“What? Of course not!” he cried. “You could be a pleb like me and it wouldn’t matter…” He trailed off, blinking at the bare outline of Ignis’ face that he could make out in the darkness. “Oh,” he said, feeling dumb. Ignis chuckled softly and the sound immediately put Prompto at ease. Prompto sighed and buried his head in the pillow. “Fine, I get it,” he grumbled. A moment later there was a hand on his cheek. 

“I feel that I keep causing you distress without meaning to,” Ignis admitted, sounding saddened by the admission. Prompto turned his head to kiss the soft palm caressing his face. 

“Ditto,” Prompto said, but then he smiled. “But, hey, I think I’ve told you just about all my secrets now. You know more than even Noct does. So I think we’re good going forward.” 

“I hope you know how much that trust means to me,” Ignis replied quietly. There was a moment of silence before Ignis added even softer, “I am trying to do the same.” 

“No sweat, man,” Prompto murmured, cuddling closer to him again. He sighed happily as he pressed himself to the bare skin of Ignis’ chest. He was getting addicted to this. “It’s hard. Believe me, I know. I…probably would never have opened up to you at all if you hadn’t literally caught me in the middle of a panic attack.” Prompto curled in on himself a bit at the admission, because it was true.

“Perhaps it was fate, then?” Ignis suggested. Prompto snorted. 

“You don’t believe in fate.” 

“Don’t I?” Prompto glanced up but he couldn’t see Ignis’ eyes in the near total darkness and even if he could, he wasn’t sure they would help him determine if Ignis was kidding or not. 

“Well…I do,” Prompto ventured to whisper. Fate had brought him to Insomnia as a baby from wherever he’d come from. Fate had led him to help a hurt puppy and receive a letter from a Princess that would turn his entire life around. Fate had taken him out of the city mere days before it was decimated. And fate had led Ignis to find him at his most vulnerable and accept him so completely that Prompto still had trouble believing it. 

Ignis shifted next to him, a hand grasping his chin and tilting his head up, and then there were soft lips against his. Prompto sighed into the kiss and felt himself melt bonelessly into the mattress. Ignis’ long fingers slid into his hair and Prompto shivered as he tilted his head, returning the kiss. He moved to bury his own fingers in Ignis’ hair, only to hiss and pull back as he lifted his arm too high and sent a spike of pain through his shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Prompto assured Ignis immediately when he felt the Advisor go stiff beside him. “Forgot my shoulder was jacked, that’s all.” He felt lips brush his forehead and then Ignis resettled himself into his previous position, holding Prompto against his chest. He kept his fingers in Prompto’s hair, however. 

“Get some sleep,” Ignis suggested. “We’ll need all the rest we can get if we plan on taking on an entire Imperial base, just the four of us.” 

“We can do it, no prob,” Prompto mumbled, even as he snuggled close again. His eyes fluttered closed as the fingers in his hair began to massage his scalp. “They won’t know what hit ‘em.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Ignis agreed quietly.

* * *

The next morning found them crowded around the map Wiz had provided, marking out a route to Aracheole Stronghold. 

“I suggest we head for the high ground here,” Ignis said, pointing to a spot slightly behind the base. “We can do what reconnaissance we can once we arrive and wait for nightfall to strike. We’ll need to be in and out before the sun rises.” He took a bite of the meat pie Prompto had brought him the night before. Wiz had tried to get Ignis something else for breakfast, but the Advisor steadfastly refused to waste the food. Wiz had finally given up and compromised by offering to at least heat it up. 

“Once we have an idea of the layout of the base, you and Noct should sneak through and find the Regalia while Prompto and I create a distraction,” Gladio suggested. The bigger man was eerily calm this morning, but Prompto had a feeling it was only because he was already imagining the havoc they were going to wreak on the base. Ignis nearly choked on his meat pie as he tried to protest. 

“Nah, he’s right, Iggy,” Prompto argued before the Advisor could clear his throat. “I have, like, zero ranks in Sneak, you know that. Demolition is where it’s at for me and Gladio.” So far, the effects of Ignis’ anti-anxiety curative hadn’t worn off and all Prompto felt was pumped. If Noct or Gladio had noticed how much more at ease he was, though, they didn’t mention it. 

“I don’t like the idea of splitting up in enemy territory,” Ignis said lowly when he could finally speak. He shook his head and scowled at the map for a moment. “Perhaps,” he finally relented. “I cannot make a determination until we’ve seen the layout of the base.” 

“So what are we waiting for?” Prompto said, shifting forward in his chair. All three of the others gave him a Look and Prompto shrugged. “So what? So I’m excited to get to ride a chocobo _without_ being soaked in freezing rain. So sue me.” 

“We’re going to be on those birds for hours,” Gladio commented sourly. 

“Still excited,” Prompto said simply. His hands fiddled with his camera hanging around his neck. He had finally found his camera bag that morning, hidden under Ignis’ laundered clothes. It was nice to have the familiar weight back, and he’d even snapped a few photos of the birds this morning. They were lazy, candid pictures, not nearly up to his normal standards, but he was happy to have the interest to take any photos at all. With all the chaos of the past weeks it had felt like ages since he’d taken any pictures for fun. 

“We should stock up on curatives to be safe and then Prompto is right, we should head out if we hope to arrive with enough time to refine our plan.” Ignis finished the last flakey bite of his meat pie and reached to begin carefully folding the map. Noct, who had remained silent throughout their planning, held out a hand wordlessly. Ignis paused in his folding long enough to hand over their stash of gil, and Noct rose to make his way to the ranch’s small store. Prompto grinned at the exchange, making a mental note to tease Ignis about it later as he tilted his chair back. 

“There are certain advantages to having spent so many years with the Prince,” Ignis said, reading his mind. “One of which is that certain actions require no explanation.” Prompto stuck out his tongue but quickly swallowed it back when Gladio chuckled. 

“Jealous, much?” the bigger man teased and Prompto let all four legs of his chair hit the dirt, crossing his arms. 

“No,” he said defensively, but Gladio only laughed again. 

“Don’t trouble yourself. We’ll get there.” Prompto blinked at Ignis’ words. He gave a muffled cry of surprise when warm lips closed over his. 

“Aaand I’m out,” Gladio muttered in theatrical disgust, walking off towards the chocobo rental station, presumably to wait for Noct. Prompto knew his face was bright red when Ignis pulled back. 

“You—you did that just to mess with him,” Prompto accused, his voice cracking a bit. Ignis smiled as he finished folding the map down and put it in his pocket. 

“I did it because I wanted to,” he corrected and then glanced at Prompto with a mischievous glint in his eye. “And because Gladio sometimes requires a reminder that his teasing is not always welcomed.” 

“Jerk,” Prompto huffed, but the would-be insult was only warm and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. 

“Are you two ready or what?” Noct called from the rental station. Gladio muttered something too quiet for them to hear, but it made Noct go red and whip his head to stare at the Sheild. Ignis sighed but Prompto scrambled up so fast he nearly knocked his chair over. 

“Noct! I want the pink one this time!” he shouted as he jogged over to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it doesn't come up that much in the game itself, but Kingsglaive does a great job of exploring the rampant xenophobia in Insomnia. Also I feel like there's just a lot of talking going on in this chapter and I apologize for that. I wanted to get to the actual base attack, but if you couldn't tell I'm combining the "getting the Regalia back" mission with the "getting revenge for Jared" mission and so I'm still figuring out how exactly to combine those two quests and still keep all the elements I want in there. We'll get to it next chapter and it'll be pretty action-packed, so I'm excited!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!


	18. Chapter 18

An hour and half into their journey and Prompto’s enthusiasm had dulled somewhat. Even at a gallop, his chocobo jostled him enough to set a deep ache in his shoulder. Though the poison had worked its way through his system, there was still enough in the tissue directly surrounding the deep puncture marks to keep a Potion from closing the wounds. Or that was how Ignis had explained it, anyway, when Prompto whined about the lingering pain. 

He tried to distract himself by taking only-slightly-shaky shots with his camera as they went, but he was also beginning to feel a bit jittery. Several times they were nearly forced to stop as they came across wild beasts, but Noct dug his heels into his bird and spurred them on until they had outrun whatever herd they had come across. Even so, Prompto’s fingers itched for his guns each time and the fearful squawks of their chocobos grated on his nerves. 

He swallowed and tried to ground himself in the radiating pain in his shoulder, but even that only added to the slow growing irritation that was itching under his skin. A few times he glanced at Ignis’ back, debating with himself if he could ask for a break. But Noct would want to know why and Prompto found he couldn’t bring himself to admit that the curative he’d taken the night before was likely wearing off and he needed another one. That would mean not only admitting that Ignis had made him special curatives, but that he’d lost his pills. It didn’t help that he kept hearing Noct’s voice in his head, telling Prompto to tell him when something was wrong. 

While all of this flashed through his mind in dizzying loops of thought, he accidentally tugged on the reigns in his hand and nearly tumbled off of his chocobo as it obediently skidded to a stop from a full gallop. He only saved himself by throwing his arms around its neck, pain screaming through his shoulder at the sudden, jarring movement. They cried out in unison, the chocobo in frustration and Prompto in utter panic. He slowly sat back in the saddle, heart thudding in his chest, and cursed himself for letting himself get so caught up in his thoughts. 

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice so close it made him jump and he looked up to see that the Advisor had circled back to him. Ignis’ own white bird held its head high and regal, eyeing Prompto doubtfully. Beyond Ignis, Prompto could see that Noct and Gladio were continuing on at a slow trot to let them catch up. 

“Everything all right?” Ignis asked. Prompto plastered a smile on his face and gave a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah. We’re fine. Just me being clumsy,” he joked, or tried to. His voice came out strained and he knew it. Ignis merely watched him, his bird shuffling from foot to foot and Prompto ducked his head as a wave of shame hit him. Why was he even lying to Ignis, of all people? He would know immediately, and then he would be angry, and then… 

“Prompto,” Ignis had lowered his voice even though Noct and Gladio were too far ahead to have any chance at hearing them. “I’ll ask you again, is everything all right?” 

Prompto’s cheeks burned and he stared down at his bird’s pink neck as he shook his head quickly. He hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes. 

“It’s dumb how fast I can go from perfectly fine to…to…” he trailed off, searching for the right word and swore under his breath, shaking his head hard as if he could clear it if he only rattled his brains hard enough. “This is what happens,” he hissed, keeping his eyes closed. “This is how it starts. I can’t think of words and I repeat myself and I go in circles…and we don’t need this right now!” He let the reigns drop to tug at his hair, whimpering softly at the pain that flared across his scalp. It wouldn’t bother him so much if he hadn’t felt so good this morning, and that thought only made it worse. 

The soft tinkle of glass clicking together finally made him open his eyes and he glanced up to find Ignis digging through the satchel at his hip. He drew out a dark yellowish green curative and held it out. 

“Lucky for you, we came prepared,” was all he said. For a moment Prompto could only stare. It was what he had wanted to ask for only minutes ago, but now that the curative was actually being offered to him all he could feel was shame crawling through his stomach. 

**_See how weak you are? You’re dependent on them already and you only had one._**

“Prompto?” Ignis asked, hand still outstretched. He nudged his bird to step closer, white feathers almost flush against pink. 

“I shouldn’t need it,” Prompto whimpered, all too aware that he was trembling. 

“But you do,” Ignis said simply, though he was frowning. “I am concerned by your reaction to its wearing off, however,” he admitted. Ignis’ voice was soothing, no matter the content, and Prompto finally got his hand to move, reaching out to take the curative gently in his fingers. He squeezed gently to snap the top and threw back the contents in one smooth motion. Immediately, golden sparks danced over his skin and he felt his heart rate begin to decrease to something approaching normal. He shivered and forced himself to take several deep breaths as his body began to unwind. He stubbornly blinked back the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. 

“It’s called rebound anxiety,” he said when his breathing had finally returned to normal. “It happens with some meds. They wears off and suddenly everything’s terrible.” He looked back up at Ignis and offered him a shaky smile. “Sorry. I was starting to lose it there.” 

Ignis hummed in disapproval and glanced back into his satchel, likely considering the last of the curatives he’d made. “I’ll have to make some adjustments to try and lessen that effect,” he murmured, half to himself. Prompto wanted to cry all over again at the suggestion. 

“Hey, Iggy,” he said. Ignis turned back to him and this time it was Prompto’s turn to surprise him as he rose up in his stirrups to lean over and cover Ignis’ mouth with his own. Ignis pressed back gently, leaning towards him until Prompto was seated once more. Ignis pulled away first, but kept only a few inches between them. 

“Feeling better, I take it?” Ignis asked gently and Prompto nodded, careful not to knock their foreheads together. “Then we’d best rejoin the others.” Ignis said it evenly but Prompto could have sworn there was a sigh hidden in the Advisor’s words. He smiled and nodded again, kissing Ignis’ cheek quickly before pulling back enough to urge his bird into a trot. Ignis was at his side again a moment later, keeping pace with him. 

“Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto said after a moment, just loud enough to be hard over the sound of their birds. Ignis gave him a small, but genuine smile and Prompto just couldn’t help himself. His hand rose and clicked his camera almost automatically. Ignis laughed, the sound sending tingles all through Prompto, and then Ignis leaned forward to push his chocobo faster. 

“You’ll have to show me that one later,” he called over his shoulder as he pulled ahead. Prompto grinned. 

“You bet!” he called. Then he dug his heals in to speed up his own bird and squeaked in surprise when the chocobo tried to take flight instead, flapping its stunted wings ineffectually before hitting the ground. Ignis’ laugh floated over him again.

* * *

They ended up at a Haven tucked into a hillside about half a mile from the base. Prompto was all too happy to finally slide off his chocobo’s back, gently rotating his sore shoulder. Ignis stood at the edge of the Haven’s small plateau, looking down at the base. Prompto walked up to join him. 

They could see over the wall a bit from this angle. A series of gates made of angry looking red lasers secured different portions of the base, but Prompto noted that there was only one gate locking off what looked like a motor pool of sorts to the left while several more led straight ahead, deeper into the base. 

“Gladio and I could head left and see what we can do with all that stuff over there,” he suggested, pointing. 

“My thoughts, exactly,” Gladio agreed, coming up to join them. The muscles in Ignis’ jaw tightened and he spent several seconds staring down at the base before he finally sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“A distraction would help Noct and I get further into the base undetected,” Ignis admitted, though he was scowling as he said it. “The Regalia must be hidden behind one of those hangers,” he added as none of them could see the car from their vantage point. Noct joined them on Ignis’ other side. 

“We’ll wait until darkness and slip inside that side entrance,” Ignis decided, nodding at an open gate to the left of the main entrance. It was probably guarded, but looked like it was left opened for easy access to the motor pool. “We’ll need to be quick and efficient. If they’re alerted to our presence they will likely call in reinforcements.” 

“You realize we’re leaving this place a smoking crater, right?” Gladio rumbled, casting a sardonic eye in Ignis’ direction over Prompto’s head. 

“That is no reason to tempt fate,” Ignis replied simply. 

“I can take most of them out with my warp-strike before they even know what hit ‘em,” Noct said. The seriousness of his statement sent a shiver down Prompto’s spine. He knew the base would be full of MT’s, but even so the savageness of the comment was a little shocking. Then again, hadn’t he been the one to suggest they treat this as a mission of revenge in the first place? He took a deep breath and nodded once to himself. 

“I’m guessing that also means we’ll need to take out that big antennae,” he said, eyes falling on the huge spear-like contraption rising from the back of the base. 

“Precisely,” Ignis agreed. 

“It’s a plan, then,” Noct said. Gladio grunted his approval. 

“We’ll rest here until nightfall,” Ignis said and Gladio nodded, already turning to retrieve the canned food Wiz had sent with them from the pack on his chocobo’s saddle. Noct took one last look at the base and turned on his heal. Prompto, however, lingered while Ignis continued to look down at their target. 

“Everything all right?” Ignis nearly whispered, echoing his earlier question. Prompto glanced at him and grinned, flashing him a thumbs up. 

“Locked and loaded and ready to rumble,” he promised. Ignis closed his eyes briefly in lieu of returning the smile. 

“Be careful,” he said softly, then he turned to join the others in their cold meal before Prompto could think of a response.

* * *

Prompto patted his chocobo’s pink feathers affectionately before standing back to let the bird follow the other three back to Wiz’s ranch. If all went as planned, they would have the Regalia once the base was taken care of and none of them wanted to leave the chocobos tied at the Haven where a daemon might stumble across them as easy prey. 

“They know the way back,” Ignis said, somehow making it sound like a promise. Prompto nodded, but gladly accepted the warm hand that landed on his good shoulder, squeezing briefly. 

“Just hope they get there safe,” he murmured. 

“Worry less about them and more about us,” Gladio advised. Prompto turned, slightly disappointed when he felt Ignis’ hand slip off his shoulder. The sun had slipped behind the horizon, the retreating glow of purples and oranges casting weird shadows and giving a final, fleeting bit of light to the land. A few of the brightest stars were already visible. 

“Here goes nothing,” Prompto announced. It was as if his words had been the cue they had all been waiting for and as one they moved to creep around the Haven and begin their way towards the base. The sky dimmed further as they went, but they refrained from turning their flashlights on, counting on the darkness to help conceal them as they hit the open terrain leading up to the base proper. 

Prompto dropped into a crouch as they neared the open entrance, two shadowy figures standing against the lights blazing from within. 

“Noct,” Ignis whispered, but Noct was already summoning his blade. 

“I’m on it.” And in a flash of blue he was gone. The figures disappeared from beside the gate and in a moment there was only Noct, waving them in. Prompto jogged to the gate with the others and nearly tripped when he crossed the threshold, shading his eyes from the bright lights. What had looked like miscellaneous machinery from a distance were actually Magitek suits, empty and powered down. There were half a dozen of them scattered around the area, as if standing sentry. 

He whistled lowly, cutting himself off when Gladio elbowed him to be quiet. 

“Noct and I will proceed to the next gate,” Ignis whispered. “I trust there is sufficient fodder here for your distraction?” 

“We’ll come up with something,” Gladio said, but Ignis wasn’t looking at him. Instead his eyes were fixed firmly on Prompto. Prompto fidgeted under the gaze and for a moment he was sure that Ignis was going to argue against them splitting up again, but then Noct hissed an impatient “Let’s go,” and began making his way around the corner of the hanger towards the first of the guarded gates. Ignis gave a sigh that sounded more like a growl and jogged to catch up before Noct could walk out into the open and ruin everything. He tugged Noct behind a wall of stacked crates as soon as he’d caught up to him and then they were gone. 

“If you’re done drooling,” Gladio said dryly, “got any bright ideas?” Prompto blushed but decided not to rise to the bigger man’s teasing, looking up at the closest armored suit instead. 

“I might have a really bad idea,” Prompto muttered and began making his way towards the suit. The bipedal suit’s legs were bent at the “knee,” letting the cockpit hover near the ground presumably for ease of access. Prompto crept towards it carefully, halfway afraid it might spring to life at any moment. But it remained silent and dark as he approached. 

“And what do you think you can do with that thing?” Gladio grumbled, following a few steps behind. “Unless you’ve got some explosives I don’t know about.” Prompto didn’t answer but raised his hand to run along the smooth metal. He almost shrieked when the cockpit popped open like a clamshell with a pneumatic hiss. 

“Shit!” Gladio swore, managing to keep it to a pained hiss. “What did you do?” 

Prompto shook his head. “Must have hit a latch or something,” he said, even though the metal had felt smooth and featureless under his fingers. He hesitated for only a moment before climbing inside. 

“Woah, wait a minute,” Gladio protested, even as Prompto settled himself in the surprisingly comfortable seat. He glanced around him, taking stock of the levers and buttons. “Do you even know how to work that thing?” Gladio asked, though it was obvious to both of them that Prompto didn’t. How could he? 

Even so, Prompto found himself reaching to touch a button on the control panel and the clamshell snapped shut. His view of the outside world was replaced by a screen highlighted with superimposed neon green targeting crosshairs and a section of scrolling text in some binary code he couldn’t read. He felt his stomach drop as the metal legs straightened, carrying the cockpit into the air. Prompto’s hands moved automatically to the joystick-like devices on either side of the chair and his feet settled on the pedals in front of him. He pushed at one experimentally and the suit took a halting step forward. 

Prompto grinned and let out a whooping laugh. His hand reached up automatically to press a button that he knew instinctively was the intercom. 

“Come on, big guy,” he said, trying to be quiet despite the speakers projecting his voice. “Let’s make it rain.” 

On screen, he could see Gladio looking up at him in dumb amazement. Then the Shield summoned his massive sword, matching Prompto’s grin even though he couldn’t see it. 

“You’re one crazy son of a bitch, kid. You know that?” he called as loudly as he dared. Prompto’s grin widened and he swiveled the suit, falling into a rhythm with the pedals until it was thudding smoothing the way Noct and Ignis had gone. Once they turned the corner, he could see that the first gate had been opened for them and seemed to open up into a kind of courtyard. Noct and Ignis must be hiding along the edges of the hanger, because MTs and even a few other live suits milled about the area clearly unaware that they had unwelcome guests. 

“You set ‘em up, I’ll knock ‘em down,” Gladio’s voice drifted up from off screen to Prompto’s left. 

“Roger that, big guy,” Prompto agreed. His thumb flicked up the little plastic tab covering a button on one of the joysticks and he pressed it hard, sending a volley of missiles into the center of the courtyard. 

What followed was more or less complete chaos. Gladio charged into action, throwing himself at the Magitek suits first while Prompto switched to his machine guns and began to mow down MT’s. In the confusion, none of them seemed to realize that one of their own suits had been turned against them and Prompto found he could stay on the outskirts fairly easily, alternating between attacking the bigger armored suits and picking off MT’s whenever Gladio looked like he was getting overwhelmed. 

And then Noct flashed into the battle and Prompto grinned even wider, catching the telltale glint of one of Ignis’ blades sailing into an MT’s head. One of the armored suits finally fell and smoldered for a moment before combusting and then, suddenly, Prompto’s screen went red and alarms blasted through the cockpit, nearly deafening him. One of the metal legs buckled, tilting the cockpit crazily to the side. He saw the sparks of Noct’s warp-strike and slammed his fist against the intercom. 

“Woah! Woah! Noct, it’s me!” he shouted. Noct materialized in front of him a moment later, falling out of the air mid-strike. 

“Prompto?” he asked, gaping. The alarms quieted a bit now that he wasn’t being actively attacked and Prompto pumped the right pedal until the hydraulics hissed and the suit lurched back to its feet. 

“What…how?” Noct called. 

“Prompto figured out how to hotwire the damn thing somehow,” Gladio called, dispatching three soldiers at once with a single swing of his sword. Ignis had retrieved his dagger and now jogged up to join Noct. 

“That is…most impressive,” the Advisor said. Prompto chuckled. 

“I didn’t really do all that much,” he muttered. 

“You guys wanna talk about how awesome it is some other time? I could use a hand over here!” Gladio grumbled. Ignis had the grace to look guilty but Noct only gave a slightly annoyed huff and warped away again. Prompto grinned and kept a careful eye on them as he engaged his machine guns again, being extra careful not to catch any of them in the crossfire. 

“The Regalia is just up ahead,” he heard Ignis call over the sounds of fighting. No sooner had he said it than a horrible screeching noise filled the air and Prompto looked up to see the final gate being ripped apart by an armored suit twice the size of his own. 

“Uh, guys? We’ve got company!” Prompto called through the intercom. He sent another barrage of missiles at the suit but it barely seemed to scathe it. 

“Try and lure them towards that antennae thing!” Noct called out. Prompto glanced around him at the various buttons and switches and flipped two right over his head. He felt a pair of thrusters rumble to life on the back of his suit’s legs and swallowed a yelp as it lurched forward. It felt as if he was skating suddenly, compared to the slow trundle he’d moved with before. He blew past the bigger Magitek suit and nearly collided with the base of the antennae before he threw the switches again, killing the thrusters. He pumped the pedals and held his breath as his suit skipped a few steps, teetering dangerously close to falling over. 

On screen, the other suit had turned to follow him and was clearly lining up its own missiles for a shot. But something else was happening too. The air sparkled and even in the cockpit Prompto could feel an odd, static charge to the air. 

“Prompto!” Ignis’ shout was hoarse and urgent. “Get out of there!” 

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. He slapped another button that he had no business knowing about and the clamshell cockpit snapped opened. He swallowed, but there were already missiles whistling in the air and he threw himself towards the ground. This time he managed to make the roll, even if it sent a lance of pain straight through his shoulder. His abandoned suit was knocked off its feet by the missiles and combusted a moment later, sending him stumbling forward as heat licked at his back. 

He ran as fast as he could, gasping against the pain in his shoulder and dodging around the legs of the massive suit that was trying to track him. Arms grabbed him and pulled him down behind the ruined gates as he passed. Prompto cursed and threw a wild punch, but it went wide and then his dazed mind registered Ignis’ voice in his ear. He couldn’t make out the words, but he knew the tone and he relaxed immediately, letting Ignis press them both against the twisted metal. 

Thunder crashed above them and Prompto looked up, and up and up and up to the massive Astral that was looming over them in the charged air. His breath caught in his chest and he watched the bearded giant draw back a spear and send it crashing down almost exactly where he’d abandoned his borrowed suit. The resulting flash was too much and he hid his face in Ignis’ chest to protect his eyes, feeling the other man’s arms wrap around him. 

It could have been minutes or hours before Prompto’s ears finally stopped ringing, he couldn’t be sure. Finally, however, he dared to look up. The antennae was gone and so were the Magitek suits. In fact, half the base was gone. Just gone. He breathed out slowly, blinking at the destruction. 

“What the hell was that?” he whispered. 

“Ramuh, the Fulgurian,” Ignis said, sounding equally dazed. 

“ _That’s_ why Noct is collecting Astral blessings, or whatever?” Prompto asked, reluctantly pulling away to climb to his feet. “So he can…? 

“Summon them, when necessary. Yes,” Ignis finished for him, gaining his own feet. Gladio emerged from his own hiding spot on the other side of the courtyard and together the three of them slowly converged on Noct, who was standing just inside the ruined gates, swaying slightly on his feet. 

“That enough of a ‘smoking crater’ for you?” Noct asked. His voice was rough and strangely stretched. It was clear how much the summoning had taken out of him. 

“Yeah. That’ll work,” Gladio said, surveying the damage. 

“Good. Let’s get the damn car,” Noct muttered, turning. He had barely taken a step, however, when a lance dropped out of the sky and planted itself at his feet. A woman was wrapped upside down along the long shaft so her head was just level with Noct’s. 

“Hey, pretty boy,” she cooed. She threw her body backwards into a flip, landing on her feet with her lance at the ready a few feet away. “Let’s see what you can do.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aranea's fight in this chapter is set to [Eros](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPYJYEwufFQ) from Yuri On Ice because I couldn't get it out of my head while writing that scene.

“What the…?” Prompto gasped, automatically drawing his guns. The grips were cool and comforting in his hands. 

“Captain Aranea Highwind,” Ignis muttered. He glanced at Noct, who had summoned his sword but was obviously spent from the summoning. “She’s an expert with a spear. Keep your distance as much as possible and be mindful of her jumps,” he instructed. 

“Her what?” Prompto asked, but then Aranea leapt into the air, easily soaring at least 10 feet and executing an elegant backflip before aiming herself at Noct like a missile. Prompto aimed but missed her by inches, swearing under his breath. He knew better than that. An enemy in the air required aiming where they were going to be, not where they were. 

Noct brought his sword up but Gladio knocked him sideways with a hard shove and met Aranea’s attack, knocking her spear aside with his greatsword. She flipped backwards out of range, laughing in seeming delight. Prompto scrambled to catch Noct before he fell and awkwardly caught him under the arms. 

“Damn it,” Noct hissed, stumbling back to his feet with Prompto’s help. 

“Let us take point on this one,” Prompto said in his ear. “You look like you’re gonna pass out, dude.” Noct didn’t reply, instead shrugging out of Prompto’s hold and rushing at Aranea. Prompto sighed and brought his guns up again. 

Trying to hit the Imperial Captain was like trying to capture a fly. She moved through the air with such ease, evading attacks and countering without even breaking a sweat. In fact, she looked like she was having _fun_. 

“I think we might be in trouble here, guys,” Prompto called, but no one answered him. Gladio roared and charged her again, but his sword was just too slow and Aranea actually planted one foot on the end of it before launching herself into the air again. 

She caught even more air this time, using the momentum of Gladio’s swing as a springboard. Prompto paused, just watching her in amazement, and then his hand was moving automatically to his camera. He caught the shot just as she executed a double front flip at the height of her jump and saw her eyes land on him through his screen. 

_Shit._ His flash had been on. 

Aranea twisted in mid-air to change her course, throwing herself to the left and aiming directly for Prompto now. Prompto gasped and dropped the camera to bang against his chest, bringing his guns up. She twirled her spear to deflect his shots and landed directly in front of him in a perfectly executed crouch. Slowly she drew herself up to her full height, towering nearly a head above him. 

“Did you take my picture, sweetling?” she purred. Her spear rested easily at her side and she reached out with her other gloved hand to caress his cheek. Prompto shivered, frozen in place. “I hope you got my good side.” She stiffened and kicked into a backflip just as one of Ignis’ daggers sang through the space where she had been standing moments before. 

“Oh my,” Aranea laughed, glancing over at Ignis who had switched to his lance and was charging. “Spoken for, I see. And now I’ve gone and upset your beau.” She turned back to Prompto and winked before whirling to engage Ignis, spear meeting lance in a clash of metal on metal. Prompto flushed even as he brought his guns up again. He trained his sights at her legs, hoping to slow her down. She had her back to him, but he couldn’t aim at a more vital spot. Imperial or not, she was a person, after all, not a mindless MT. 

He squeezed off two shots but she was already moving again, dancing out of Ignis’ range and twirling to engage Gladio again. Noct tried to rush in as well, but he simply couldn’t keep up with the pace of the fight and each time Aranea merely stepped out of his path, leaving the prince to growl in frustration. 

Aranea had complete control of the fight, corralling them towards the looming hangers. Prompto glanced over his shoulder and glimpsed the Regalia and couldn’t help but smile, despite their current battle. At least that was one thing they had going for them. The black-blue finish glistened in the dawn light and Prompto glanced up, surprised to see the sky beginning to lighten. He hadn’t even registered the change in light. 

“Prompto, pay attention!” Gladio’s snarl had him turning just in time for Aranea to knock him off his feet. She landed on top of him, straddling his waist with her spear planted in the pavement just beside his head. 

“You should really be more careful, sweetling,” she said. Then she cocked her head and grinned behind her caged helmet. “What? No more candid shots? Feels like the perfect time.” She glanced down at his camera meaningfully. Prompto swallowed hard, but couldn’t bring himself to raise his guns. At such a close range he could kill her despite her speed. But he wouldn’t and he was beginning to realize that she knew it, too. 

He jumped when Aranea gasped and rolled off him. Ignis stood over them with a dark glare, blood tipping his spear where he’d stabbed her through the small opening in her armor under her arm. 

“Get away from him!” Ignis snarled, his voice a razor all its own. 

“Not bad,” Aranea complimented him, rising smoothly to her feet. “I can’t remember the last time someone made me bleed.” Her grin became feral and she bent her knees, coiling herself to spring at Ignis. 

And then, all at once, she stopped and straightened again. 

“About time you showed up,” she called, her voice suddenly taking on a dull, bored tone. Prompto pushed himself up on his elbows to see a new figure approaching. He was dressed all in white with a shock of white-blond hair and—was that a robotic arm? Prompto scrambled to his feet as the others moved to square off against the new arrival. 

Aranea’s boots clicked loud in the sudden silence as she walked calmly passed the white-haired man toward a Magitek engine that was descending from above. 

“And just where are you going?” the man demanded. Aranea stopped long enough to cast him a sidelong look. 

“I don’t get paid to work overtime,” she said simply. Then she bent her knees and in one smooth motion launched herself into the open door of the hovering Magitek ship, which promptly took off. The man snorted in clear disgust and turned his attention back to them. His cold eyes were trained on Noct but even so Ignis took a step in front of Prompto, clearly ready to summon his daggers at any moment. 

“Long has it been, Noctis,” Ravus growled, He drew a long, thin sword and pointed it at Noct. 

“Ravus,” Noct said. He kept his own sword at his side, an indication that he had no intention of fighting. Prompto blinked curiously at the move. 

“You’ve received the storm’s blessing, I see,” Ravus said, the tip of his long sword rising to hover near Noct’s neck, “and yet you know nothing of the consequences.” Noct took a step back, but Ravus followed him, stalking him. 

“Watch it,” Gladio warned, only to have the sword drawn against his throat instead. Ignis took half a step forward, but Ravus raised his metal hand. 

“Be still, all of you,” he commanded. He drew his metal hand closer to his face, examining it as he flexed the fingers. “Heir to a thrown befitting no other. Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the chosen king!” The last sentence was spat with such venom that Prompto actually winced. 

“Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!” Noct growled in return. 

Ravus surged forward and grabbed Noct by the throat with his metal hand, the mechanical fingers squeezing. 

“I do not serve. I command!” Ravus snarled. “And I wouldn’t even have to do that if your pitiful father had been anything other than a self-serving coward!” 

Gladio managed to get an arm between them and broke Ravus’ grip, pushing Noct behind him and placing himself between the two men. Prompto’s guns disappeared as he rushed to Noct’s side, gripping his elbow to keep him upright. He turned to glare at Ravus around Gladio’s protective stance. 

“My father tried to save you. And Luna too!” Noct choked out, coughing and rubbing at his reddened neck. 

“He ran!” Ravus shouted back. Prompto fingers itched to summon his guns again but he waited to see what Gladio would do first. His body was trembling with adrenaline, but after the long night he knew he was about to crash. They all were. If someone was going to do something, they needed to do it now. 

“The King’s Sworn Shield,” Ravus purred. 

“You’d better believe it,” Gladio said, squaring his shoulders. 

“The weak shield protects naught!” Ravus growled and raised his thin sword. Gladio summoned his broadsword just as Ravus brought it down but to Prompto’s surprise Gladio couldn’t deflect the blow. The warrior grunted and used both hands to brace his sword, but Ravus only kept bearing down—with his human arm no less. 

“Gladio,” Prompto whispered in shock as the Shield was nearly driven to his knees beneath the blow. Finally, Gladio managed to throw his weight to the right and Ravus’ sword glanced aside, but the move left him open and Ravus’ foot came up to connect with Gladio’s unprotected chest. Prompto barely jumped out of the way as Gladio was thrown backwards, landing hard against the Regalia. 

“Gladio!” Prompto repeated, leaving Noct to help the bigger man up. There was a dent in the car where Gladio’s body had impacted. Despite the dent, Gladio struggled back to his feet, barely even acknowledging Prompto’s offered hand. 

“Hey!” Noct shouted, and he stepped forward with far more energy than he’d shown during the fight with Aranea. “You wanna go? Let’s do it!” The Royal Arms appeared, circling Noct and Prompto swallowed to see it. Summoning a god and the Royal Arms? Prompto was no expert in, well, any of this, but he was sure Noct was pushing himself too far. 

“Should the chosen fall, that too is fate,” Ravus said, readying his own sword. Prompto looked desperately at Ignis, but the Advisor was still rooted to the spot where he’d been before, watching stiffly. Prompto glanced at the dent in the Regalia again. If Ravus had overpowered Gladio so easily, what hope did they have, especially exhausted from an entire night of two back-to-back fights? 

“I’d say that’s far enough,” a familiar voice called out and Prompto nearly sighed to see Ardyn walking calmly towards them. Relief flooded him as surely as one of Ignis’ curatives. 

“A hand, Highness?” Ardyn offered with a grin. 

“Not from you!” Noct shot back, the Royal Arms disappearing, and Prompto frowned. He couldn’t understand it. Sure, Ardyn was the Chancellor to the enemy, whatever a chancellor did, but he had only ever helped them. Why couldn’t any of the others see that? 

“Oh, but I’m here to help,” Ardyn said, sounding faintly hurt. 

“And how is that?” Ignis demanded, just as incensed as Noct. 

“By taking the army away,” Ardyn said simply, turning to pace away with a little shrug. 

“And you expect us to believe that?” Gladio ground out. His voice had a slight wheeze to it from Ravus’ attack. 

“When next we meet, it will be across the seas,” Ardyn replied. He turned back to Noct. “Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don’t we?” Now he turned to Ravus, still smiling just as widely. Ravus sheathed his sword and turned his back on Ardyn, offering no reply. He turned his head to keep glaring at Noct, however. 

Ardyn stepped closer to Noct, raising one hand theatrically. “Fair thee well, Your Majesty. And safe travels.” Ravus seemed to take that his cue and turned on his heel to walk back the way Ardyn had come. Ardyn gave them a final cheerful smile, doffing his hat slightly, and turned to go as well. 

“You guys know that guy?” Prompto finally asked, watching them go. 

“Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrea…and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis explained succinctly. 

“Oh…” Prompto muttered. “And… _he’s_ the commander of the Imperial army?” 

“War-time makes for quick promotions,” Ignis replied. His body finally relaxed as he turned to survey the damage to the Regalia. 

“But, if he’s from Tenebrea—and Luna’s brother—why would he want to be a commander for the Imperials?” Prompto wondered aloud. 

“Who cares,” Noct growled, already stalking towards his customary seat in the back of the car. “Let’s just get out of here already.” 

Prompto folded his arms, one boot scuffing the ground. “So…if Noct had married Luna, that Ravus guy would be his brother-in-law?” 

“Drop it!” Noct shouted, slamming the car door. 

“Jeeze, okay. I was just trying to figure out all the connections,” Prompto huffed. He glanced around at the now deserted base and snatched his camera from around his neck. 

“Prompto,” he heard Ignis’ slightly impatient call. Maybe more than slightly. 

“Hold on,” Prompto called, jogging around the hanger to get some pictures of a few disarmed and undamaged Magitek suits. “If Vyv paid big bucks for photos of the Disc, imagine what I can get for pics from inside an Imperial base!”

* * *

The drive back to Lestallum was quiet. Noct had fallen asleep almost immediately and Gladio wasn’t far behind him. Still, Prompto waited a good ten miles before he ventured to whisper to Ignis. 

“What did Ravus mean, when he said the King was a coward?” he asked softly. Ignis sighed, not taking his eyes off the road. In fact, he hadn’t looked at Prompto much at all, which was a bit unusual. Prompto bit his lip, hoping Ignis wasn’t mad about Aranea’s flirting. It wasn’t like he’d reciprocated and she was just so damn fast. 

“Noct was injured in an assassination attempt as a child and recuperated briefly in Tenebrea, where he met Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis explained softly. 

“Right,” Prompto agreed. “That’s where he had those tarts you keep trying to make for him.” He thought he caught a flicker of a smile across Ignis’ lips but it was gone before he could be sure. 

“While there, the Imperials tried again. King Regis was able to escape with Noct, but Tenebrea fell to Niflheim. And Queen Sylva, mother to Ravus and Lady Lunafreya, was slain.” Ignis sighed as he had to stop the car for a group of passing anaks. “It appears that Ravus still holds a grudge.” 

Prompto settled further into his seat, frowning. “What about his arm?” 

“That I fear I have no answer for,” Ignis replied simply. Prompto glanced down at his camera, flicking through the photos he planned to show to Vyv. He pressed back once more and stopped at the picture of Aranea, body twisted in midair. 

“Iggy,” he said hesitantly. 

“It might be best if you try to get some rest,” Ignis cut across him. “We’ve had a long night.” Prompto watched his profile. Ignis seemed relaxed, just as he always was when he was driving, but the hard set of his eyes told Prompto that there was definitely something on his mind. The gunner swallowed and glanced at the window. He knew he was still too wired to get any sleep, despite the loss of his adrenaline rush. Besides, someone should stay up and make sure Ignis didn’t pass out at the wheel. 

Setting his camera aside, Prompto dug through his bag instead and came out with his book. He ran a finger along the crease he’d made in the cover before settling back, propping it against the window so the words would focus and began to read.


	20. Chapter 20

At some point Prompto must have dozed off during the drive after all because he found himself startled awake by the sound of the engine dying. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes blearily, looking around at the familiar Lestallum parking lot. His book had fallen into his lap and he checked it for any further damage before carefully replacing it in his bag. 

“We’re here,” Ignis announced, more for Noct and Gladio’s benefit. Gladio came awake with a snort, but it took an elbow from the big warrior to finally get Noct’s eyes to blink opened. The prince grumbled, but obediently reached for the handle of his car door. 

Lestallum looked just as it had when they’d left it. Or almost. As they made their silent way to the hotel Prompto noted that there were less kids playing in the street and the city’s various street vendors looked more harried than he remembered. A sinking feeling hit his stomach when he noticed a cart that he had once bought kabobs from was gone altogether. Clearly the Imperials hadn’t limited their sweep of the city to the hotel. 

And if the streets seemed more solemn, the hotel itself was practically a tomb. There was a stillness to the air as soon as they walked inside and Prompto found himself looking at the front desk automatically, though he knew the old man he was looking for wouldn’t be there. 

Prompto spent the next hour sitting silently on the edge of a bed in Iris’ room, staring at his hands as she tearfully recounted the raid on the city. She had to assure Gladio half a dozen times that she hadn’t been hurt. The worst part was when Talcott appeared in the doorway, whimpering and trying with all his childhood might to hold back his tears. Surprisingly, it was Noct who tried to comfort the boy, something that Prompto knew his friend was uncomfortable with. But Talcott was inconsolable and he retreated back down the hall, no doubt to curl up in his own room and cry. The thought tugged at Prompto’s heart like a hook. A kid his age shouldn’t have to deal with any of this. 

Once the boy was gone Iris locked eyes with Noct, her gaze hardened by heartache. 

“Before…everything happened, Jared was doing some research. He found a reference to an old rural port that King Regis used to use down at a place called Cape Caem. I think it’ll be safer if Talcott and I go there.” 

“We’ll take you,” Gladio offered immediately and Prompto found himself nodding his agreement. 

“It will give us a chance to see if the King left any boats there that we might use to reach Altissia, as well,” Ignis added. 

“Just tell me we get to chill here for at least a day or two first,” Noct practically whimpered. The city had already been raided once, but then again, Ardyn had promised to “take the army away.” Prompto didn’t think it sounded like a bad idea, personally. He felt as though he hadn’t truly rested since the Disc. Iris smiled at them each in turn, though it wasn’t as bright as it had once been. 

“Jared managed to hide all your stuff in a back closet when the Niffs showed up, and you’re old rooms should still be free.” 

There was a chorus of thanks and then Prompto went to retrieve their things with Noct and Ignis while Gladio stayed behind, reluctant to leave his sister’s side just yet.

* * *

Prompto dumped his bag on the floor beside the bed in the room he’d previously shared with Ignis, watching from the corner of his eye as the Advisor rested his own bag more carefully on the room’s second bed. Ignis had been tight lipped ever since leaving the base and it was starting to make Prompto’s skin crawl. He clambered onto the bed, sitting cross-legged and playing with the bracelets on his wrist. When he could take the silence no more, he took a steadying breath and fixed his gaze on a spot on the floor. 

“Look,” Prompto forced himself to say, conscious of the way his heart began to beat against his breastbone. “You’re being really quiet and it’s probably just ‘cus you’re tired but my brain keeps coming up with a million different things so I’m just going to ask: are you mad at me?” 

Prompto’s shoulder’s hunched when there wasn’t an immediate reply. He kept his gaze where it was, swallowing when Ignis’ slightly scuffed boots moved to fill his view. 

“I am disappointed that you would allow yourself to be so vulnerable during a fight,” Ignis finally said and Prompto finally raised his head to meet the brunet’s gaze. It wasn’t the words that cut him so deeply, but the flat matter-of-fact way that Ignis had said them. 

“What? You mean that Aranea chick?” Prompto asked, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks. “I know she caught me by surprise but—” 

“You did not even attempt a counter attack,” Ignis observed and his voice was growing harder by the second. Prompto’s mouth fell opened. 

“Woah, wait…counter attack? Iggy…I wasn’t gonna shoot her at point blank range,” Prompto gasped, feeling sick at the very thought. 

“And why not?” Ignis demanded and Prompto just gaped at him. 

“Because she’s a _person_! Iggy, are you joking?” 

“Aranea Highwind is the Captain of the—” 

“I don’t care if she’s the Emperor, I’m not shooting a person!” Prompto shouted, cutting across the Advisor’s justification. “We’re not talking about a daemon or a hunt or a mindless MT here, Iggy.” 

“As a member of the Crownsguard, it is your duty to protect the Prince from the enemy,” Ignis said coolly. 

“She was barely even going after Noct,” Prompto shot back. “In fact, she didn’t actually hurt any of us. She was just buying time for Ravus.” He shook his head, feeling cold all over. “Maybe if she had been trying to kill Noct, that would be different, but that’s not what happened.” 

Ignis opened his mouth, but closed it again. His fingers flexed at his sides, forming fists and fanning out again several times. He was clearly struggling with himself. Finally he tore his gaze from Prompto turning towards the door. 

“Iggy?” Prompto asked, hating how small and uncertain his voice sounded. 

“As you’ve pointed out, I have a bad habit of letting my temper get the best of me,” Ignis said slowly, every word measured. “Therefore, I am going to go out and run a few errands. We will continue this conversation later.” 

“Ignis,” Prompto whispered. He appreciated the fact that Ignis was trying not to yell at him again, but the last thing he wanted right now was for the Advisor to leave. Not when it was clear that he was still upset with Prompto. “Don’t,” was all he said. 

“I will return before dark,” Ignis said simply and then he was striding across the room. Prompto watched him go with a sinking heart. The sound of their door closing echoed through the room like a knell. 

Alone now, Prompto let his gaze drop to the bedspread. One hand rose to unconsciously tug at his bangs while he thought of all the things he should have done to keep Ignis from leaving. But everything he came up with involved an embarrassing amount of begging and finally he was forced to conclude that he couldn’t make Ignis, of all people, do anything. If the Advisor wanted to leave he was going to leave, no matter what Prompto said. 

Feeling defeated, Prompto retreated to the shower. It was still early in the afternoon, but he had no plans to leave their room and he felt filthy. This time when he pealed the bandage off his shoulder, he was glad to see there was no blood on the cotton and an examination in the mirror revealed that while it was still an open wound, the puncture marks were ringed with the pink of healing skin. Even so, he hissed when the water from the shower hit the wound and in the end he was forced to angle himself sideways as he washed his hair. 

Once clean and dressed in his soft sleeping clothes, Prompto settled on his bed and snatched the remote to flip aimlessly through the channels on the room’s TV. He quickly skipped past anything that looked even remotely like a news report and finally landed on some kind of cooking competition. He decided to leave it there, wondering if the show would help brighten Ignis’ mood when he got back. 

**_Why would a stupid show make any difference? He’s pissed at you for being a coward.  
_ **

The thoughts caught him off guard and all at once he was aware of the way his fingers had been twitching for the last fifteen minutes and the feeling of his heartbeat steadily speeding up. He glanced at the clock in the room, swallowing hard. It was late afternoon. The first curative he’d taken had lasted just under a day and he’d taken the second one yesterday morning. The timeline fit. 

“No,” he groaned out loud, curling onto his side on the bed. But it was already too late. Now that he was paying attention, his breathing was unsteady and all of his muscles felt drawn too tight. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to count out his breaths, but the exercise was doing nothing to slow down his heart which was now thudding hard in his chest. 

He opened his eyes again and saw his phone resting on the bedside table. There was one more curative. And Ignis had it. His fingers twitched, but he couldn’t make himself reach for the phone. 

**_You think he’ll just come running for you? Why should he even care? You made him worry about you. Again. You deserve this. You deserve to be punished.  
_ **

_No,_ Prompto thought weakly, _Iggy would never want that. He’s kind and he…  
_

**_What? He “loves” you?_**

Prompto curled into himself with a gasp, crossing his arms over his chest as if in physical pain. And really, he was. A band of iron was squeezing around his ribs, sending pain through his chest every time he tried to take more than a shallow breath. His eyes burned and he could feel his whole body starting to tremble. 

The sound of the door lock made him twitch and he summoned just enough strength to look over his shoulder. 

“Hey, Prom. You weren’t answering your phone. Wanna grab some…” 

Noct trailed off. He had obviously let himself in with the spare key—the spare key that Prompto kept neglecting to pick up, his treacherous brain supplied. Noct stood frozen in the entrance to the room, eyes locked with Prompto. Prompto, who was curled on his side, trembling more violently by the second with tears spilling silently from his eyes. 

“Prompto,” Noct whispered and the word was like breaking a spell. Prompto had _never_ wanted Noct to see him like this. He shoved his head back into the pillows, trying desperately to muffle the choking sob that escaped him. 

“Woah, hey! What…?” Prompto heard him come closer and gripped a fistful of bedding, his breath coming in sharp gasps now. “Okay…this is a panic attack, right? So you just need your pills, right? Where are they?” 

Prompto shook his head squeezing his eyes until light burst behind his closed lids. “I…I l-lost them,” he gasped around another sob. He covered his mouth with one hand, shuddering harder. 

“Oh,” was all Noct said. Then he was quiet for several seconds. Prompto cracked one eye opened and made out the watery outline of his friend, standing beside the bed looking utterly lost. He curled up tighter, as if he could disappear if he just made himself small enough. 

“Where’s Specs?” Noct finally asked. The mention of the Advisor only produced another half-sob and Noct backtracked quickly. “Okay, I’m sorry. What? Did you guys have a fight?” 

Prompto shook his head again. They had, but somewhere in the last part of his brain that was aware of anything he knew that he didn’t want Noct to know that. Because then Noct would think that _this_ was Ignis’ fault, and it wasn’t. Prompto gritted his teeth and tried to focus on anything, the pain in his chest or the soft sounds from the television or even Noct’s presence, tried to ground himself in anything that would stop the attack from taking over completely. 

He knew it wouldn’t work, though. It never did. 

“Come on, pick up. Pick up,” he heard Noct muttering and it took a moment for Prompto to realize he must be making a call. “Ignis,” he heard Noct say a second later, sounding nothing short of panicked. “I don’t know where the hell you are but you need to get back here. Quick.” 

The next thing he was aware of was a dip in the bed and a warm body pressed against his back, too short and soft to be Ignis. He stiffened as Noct’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Ignis used to do this when my nightmares were really bad. It helped.” Noct said softly. “Do you need me to do something else?” he added after a moment. 

Prompto had watched Noct for years. Had dreamed of being his best friend. Had spent countless hours trading jokes and playing games and poking fun at one another. Their relationship was built on playful roughhousing and teasing jabs. 

In contrast, to have Noct holding him like a baby bird, whispering so gently to him—it shattered what was left of Prompto’s heart. Prompto wailed, all control gone now. Noctis tightened his grip and it only made him cry harder, shuddering from head to toe and gasping for breath. He cried until his throat burned and his head ached. Pain settled immediately in his injured shoulder, but soon enough it spread throughout his entire body like wildfire. Noct kept talking, trying awkwardly to calm him, but none of the words could reach him anymore. Prompto was lost in a sea of pain now, and all he could do was wait for the storm to pass. 

From somewhere far away there was a familiar noise and then the warmth of Noct’s body left him. He gasped and whimpered at the loss, hiding his face in his pillow at this new abandonment. Everything was cold and he was so alone. There might have been voices, but then again he might have imagined it. Then there was the touch of a soft leather glove on his arm and that touch was familiar. He was tugged gently onto his back and whether from exhaust or instinct he didn’t resist. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, helping him sit up, and then a sweet, grassy liquid hit his tongue. He spluttered as he tried to swallow, letting out a hacking cough when he’d managed it. 

Warmth coursed through his veins and the deep well he had been trapped in slowly began to recede. His heartbeat was still too fast, his breath still a staccato of unsteady gasps, but he came back to himself a little. Slowly, he blinked his eyes opened, feeling how sore they were from his ceaseless crying. He looked up, finding that Ignis was still cradling him in the crook of one arm. The Advisor was watching him with worry writ clear across his face, but he seemed to relax a bit when Prompto’s reddened eyes met his. 

“My deepest apologies,” Ignis said softly, raising his free hand to run through Prompto’s hair. “I didn’t even think of the time.” Prompto just blinked up at him, a fine tremor still running through his body. 

“You-you’re still angry at me,” he managed to gasp out, his voice worn and rough. 

“That’s not important right now,” Ignis said, shaking his head. Prompto whimpered and tried to shove Ignis away, but he was too weak to do more than push at his chest. 

“It is,” he argued softly. He sniffled and raised his hands to wipe at his face, scrubbing away tears and snot. He shivered, staring at the still glowing TV without seeing it. “I can’t be what you want. I can’t just shoot people.” 

“We don’t need to discuss this right now,” Ignis tried again but Prompto shook his head, finally feeling his breath settle enough to let him talk more normally. 

“I can’t shoot people,” he repeated softly. “And if that makes me a bad Crownsguard, then I guess I am. And if it makes you hate me…then I’ll deal with that too.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis said in that tone that Prompto had come to recognize meant he’d just said something that Ignis considered both ridiculous and profoundly sad. He hated that tone. There was a pause in which Ignis must have used his teeth to tug off one of his gloves because the next moment there was warm skin against Prompto’s still slightly damp cheek. The fingers gently turned Prompto’s head, tilting it back to look up at Ignis once more. 

“I don’t hate you,” Ignis said quietly. “And I would never ask you to be anything other than what you are.” 

Prompto stared up at him, testing those green eyes for sincerity and finding nothing to make him doubt the statements. Feeling stronger, if still shaky, he finally planted his arms beneath him and pushed himself up and out of Ignis’ hold. He ran his hand over his face once more, before turning to face Ignis. 

“Then prove it,” he whispered. When Ignis didn’t reply he leaned in to press their lips together. Ignis responded immediately, emboldening Prompto further. He broke the kiss but didn’t pull back. “Prove it to me,” he repeated, his lips brushing against Ignis’ with every word. “I want to feel you.” 

This time Ignis didn’t react and Prompto wondered what he was even doing, asking for this now. He was the furthest thing from aroused and yet…and yet he craved Ignis’ touch. He craved to know that he was still wanted, still loved. He needed it. 

Even so, if Ignis protested he wouldn’t push it. They were both exhausted, after all. And then, for what felt like the umpteenth time, Ignis utterly shocked him. 

His lips were captured once more. The kiss was soft and lazy, lacking any hurried passion but that was alright. That was perfect, in fact. Ignis tugged his other glove off and let his hands wander through Prompto’s hair before dropping to his shoulders, carefully avoiding his injury, and moving lower to run along his sides. Prompto shivered at the touch, eagerly pressing back into the kiss. He gasped when Ignis broke the contact and tried to follow his retreating lips but Ignis shifted to the side. 

“Do you have any idea what it did to me, seeing that woman on top of you?” Ignis whispered directly in Prompto’s ear, his voice husky. The words went straight to Prompto’s groin and he moaned at his body’s own reaction, despite being physically and emotionally exhausted. Ignis sucked his earlobe into his mouth and Prompto whimpered, wrapping his arms tightly around Ignis. 

He shifted, wanting to lay down, and pulled Ignis with him so they were facing each other. Once they were settled he twined their legs together and gasped softly when he felt an answering hardness against his hip. He glanced up at Ignis through his eyelashes, dredging the strength up from somewhere to smirk at the other man. 

“I get it now,” he said breathlessly. “You’ve been wanting to jump my bones ever since I got poisoned, huh?” He rolled his hips and was gratified when it dragged a moan from both of them. “You were just too much of a priss to do anything about it at Wiz’s.” 

“We were guests there,” Ignis said, and a low growl of lust tinged his voice that went straight to the quivering pit in Prompto’s stomach. 

“We’re guests here,” Prompto teased but any further words were cut off as Ignis kissed him again. It was still gentle, still slow, but somehow more heated than any desperate twining of tongues could ever be. They were both shuddering when they pulled back, panting breaths mingling and fogging the glasses that Ignis still wore. As one they reached for each other’s waists. 

“May I…?” 

“Can I…?” 

Their eyes met and then Prompto was fumbling at Ignis’ belt while Ignis performed the considerably easier task of freeing Prompto from his boxers and soft sleep pants. Prompto whimpered at the touch but somehow managed to get the buckle undone, unzipping Ignis’ trousers and bearing Ignis’ own eager erection a moment later. 

Their lips met again as they each began to work the other, gasps and moans interrupting their kiss as they went. There was nothing teasing or drawn out about this encounter, unlike the others they had shared so far. This was simply about touch. This was about Prompto needing to know he still held a place of importance for Ignis; and, conversely, for Prompto to assure his lover that he was still here, still breathing and whole. This was simply about being. 

After the exhaustion and the emotional whiplash of the day, it was only a few minutes before Prompto was pulling back from their kiss, gasping harshly. 

“Gods, Iggy,” he panted. “I can’t…” 

“Neither can I,” Ignis assured him, capturing his lips again briefly. “Don’t hold back.” 

Despite Prompto’s warning, it was Ignis who came first. Prompto felt his flesh pulse in his hand and watched Ignis throw his head back with a sharp gasp. Ignis’ hand never faltered, however, and that coupled with the sight of the tendons standing out in Ignis’ neck was enough to send Prompto over the edge. Instead of stretching out, however, Prompto curled in on himself as he spent himself into Ignis’ hand. Maybe it was because he was still feeling wary and vulnerable, but he practically curled himself into a ball as he sobbed out his end. 

Afterwards they laid there, both panting and sweating. Prompto’s eyes fluttered, exhaustion finally on the verge of overtaking him completely. He still had enough awareness to whimper when Ignis pulled away from him, however. 

“Just a moment, love,” Ignis whispered, placing a kiss on his temple. He was shifted so Ignis could pull his shirt off, and Prompto didn’t protest even though it left his stomach bare because the garment had become uncomfortably wet. Somehow he managed to wriggle himself under the covers with only minimal movement. And then he waited. 

Just when he was beginning to fear that Ignis wasn’t going to come back, the Advisor joined him under the covers, dressed now in his soft sleep clothes. Prompto latched onto him immediately, not even caring about how needy he must look, squeezing fistfuls of the soft cotton of Ignis’ shirt between his fingers. Ignis wrapped his arms around him and Prompto finally sighed, feeling the last of the tension leave his body. 

“Love you,” he slurred. He shouldn’t have said it, not now after a shared passion so desperate it could barely be called sex and not while they were still halfway fighting, but he didn’t care. If Ignis made any reply one way or the other he never heard it, his body finally giving in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two never make anything easy. Ever. Also, there is now a side story with a glimpse of Iggy's POV! It takes place during this chapter and the next one and is now the [fourth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10055093) story in this series, Kings of Nowhere, which is a reference to "Sum of Our Parts (Alternative Version)" by Mary Lambert. I also realized I never said this before, but Shadows Will Scream is taken from "Migraine" by Twenty One Pilots. I hope you enjoy the new story!
> 
> Remember to hit me up on tumblr if you want to chat! A few of you have already and I have so much fun talking to you guys! I love you all, you're the best!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who missed the note last chapter, there is now a side story with a glimpse of Iggy's POV! It takes place during this chapter and the previous one and is the [fourth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10055093) story in this series, Kings of Nowhere, which is a reference to "Sum of Our Parts (Alternative Version)" by Mary Lambert. 
> 
> ALSO! This story now has fanart!! The amazing @revilis drew [this beautiful picture](http://revilis.tumblr.com/post/157981623958/httparchiveofourownorgworks9495758chapters214858) of Prompto and Iggy with passion flowers behind them. Go check it out and shower her with some love. I am utterly in love with it, myself. 
> 
> Finally, I would just like to draw your attention to this line from Gladio in "A Language That I Never Knew Existed Before":  
> "He seemed to be having a nightmare, earlier." ;)

Prompto moaned as his lips were captured in a sweet kiss that tasted of Ebony. He crouched over Ignis, caging the other’s lithe form between his arms and legs. Prompto let his lips trail lower, kissing down the Advisor’s chin to his throat and ending with a soft press of lips to the cool skull pendant resting in the hollow of Ignis’ throat. He rocked his hips forward and whimpered when his erection rubbed against equally hard flesh. There was an answering groan from above him and he shivered. Hearing his ever cool and collected partner making such wanton noises lit a fire in his stomach like nothing else. 

He felt long, pianist fingers cup his face and gently pull him up for another solid kiss. He pressed into it eagerly, an inexplicable flutter of nerves cutting across the lust pooling in his belly. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered when he pulled back, seeking reassurance in the blown pupils of Ignis’ deep green eyes. He was kissed again, sweet and light, and when they broke apart Ignis was smiling beautifully up at him. 

“You won’t,” the older man promised. He bucked his hips teasingly, drawing another shuddering groan from Prompto. “I am ready for you. More than ready.” Those words sent another shiver through Prompto and he felt his mouth go dry. He tried to swallow around the dryness and kissed Ignis once more as he shifted from straddling Ignis’ hips to crouching between his legs. 

Ignis obligingly spread those long legs for him and the lewdness of the move nearly pushed Prompto over the edge right then and there. 

“Gods, Iggy,” he breathed, closing his eyes hard. His head was swimming with the dizzying combination of nerves and lust. 

“Come here,” Ignis murmured, and Prompto felt a gentle hand on his hip, guiding him. He opened his eyes again and kept his gaze on Ignis’ face as they found his entrance together. Prompto hesitated, but Ignis rubbed a soothing thumb in circles on his hip and Prompto swallowed as he pushed in. 

He and Ignis gasped at the same time. It wasn’t like being with a girl. The heat was more intense and the soft walls squeezed him were tighter than anything he had ever felt before. By the time he had pushed all the way inside he was a shuddering mess, bracing himself against Ignis’ well-defined chest. 

“Y-you okay?” he rasped out, trying to get his eyes to focus. Ignis had his head tilted back and Prompto realized that the fingers on his hips were digging in hard enough to bruise. The chest beneath his palms was heaving as Ignis drew in great draughts of air. For a moment Prompto was utterly convinced that he had, in fact, hurt him and he started to pull back but Ignis’ fingers only tightened even further on his hips. 

“I am fine,” Ignis managed to gasp. He finally lowered his gaze, pinning Prompto like a butterfly on a card with the intensity of his dark stare. “You…” Ignis broke off and licked his lips as a fine shudder ran through his body. “You are exquisite.” 

Prompto’s cock twitched in that tight heat at the compliment and he watched in amazement as Ignis drew in another sharp breath, obviously having felt even that minute movement. 

“Iggy…I need…” he gasped out, cutting himself off with a needy whimper. 

“Yes,” Ignis agreed, easing his grip on Prompto’s hips. “I want to feel you move for me.” 

Prompto had to suck in a breath at the first, experimental thrust. Those tight, tight, tight walls rubbing against him with every move were almost too much. He bit down on his tongue, determined not to come too quickly. Slowly, he fell into an unhurried rhythm, both to draw out his own pleasure and to keep from hurting Ignis. 

After a few moments of groans and broken gasps, Ignis let go of his hips entirely to reach for his shoulders and pull him down into a kiss. This kiss, unlike the others, was deep and desperate, full of tongues and gut wrenching moans. The shift in position changed Prompto’s angle slightly and the next time he pushed in Ignis broke off the kiss with a sharp cry. 

Prompto froze, but Ignis was tugging at his hips again and, even more telling, Prompto could feel those hot walls fluttering around him. 

“There!” Ignis gasped out. “Right there. Prompto, please…” 

Prompto had never heard Ignis beg for anything like that and the words spurred him on. He pushed in again and watched in amazement as Ignis’ mouth fell opened, his eyes fluttering closed in pure pleasure. The reaction was too much and within moments Prompto had doubled his previous pace, gripping Ignis’ hips as he thrust harder than before. Ignis tightened around him even more and Prompto let out a broken gasp, feeling the telltale tightening in the very pit of his being. 

He reached between them with a shaking hand, grasping Ignis’ weeping erection and tugging. Prompto was a young man and he’d read his fair share of pornographic stories that always seemed to mention jerking a partner in time with your thrusts. Now, he couldn’t imagine how anyone would ever have the presence of mind to be that coordinated. He squeezed his fist around the heated flesh and worked it as quickly as he could, desperate to see Ignis come first. 

In only a few moments his wish was realized as Ignis clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his cry and arched his back, painting his stomach as he shuddered through his orgasm. More importantly, he clamped down on Prompto impossibly hard. Prompto choked and barely managed another thrust before he was coming too, one hand fisting the bedsheets while the other continued to slowly milk Ignis through his own end. 

It seemed to take an eternity for his orgasm to finish rolling through him, and even after he collapsed against Ignis’ slightly sticky chest he could still feel his cock twitching now and then deep inside his lover. It felt amazing, to be connected so intimately to Ignis. 

“Love you,” he whispered against Ignis’ clavicle, kissing the burning skin. “Love you so much.” He felt Ignis’ arms encircle him and then he closed his eyes and was lost to darkness for some time. 

 

The next thing Prompto was aware of was a gentle humming. His eyes fluttered opened and he blinked them a few times, noting how crusted and gummy they felt. He listened for a moment longer, finally recognizing his own chocobo tune floating through the room. 

Finally opening his eyes completely, he found Ignis seated by the window, working with a needle and threat on what looked like Noct’s jacket. He stifled a yawn and nuzzled into his pillow. 

“That would probably be easier if you switched out your glasses,” Prompto commented, his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice was at once startled and slightly worried. Prompto frowned at the worry and blinked his eyes opened again, glancing over again. 

“You’re still wearing the ones with the crack,” he explained, his brain slowly putting together the memories of the last 24 hours. It all seemed slightly out of reach, though, like trying to hold onto a dream. 

“Oh,” Ignis’ voice was full of genuine surprise and he saw the Advisor pull off his glasses and examine them. “I suppose I’d grown used to it. You’re right, of course.” Ignis set the jacket aside and stood to go to his bag and retrieve one of his spare pairs of glasses. 

Prompto shifted onto his side to watch, but froze when he felt something cool and slick slide between his thighs. 

_Oh Six…don’t tell me that was a dream,_ he thought, utterly mortified. _What are you, fourteen?  
_

He shuddered, suddenly desperate for a shower but unwilling to throw the covers back and reveal what had happened. Instead, he focused on taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to school the blush he knew was darkening his cheeks. 

“That’s better,” Ignis said, an identical and undamaged pair of glasses now resting on his nose. He shut the other pair away in a case with a snap. Next, he glanced back at Prompto and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Prompto must have been successful at keeping his blush down, because Ignis made no comment on it. 

“How much do you remember about yesterday?” Ignis asked. There was such care in his voice that Prompto frowned, trying again to reach for the jumbled memories. 

“We had a fight,” he realized, shrinking in on himself a bit on instinct. “And then…and then I guess the curative wore off and Noct…” His eyes widened in horror. Prompto threw himself back on the pillows, yanking the covers up over his head. 

“Oh gods, Noct saw,” he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. The thought alone was enough to make his chest tighten and his breathing hitch. He felt Ignis rest a hand on his arm through the covers. “I _never_ wanted Noct to see me like that.” He curled in on himself, despite the sticky discomfort of moving his hips, and tugged at his hair beneath the blankets. 

“I can assure you, Noct does not think any less of you,” Ignis said, his cultured voice slightly muffled by the barrier of blankets between them. “He was only concerned about you. He wants you to be happy and healthy, Prompto. That is all.” 

Prompto swallowed hard and tugged the blankets down enough for one of his eyes to peek out. 

“He said that?” Prompto asked, watching Ignis skeptically. 

“Well, not in those words, precisely, but more or less.” Prompto knew what he meant. Noct had never been good at talking about feelings. He avoided any such intimate discussions at all costs, in fact. Prompto still wasn’t even sure how Noct actually felt about Luna: if he loved her or simply thought of her as a good friend. 

Even so, doubt gnawed at him. 

“You’re sure?” Prompto whispered, wincing at his own need for reassurance. Ignis only smiled at him and squeezed his arm through the covers before getting up and going to a bag propped against the wall across the room. 

“I am sure. He spent the morning helping me with these, after all.” Ignis returned to the bed with a small vial in hand. 

Curious, Prompto sat up, suppressing a wince at the way his wet boxers shifted. He took the curative when Ignis held it out, turning it over in his hands. The liquid inside was a swirling mix of gold and purple. He watched the gentle currents in the bottle, nearly mesmerized by it. 

“What is it?” he asked, glancing back up at Ignis. 

“An improved version of the curative I made for you at Wiz’s ranch,” Ignis explained. “This time I consulted Dr. Olmstead—you remember her, I trust—and had Noct perform the actual elemancy for greater potency. This batch shouldn’t harm you the way the last one did.” The last sentence was said with such guilt that Prompto immediately reached for Ignis’ hand. 

“Iggy, that wasn’t your fault,” he said quickly. “You were just trying to help.” 

“Nevertheless, I was acting in advance of knowing all the facts. This mixture should be more agreeable.” He turned his hand over, lacing his fingers with Prompto’s. Then he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s probably about time you took it, in fact.” Prompto looked over his shoulder, noting it was past noon, and nodded. 

“Version 2.0,” he said with a grin. “Here goes nothing.” He cracked the glass and drank the liquid quickly. Immediately the smell of lavender filled his nose and he noted that the taste was much sweeter, like when his mother used to give him tea with honey when he was sick. It was comforting and nostalgic. Golden sparks blinded him for a moment. He waited for them to clear and ran a quick assessment. His breathing was normal, his thoughts his own, his body calm and muscles relaxed. In conclusion, he felt normal. He grinned at Ignis. 

“I like it,” he said, then blushed lightly. “I mean, it tasted nice and seems to be working just fine,” he amended. Ignis leaned in and kissed his nose, only making him blush deeper. 

“I am overjoyed to hear it.” He glanced up shyly, sure Ignis was exaggerating, but the smile tugging at the Advisor’s lips told him otherwise. 

Prompto suddenly remembered his dream and cleared his throat, dropping his gaze before he embarrassed himself even more. 

“Listen,” he said, only partially to distract himself, “about yesterday…” Ignis held up a hand to forestall him and he obediently fell silent. 

“I am the one who should apologize,” Ignis said, his smile dropping into a more serious expression. “I was…upset that you did not attempt to defend yourself when you were in danger. However, it also wasn’t my place to disrespect your boundaries.” He sighed through his nose and fiddled with his glasses. “If you draw a line at harming people, I can understand why you would make that choice. But Prompto…I want you to consider that we are at war and you may not be able to keep to that philosophy.” 

Prompto had dropped his eyes automatically at being chastised, but he nodded even as he kept his eyes down. 

“I know,” Prompto admitted quietly. “I just…I don’t know if I can live with myself if I do something like that.” He wrapped his arms around his bare chest. Ignis’ hand was a welcomed warmth on his shoulder. 

“We shall cross that bridge when we get to it,” the Advisor offered. It was a compromise. Maybe not a great one, but a compromise all the same. Prompto nodded again and bit the corner of his lip as he looked up. 

“Iggy?” he said quietly. “Can I ask you to do something for me?” The thought of what he had to say next nearly made him tremble, but he knew it had to be said. 

“Anything,” Ignis said. It was spoken with such sincerity that Prompto was suddenly sure that if he asked Ignis to jump out the window just then the other would have done it. He let one of his hands move up to cover Ignis’ hand, still resting on his shoulder. 

“Don’t leave like that again,” he requested, begged if he was being honest. “I don’t care if you yell at me. Just don’t leave.” He drew a shaky breath as soon as the words were out, his heart hammering in his chest. Arms wrapped around him and Prompto let himself be tugged forward to rest against Ignis’ chest, sighing as he pressed his cheek against Ignis’ stripped shirt. He wrapped one of his hands around the suspenders Ignis wore. 

“You have my word,” Ignis said into his hair, kissing his head. “I will never leave you like that again.” Prompto closed his eyes and shuddered at the words, torn between wanting to kiss Ignis and wanting to cry. In the end, he just continued to rest against him, feeling worn. 

“Thank you,” he managed weakly. They stayed like that for some time, Ignis simply holding him and Prompto letting him, feeling safe in his arms. At some point Ignis began to hum again and Prompto was startled into a giggle. 

“I think I’ve infected you,” he teased, twisting to look up at Ignis. The Advisor frowned and then his eyes widened behind his glasses as he realized just what he had been humming. 

“It would seem that way,” he muttered, but he didn’t quite sound as exasperated as he should have. Prompto giggled again and leaned up to kiss Ignis’ cheek. Ignis smiled again, his eyes glistening in that way that meant he’d just come up with an idea. 

“Prompto,” he said gently, loosening his hold slightly. “Might I give you a kiss?” Prompto laughed again. 

“I’ve told you before, you don’t have to ask,” he said, tilting his head up. Instead of meeting his lips, however, Ignis released him and stood. 

“What…?” Prompto began, frowning in confusion. 

“Close your eyes,” Ignis said simply. Prompto raised an eyebrow but finally shrugged and did as he was asked. He heard Ignis’ footsteps retreat, only to return a moment later. A warm hand took his and gently turned it palm up, uncurling Prompto’s fingers. Then something hard and cold dropped into his palm. 

“You may open your eyes now.” Prompto could hear the smile in Ignis’ voice. The gunner opened his eyes and stared at the small metal object in his palm for a full minute without speaking. 

A thimble. 

“Ignis,” Prompto whispered, not even caring that his voice was quivering. He looked up, curling his fist around the thimble. With his other fist he scrubbed at his eyes as his vision blurred. He couldn’t stop the sniffle that escaped him, though. 

“There,” Ignis said with an air of finality, settling himself back on the bed once more. “Now, whenever your mind turns traitorous or I do something to make you think otherwise, you can hold onto that and know that I love you.” 

Prompto flung himself at Ignis, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck. Ignis returned the embrace automatically. Neither did he protest when Prompto pulled back just enough to kiss him fiercely, trying to pour all of his feelings into the heat of lips on lips. When he finally pulled back to breathe, Prompto knew his eyes were shimmering with tears again. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, clearing his throat to try and steady his voice. “And I love you too, Iggy. Even when I do stupid things, I swear—,” 

Ignis silenced him with another kiss, daring to swipe his tongue along Prompto’s bottom lip and drawing a gasp from the gunner. 

“I know,” Ignis told him. He kissed Prompto’s forehead next and then leaned back. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I can’t remember when either of us last had a decent meal. Would you care to accompany me to amend that?” 

Prompto blinked, his mind working sluggishly through the flowery words. 

“You mean…like a date?” he asked hesitantly. 

“If you like,” Ignis agreed, smiling gently at him. Prompto felt his cheeks heat up but he nodded quickly.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that, Iggy,” Prompto said eagerly, still squeezing the thimble tightly in one hand. Then he shifted and swallowed as he remembered his other problem. “Just…uh…let me take a quick shower first,” he said. 

“Of course,” Ignis responded, but he didn’t move. Prompto felt his blush growing more intense and he glance down at his covered lap. 

“Prompto, you know I think you’re beautiful,” Ignis said patiently, reaching out to hook one finger under Prompto’s chin and raising it gently. Prompto just blinked at him. 

“What?” he asked. Then he hunched his shoulders, realizing that Ignis was thinking about his stretchmarks. “Oh! No…I mean, well yeah, that’s part of it but…um…” His face was burning now and he finally just closed his eyes and blurted out, “I had a dream about you.” 

“Oh?” Ignis asked. Prompto opened his eyes a crack to peer at him, but the Advisor was only watching him expectantly. Prompto heaved a sigh and turned to stare at the window. 

“A really _good_ dream,” he said, daring to glance at Ignis sidelong. It took another beat, but then color bloomed across Ignis’ high cheeks. 

“Oh,” the Advisor said, and heat curled in Prompto’s stomach. Ignis looked utterly flustered by the admission, and now it was his turn to gaze about the room looking lost. He stood, but then paused, clearly not sure what to do next. Finally, he settled on retreating back to the table with his sewing project. 

“I’ll give you your privacy, of course,” Ignis said, keeping his back resolutely turned. Prompto finally pushed the covers back and got up, wincing in disgust at the way his boxers and sleeping pants clung to him as he moved. He gathered up some clothes to wear for the day and had nearly made it to the bathroom before an idea struck him and he turned to glance back at Ignis’ turned back. 

“Maybe I’ll tell you about it later,” he suggested with all the bravery he could muster. Ignis’ choked and Prompto couldn’t help but laugh as he ducked into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. 

Once inside, he realized he was still holding the thimble—the “kiss”—tightly in one hand. He rolled it between his fingers for a moment before pressing his lips to it and setting it safely on the counter before turning to clean himself up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter to date! And mostly because of the smut! Non-dream-smut, even. Enjoy!

Freshly showered, hair gelled just right, and dressed in his red tank top and a clean pair of pants, Prompto followed Ignis out of the hotel door and into the fading afternoon light of Lestallum. Ignis had managed to embarrass him all over again by gathering up his soiled clothes to add to the pile to be sent to the hotel laundry service, but at least the Advisor had been kind enough not to say anything about it. As they stepped onto the cobbled streets, however, a light blush still tinged Prompto’s pale cheeks. 

They had never done this before. The last month had been a whirlwind of danger and adventure, punctuated with whatever moments they could steal together. Prompto suddenly found he had no idea what to expect. 

_Don’t be weird,_ he chided himself, _it’s just Iggy. Relax._

Of course, Ignis chose that moment to cock his elbow in a clear offering. Prompto swallowed and skipped forward to stand beside Ignis instead of behind him, hesitantly threading his hand into the crook of the other man’s elbow, feeling the hard muscles beneath his fingers. Ignis offered him a gentle smile and he tried to return it, but knew his own expression was tinged with nerves around the edges. 

His other hand strayed to his ever present camera like a talisman and a thought struck him. 

“Oh! Can we detour to see Vyv? I bet he’d love the pics I got of the base!” Prompto said, his smile growing more genuine. He still couldn’t quite believe that someone wanted to pay him for his photos. 

“Certainly,” Ignis said with a nod, steering them towards the steps leading to the overlook. “Your benefactor is quite generous and our coffers need to be refilled, after all.” 

“And because my pictures are the bomb!” Prompto crowed, chest swelling when Ignis chuckled lightly. 

“That too.” 

They found Vyv at his usual spot, seated at the bench and tapping away at a laptop this time. Prompto didn’t think he could have been getting much work done, however, the way he had to keep stopping every few seconds to fan at his glistening face. 

“Hey, man!” Prompto called, breaking away from Ignis to jog the rest of the way to the bench. Vyv looked up and grinned. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite photographer,” he greeted and Prompto couldn’t stop the red that dusted his cheeks. 

“Yeah…well I got something you might like,” he said quickly, tugging his camera strap over his head and handing it over to Vyv so he could flick through the last few pictures. Vyv’s eyes grew wide and he quickly clicked back to the most recent photo to start over. 

“Is this…?” 

“Inside an Imperial base,” Prompto said proudly, nodding and folding his arms. He faltered, thinking he should mention the name of the base but drawing a blank. “Um…” 

“Aracheole Stronghold, to be precise,” Ignis said as he joined them. Prompto spared him a relieved grin before turning back to Vyv. 

“Wow,” was all Vyv could say as he clicked more slowly through the photos, examining every detail. “Looks like something nasty went down there.” Prompto laughed nervously. 

“Ah, yeah,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head. “We kind of…trashed the place?” 

Vyv looked up sharply. 

“You? And your friends. The four of you took on a base? Alone?” 

Prompto only laughed again. Ignis remained silent at his side, expression unreadable. 

“I knew you guys were crazy but…wow,” Vyv said again. Then he grinned and looked back at the photos. “Well good for you guys. Not that my zine takes any official political stance, you understand.” He seemed to weigh the camera in his hand for a moment. “Let’s see…six photos, all with good lighting, one in black and white but no amateurish filters used…” He sat back on the bench and looked up at Prompto. 

“I can do 20,000 gil for the lot.” 

Prompto’s mouth fell opened but no sound would come out. His knees felt week. 20,000 gil? That was more money then he’d made in a year at his old part-time job at a coffee shop back in Insomnia. 

“Click to the next photo,” Ignis suddenly said from beside him. It took a few seconds for the words to register through the haze of Prompto’s shock. 

“Woah!” Vyv nearly shouted. “Is that Captain Aranea Highwind?!” Prompto blinked, shaking his head as if to clear it. 

“Hey, wait,” he began, reaching as if to snatch the camera back from Vyv. 

“Make it 25,000 and we’ll throw in that photo as well,” Ignis said smoothly. Prompto froze and looked up at his taller companion, eyes wide. Again his mouth worked but he couldn’t seem to find his voice. Finally, he noticed that Vyv was looking to him for confirmation and he dropped his hand, just staring at the editor. 

“Yeah, sure,” Prompto muttered numbly. Vyv looked back down, considering the picture, tilting the camera in the light. Finally he leaned back. 

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said, eyeing Ignis, but then his face split into a grin. “I’ll take it.” 

“Excellent,” Ignis replied. 

Prompto watched as if in a dream while Vyv popped his memory card out to transfer the photos and then handed the money over, trying to give it to Prompto at first before handing it off to Ignis when the blond didn’t respond to the offered stack of bills. Prompto only finally snapped out of his daze when Vyv handed his camera back. 

“You’ve got real talent, kid,” the big man said with a kindly squint to his eyes. “Consider yourself an official freelance photographer for _Meteor_. Feel free to run anything you’ve got by me, got it?” 

“Y-yeah. Yeah okay,” Prompto squeaked out, clutching his camera to his chest and nodding too quickly. Then Ignis’ hand was on his shoulder and he barely remembered to shout a good-bye as he was steered away. As they put distance between themselves and Vyv, Prompto’s mind seemed to kick back into gear for the first time in the last ten minutes. 

“Did you really have to give him my photo of Aranea?” he asked Ignis, sulking as the loss set in. “I liked that one.” 

“Perhaps we will cross paths again and you will have the opportunity to take another,” Ignis said coolly. Prompto stopped walking, his hand at Ignis’ elbow once more dragging the other man to a stop as well. Ignis glanced back, his green eyes narrowed. A slow smile spread across Prompto’s face at the expression. 

“Iggy,” he said, helpless to keep the teasing tone from his voice. “You’re not _jealous_ are you?” 

“I have no idea what you are referring to,” Ignis said stiffly, raising his chin in defiance. 

“You are!” Prompto snickered, not even caring when Ignis shrugged his hand off in exasperation. “Oh, man, Iggy!” 

“I assure you most unequivocally that I am not jealous,” Ignis said, tugging the wrinkles out of the front of his shirt. 

“Okay, sure,” Prompto said, finally managing to school his giggles. He grinned up at Ignis and took a few steps past him, casually stretching his arms above his head. “Not like I don’t have about a dozen photos of you doing flips to keep me happy, anyway.” Ignis’ foot caught on one of the paving stones and he nearly tripped. Prompto glanced back, but Ignis was already straightening again, his eyes hidden behind a flash of light off the lenses of his glasses as he adjusted them. 

“So, where are we eating? I’m starving!” Prompto asked.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Prompto’s stomach dropped immediately. The place was full of men in suits and women in evening gowns dripping with glittering jewelry. Ignis looked impeccable as always, but Prompto was little better than a street urchin in his tank top and baggy pants. The look the hostess gave him was at once familiar and horrible. 

“Iggy,” he tried to whisper, but they were already being shown to a table and he could do little more than follow. He kept his eyes on his boots, but even then he was sure everyone was staring at them. Staring at _him_. 

He dropped into his chair and wasted no time in hiding behind the menu, but even that made his heart beat faster. The menu itself was a bound book, rather than a laminated sheet, and all of the dishes were spelled out in curly font. He couldn’t even pronounce half of them. He gave up after a minute and a half, setting it aside and settling for shoving a breadstick in his mouth while he bounced one knee. 

“Everything all right?” Ignis asked him, eyeing him curiously. 

_No!_ he wanted to scream, but Prompto choked down the breadstick instead and plastered a bright smile on his face. 

“Fine,” he said quickly. “But…um…I think you’re gonna have to order for me,” he glanced sideways at the menu. “Which is cool. I trust you. You know what I like.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis said in a tone that immediately had Prompto’s eyes snapping to his face. Ignis was studying him. Prompto swallowed and forced his knee to be still. 

“What is it?” Ignis asked, leaning forward to lower his voice. “Is the curative wearing off? So soon?” 

“What? No,” Prompto said, shaking his head. He reached up to tug at his bangs, stopped himself from ruining his hair and dropped his hand back into his lap with a sigh. “Iggy…this place is nice,” he said. When Ignis just continued to stare he leaned forward as well. 

“Like, really nice,” Prompto whispered. “Like, being back at the Citadel nice. I don’t…I don’t belong here.” Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but Prompto shook his head quickly. “Iggy…there’s two forks. Why are there two forks? What do you even do with two forks?!” He winced, knowing the people at the table next to them were staring. Prompto slumped back into his chair, face burning. 

**_You pleb. What are you doing?  
_ **

He shut his eyes hard. 

“Perhaps I made an error,” Ignis said smoothly and Prompto could taste the disappointment in his voice. “Let us go.” 

“No!” Prompto said quickly, opening his eyes again. This was what Ignis wanted, where Ignis had wanted to take him. He couldn’t be selfish enough to make them leave just because he felt in over his head. 

“You are uncomfortable,” Ignis said simply, as though reading his thoughts. 

“No, it’s fine,” Prompto argued. He snatched up one of the forks and looked around, reaching across the table to drop it into the glass holding a small flower arrangement at the side of the table. “There. One fork, see? We’re all good.” He tried to smile, he really did, but he was sure it came across as a grimace if it looked like anything at all. 

A waiter chose that moment to wander up, ignoring Prompto entirely in favor of addressing Ignis. 

“Have you had a chance to peruse our wine list, sir?” the man asked. Ignis looked at Prompto who could only shrug helplessly. He’d never had wine in his life. 

“Ah, no, thank you. I am afraid we will not be ordering anything tonight. Apologies for the intrusion,” Ignis said. He dropped his napkin onto his plate and pushed his chair back, heading for the exit without another word. Prompto winced and flung his own napkin off of his lap, nearly knocking his chair over as he shoved it back. 

“Iggy, wait!” He ignored the looks he got for his shout, just as he ignored the indignant squawk from the old woman wrapped in furs he nearly ran into as he tried to shoulder his way out the door past a group of entering patrons. When he’d finally made his way onto the street, his heart was hammering in his throat. He looked around wildly and felt his shoulders relax slightly when he spotted Ignis, standing quietly at the top of a set of stairs and gazing out at the sunset. 

Prompto bit his lip and slowly made his way over, feeling as though it was a fight to put one foot in front of the other. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said once he was close enough, lacing his nervous fingers together and squeezing to keep them still. “Iggy, let’s go back inside. It’s fine. Really.” 

“I didn’t consider how out of place you might feel,” Ignis said instead, still gazing out over the lower half of the city. “Rey had a preference for the finer things. He liked to have me order for him. He said it made him feel important.” 

Prompto absorbed the information quietly, a frown pulling his eyebrows down. 

“Rey…that was your college boyfriend, right?” he asked, even though he knew it must be. Ignis had already told him he’d only been in one relationship before. But if that was true… Prompto’s fingers fell apart to tense into fists. What kind of person would treat Ignis that way: like a servant? It was in Ignis’ nature to take care of others, Prompto knew that, but Noct was the only person Ignis had any duty to serve and even he never abused it—well, not outside a certain level of inherent laziness, anyway. 

The words made Ignis blink and he turned to look at Prompto as if seeing him there for the first time. Prompto took a step closer, a plan already forming in his mind. 

“I’m really sorry, Iggy. Let me make it up to you?” He managed a hopeful smile. The look in Ignis’ green eyes was forlorn and the sight was like a dagger in his heart. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, sounding tired. Prompto reached for his hand impulsively, squeezing it between both of his own. 

“I mean it,” he said, his smile growing with excitement. “Just give me…twenty minutes and then meet me back at the room. It’ll be worth it, I promise!” Ignis was beginning to look curious despite himself, and Prompto grinned all the wider. “Oh! And let me have some of that cash. And the keycard!” 

Maybe it was the way Prompto was practically bouncing in place now or the fact that his continued struggle to remember to get his own key had becoming something of a joke at this point, but something about that final declaration made Ignis chuckle. It was like sunlight breaking through clouds. 

“All right, all right,” Ignis agreed, reaching for his wallet with his free hand. Prompto squeezed his other hand once more before reluctantly letting go so Ignis could fish out the requested items. “Consider me intrigued.” 

“Perfect,” Prompto said, taking the offered bills and pocketing the keycard. He bounced up to kiss Ignis quickly before ducking around him to gallop down the stairs. 

“Remember!” he called back. “Twenty minutes!”

* * *

By the time twenty minutes had passed, Prompto had finished his quick shopping spree at the market and was hard at work in the tiny kitchen in their room. It was barely big enough to turn around in, but it had a sink and a stove and various pots and pans. His phone sat on the counter, pumping out music that he hummed along to as he worked. He had it in his hand, scrolling through Moogle results to triple check he was making the rice correctly without a rice cooker when the door opened. 

Clearly Ignis hadn’t forgotten to get a spare key. 

“Don’t look!” Prompto shouted, throwing himself at the doorway to the tiny kitchen and waving his arms above his head to block Ignis’ view. Ignis paused, looking at him in clear surprise. For a moment they remained that way, staring at each other, frozen. 

“One of your pots is boiling over,” Ignis pointed out, and Prompto twirled at the sound of sizzling. 

“Shit!” he gasped, rushing to save his rice. When he glanced back, Ignis was still standing in the doorway. He wondered if he’d looked quite so stricken dumb when Vyv had offered him 20,000 gil. 

“I said don’t look!” he said, waving Ignis away. “Go finish sewing Noct’s buttons or something!” The Advisor blinked at him. 

“Noct’s jacket departed with the laundry,” he deadpanned. Prompto almost groaned. 

“Well, read or something. Whatever. Just get out of here!” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him but obediently moved further into the room and out of sight. Prompto sighed, blowing bangs out of his face that had gone limp from the steam. He dialed the volume on his phone down but left the music running. 

“I was not aware that you could cook,” Ignis’ voice drifted to him. Prompto laughed as he fished out a cutting board and selected a knife. 

“Only sort of,” he called back. “See, my parents worked a lot. At first I lived off fast food, but after I cut that out it was learn how to cook or starve.” He laughed again. “That’s actually probably why I like spicy things so much. If I ever burned something or screwed it up, I would just add pepper flakes until you couldn’t tell the difference.” He was gratified to hear Ignis chuckle at that tidbit of information. 

“The skill to improvise is important to any chef.” Prompto was glad Ignis couldn’t see the blush that his words inspired. He dug out a sauce pan next, dumping the contents of the cutting board into it. He winced when he realized he should have waited for it to heat up first and turned the heat down, hoping for the best. 

“Well don’t worry, there won’t be any pepper flakes this time,” he raised his voice to call back. He checked on the rice, moving it back to the burner on a lower heat, as well as the progress of his other ingredients. Satisfied, he poked his head out of the door. 

“Maybe like, ten, fifteen more minutes,” he said. Ignis looked up from where he was seated on “their” bed, clicking through pictures on Prompto’s camera. Prompto’s face immediately went red, even though he knew it was ridiculous. He always showed the group the photos he took. Well, almost always. 

“Vyv is correct, you know,” Ignis said calmly. “You have quite the eye.” He turned the camera and though the screen was small and far away, Prompto recognized one of his more avant-garde pictures of a brick wall in black and white. He ducked his head a bit. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, running his fingers along the doorframe. “I was saving to go to school for photography before…well…before everything.” Ignis gave him a gentle smile that was at once proud and sad. Prompto felt like something clicked into place inside him, something he’d thought was lost a long time ago. He cleared his throat and glanced back at the stove. 

“Like I said. Ten minutes,” he said, retreating back into the safety of the kitchen. The rice was done and he set it aside to cool, focusing on the saucepan now and adding some puréed tomatoes from the food processor he’d found in a cabinet to the diced ones already in the mixture. It was simmering happily and he breathed out a sigh of relief when he tasted it. If he’d messed up the sauce the whole thing would have been a disaster and he knew it. 

Finally, he turned all the burners off and pulled bowls down from a cupboard. 

“Foods up!” he called. 

“Do you require assistance?” Ignis offered. 

“No, no, just go sit down. I got this,” Prompto assured him quickly. He fixed them two bowls, tucked a bottle from the fridge under his arm and pinched two glasses between his fingers, somehow managing to balance all of it as he made his careful way out to the table. 

“Ta-da!” he cried, laying the bowls out first. “I give you, the Prompto Special! Bon appetit!” Ignis stared at his bowl for a moment before glancing up with an unreadable expression. Prompto covered his nerves by picking at the foil at the mouth of the bottle. 

“And what is a Prompto Special?” Ignis asked. Prompto relaxed a bit at the clear amusement in his voice. 

“Well, back home a Prompto Special was just whatever I could make out of all the leftovers in the fridge. But since we have the market here, I decided to pick out some things you like and throw those together.” He shot Ignis a look. “Which wasn’t easy, by the way, because you _never_ cook what _you_ like, but I think I figured it out.” Ignis was staring down at his bowl again and Prompto smiled as he began to list off ingredients. 

“Some Cleigne mollusks, a sheildshear claw—I wanted to get some shrimp too, but they were pricy and pretty old looking—over rice and then I made a sauce with tomatoes and Leiden peppers and a bit of garlic, which might need some more salt but—Mmmph!” 

Prompto was pushed a step back by the force of the kiss as Ignis practically threw himself out of his chair. He managed to set the bottle safely on the table and wrapped his arms around the Advisor, laughing into the kiss. 

“You haven’t even tasted it yet,” Prompto teased when he was finally allowed to pull back for air. He sobered immediately at the shine in Ignis’ eyes. “Oh, Iggy,” he said softly, letting his hands rub small circles on Ignis’ back. 

Ignis drew back blinking hard, looking very much like he wanted to rub at his eyes but refused to do anything so undignified. So Prompto did it for him, reaching up and carefully sliding his thumbs behind the lenses of Ignis’ glasses to swipe them across the slightly wet skin beneath his eyes. 

“Apologies,” Ignis said, his voice strained and cottony. “I only…no one has ever…” 

“Yeah, I was getting that impression,” Prompto said simply. He leaned up to kiss Ignis again, a soft press of lips. “Taste it first before you decide if it’s worth crying over, at least,” he said, somehow managing to make his voice light and even teasing. Ignis let out a breath of a laugh and nodded, reclaiming his seat. 

“Of course. And that is?” the Advisor asked, nodding at the bottle. Prompto turned it so he could see the label. Sparkling cider. 

“It’s not wine but…” 

“It’s perfect,” Ignis said fiercely. Prompto grinned at him and finally worked the cap off, pouring them each a glass before settling the bottle between them and taking his own seat. 

“A toast?” Ignis asked, raising his glass. Prompto raised his own but paused, wondering what to toast to. To Noct? To Insomnia? To peace? To them? No, too cheesy. 

“To Lestallum,” he finally settled on. Because they would be leaving for Cape Caem, probably tomorrow. And who knew if they’d be coming back. “I’m gonna miss this place.” Ignis smiled and knocked their glasses together gently.

“To Lestallum,” he agreed. They both drank and then Prompto took his first tentative bite of his food. He nearly melted in relief. It was good. Better than good even. Ignis must have thought so as well because he let his eyes close as he savored his first bite. When they opened again he fixed them on Prompto. 

“I don’t believe you will ever cease surprising me,” he said. Prompto laughed. 

“Let’s hope not. If there’s one thing I never wanna be, it’s boring.” 

“Never,” Ignis said simply. Prompto blushed and shoveled his next few bites into his mouth a bit faster than was polite to keep from having to say anything else. 

“If I might offer one bit of criticism, I believe there is one ingredient that would have truly made this dish perfect,” Ignis said after a few minutes. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Prompto asked. Ignis deliberately waited until he had caught Prompto’s eye. 

“Pepper flakes.” The Advisor managed to hold a straight face for all of thirty seconds before he dissolved into laughter. Prompto laughed along with him, even as he reached for one of the hotel’s pens sitting on the edge of the table and threw it at Ignis. 

“You jerk!” he cried through peals of laughter.

* * *

The rest of the meal was peppered with musings about their trip to Cape Caem and a few lighthearted anecdotes from both of them, mostly revolving around teasing Noct about one thing or another. Finally allowed in the kitchen now, Ignis helped Prompto clean up and the act was so relaxing and domestic that Prompto couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. 

He kept smiling when they finished with the dishes and began kissing, hands wandering as they made their stumbling way back to the bed. Before he knew it, Prompto was being pressed into the mattress, Ignis’ hands slipping under his shirt as his own hands tangled in Ignis’ brown hair. His head lifted to follow Ignis’ lips when the other pulled away, watching him with hooded green eyes. 

“So,” Ignis said, sounding only slightly breathless. “Are you going to tell me?” Prompto blinked, struggling to make sense of the words. 

“Tell you what?” he asked when all he could draw was a blank. 

“Your dream,” Ignis clarified, leaning down to kiss at Prompto’s exposed shoulder. The naga’s bit mark didn’t hurt anymore and was quickly fading to a scar of twin pink dots on Prompto’s pale skin. “Your ‘really good’ dream. You said you’d tell me about it.” 

Prompto sucked in a breath, a shiver running down his spine. It took him entirely too long to find his voice again. 

“I said maybe I’d tell you,” he managed to choke out. Ignis pulled the lose neck of his tank top down to kiss along his clavicle. 

“Please?” the Advisor tried next and Prompto blushed, remembering exactly how Ignis had begged him in his dream. His groin was already alive at the mere memory. 

“Iggy…it’s kinda embarrassing,” he muttered. Ignis left off and raised his head to kiss Prompto again sweetly. 

“I won’t think so,” he promised. Prompto shivered and forced himself to look into Ignis eyes. They were patient and peaceful, waiting only for him. He let out a shuddering sigh. 

“I…I dreamed that I…that you…that we…” he squeezed his eyes shut. “I dreamed we had sex,” he blurted out. “And that…that you let me be on top.” That was the right term, right? Or maybe people didn’t talk about it like that in real life. He bit his lip, keeping his eyes squeezed tight. 

Ignis kissed him until he finally released his lip, and then Prompto felt a hand come up to cradle the side of his face. 

“Is that something you would like?” Ignis asked. Prompto’s eyes popped opened. He searched Ignis’ face, but it hadn’t changed. 

“I mean…well yeah,” Prompto said quickly. “That should be obvious,” he added with a light blush. 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed with a soft chuckle. He kissed Prompto again gently. “I confess, it is a scenario that has crossed my mind as well.” Prompto’s mouth went dry immediately. 

“You…you want me to…?” he choked, unable to finish the sentence. Ignis only smiled and pressed their hips together in answer. Prompto whimpered at the clear evidence of just how much Ignis wanted him to. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he repeated the words from his dream. “I don’t know what I’m doing and I—” 

Ignis pressed a finger to his lips and kissed him with the finger between them. 

“Hush. You will not hurt me. Not if you do as I say.” 

“You’ve done this before,” Prompto realized, speaking against Ignis’ finger, and then he remembered what Ignis had said outside the restaurant. Of course he had. It made sense that a guy who liked Ignis to play the subservient role in public wouldn't have been any different in the bedroom. 

“We don’t have to,” he said quickly, suddenly desperate to make sure Ignis knew that they were equals. “I mean, you can do me instead….i-if you want. Or neither. I only—” 

“Hush,” Ignis said again. “You are nothing like Rey, and that is the last we will speak of him. Besides,” Ignis finally removed his finger to kiss him properly, “I already said I want you to.” Prompto watched him, but there was nothing false about his statement. 

“O-okay,” he said, nodding. Ignis smiled and kissed his nose before getting up and going to his bag. Prompto watched him search for a moment and sucked in a breath when he saw Ignis dig out a bottle of lube and box of condoms, which he swiftly opened to select one. 

“You just had those?” Prompto asked, watching Ignis deposit both on the bedside table before coming back to the bed. 

“They were meant to be gifts for Noct’s wedding night,” Ignis admitted wryly. Prompto burst out with a laugh, covering his face with his hands. 

“Oh man, you’re evil!” Prompto giggled. “Noct would have _died_.” Ignis only hummed and gently pulled his hands away by the wrists to kiss him again. Prompto kissed him back and shucked off his gloves, tossing them aside before setting to work on the buttons on Ignis’ shirt. His heart was thundering at the thought that this was really happening, but the ache between his legs cut across any lingering embarrassment and spurred him on. When he was done, he pushed the suspenders off of Ignis’ shoulders to let the shirt fall open entirely. 

“Have I told you how hot those suspenders are?” Prompto gasped, leaning up to nibble on Ignis’ neck. 

Ignis gasped, shrugging out of his shirt entirely. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he replied, tugging at Prompto’s tank top. Prompto let the shirt be pulled over his head and for once felt not an ounce of shame. Not when his mind was so focused on what was going to happen next. He let his eyes drift over Ignis’ finely sculpted chest, letting his hands take over so he could raise his eyes back to Ignis’. 

“Pants?” he asked, letting his hands dip down to Ignis’ belt. Ignis mirrored his movement and in short order they were both completely naked, skin pressed against skin as Prompto wrapped his arms around Ignis and clung to him. He whimpered when their weeping erections brushed and couldn’t help but roll his hips deliberately, moaning outright at the friction. He pulled back enough to look up at Ignis, reaching up with one shaking hand to gently tug the Advisor’s glasses off and set them aside. 

“Tell me what to do, Iggy,” he whispered, not caring how desperate he sounded. Ignis smiled and very gently disentangled himself from Prompto’s hold. He moved up the bed to lay with his head at one of the pillows and reached for the bottle of lubricant. Prompto sat up and took it when it was offered. 

“You’ll want to be generous with it and start with only one finger. It’s…been some time. My body may need a moment to adjust.” How Ignis managed to say all of that without blushing was a complete mystery to Prompto, but he nodded. He opened the bottle and poured a generous pool into his palm, oiling up his fingers until they shone in the light of the room. 

Nearly trembling, he crouched between Ignis’ legs and had to swallow a moan when Ignis spread his legs for him just like in his dream. He leaned over the other’s compact body to kiss him as he felt for his entrance. It was harder to find in real life and when he did he spent a moment simply running his finger around it. It was so small. Was he really going to fit in there? The thought made his cock jump between them. 

Apparently impatient, Ignis’ hand closed around the bracelets on his wrist and pushed gently. Prompto took the hint and slid his first finger inside. It was just as hot and tight as he’d imagined, even more so. He whimpered against Ignis’ lips and had to pull away for air, all of his focus narrowed down to his exploring finger. He knew a little of what to do next, but he still waited until Ignis gasped out an instruction to add a second finger. 

Suddenly everything was much tighter and Prompto nuzzled at Ignis’ shoulder as he worked his fingers in and out, separating them to help loosen the muscles. Ignis, for his part, seemed to be enjoying himself just fine even though Prompto hadn’t even touched his leaking cock yet. Then Prompto twisted his wrist and felt one of his fingers brush against a spot with a slightly different texture to the rest of the warm walls. Ignis let out a shout and would have shot upright if Prompto hadn’t been half-lying on him. As it was the movement was violent enough to roll Prompto aside and make his fingers pop free. 

“Sorry!” Prompto gasped, eyes wide. “Oh gods. I didn’t mean to.” 

“No, no, no,” Ignis managed to gasp, chest heaving. “It was good. You only caught me by surprise, that’s all.” Prompto stared and erupted in a blush when he realized what must have happened. He had heard that _that spot_ felt good, had even dreamed it would drive Ignis wild, but seeing it was something else entirely. 

“That good, huh?” Prompto asked, licking his dry lips with an equally dry tongue. Ignis glanced at him and offered a languid smile. 

“I shall show you when it is my turn,” Ignis murmured and Prompto’s hips gave a jerk that was entirely involuntary. 

“Don’t tease me,” he whined. “I’m on edge enough here. Gods.” Prompto shifted back to lay against Ignis again, his erection pressing against Ignis’ hip. 

“Three fingers now, right?” he asked, only receiving a drunken nod from Ignis. 

_He’s really getting off on this_ , Prompto thought with a shudder as he dropped his slicked fingers between them again. This time Ignis let out a slight hiss as he pushed in and Prompto waited, albeit impatiently, for the tightness to ease a bit before he began to move and spread his fingers again. Now he knew what to feel for and after a few moments, when quivering walls were accepting all three fingers without much trouble, he purposefully crooked his fingers to search for that spot. He knew the instant he found it because Ignis made a fist and bit down on his knuckle, the other hand slapping the bedspread. Prompto whimpered at the sight and humped Ignis’ hip before he realized what he was doing and forced himself to stop. 

“Gods, Iggy, you’re so amazing,” he whispered, kissing the other man’s neck. He took a shuddering breath and waited for Ignis’ eyes to focus again. “You ready, or do you need more time?” 

Instead of answering, Ignis merely threw the condom at him. Prompto chuckled and kissed him as he gently removed his fingers. Ignis actually whined at the loss and Prompto had to remind himself to breathe. 

“Gods, Iggy, don’t make noises like that,” he complained as he sat back and fumbled with the foil wrapping. It slipped in his slick fingers and finally he had to tear it opened with his teeth, biting back whines of his own as he rolled the condom over his aching flesh. He slathered himself with more lube from the bottle before finally climbing between Ignis’ thighs once more. His heart was pounding and his hand was shaking, but he managed to line himself up. Prompto hesitated, glancing up to catch Ignis’ gaze. Ignis, for his part, was watching him intently and nodded once at Prompto’s questioning glance. Prompto nodded and began to push in. 

It wasn’t as easy a slide as it had been in his dream and in fact he had some trouble getting past the initial ring of muscle. But then suddenly he was inside and it was everything he had ever thought it would be and more. Ignis squirmed beneath him and then gripped his hips. 

“Slowly,” Ignis gasped. “Slowly.” Prompto looked up, noticed moisture gathered at the corners of Ignis’ eyes and panicked. 

“You said it wouldn’t hurt!” he gasped, moving to pull back. Ignis’ hands kept him in place, however. 

“It will not. In a moment,” Ignis replied. He hooked one leg around Prompto’s waist, urging him on. “Just go slow and then give me a minute.” 

Prompto hesitated but then Ignis clenched down on him and even only half seated it was enough to make him see stars. His hips moved again entirely beyond his control, seeking more of that delicious heat. Then he was in, all the way, and both of them were trembling. 

“Oh gods….oh gods, Iggy,” he blurted out. He could almost come like this, without even moving. 

“Better than a dream?” Ignis managed to ask around his own gasping breaths. Prompto forced his eyes opened to look down at him. 

“So much better,” he promised. “You don’t even know how much better. You’re perfect.” He blushed, though he knew his skin must already be flushed down to his shoulders. He hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud. He could feel Ignis’ heartbeat through the walls constricting him and he knew Ignis could probably feel his through his throbbing cock. Something about that knowledge, about knowing how intimately they were connected, brought tears shimmering to his eyes. Prompto blinked them away before Ignis could see. 

The tension all around him eased a bit and Prompto gave a shallow, experimental thrust. Ignis gasped and used the leg hooked around Prompto’s back to pull him closer. Prompto took that as a sign that it was alright to move now and began thrusting in earnest. 

In his dream he had started out slow and built up to a fever pitch, but Prompto wasn’t going to last long enough for that, no matter how much he might have liked to prolong this. He watched Ignis for any signs of pain, but the other was lost in a haze of pleasure. It seemed like Ignis’ whole body was focused on pulling him deeper with each thrust, and that only made Prompto snap their hips together harder. 

He shifted, bent his knees, trying to find the right angle and was rewarded when Ignis let out a moan that was nearly a sob. He deliberately paused, just enough self-control left for a final tease. 

“Want me to stop?” Prompto gasped out. Ignis looked at him with burning eyes. 

“You had better _bloody well not_!” Ignis growled and clamped down on him, hard. Prompto choked, suitably chastised, and resumed his desperate pace as soon as Ignis eased up enough to let him move. 

Mind in a haze, he didn’t realize how close he was until it was almost too late. He shifted one of his hands, ready to grip Ignis’ leaking erection, but it was entirely unnecessary. On his next hard thrust directly into that wonderfully sensitive spot Ignis gasped and arched back, his cock spurting all on its own. Prompto had never seen anyone come without even touching themselves before and the sight combined with the way Ignis was clenching and fluttering around him had his own orgasm rolling through him a moment later. Taken completely by surprise, Prompto shouted as he emptied himself, collapsing onto Ignis’ shuddering form. Ignis’ cock continued to spurt weakly between them, even as Prompto’s kept twitching, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t hold himself up if he wanted to and he needed this, this closeness. 

Now there were definitely tears in his eyes and he had no chance to stop them, so he just clung to Ignis, gripping his shoulders tightly. It was an eternity before he felt fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

“Prompto?” Ignis rasped, clearly worried and Prompto’s gut clenched because that was the last thing Ignis should be feeling after what they had just done. 

“Sorry,” he sniffled. “Sorry. I’m just…overwhelmed.” He swallowed and forced himself to look up, giving Ignis a watery smile. “Do you…do you know how hard I worked just to have a _friend_?” And this was so much more than that. So much more. He shuddered and buried his face in Ignis’ chest. He wanted to tell Ignis how much he loved him and how terrified he was—terrified all the time—of ruining everything. He wanted to, but the words wouldn’t come. Ignis, though, seemed to understand, the way he always understood, because he wrapped his arms around Prompto and held him tight. Prompto didn’t have the heart to break their connection so he simply stayed there, waiting until he had softened enough to slip out of Ignis naturally. Somehow, that loss was immediate and almost painful. 

“We should clean up,” Ignis finally murmured, but he made no move to release Prompto. He wouldn’t until Prompto was ready, the gunner knew that. Prompto sniffed and rubbed away the last of his tears with the hand that wasn’t sticky with drying lube. 

“Too bad the bathtub is so small. It would have been better than sharing a shower,” he murmured. His voice was a bit too rough, though. 

“Next time we’ll get a suite,” Ignis said. “We can afford it now, thanks to your pictures.” 

That did it. Prompto found the strength for a smile and managed to push himself up to give Ignis a mock glare. 

“Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook so easy for giving away my picture of Aranea. That was a work of art,” he lamented. Ignis smiled and leaned up to kiss him, gently since both of their lips were bitten and swollen by now. 

“I am certain I can manage to make it up to you somehow.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Last week literally tried to kill me...
> 
> But we have a new chapter and new fan art! The wonderful Miharu drew this lovely rendition of [Shadows Will Sing](http://miharukun.deviantart.com/art/Shadows-Will-Sing-668865771?ga_submit_new=10%3A1489459885&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1) to celebrate the story and the Spotify playlist. Thank you so much!! <3

Prompto was dragged out of the cocoon of sleep when the form next to him began to shift. He gave a small whine and nuzzled closer, enjoying the warmth of skin against bare skin. The body beside him shifted again, and again Prompto scooted closer. 

“Prompto,” Ignis’ accident was rough around the edges with sleep and amusement, barely even comparable to his normally carefully polished tone. 

“Hmmm?” Prompto mumbled, keeping his eyes closed as he pressed himself close. 

“We can’t laze about in bed all morning,” Ignis admonished him fondly. “It’s late as it is.” Prompto cracked one eye opened long enough to see that it wasn’t even nine o’clock yet. 

“Is not,” he muttered. “And why not? It’s comfy and warm.” Ignis stopped trying to slide away and shifted to sit up in bed instead. Prompto only threw an arm around his waist and nuzzled his thigh. “Stay,” he mumbled into the wonderfully toned thigh beneath his cheek. 

“We need to prepare to leave,” Ignis said, but he made no move to push Prompto away. Prompto only sighed. They were leaving for Cape Caem today, and that meant hours crammed into the Regalia with two extra passengers. 

“Noct’s probably not even up yet,” he argued back, shifting further into Ignis’ lap. “And who knows when we’ll get a bed this comfy again.” His nose brushed soft, hot flesh and he smiled. “Besides, you can’t go anywhere when you’re so happy to see me.” He could hear the blush that spread across Ignis’ face. 

“You know perfectly well that that is an involuntary morning reacti—aaah!” Ignis cut himself off with a shocked moan as Prompto pressed a kiss to the half-hard flesh, feeling it plump and stiffen further under his lips. 

“You were saying?” Prompto asked. At last, he opened his eyes to glance up at his—what were they? Lovers? Boyfriends? Whatever they were, Ignis’ cheeks were dusted pink, his bare eyes hooded and slightly narrowed. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said breathlessly. Prompto watched him for a moment, gauging the reaction, but Ignis seemed to wait for _his_ next move. He smiled up at the other man and reached for his hand, guiding it beneath the sheets and down the length of his own body. He sucked in a breath when Ignis’ long, elegant fingers wrapped around his own stiffening cock. He wasn’t sure when he’d grown so brazen, but even so he could feel his own face heat up. 

“Stay with me for a while longer?” he asked, nuzzling against Ignis’ fully awakened erection. The Advisor shivered and let his eyes fall closed. Prompto felt the fingers on his own cock twitch and then drag over his flesh deliciously. 

“You,” Ignis murmured, “are a terrible influence.” 

“The worst,” Prompto agreed, propping himself up on his elbow to lean over and taste Ignis’ head. He closed his eyes at the breathy moan he earned. He might be imagining it, but it seemed to Prompto that each time they did this Ignis let himself open up a little more, was just a bit more vocal and a bit less controlled. It made warmth swell in Prompto’s chest and only added to the lust pooling in his stomach. 

Prompto shifted and took Ignis in deeper, Ignis’ answering gasp traveling along his body like a static shock. His hips bucked into Ignis’ hand involuntarily. He still couldn’t get the trick of relaxing his throat, but soon he was bobbing his head greedily over Ignis’ length, not even caring about the lewd sucking noises he was producing in his haste. They seemed to have some effect on Ignis, however, because the Advisor buried his free hand in Prompto’s hair and leaned back until Prompto heard the back of his head hit the headboard. The legs beneath him spread as well, giving Prompto more room to prop himself up and wrap his fingers around the bit of flesh he couldn’t fit into his mouth, pumping it with the lubrication of his own overflowing saliva. 

Ignis muttered something, but he missed it entirely as the Advisor gave a deft twist to his wrist that had Prompto whimpering around the cock in his mouth and bucking his hips. The pace of Ignis’ hand soon became frantic and Prompto did his best to match it with his mouth, sucking and bobbing and twirling his tongue. 

Then Ignis choked out his name and suddenly the hot flesh in his mouth gave a great shuddering pulse. Prompto clamped his lips down firmly and swallowed the bitter fluid that shot into the back of his throat. He’d half expected himself to gag, but instead the sheer knowledge that it was Ignis— _Ignis_ —trembling beneath him and above him and all around him shot a white hot spark of pleasure down his spine and made him swallow greedily, milking Ignis through his orgasm with gentle but steady sucks. Somehow, Ignis’ hand hadn’t faltered throughout all of this and all it took was another choking moan as Ignis pulsed in his mouth again for Prompto to give his own muffled cry, coming messily over the sheets. 

Prompto kept his mouth on Ignis as he came down from his high, his free hand trembling at Ignis’ hip. Finally, when he could see straight again, he let Ignis’ softening member trail out of his mouth, watching the thin line of saliva that connected his lip to the tip for a moment before it snapped. Prompto rested his head against Ignis’ thighs and looked up at him with a slightly drunken smile. 

“See what you miss out on when you’re in a hurry to get up?” he teased lightly. Both of them were still breathing fast, Ignis’ own chest rising and falling only a bit too quickly. 

“Indeed. A mess,” Ignis replied wryly, wiping his hand on the already soiled sheets. Prompto giggled and pushed himself up to kiss Ignis, pressing him back into the headboard once more. Prompto sighed when they broke away for air, nuzzling into Ignis’ strong neck. 

“How do you feel?” he asked after a moment. Ignis seemed to be sitting now without any trouble, but they were in their soft hotel bed and he was going to end up driving most of day and… 

“I am fine,” Ignis said, pressing his forehead to Prompto’s and reading his mind, as always. “I told you that you would not hurt me and you did not.” Prompto hadn’t realized how tense his shoulders had become until they relaxed. 

“You promise?” he asked. “I’m not gonna catch you sneaking a potion to spare my feelings?” Ignis chuckled and kissed him again, light and quick. 

“I promise,” the Advisor replied. “And now we had best get ready. Comfortable bed, or not, it is a long drive to the sea.” Prompto let himself pout for a moment before the sight of Ignis climbing naked from the bed distracted him. 

“Share a shower?” he suggested, trying to keep his smile more innocent and less smug. He wasn’t sure that he succeeded. “Water conservation and all that?” 

“If we plan on leaving at a reasonable hour, I think not,” Ignis replied simply. Prompto spluttered at the implications behind that devastating statement, but Ignis had disappeared into the bathroom before he could think of a suitable reply.

* * *

The laundry came back while Prompto was hurriedly scrubbing away the dried evidence of their morning activities and soon enough they were both dressed in their Crownsguard uniforms once more. They divided the bottles of Prompto’s new curative between them, a few going into Ignis’ satchel while the rest were carefully tucked away amidst Prompto’s clothes in his bag. He slid one into his camera bag for emergencies and finally cracked the last one opened and drank it down, unable to stop a small smile as the warmth and sweetness flowed through him. 

Prompto blushed lightly when he opened his eyes to find Ignis watching him and shot the Advisor a bright smile before shouldering his bags. Ignis glanced down when his phone buzzed and nodded. 

“The others are waiting for us,” he said. Prompto cast a last look around the room, being sure they had not forgotten anything, and followed Ignis out the door. He made it halfway down the stairs to the lobby before his steps slowed and then stopped, eyes locked on Noct as he stood looking bored as ever, staring into space with his arms folded and his bag on the ground at his feet. 

Prompto swallowed, his own hand tightening on his camera strap. 

_The next thing he was aware of was a dip in the bed and a warm body pressed against his back, too short and soft to be Ignis. He stiffened as Noct’s arms wrapped around him._

Ignis was nearly at the bottom of the stairs when he realized Prompto wasn’t following him. Distantly, Prompto was aware of the Advisor turning to look back up at him. Ignis crossed the distance between them quickly with his long legs, one of his hands coming up to grip Prompto’s forearm. 

“Noctis does not think any less of you and, besides, one night does not ruin a friendship,” Ignis whispered. “You may not have noticed, but Noct is not so different from you when it comes to his abundance of friends, or lack thereof.” 

Prompto blinked and looked up at Ignis with wide eyes. Noct was a prince, now a king! Noct was important. Noct was…lonely. He had always been lonely, Prompto suddenly realized. Aside from Gladio, Ignis and Luna, Prompto had rarely heard Noct mention anyone else to him in all the years they had been friends. There was never anyone else at his apartment, unless Ignis had come to cook or Gladio was interested enough in a new game to stop by. Mostly it was just the two of them. 

There hadn’t been anyone else. 

“How did I never notice that?” he whispered out loud. Ignis didn’t ask what he meant and he squeezed the Advisor’s hand gently before slipping out of his grasp and skipping down the rest of the stairs. 

“Hey, buddy!” he greeted, clapping Noct on the back with a wide grin. Noct looked up at him with a look of mild surprise and Prompto only smiled wider. 

“You’re never gonna believe how much that guy Vyv paid me for my pics of that base.” He cast a dramatically dark look over his shoulder. “ _And_ the pic of Aranea that Iggy conned me out of.” 

“I did no such thing,” Ignis defended himself with a lofty air as he descended the stairs to join them. 

“Whatever. Jealous,” Prompto shot back. He glanced at Noct and was relieved to find that his friend was grinning at the exchange. He grinned back, knowing that his antics were more than enough to tell Noct that yes, the curative he and Ignis had made was working and yes, Prompto was fine. Noct opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a small voice. 

“Jealous of what?” Prompto turned to find Talcott looking up at him curiously. Beside the boy, Iris leaned forward and gave him a smirk so familiar that his stomach twisted. Nothing good ever came from that Amicitia smirk. 

“Yes, Prompto, what does Ignis have to be jealous of?” 

“Uh…that is…ha-ha…” Prompto stumbled over his words, rubbing the back of his head feebly. He shot Ignis a glance, but the cool look in the Advisor’s eyes said, ‘You’ve made your bed and don’t expect me to help you out of it.’ He laughed nervously and pumped his arms against his sides. 

“Why don’t we get something to eat and then we can show you guys the Regalia? It’s super cool!” 

“We ate while we were waiting for you,” Iris deadpanned. Prompto choked on his tongue as Gladio smirked and shook him by the shoulder playfully. 

“Yeah, what took you guys so long, anyway? You, I get, but Iggy never sleeps in.” Gladio gave him a grin that was positively lecherous and Prompto felt his face erupt in heat. 

“Gross,” Noct muttered, stooping to pick up his bag. “Can we just go already?” 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, though Prompto wasn’t sure if he was saying it to save him or to spare himself any similar teasing. Deflated, Prompto trailed after the group as they headed for the door. 

“Hey,” Talcott’s voice made him look over. “Can I see some of your pictures on the drive?” Prompto smiled down at him. 

“Of course!” he agreed readily. 

“Awesome! Do you have any with cactaurs?” Talcott looked away shyly. “They’re my favorite.” 

“Actually, we totally ran into one outside of Hammerhead and I managed to snag a pic,” Prompto said, bending a bit to whisper conspiratorially. “They’re crazy fast so only a master photographer like yours truly could have gotten that shot.” 

“Wow,” Talcott breathed and there were practically stars in the kid’s eyes. Prompto grinned as he straightened back up and could have sworn he saw Ignis quickly turning his head away as they made their way into the street.

* * *

The trip took longer than they were used to. Iris managed to squeeze into the backseat between Noct and Gladio and Talcott was passed from lap to lap, but neither of them were used to traveling all day the way Prompto and the others had become accustomed to. As a result, there were frequent pit stops just for the sake of stretching their legs, if nothing else. 

It was on one of these stops that Prompto found himself crouched beside Talcott, watching over the boy’s shoulder as he fixed a bird in the camera’s sights. 

“There you go,” Prompto encouraged. Talcott thumbed the small wheel to zoom in and then gasped when the bird suddenly spread its wing and was gone. 

“It flew away,” he groaned in disappointment. Prompto patted his back encouragingly. 

“Sometimes you can’t wait for the perfect shot, you know. You just gotta go with your gut,” he advised solemnly. 

“Any other words of wisdom, Professor Prompto?” Noct asked teasingly. Prompto stood up and folded his arms defensively. 

“Yeah. Try not to force your smiles in our selfies so much, dude,” Prompto shot back. 

“Hey!” Noct huffed. Prompto laughed brightly and captured his camera from Talcott’s lose grip, twirling around to snap a picture of Noct in all his outrage. 

“Natural expressions look way better on you,” Prompto declared. 

“Delete that!” Noct growled, lunging for him. 

“Never!” Prompto laughed in return, dancing out of his way and making a break for the far end of the rest area. 

“What’s this?” he heard Iris ask as he passed her. Prompto turned his head and found her staring at a chocobo rental kiosk. 

“Ah,” he said, skidding to a stop. “That’s for renting chocob-aaaah!” Prompto yelped as Noct tackled him from behind. He held his camera above his head to keep it safe, which meant of course that he couldn’t use his arms to break his fall. He gasped as all the air was forced out of his lungs on impact. Somewhere he heard Talcott laughing, and maybe Gladio too, but all Prompto could concentrate on at the moment were his desperate, wheezing attempts to drag air back into his deflated diaphragm. 

“Your Highness,” Ignis’ stern voice drifted over them. “Kindly let him up. You’ve quite made your point.” Prompto felt a weight shift off of his back and then a strong hand clasped him under his arm, hauling him to a seated position and holding him steady when he swayed. Prompto dropped the camera to his lap with numb fingers, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“Take a deep breath,” Ignis said in his ear and if he hadn’t been half-suffocating Prompto might have shivered. 

“Trying,” he managed to gasp and then coughed weakly. “Ouch,” he moaned, rubbing one hand against his abused ribs. A shadow fell over Prompto and he glanced up, squinting against the cloudless sky to find Noct looking down at him sheepishly. 

“Hey…sorry. Guess I got a bit carried away,” Noct offered. Prompto had the feeling that the apology was at least partially due to the fact that Ignis was no doubt glaring daggers at his charge, but Prompto just waved him off. 

“…never ridden a chocobo before!” Prompto heard Iris saying to Gladio behind them. 

“Make it up to me in feathers,” Prompto half-wheezed, jerking his thumb towards the Rent-A-Bird. Noct only rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering about one-track minds as he went to feed the meter. 

In the end, Noct only paid for two birds. Noct rode his own with Talcott seated safely before him while Iris rode the other. Prompto hung back with Ignis and Gladio and watched them race up and down the road, snapping pictures and listening to Iris’ shouts and Talcott’s shrieks of laughter. 

“It’ll be getting dark soon,” Ignis commented as the afternoon light turned golden. 

“Aww, give ‘em a few more minutes, Iggy,” Prompto cajoled, tilting his head to look up at the Advisor. “Talcott’s having a blast. It’s keeping his mind off things.” Ignis met his gaze but only nodded before turning back to watch the pair of chocobos tear down the road once more. 

Iris let out a lilting laugh as they passed and Prompto nearly winced. She was a good girl and had kept herself busy with Talcott and endlessly bothering her older brother for stories, but she’d also been in love with Noct for as long as Prompto had known her and probably before. And everyone could see it. Everyone, except Noct. The flushed smiles she kept shooting at Noct as they raced along weren’t helping, either. 

He glanced up at Gladio, but the bigger man’s expression was a muddled mix of emotions that Prompto couldn’t begin to hope to untangle. He thought, though, that something like sadness or guilt might underlie the rest. Gladio robbed him of any further chance to puzzle it out, however, by stepping forward and cupping his hands around his mouth. 

“Alright you three! We’ve got to make it to Old Lestallum before it gets dark. Time to send the birds home!” 

Talcott and Iris both groaned in protest, but Noct trotted obediently over and swung himself down before reaching back up for the boy. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to rent them from Cape Caem, or somewhere nearby,” Noct said reassuringly. “But Gladio’s right. We have to head out now. The roads are dangerous at night.” He was saying all of this to Talcott, but Prompto thought the last part was at least partially for Iris, who had steered her own bird over and had jumped down, ignoring her brother’s offered hand. Even if Noct didn’t understand her affection for him, he did still consider her a friend and wanted to keep her safe, after all. 

Prompto grinned and stepped towards the Regalia. 

“Wanna sit up front with me the rest of the way, little guy?” he called to Talcott. “Being shotgun means you get to be the Officially Designated DJ.” 

“Yeah!” Talcott cried, racing after him. Prompto chuckled and just hoped the boy wouldn’t pick anything that would grate on Ignis’ nerves too much.

* * *

They made it to Old Lestallum with the last rays of light at their heels. Ignis booked them two rooms at the hotel, one for Iris and Talcott and the other for the four of them to share. It was nice, to eat together at the Crow’s Nest (even if the owner was a little strange) and play a few rounds of cards before bed. This was how their road trip had started and then, somewhere along the way it had all gone sideways. It still was, truth be told, but it was nice to pretend just for a night like everything was alright. 

Eventually, Talcott began to yawn and Iris bid them good-night, gently coaxing the boy into their own room. The four of them, meanwhile, fell into the well-learned routine of trading quick showers and readying themselves for bed. In the past they might have drawn lots to see who would share the beds, but now there was no question of it. Prompto blushed a bit as Noct and Gladio retreated to one bed without a word while he climbed between the starched sheets of the other bed with Ignis. The bed was narrower and decidedly less comfortable than the one they’d left behind in Lestallum, the sheets scratchier, but Prompto found he couldn’t care in the least. 

He curled himself around Ignis the moment the other was settled in bed, completely unabashed as he nuzzled as close as he could. Ignis had picked up the habit of holding him while they slept some time ago, true, but Prompto pressed closer now than he had ever dared to do in the past. Noct and Gladio were in the room and he and Ignis were both fully clothed with no intentions of doing anything, but Prompto needed the closeness like he needed air. If he could have burrowed inside and taken up permanent residence within Ignis’ ribcage, he would have. 

“Prompto,” Ignis finally whispered, no doubt feeling slightly squished. Prompto turned his head to press his ear to Ignis’ chest, listening to his heartbeat and willing himself to relax. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Right now…this morning…any of it. I just,” he stopped and swallowed hard. “I’ve never felt this way before.” Like if he went too long without at least touching Ignis he’d shatter into a million pieces. Ignis hummed softly and tightened his hold on the gunner, a move that made Prompto sigh happily. 

“I have,” Ignis admitted quietly. “Though, admittedly not with such intensity.” Prompto couldn’t keep the smile off his face and twisted to press a kiss over Ignis’ heart before settling back to listen to it once more. 

Part of him was afraid of Cape Caem and what they would find there. Cindy had called earlier in the day to say that she and Cid had beaten them to the cape and had in fact found a boat there that Cid could fix up for them. He didn’t know what would await them across the sea in Altissia, but as long as he had Ignis at his side he felt ready to face anything.


	24. Chapter 24

Prompto kept one arm wrapped around Talcott’s middle as they scrolled through songs on his phone together. He had already adjusted the balance in the car stereo to pump the music through the front speakers only, especially after Gladio had threatened to break his phone after Talcott insisted on playing “House of Gold” for a fifth time in a row the night before. Ignis seemed tolerant as ever of the behavior, but this morning, at least, Prompto was trying to keep Talcott’s fingers off the repeat button. 

They had already been traveling for half the morning and it wouldn’t be much further to the cape now. If Prompto inhaled deeply enough he could swear he smelled salt on the air. While Iris kept up a constant stream of commentary between Gladio and Noct, Prompto helped Talcott select the next song. 

“Nothing slow,” Talcott insisted for maybe the fourth time, pulling a face at the very idea. 

“Okay,” Prompto laughed, “give me a sec.” He paused, fingers hovering over a title that had caught his eye. He resisted the urge to glance at Ignis and hit play before he could think twice about it. 

[Frantic ukulele music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLdviOHQeQs) burst out of the speakers and Prompto sat back, clearing his throat as he prepared to sing along to the lyrics. 

“We don't believe what's on TV, because it's what we want to see. And what we want we know we can't believe. We have all learned to kill our dreams,” he licked his lips almost faltered on the next line. “I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here. 'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds and we'll make money selling your hair.” 

“Why would you sell your hair?” Talcott asked, wrinkling his nose. Prompto only laughed and hugged the boy to him, ruffling his wind tossed hair. 

“I don't care what's in your hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind. I used to say I wanna die before I'm old, but because of you I might think twice.” 

He kept singing, tapping his foot to the beat, which made Talcott bounce a bit in his grip. The depth of meaning to the words seemed to go over the boy’s head, but he was certainly enjoying the beat and he even added his high voice to Prompto’s when the chorus came around again. By the time the song was over, they were both flushed and grinning. Prompto had been careful not to look at Ignis the whole time, keeping his gaze instead on the road ahead of them. A short silence fell as they searched for the next song and Prompto nearly dropped his phone when Ignis cleared his throat. 

“If I might make a request?” he asked, glancing briefly at Prompto and Talcott. He looked perfectly relaxed, but Prompto knew he wouldn’t have asked if there wasn’t some ulterior purpose. 

“Sure, Iggy. Whatcha got?” he replied calmly enough. 

“No slow songs!” Talcott repeated and Prompto nearly overruled him this time but Ignis only grinned at them. 

“Of course,” Ignis agreed. He held out a hand and Prompto blinked in surprise before handing the phone over. Ignis never touched his phone when he drove, and was quick to chastise both Noct and himself if either young man dared to do so much as change the radio station while driving. Something fluttered in Prompto’s chest. 

_He wants it to be a surprise._

A [steady guitar rhythm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OGE8Yo9C2Q) flowed through the speakers, sounding methodical after the manic ukulele from a moment ago. Prompto’s eyes widened when the first words were sung by a smooth voice.

“ _Tell me when you're sad. I wanna make it cool again. I know you're feeling bad. Tell me when you're cool again._ ”

Then Ignis began to tap one hand against the steering wheel and sang out the next lines in a beautiful tenor. 

“Who'd have ever thought of it? Who'd have ever dreamed, that a small town girl like you would be the boss of me?” 

Prompto’s eye widened and he felt his mouth go dry. Talcott started to protest that the song was too slow, but Prompto squeezed his shoulder without thinking. It was maybe a bit too hard, but the boy took the hint and fell silent. 

Ignis, who had started out singing stiffly, was relaxing into it now and even had a small smile playing on his lips. His voice had less vibrato than the singer’s on the long notes, instead holding them out with a steady strength that would have had Prompto shivering if there wasn’t a child sitting in his lap. 

“You look at me and you weep for the free blue sky. I look to the stars as they flicker and float in your eyes. And under these wings of steel, the small town dies.” 

Prompto tore his gaze away, unable to watch Ignis sing (to him) any longer. It was too much. Too much emotion, too much care, too much thought. He had to fight to keep his breathing steady, not wanting to field any awkward questions from Talcott. Nothing he did could keep his heart from racing, however. 

Almost involuntarily his hand slid into his pocket and fingered the thimble there. 

_Hopeless romantic,_ he thought, closing his eyes. 

When the song finally ended with the gentle warbling of a final saxophone note, Prompto was left holding Talcott close to him, opening his eyes to stare unseeing through the windshield of the car. The conversation in the backseat had died. 

Silence enveloped the car. 

Impatient, Talcott wriggled free and snatched up the phone again, switching back to something poppy that was mildly inappropriate for his age. It wasn’t until hushed conversation drifted up from the back seat again that Prompto dared to glance over at Ignis. As if feeling his gaze, the Advisor glanced over. Prompto offered him an unsteady smile. He wanted to say something, or at least reach out and take Ignis’ hand, but he wasn’t willing to do either with the others watching. Besides that, his head was still spinning slightly. 

“We should arrive at Cape Caem in just under an hour,” Ignis announced. He said it loud enough for the whole car to hear, but they both knew he was speaking to Prompto. Prompto nodded and forced himself to focus back in on the song pumping out of the speakers. He took a steadying breath and started to sing along with Talcott, who was already pelting out his own high-pitched rendition.

* * *

The house at Cape Caem looked shabby at best from the outside, but as soon as they entered Prompto was struck by how cozy and clean it was. Monica and Dustin had arrived before them and apparently been busy making the place habitable. Monica asked them how their drive had been while Talcott ran to hug Dustin around the middle. Prompto smiled as he watched the boy go. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t see a lot of himself in Talcott, but that only made him more certain that the boy was going to be alright, despite everything. 

Soon enough they went their separate ways, not an uncommon occurrence after long hours crammed together in the Regalia. Gladio and Iris disappeared first, then Noct announced he was going to go lay down because a spring in the motel bed had kept him up half the night. 

“Shouldn’t we check in with Cindy and Cid?” Prompto wondered even as Noct headed for the stairs. 

“They’re up at the lighthouse. You can wait until they come down for supper, if you like,” Monica advised. Prompto frowned at that, wondering why they’d be at the lighthouse if they were supposed to be doing an overhaul on the boat. Had they finished already? Before he could ask, however, Ignis’ gloved hand brushed his arm gently. 

“In that case, care to join me on a walk?” Ignis asked. Prompto blushed under Monica’s immediate knowing smile, but he nodded and headed for the door before anyone could comment. Once outside, he sucked in a lungful of sea air and sighed. It wasn’t that he minded being teased, but ever since the night he’d made dinner for Ignis things had felt…different. Being teased over a crush was one thing but now it felt more like an insult, like making light of something sacred. 

“Apologies if I embarrassed you earlier,” Ignis said as he shut the door behind them. Prompto whirled on the step, staring up at Ignis with disbelieving eyes. 

“No!” he cried. A bird took flight from the porch railing in surprise and he blushed. “No,” he repeated with a bit more control. “I wasn’t…I mean…you sounded beautiful,” he admitted, dropping his eyes to his boots. “I…I loved it. I’m just still not used to stuff like that.” He rubbed a hand over the bracelets on his wrist absently. 

“Come,” Ignis said. Prompto had enough time to look up in surprise before Ignis passed him, grabbing his hand as he did to pull Prompto after him. Prompto stumbled along for a moment before he managed to catch up to Ignis’ longer stride. He let Ignis lead them back the way they had come, walking hand in hand. They hit the parking lot and passed the Regalia and the woman selling supplies out of her truck, as well as another truck that could only belong to Cindy given the Hammerhead decal, and kept going, plunging down towards the sea. Soon enough, the ground gave way to a pockmarked stretch of black rock and Prompto could feel the barest hint of sea spray on his face as he watched the waves come in. This was nothing like Galdin  Quay. The sea here was wild and full of a power that Prompto had never seen before. He swallowed, squeezing the hand in his. 

Then his breath was being stolen for an entirely different reason as Ignis turned and covered his mouth with his own. Prompto sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ignis, letting his eyes fall shut as the Advisor pressed against him. Prompto felt Ignis’ hands at his back and relaxed into the hold. Even if the whole world had turned upside down, he was safe here in Ignis’ arms. 

When they finally broke apart he rested his head on Ignis’ chest, glad for the height difference that let him tuck his head perfectly beneath Ignis’ chin. 

“What are we?” he asked, then backpedaled immediately when he realized how that sounded. “I only mean…this just kind of happened and we never really talked, you know? And I guess it doesn’t really matter, but are we, like, boyfriends, or what…?” He had dropped his arms to flail them through the air and started to pull back, but Ignis refused to release him and then the Advisor was laughing softly. 

“Is _that_ what has been bothering you?” Ignis asked. His smile was fond and held nothing but kindness. Prompto could have melted under that look. “A label?” 

Prompto’s face burned and he looked down at the chain peeking out from the collar of Ignis’ shirt. “Well…I mean…I guess it’s pretty stupid,” he muttered. Ignis hooked a finger under his chin. Prompto allowed his head to be tilted up once more. 

“Not at all,” Ignis said, shaking his head. “Labels are important. They tell us where we stand: the nature of our relationships. You want to know that you are as important to me as I am to you, correct?” Prompto’s cheeks were so hot he felt light headed, but he nodded, never taking his eyes from Ignis’. 

“Alright, then,” the Advisor continued. “I’ve never liked the term ‘lovers.’ The connotation is entirely too casual. Personally, I am fond of ‘partners,’ but I am given to understand that it does not carry the correct weight in the common dialect. So, ‘boyfriends’ would be the most appropriate choice.” 

Prompto just stared at him, torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry. In the end he did both. 

“Man, only you could turn that into a lecture on semantics,” he hiccupped, rubbing at his eyes. He looked up again, smiling even as a few tears escaped his fingers to slide down his cheeks. “Whatever you call it, I love you, Iggy. But you’re right, it’s nice to have a word for it. Especially so I can brag about you.” The last was meant as a joke, but it fell flat. His tears dried up like a tap being turned off. The only sound around them was the crash of the waves. 

“You know. If I told anybody.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis murmured, and not for the first time Prompto found himself marveling at the seemingly infinite combination of tones and inflections that Ignis could apply to his name. 

“Noct gets it. Gladio too, I think. But anyone else…anyone else is gonna wonder why. Why me?” He didn’t need to say the rest out loud. Why a man? Why a commoner? Why someone so clearly insecure and inexperienced? 

“Let them wonder,” Ignis responded with a hard edge to his voice. “It is none of their affair.” 

Prompto glanced up and couldn’t stop a smile at the glint of steel in Ignis’ eyes. 

“You keep talking like that and I’ll think you might actually punch anyone who is rude to me,” Prompto teased. When Ignis didn’t respond his blue eyes widened a bit. “Iggy!” 

“Any such fool would certainly deserve it,” Ignis sniffed. Prompto leaned forward, letting his forehead hit Ignis’ chest with a soft thud. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” he muttered. He raised a hand to fiddle with one of the buttons on Ignis’ shirt. “Don’t think I wouldn’t do the same for you,” he mumbled. He felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head and smiled to himself. 

“Ignis Scientia, Royal Advisor to the King and my boyfriend.” Prompto giggled to himself and glanced up through his bangs. “I like that. I like that a lot,” he admitted. 

“Prompto Argentum, Crownsguard and my boyfriend,” Ignis replied, copying Prompto’s phrasing. He brushed Prompto’s bangs from his face. “It does have a certain ring to it.” Prompto blushed, but Ignis wasn’t done. “Of course, there are other titles I would enjoy applying in private.” He laid a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “Beloved.” He kissed one of Prompto’s hot cheeks. “Love.” He kissed the other one. “Dear heart.” He kissed the very tip of Prompto’s nose. 

“Iggy,” Prompto whined, only to be silenced as Ignis’ wandering lips finally met his own. He shivered as he kissed back, raising up on his toes to get more leverage over the taller man. Ignis ran his tongue along Prompto’s bottom lip and the gunner surged to meet him, knowing full well how worked up Ignis had to be to deepen a kiss that way. He gripped the front of Ignis’ shirt, uncaring if he wrinkled it, while Ignis tangled his fingers in the short hair at the back of Prompto’s head. Prompto moaned low in his throat on purpose and was pleased to feel Ignis shiver against him. 

The both of them jumped when their phones buzzed at the same moment. Prompto’s foot slid on the slick rocks and he would have tumbled if Ignis hadn’t snatched his shoulder and hugged him close. Prompto could feel how hard Ignis’ heart was hammering as the Advisor pressed him against his chest. 

“Talk about bad timing,” Prompto joked when he could breathe again, laughing as he fumbled for his phone. 

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, sounding more than a little miffed as he released Prompto. For a moment they both just stared at the message from Gladio. A single line. 

_Come to the base of the lighthouse, on the left._

“What does that mean?” Prompto wondered. 

“Only one way to find out,” Ignis observed. They both pocketed their phones again and this time Prompto reached for Ignis’ hand as they turned to climb back up the slope.

* * *

The words were clear, if crudely cut into the stone. 

Jared Hester. Gallant Stewart and loving grandfather. R.I.P. 

Someone, probably Iris, had woven a crown of flowers and placed it at the base of the rock. It sat out of the way, all by itself to the side of the stairs that eventually led up to the lighthouse. By the time Prompto and Ignis arrived, the others were already gathered around it. Talcott was clinging to Dustin, crying quietly. Prompto bowed his head, but no one said anything for some time. 

Finally, it was Noct who stepped forward and knelt before the stone, reaching out to touch it. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, quietly but clearly. “Thank you. For everything.” Iris put a hand over her mouth and turned away while beside her Gladio merely nodded. When they had first met, Prompto might have called the stony look on his face coupled with the stiff way he crossed his arms over his chest anger. Having grown to know the man, however, Prompto thought now that it was something more like a mix of pride at Noct’s words and heartbreak at the loss of Jared. Gladio tended to jumble emotions together like that a lot, Prompto had come to realize, as if he couldn’t pick just one. 

Soon after that Monica announced that dinner was ready and she and Dustin shepherded Talcott back towards the house. Noct glanced at Gladio, hesitated for a moment, and then turned to go as well. Next, Iris took off in a completely different direction, keeping her head down as she went. Prompto only sighed to watch her go, glancing back at Gladio. 

“You alright, big guy?” he ventured to ask. 

“Yeah,” Gladio said, but he sounded tired. “Come on. I’m starving.” 

“Will Iris—,” Ignis began as Gladio passed, but the Shield cut him off. 

“She’ll be fine,” Gladio bit out, and now that was anger. Prompto sighed and glanced back at the marker. 

“Thanks,” he echoed Noct’s words, then added, “Sorry I didn’t get to know you better.” There didn’t seem to be anything left to say after that so he turned to go back to the house himself. Ignis lingered a moment behind him, saying his own silent good-bye. Prompto didn’t wait, giving him his privacy. 

He heard the familiar twang of a certain accent drifting through the open door of the house even before he was close enough to make out the words. 

“Well howdy, there!” Cindy called in greeting when he entered, followed shortly by Ignis. “I was just sayin’ how glad we are y’all made it here okay, wasn’t I Paw-Paw?” Cid only grunted his agreement as he ate. Prompto grinned and was secretly relieved that the only remaining chairs at the long table we well away from the scantily clad mechanic. 

He still liked Cindy and thought she was a genius, but his ardor for her had understandably cooled. Even looking at her now, he found her exposed cleavage and the hint of a thong above the line of her shorts didn’t affect him the way they once had. Still, he hadn’t exactly been shy about the crush he’d had on her what felt like years ago now. 

Ignis took the seat beside him without saying a word. 

“How’s the boat look?” Gladio asked, passing plates of food down the table. Prompto bit back a grin when he passed a plate to Ignis and took his own. A dish of mussels over rice with some sort of red sauce. Not so different from what he he had made for Ignis. 

“She’s old,” Cid said bluntly. “Hadn’t been touched in years. I’ve practically had to rebuild the blasted engine.” He subsided into incoherent grumbling for a moment, chewing thoughtfully. “I can fix most of it without any trouble, though.” 

“Most of it?” Prompto asked. As much as he didn’t want to go, the plan was still to get to Altissia, which meant they needed this boat to work. 

“Dustin and Monica here have gathered almost everything we needed,” Cindy explained. 

“You can depend on the Crownsguard,” Ignis put in with a nod. Prompto kept his eyes on his food, not sure what to make of the comment. 

“But the hull needs reinforced to make her seaworthy,” Cid grumbled. “And for that we need mythril ore.” 

“Regrettably, we’ve come up short on that order,” Dustin admitted. 

“Oh!” Talcott placed his hands on the table and stood up on his chair. “Prince Noctis! I know where you can get some!” He ignored Dustin’s attempt to coax him back into his chair. “I read about it in Grandpa’s journals. Remember the waterfall? There’s a dungeon near a lake just north of there and it’s said you can find _mythril_ there!” 

“Okay, buddy,” Noct said with a laugh. “Thanks, that helps a lot. Now sit down, alright?” Talcott finally sat down again, but he was still grinning from ear to ear. Prompto smiled, glad to see it after the tears on the hill. 

“Well aren’t you just sharp as a tack?” Cindy praised. “Paw-Paw has to keep on with the repairs and I’ve got to head back to run the garage.” She turned to Noct. “Would…you all be willing to go get the ore for us?” 

“We are at your disposal,” Ignis said before Noct could even agree. This time Prompto glanced up, but Ignis’ face was a mask of propriety. 

“Perfect!” Cindy grinned. They ate the rest of the meal in relative silence, Cid scarfing down his portion to return to his work at the dock. Once they were done, Talcott ran off to explore his new room while Monica and Dustin cleaned up, waving Ignis off when he offered to help. Iris had yet to reappear. 

“Well I better be headin’ out,” Cindy said as she stood. 

“Hold up a minute, will ya?” Gladio requested. Prompto felt sure the others were as surprised as he was, but Cindy agreed and headed out the door to her truck. Gladio turned to Noct, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Listen. I got something I have to take care of. So you three are going to have to handle getting this ore stuff on your own. You good with that?” 

Noct opened his mouth and then shut it again, blinking up at Gladio. For a moment Prompto thought he looked terribly young, but then a familiar storm clouded over his face. Prompto nearly sighed at the predictable switch. 

“Whatever. It’s not like I could stop you anyway,” he muttered. 

“You know me so well,” Gladio said with a grin before turning to go. That was all he offered by way of good-bye. The door shut behind him with a sense of finality. 

“I’m going to bed,” Noct suddenly announced, turning and practically stomping up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Talcott poked his head out of his own room, but Prompto motioned for him to go back inside and the boy, thankfully, retreated. 

“What was that about?” Prompto asked, turning to Ignis. 

“Haven’t the foggiest,” Ignis admitted, looking just as puzzled by the turn of events as Prompto felt. “I suppose we’d best retrieve our bags from the car.” Prompto only nodded, glad for the distraction. He knew, even as they descended the slope, that they would find Gladio’s own bag still locked in the trunk. The man was a survivalist, after all. 

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto said suddenly as they went, “you know you don’t have to be jealous of Cindy, right? Or, well, anyone really.” 

“I am not jealous of that child,” Ignis huffed. Prompto grinned, their earlier conversation giving him courage. 

“I mean it,” he continued, glad the gathering darkness would hide the blush already forming on his face. “Boobs are nice, and all, but I’d rather be feeling up your hard abs any day.” Ignis choked, his steps faltering, but Prompto plowed ahead before he lost his nerve. “And a rounded figure is fine, but it's crazy sexy how toned every part of you is. Even your as—” 

Prompto stumbled back as Ignis whirled around and kissed him with bruising force. He felt one gloved hand wander down to his own soft behind and squeeze, making him whimper. Ignis swallowed the noise and the one that followed it when he sucked at Prompto’s bottom lip before breaking away to rest their foreheads together. They were both breathing hard. 

“You are going to be the death of me,” Ignis whispered. 

“Iggy,” Prompto whimpered and he pressed his hips close so Ignis could feel the line of his half-hard cock in his jeans. Ignis chuckled and pulled back. 

“Serves you right,” he said simply. 

“Wha—Iggy!” Prompto gasped, even as the other pulled away to start walking down the hill again. “You’re not really just gonna leave me like this!” 

“There’s only one spare room in the house,” Ignis called back. 

“Well, what about the lighthouse? Or out here?” Ignis cast a baleful eye back at him. 

“We are not hormone crazed teenagers and I, for one, refuse to act like one,” Ignis replied. 

“The Regalia, then!” Prompto tried. This time Ignis threw his head back and laughed. 

“Not a chance!” 

“Iggy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy is totally into older Bowie too. I just happened to be listening to a more recent album today. :D
> 
> Also, oh my god, I am so glad I got the html links to work! If they don't work for you the songs, in order, are "We Don't Believe What's On TV" by Twenty One Pilots and "Boss of Me" by David Bowie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Six these boys talk a lot. Sorry this one's a bit short. I'll more than make up for it in the next chapter, promise!

Prompto woke the next morning surrounded by warmth and the smell of Monica’s lavender soap. The chest beneath the soft cotton shirt he was cuddled into rose and fell in slow, steady breaths. He peeked up, careful not to move, and smiled softly to himself. 

They had all taken long, warm showers the night before and without the gel to spike his bangs up, Ignis’ hair fell across his forehead. That, coupled with the absence of his glasses, had Prompto thinking once more about how very young the Advisor actually was. When they had first met, he had pegged Gladio and Ignis both as being in their early 30s. It was a shock to find out they were both only a few years older than himself and Noct. He thought, not for the first time, how unfair it was that either of them had been forced to grow up so quickly, but for Ignis in particular. 

Prompto cherished every smile, every laugh, every kiss he managed to pull from the man who was so determined to be so serious all the time. Every glimpse he got at the real Ignis beneath made him desperately happy. 

He jumped as the sound of Ignis’ alarm beeped from the bedside table where he’d left his phone to charge. Prompto watched as Ignis drew in a deeper breath and slowly blinked his green eyes opened. Prompto couldn’t help but grin up at him, stretching upwards to kiss him gently. Ignis returned the kiss automatically, if a bit sluggishly. 

“Good morning,” Prompto chirped, keeping his voice low in case Noct was still sleeping. 

“Hmmm, morning,” Ignis replied, his voice still deepened with sleep as he turned to silence the alarm. The moment he turned back Prompto captured his lips again, humming in pleasure when Ignis returned the kiss with more fervor this time. Prompto felt long fingers tangle in his hair and he raised his own hand to comb his fingers through Ignis’ limp bangs. 

He was tilting his head for a better angle when a pillow collided with his head and had him pulling back in surprise. 

“Hey! What—?” Prompto squawked, looking around. Noct was standing by his own bed, already dressed for the day and shoving his sleep clothes into his bag. 

“I _really_ didn’t need to see that,” Noct practically growled. 

“Dude, what is your deal?” Prompto shot back with a glare. He knew Noct wasn’t a fan of public displays of affection, probably especially when it came to his friends, but was it really necessary to clobber him with a pillow and then stand there looking ten seconds away from starting a fist fight? 

“I didn’t sleep,” Noct admitted, glancing away. That caught Prompto by surprise. 

“You didn’t have nightmares, did you?” Prompto asked, sitting up now. He would feel terrible if Noct had refrained from his usual response of seeking comfort from Ignis after a nightmare just because Prompto happened to be latched onto the sleeping Advisor. Noct, however, ignored his question. 

 “Just get dressed so we can get going.” He shouldered his bag and, with his orders given, left the room. Prompto blinked after him and then flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“What is he so pissed about?” he asked the room with a groan. 

“I only wish I knew,” Ignis murmured beside him. Prompto glanced over, equal parts relieved and troubled that Ignis didn’t know any more about Noct’s mood than Prompto did. “What I do know is that when his Highness is in a snit, it is best to simply do as he asks,” Ignis added, drawing the covers back to get up. Prompto sighed and swung his legs off the bed, biting back a yelp when his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. 

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed. “Especially without Gladio here to knock some sense into him.” Ignis only hummed in agreement as they both dressed quickly, sharing the small mirror in the room to run gelled fingers through their hair before heading downstairs to where Noct was picking halfhearted at Monica’s breakfast. Talcott sat beside him, chattering on about something, but Noct didn’t appear to be listening. 

Prompto sighed. This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

The spot that Talcott had marked on their map was even farther away than Lestallum. Without extra passengers to slow them down, however, they made much better time than they had on the trek to the cape. It was a little over an hour into their journey when Prompto glanced back and found Noct sound asleep, slumped against the door. Prompto twisted to lean into the back, watching Noct carefully. 

“Noct?” he called softly. “Noooooct?” When there was no reply he sat back, satisfied, and glanced over at Ignis. 

“He’s out,” he reported. Ignis nodded, and though he didn’t say anything he visibly relaxed. “So…” Prompto continued, “you don’t think there’s, like…anything going on? With him and Gladio, I mean. Do you?” Ignis gave him a look of genuine surprise and Prompto shrugged. “I just mean…they’ve spent a lot of time together lately, in Lestallum and before that when I was poisoned, and, I dunno, maybe something happened? Why else would Noct be so bent out of shape about Gladio taking off?” He sighed and glanced out his window. “But, you’d think they would have said something at least.” 

“As far as I know, Gladio favors the fairer sex,” Ignis said quietly. “Exclusively.” Prompto leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. 

“Yeah and Noct…I don’t even know, man,” he admitted, shaking his head. “Iris has been practically throwing herself at him for years and he doesn’t even notice. Did you know, last year for her birthday Gladio talked Noct into giving her a bouquet of her favorite flowers and Noct seriously had no idea why it made her so happy? And I really don’t think he’s in love with Luna. Uh, I mean, Lady Lunafreya.” Prompto dropped his arms to twist his fingers together in his lap. 

“Don’t get me wrong, they’re really good friends, but he’s never talked about her like that to me. He was never very excited by this whole marriage thing in the first place, either.” Prompto glanced over to gauge Ignis’ assessment. The Advisor was quiet, absorbing everything Prompto had said, before he gave the barest nod. 

“I had gotten that impression myself,” Ignis said. “Noct may not talk about his emotions often, but it has been clear to me for some time that he does not feel more than friendship for the Lady Lunafreya. It is my understanding that she feels the same, in fact.” 

Prompto sighed, half in relief. At least that meant Luna wouldn’t be left pining like Iris. 

“So…what about when we get to Altissia? Are they still gonna get married, even though the Niffs reneged on the whole treaty?” Prompto had been wanting to ask this for a while, but he knew it would only make Noct angry. 

“That is up to Noct,” Ignis said, glancing at the sleeping prince in the review mirror. “In any case, it would be beneficial to have the Oracle at his side, even without the peace treaty. She is the one who has gone ahead of us to ready the Astrals to accept Noct, after all.” 

“Really?” Prompto asked, eyes wide. “Wait, Ardyn said something about a deity across the seas. He didn’t mean…?” 

“Leviathan, the Hydrean,” Ignis said, and Prompto didn’t miss how his hands tightened on the steering wheel at the mention of Ardyn. “Lady Lunafreya shall awaken her in Altissia so that Noct may receive her blessing as well. Though, from what the Chancellor said, it is reasonable to assume that the Niflheim army is lying in wait to strike during the event.” 

Prompto remembered the soldiers attacking Titan and he hadn’t missed the news reports claiming that Niflheim alone had defeated the Astral. He shot Ignis a half-glare. 

“Well, I’m glad that _somebody_ decided to warn me that we’re walking into a firefight before we actually arrived in Altissia. Man, no one ever tells me anything,” he muttered. Ignis had the decency to look sheepish. 

“I had planned on briefing the entire group before we set sail,” Ignis said, but it was quiet, as though even he knew it was a poor excuse. He probably did. Prompto just sighed and sat back, feeling the wind rustle through his hair as they drove. He had closed his eyes, but he opened them again when he felt one of Ignis’ hands find his and squeeze. 

“My apologies. I should have told you sooner,” Ignis said, taking his eyes off the road long enough to lock eyes with Prompto. Prompto sighed and squeezed his hand in return. 

“You know I just go with the flow,” Prompto said, “but I don’t put all this together the way you guys do. Public school doesn’t really teach you about hardcore politics or all this crazy shit about Astrals, you know? I kind of need it spelled out sometimes.” He dropped his head, cheeks burning. 

“There is no shame in that,” Ignis was quick to assure him. “You have other talents, Prompto. You are exceptional at thinking on your feet and your strategies are almost always successful due to their unique flavor, when you are feeling confident enough to enact them.” Prompto blinked and looked up at Ignis. “If you are lacking full knowledge of a situation, that is my shortcoming and I apologize for putting you in such a position.” Prompto glanced down at the gloved hand, warm and heavy in his own grasp. 

“It’s okay,” he said finally. “Just me being insecure,” he added with a small laugh. Ignis opened his mouth to counter him, but he hurried on before the other man had a chance. “And anyway, you forgot my biggest talent.” 

“Oh? And what might that be?” Ignis asked, the sidelong glance Prompto received telling him that the Advisor was clearly only humoring him in asking. 

“My kick-ass photography skills, of course!” Prompto cried. He received a kick to the back of his chair and a grumbled complaint from Noct for being too loud. Still, Prompto ignored his friend in the back and raised his camera to take a shot of Ignis biting back a smile. 

“Of course,” Ignis agreed, finally letting the smile blossom in full. Prompto sat back, grinning and turning his attention back to the scenery. Ignis let him hold onto his hand for a long time after that.

* * *

They managed to arrive at the pool Talcott had mentioned by late afternoon, even taking into account the fact that they’d had to stop and battle their way through a blockade to get through the last leg of the road. 

Noct, who had been silent for the whole ride even when he was awake, led the way down a dirt path that branched off from the road. A few times Prompto thought he heard the cluck of a cockatrice, but thankfully none appeared to harass them. It wasn’t until they had been walking for about ten minute that Prompto stopped in his tracks at the sight of a familiar magenta convertible parked on the side of the path. 

“Hey, guys, that’s Ardyn’s car, isn’t it?” he asked. Noct barely glanced at it but Ignis visibly stiffened. 

“Be on your guard,” Ignis warned. Prompto’s fingers twitched obediently, ready to summon his guns at a moment’s notice. Unlike the others, he still didn’t feel that Ardyn himself was a threat, but there was no denying that where the Chancellor was involved, trouble always followed. 

Sure enough, the path was soon overrun with runoff from the lake and there stood Ardyn, leaning against a pillar. 

“Gentlemen,” he greeted them cheerfully. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

“Surprise, my ass,” Noct muttered darkly. 

“Told ya he was here,” Prompto put in. He couldn’t help but be a little proud of his observation after their earlier talk in the car. It helped prove he wasn’t totally clueless. 

“Here I am,” Ardyn agreed with a wide smile and a sweeping bow. “And with a small portion of my army, no less.” 

“Of course,” Ignis interjected sourly. His eyes were narrowed and hard, his hands curled into fists at his sides. 

“Best follow me to avoid any unnecessary scuffles,” Ardyn suggested, turning and beginning to lead the way through the water. There seemed little choice but to splash after him. “Especially now that you’ve become a trio,” Ardyn shot back over his shoulder. 

A sound like a growl rose out of Noct’s throat and the prince visibly bristled. 

“Oh my, touchy subject?” Ardyn asked, with the barest hint of laughter in his voice. “I take it you do not wish to talk about it, then?” 

“Not with you,” Ignis responded before Noct could say anything more venomous. 

“Duly noted,” Ardyn acknowledged lightly. “Then let us discuss why you are here, hmmm? Surely not for archeological pursuits.” Ardyn paused and then shot a look directly at Prompto. “Mythril, perhaps?” 

Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise before he could stop them and he mentally kicked himself. Ignis or Noct would have kept their cool, but Prompto was only good at hiding pain. He was an open book to everything else, which was exactly why Ardyn had looked at him to confirm his suspicions. Ardyn gave him a pleased smile and Prompto felt his cheeks heating in shame. 

“Mythril is a precious resource,” Ardyn lectured them. “We can’t just let _anyone_ get their hands on it.” 

“But you’ll help us get our hands on it, right?” Noct muttered. 

“Now, I never said that,” Ardyn purred. Prompto glanced at Ignis, but the Advisor wasn’t taking his eyes off of the Chancellor. Ardyn led them to the edge of a cluster of ruins and then turned, spreading his hands to either side of him. “Wait here. I will only be a moment.” He turned and disappeared around a corner where they couldn’t see. 

“A moment doing what?” Noct growled, his voice thick with suspicion. 

“Beats me,” Prompto said with a shrug, but neither of his friends was paying him much attention. He didn’t have time to pout, however, as Ardyn called out to them a moment later. 

“All clear!” They shared a look and turned the corner to the waterlogged entrance to a dungeon. Two soldiers guarded the entrance, flanking— 

“Aranea,” Prompto breathed in surprise. Ardyn stepped to the side, giving Noct another gracious bow—which was ignored—as they approached the Captain. 

“So,” she said, “you’re the ‘new recruits’ sent here for ‘special training.’ Nice cover, runaway prince.” She planted her hands on her hips, clearly unimpressed. She wasn’t wearing the caged helmet this time and Prompto had a much better view of her face, noting immediately how expressive her bright eyes were. 

She was beautiful, plain and simple. 

Noct remained silent at her comment and finally she dropped her arms and sighed. “Relax, ‘recruit.’ This ex-mercenary has nothing to gain from turning you in. I’m being paid to escort you, so just watch yourselves in there, okay?” She jerked her head to indicate the closed stone door behind her. “We’ll have to wait until sundown for the place to open,” she added, crossing her arms in clear impatience. 

“Very good,” Ardyn called out, making them all turn. “Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you!” With that, he gave them a wave and disappeared back the way they had come, no doubt to retrieve his car. 

“I thought he was going across the sea with Ravus,” Prompto muttered, frowning at the water soaking into his boots. Again no one answered him and he sighed. “Don’t mind me, just talking to myself.” He turned back around. The light was low and golden, but it apparently wasn’t enough to open the stone doors, as Aranea had said. So they had some time to kill. 

Noct seemed to have finally relaxed a bit, now that Ardyn was gone. He was talking with one of the guards, trading a few coins for extra potions. Ignis, however, was as tense as ever. He was leaning against a stone wall, arms folded and frowning at nothing. Prompto sighed and splashed over to him. 

“I told you last night that you have nothing to be jealous of,” Prompto said simply when he reached the Advisor. Ignis started and blink down at him. 

“I am not—” 

“Bullshit,” Prompto interrupted him. He let his expression soften and threaded his arms around one of Ignis. “You’re the only one I want,” he said, lowering his voice as he pressed himself against Ignis’ side.   

“Wait,” Prompto heard Aranea say from behind him. “Are those two…?” 

“Disgusting flirts. Yes,” Noct confirmed. “I thought you had that figured out.” 

Prompto glanced over just in time to see Aranea’s eyes widen, her head whipping towards Noct. 

“I was joking!” she cried. Prompto felt a grin spread across his face. 

“Yeah?” he called, raising his voice loud enough to gain her attention. “Well I’m not.” And with that he raised himself up on his toes and kissed Ignis. The Advisor responded automatically for the barest moment before he seemed to remember their audience and pulled back with a choked sound of surprise, staring at Prompto with wide green eyes. Pink dusted his high cheekbones. Noct made a gaging noise and Aranea was silent but no doubt staring. Prompto only giggled and smirked up at Ignis. 

“That was payback for kissing me in front of Gladio,” he whispered. He pulled away before Ignis could formulate a response. Still grinning, he turned to the others and held up his camera. 

“Hey, Aranea! This lighting is awesome. Can I get a few pics of you doing those awesome jumping-flipping moves of yours before it fades?”


	26. Chapter 26

Prompto was finishing up his impromptu photo session with Aranea (and locking the files so they couldn’t be deleted or overwritten) when the sun finally dipped behind a far ridge and disappeared entirely. The sound of stone grinding on stone had him turning to stare down the waterlogged corridor behind them. 

“Woah, what’s that light?” he asked, staring at the dull red glow that now awaited them at the end. 

“I told you we had to wait until sundown,” Aranea said, calmly making her way down the corridor. Prompto swallowed and jogged to catch up as Noct and Ignis followed her. Aranea’s two soldiers remained behind, standing sentry. 

“So this place only opens at night?” Prompto asked as he fell into step beside Ignis. “Oh, yeah, that’s a great sign.” 

“We can expect a warm welcome, I’m sure,” Aranea agreed as they passed through the glowing entrance way and began making their way down a seemingly endless set of stairs. When they finally reached the bottom Prompto felt his stomach drop even further into his toes. He detested dungeons on a good day, but this was downright creepy. 

“Who left the lights on?” he asked weakly as they stepped into a well-lit, barren room. It took everything he had not to reach for Ignis’ hand like a child. “I really don’t like this, guys.” 

“I told you we wouldn’t be alone,” Aranea said, looking to Noct. Clearly she expected him to lead the way. 

“Some escort you are,” Prompto heard his best friend mutter as he started wandering towards one of the doorways branching off from the room. Prompto wanted to ask the Air Commander what she meant, but he didn’t get the chance as they were immediately ambushed by a group of short, animated skeletons. He grunted, the lack of flesh making for a hard shot with his guns. After the third bullet whizzed harmlessly through gaping ribs, Prompto growled and switched to his auto crossbow with a shimmering cloud of blue sparks. The machinery was heavier but gave him a better spread and finally he began to score hits on the gangly creatures. 

The next few rooms were full of more of the same and left them little chance of further talking. He was close on Noct’s heels after clearing a third room of angry skeletons when the ceiling suddenly came down beside them. Both of them jumped, though only Prompto let out a high-pitched shriek of surprise. He ended up tripping as he skipped backwards and sat down hard in the middle of the hallway, whimpering at the hard jolt to his tailbone. 

“Are you injured?” Ignis was crouched beside him a minute later and Prompto blushed, knowing that both Noct and Aranea were watching them. 

“A-ha-ha, just my pride,” he muttered, trying on a grin. 

“Up you get, then.” Prompto took Ignis’ offered hand and let himself be hauled back to his feet, resisting the urge to rub his aching backside. He gave Ignis a more genuine smile in thanks. 

“Think you two lovebirds can keep it together until we’re out of here?” Aranea deadpanned. 

“Tell me about it,” Noct muttered, crossing his arms. Prompto’s face exploded in heat, freckles standing out starkly against the sudden color. 

“We weren’t doing anything!” he yelled, wincing a bit when he heard his voice echo off the stone around them. 

“Uh-huh,” Aranea shot the pair of them a lecherous grin that made Prompto wish he had been crushed by the ceiling after all. “You’ve both got a case of bedroom eyes. Bad.” 

“I have no idea to what you are referring,” Ignis replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. Prompto just stared at his boots. 

“Right,” Aranea said and turned back to Noct, sweeping out an arm. “Lead on, oh prince,” she invited. 

“Gladly,” Noct replied. He seemed less downright angry than he had been this morning, Prompto noted as they started walking again, but definitely still prickly. He cleared his throat and glanced at Aranea’s back. 

“What did you mean before, when you said we wouldn’t be alone down here?” he asked. 

“The army sends us down here to collect specimens,” Aranea said easily. Prompto frowned, an intricate door looming ahead of them as they walked. 

“Specimens?” he repeated. 

“Daemons,” Aranea said. Prompto had recovered enough from his blush to glance at Ignis, but the Advisor only shook his head. 

“What does the army want with daemons?” he asked. 

“What do you think?” Aranea replied. The door began to slide up as Noct approached it, as if activated by motion sensor. 

“Great,” Prompto drew the word out sarcastically. “I love guessing games. Woah…” 

Aranea echoed his sentiment as they stepped out onto some kind of balcony, blue light filtering down from above where— 

“Is that…water?” Prompto gasped. “There’s even fish in it! Are we underwater?” Sure enough, the ceiling was made of a suspended strip of water, fish swimming carelessly to and fro through it as if there wasn’t a massive drop just inches below them. But it seemed solid enough, not a drop escaping the strange rectangle of liquid. The light radiating from it had the strange, wavering quality light took on when passing through water. Which might have made some sense if Prompto wasn’t sure that it was still night above them and not even a full moon at that. 

“What the hell is this place?” Noct muttered as they stood, all four of them transfixed and craning their necks. They might have stayed that way, too, if a number of glob-like daemons hadn’t picked that moment to materialize around them. Prompto swore, knowing weapons were next to useless against these creatures that only really responded to magic, but he fired away anyway while Noct and Ignis tossed magic flasks that broke with a twinkle of glass and the sizzle of air rapidly changing temperature. Fire licked and ice blossomed across the creatures and soon enough they melted into black puddles of tar. 

Once they were gone, Prompto let the group drift ahead of him as he pulled at his camera strap and took a good dozen photos of the “ceiling” and the effects of the dancing light on the cavern around them. He only stopped when he realized the others had. A gaping hole in the stone balcony blocked their path. Aranea cleared it in a single jump like a child jumping over a stick, but Noct was pressing himself against the wall and getting ready to shimmy across the small ledge of stone that was left. It was just barely wide enough for his feet. 

“Have I ever mentioned that I have acrophobia?” Prompto asked, not caring that his voice cracked a little at the end. 

“It’s not the height that you need worry about. It’s the fall,” Ignis teased and Prompto shot him a dark look. 

“Thanks for that, Iggy,” he muttered. 

“You’ll be fine!” Noct called, already halfway across. Prompto nearly jumped when he felt Ignis’ hand on his back, gently guiding him to take a step toward the ledge. He whimpered quietly. 

“You won’t fall,” Ignis said softly, so only Prompto could hear. “I’ll be right behind you. And anyway, even if you did fall, I imagine Aranea would be obligated to save you, per the Chancellor’s instructions.” Prompto blinked and glanced up, but Ignis was being serious. 

“I guess you’re right,” Prompto muttered, thinking of Aranea’s superhuman jumping abilities. She could catch him without blinking if he misstepped. He took a deep breath and gingerly pressed himself against the wall the way Noct had done. 

“Fair warning: if I die I’m haunting you guys,” he called to no one in particular. It helped take the edge off to talk. He shuffled his feet slowly. 

_Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down,_ he thought, feeling his way and hoping he wasn’t trembling too noticeably. 

“I’ve only known you for half an hour and even I don’t want that,” Aranea joked. Prompto looked up, pausing for a moment, but though she was smiling her eyes weren’t mean. Rather, she was giving him what he needed: levity and enough of a tease to push him through the task at hand. 

“You must be a really good commander,” he blurted out. He began to move his feet again, watching her face move from shocked to something like humbled and finally to pleased. 

“I guess,” she shrugged. “I was a mercenary in a former life. Been thinking about taking that up again, actually.” The last was merely muttered, but Prompto was close enough to hear it. When had he gotten so far across the ledge? Finally, he stepped onto solid ground again and gave a small sigh. He distracted himself from the wobbly feeling in his legs by turning to Aranea. 

“You want to leave the army? Why?” he asked, not really expecting her to answer. 

“Lots of reasons,” she replied, open and unashamed. “The Emperor and the Commander for one. Our dear Chancellor, for another—there’s something off about him.” She paused and shifted her gaze to Noct before going on. “I think what might have made up my mind was the attack on Insomnia, though.” Noct didn’t hide the surprise on his face and Ignis made a small noise as he stepped off the ledge to join them. 

“That wasn’t right,” Aranea was speaking solely to Noct now. “Using a cease fire and a potential peace treaty as a farce for a surprise attack? Even war has rules.” She turned her head and spat onto the stone. “My squadron was supposed to be there, you know. We conveniently misplaced the orders until after the attack.” 

“Am I supposed to thank you?” Noct bit out. He wasn’t glaring at her, exactly, but rather at her high heeled boots. His hands were curled into tight fists at his sides, however, and his arms were shaking subtly. 

“No,” Aranea said simply, remaining completely cool in the face of his anger. She gave a snort. “What’s worse, I can’t even offer an apology. Who would I apologize for? No one involved in that plot is sorry.” She shook her head again in disgust. She glanced up, strange lights reflecting off her face as she stared at the impossible ceiling. Something long curled across the expanse overhead, an eel or a snake. 

“I was a mercenary once," she repeated. "Maybe it’s time I became one again.”

* * *

The next level of the dungeon was much like the first, a maze of rooms full of monsters jumping to kill them. They fought their way through, like before, but Prompto noticed that Noct was favoring his greatsword, even when other weapons would have been more effective, and throwing his whole strength behind every blow with more than a few grunts and growls. By the end of the third room he was dripping with sweat and panting with exertion. Prompto glanced at Ignis, but the Advisor didn’t reprimand his charge for pushing himself so hard. Gladio might have had something to say about it, but Gladio wasn’t here. 

Maybe it was best, to let Noct work out some of his frustrations this way. 

They didn’t talk as they went and the quiet was beginning to eat at Prompto. He found himself interjecting whatever popped into his mind, cracking jokes about daemons and endless rooms and winding stairs without caring if anyone acknowledged them. Noct and Aranea seemed completely deaf to him, but he thought he caught Ignis hiding a smirk now and then. 

It wasn’t until a stone bridge collapsed and they were forced to circle around to yet another set of stairs that Prompto’s ramblings began to edge on hysteria, however. 

“Oh, yeah. Neeeeeever too many stairs,” Prompto said as they began to climb, weary from fighting through yet another horde of daemons, this time including a giant. Raising his voice in something like a drinking song he began to belt out, “Stairs, they go on. Forever they go on. On and on and on!” 

“Is he always like this?” Aranea asked, sounding bemused. 

“Yup,” Noct was quick to reply, but his tone was lighter than it had been since Gladio had left so unexpectedly. Prompto couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at that. 

“Hanging in there?” Prompto glanced over at Ignis and gave him a tired smile. 

“We just better be near the end, that’s all,” Prompto admitted, letting some of the weariness he felt crackle through his voice. Ignis nodded. 

“I know how you feel,” the Advisor assured him. Noct turned a corner and Prompto almost commented as they descended even more stairs, but a bird-like shriek cut him off. The room before them opened up—the bottom floor—and a massive bird was staring down at them from a walkway they had crossed earlier. 

“Why do all of these places have to have some big baddie at the end?” Prompto wined, even as he summoned his guns. 

“What would be the fun, otherwise?” Aranea asked, then she launched herself into the air. 

Truthfully, the fight was much easier with the Air Commander on their side than it would have been otherwise. Between her jumps and Noct’s warp-strikes, they managed to land hits on the creature from above while Prompto and Ignis concentrated on attacking from below. With neither the ground nor the air safe, the bird was left circling and calling out in frustration, twisting to gnash it’s beak at the ones attacking it in the air and stretching out it’s taloned feet for the ones on the ground. There were too many moving targets to keep track of, however, and soon enough they brought it crashing to earth in a crumpled heap of limp feathers. 

Prompto almost felt sorry. It had been such a majestic looking thing. It should have been up in the sky, not trapped down here. And how did it get down here, anyway? It was a beast, not a daemon. He glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of something glinting in the shivering underwater light. 

“Hey guys, look what I found!” he cried, jogging over to the lump of ore. It was shinier and purer looking than silver. 

“Mythril,” Ignis confirmed as the others joined him. 

“Alright,” Noct said with a relieved laugh as he bent to pick it up. It was simply laying loose on the ground, no need to even mine it, and maybe that too was odd but Prompto was too tired to care. 

“Hey, Aranea?” Prompto said, waiting until he had her attention. “For reals, what does the army want with daemons?” 

“They use them to make weapons,” she said with a little sigh, removing the helmet she had put on in the course of fighting the giant bird. 

“What kind of weapons?” Prompto pressed. 

“Listen…you’ve seen Magitek troopers, right?” she said patiently. Prompto felt something sour in his empty stomach. 

“MTs,” Noct confirmed. 

“They’re born from daemons, in a lab.” Prompto’s eyes widened. He thought back to the Naga that had bit him, unconsciously touching the twin scars that rose on his shoulder. 

_My baby. Where is my baby?_ Hissed words he never should have been able to understand, but he did. 

“Born from daemons,” he repeated dumbly, a cold chill racing down his spine. He felt Ignis’ hand on his shoulder and took in his questioning gaze, but all Prompto could do was shake his head helplessly. How could he explain what he was feeling when even he wasn’t sure why that phrase filled him with such dread? 

“Darkness is coming,” Aranea said, as if speaking the words of a prophecy. “If I were you, I’d watch my princely ass…excuse me, ‘kingly’ ass.” Noct only nodded at her. 

“Will do,” Noct promised.

* * *

A set of stairs at the back of the room led them all the way back to the entrance of the dungeon, which ground to a close behind them almost as soon as they stepped into the pre-dawn light. Prompto shivered, not wanting to think about what might have happened if they had been too late and forced to spend a day trapped inside waiting for the door to open again. 

As always, he was grateful to be out in the open air once more and he took his time dragging in lungfuls of free air. It may have been swampy and smelling of algae, but at least it wasn’t stagnant like the air inside a dungeon always seemed to be. Noct’s phone rang a moment later, but he barely listened to the call, opting instead to trudge out of the cramped corridor of stone and slump onto the base of a broken pillar, utterly drained and still a bit shaken by what Aranea had said. 

“Prompto?” Prompto smiled to himself, beginning to see what Aranea had meant when she’d teased them earlier. He was sure that Ignis hadn’t been more than five feet away from him at any time in the last 24 hours, not that he minded in the least. 

“I always knew MTs weren’t human,” Prompto said into his hands, scrubbing at his tired eyes. “I mean, they’re so stiff and mechanical…but I thought they were some kind of machines like the suits.” He shook his head and then dropped his hands as another thought hit him. “They don’t bleed oil…they bleed ichor. And they don’t blow up because they’re machines, it’s because of the sunlight getting through their armor. Oh gods…oh gods, it’s true, isn’t it? They’re daemons. Made to look like people.” If there had been anything in his stomach the realization might have made him sick. As it was, he just whimpered and hugged himself. 

Ignis glanced over his shoulder and then took a familiar curative from his pouch, swirling purple shot through with gold. 

“Start with this and then just concentrate on taking deep breaths,” the Advisor instructed. Prompto didn’t argue, it was morning and time for his next dose anyway. The familiar honeyed taste was all too welcome and he sighed, feeling a bit of the tension leave his body almost immediately. Not all of it eased, however. 

“Did you suspect?” he asked, watching the empty vial crack and dissipate in his hands. 

“About the MTs? No,” Ignis said softly. “We knew Niflheim was researching daemons. They had used them in attacks on His Highness, after all.” Prompto nodded, remembering facing off against the marilith that had attacked Noct as a child. “Anything beyond the use of daemons like attack dogs, however…no, I did not suspect.” 

Strangely, Prompto felt better knowing that Ignis had been just as surprised as he was. They both looked up as Noct splashed towards them. 

“That was Cindy,” he explained. “She said a friend of hers in Lestallum can smelt the mythril for us. She works at the power plant.” 

“Back to the City of Stairs. My dream!” Prompto cried, throwing his arms up and rocking back until he would have fallen off the pillar if not for Ignis’ steadying hand on his back. 

“His Creepiness left me instructions to give you a ride to Lestallum,” Aranea called to them, apparently having overheard. “Come on, let’s load up your car.” 

Ignis threw Noct the keys at a nod from the prince, not even calling after him to be careful, then turned to grip Prompto’s arm and encourage him to stand. 

“Come along. You can nap on the way.” Prompto stumbled up, only now realizing how heavy he felt and how bleary-eyed he was. He leaned heavily against Ignis as they walked towards the waiting air ship, unashamedly wrapping one arm around Ignis’ waist and gripping his belt for balance while the Advisor wound his own arm around the blond’s shoulders. 

“Stairs, they go on,” Prompto sang around a yawn. “Forever they go on. On and on and on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally pretend like ["Wrap Myself Around You" By Kill Hannah ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1Hh8yq41p8) is on the playlist for this chapter and the next one. For some dumb reason it's not on Spotify even though they have other albums by this band. :/


	27. Chapter 27

Prompto grumbled as someone shook his shoulder, curling in tighter on himself. His head was pillowed on something warm and he nuzzled further into that warmth to escape the exhaustion and dampness that threatened on the edge of consciousness. 

“Love, wake up,” a familiar voice murmured. The term of endearment was enough to make him crack one eye opened. 

“I feel like I went through a washing machine,” Prompto groaned. His pants were uncomfortably wet from the knees down and the socks in his boots were waterlogged. To make matters worse, all of that was in addition to the burning exhaustion in his muscles and the various bumps and scrapes he had acquired over the last 24 hours. 

“We’ll get a proper chance to dry off soon,” Ignis promised. The Advisor’s voice was coming from above him and Prompto opened his other eye to try and assess his surroundings. It was dark and a bit chilly, the floor made of unforgiving metal. Aranea Highwind’s airship. He was curled up on his side, his head in Ignis’ lap. 

For a moment all he could do was stare at the long legs stretched out before him, fighting back a blush. Finally, he found the strength to sit up, wincing as he rubbed stiffness from his neck and shoulders. 

“Could use a good long sleep too,” Prompto said around a yawn. “Maybe for, like, three days?” 

“That sounds heavenly,” Ignis agreed with a chuckle. Prompto wasn’t sure what was funny. It likely had something to do with what he’d said or how he’d said it but he was too tired to piece it together. He decided to simply enjoy the sound of Ignis’ laughter instead. 

“We made it to Lestallum, then?” Prompto asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“A few miles out,” Ignis corrected. “Aranea thought it best not to approach the city directly after the recent raid.”  
  
“Yeah…that’s probably for the best.” Prompto dropped his arms and looked around. “Where’s Noct?” 

“Napping in the Regalia. Or sitting in it anyway,” Ignis amended. Prompto glanced over at where the car was parked in the belly of the ship a few feet from their spot against the wall and clearly saw the light from Noct’s phone in the back seat. He bit his lip. If Noct was passing on a nap than something was really wrong. 

“Man, I hope Gladio comes back soon,” Prompto said before dropping his gaze to his own lap. He folded his legs and leaned back against the cold wall. “Before all of this I woulda just asked Noct what was up but now…I don’t know. It kinda feels like prying and besides we’ve kinda drifted apart in the last few weeks. I’ve let us drift apart.” He hunched his shoulders a bit. “I don’t know how to explain it, I just feel like everything will be better when all four of us are together again. Maybe then I could talk to him and not have it be weird.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis said quietly, but Prompto shook his head quickly. 

“No,” he said, because he knew exactly what Ignis was thinking. “I don’t feel guilty about spending more time with you lately. That’s not it. I’m just saying…when Noct used to get like this back home training with Gladio always seemed to perk him up a bit, you know? I don’t pretend to know what’s going on exactly, but I know Noct’s been all upset ever since Gladio left and one way or another I think only Gladio can fix it.” He shot Ignis a reassuring smile and let himself sway to the side to nudge Ignis’ shoulder with his cheek. “And don’t you go feeling all guilty either, Mr. My-Duty-IS-To-Noct. I’m telling you, Gladio can fix this. Not us.” 

“I suppose you have a point,” Ignis said, eyes darting to the car. 

“Any word from the big guy?” Prompto wondered. 

“None.” 

“Alright, kiddies. Ride’s over. Time to get off,” Aranea suddenly called, entering the cargo bay with an echoing click of her heals. Prompto felt his stomach drop as the airship descended, the cargo bay door slowly yawning opened. Noct pushed opened the car door and got to his feet to regard her as she approached them. Prompto and Ignis stood as well, the latter much more gracefully than the former. 

“It’s been fun,” Aranea said as she regarded them and she granted them a genuine smile that proved the truth in her words. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “Maybe we’ll meet again sometime. You know…I mean if you decide to leave the army and all. Otherwise…hopefully not?” He shot her what he hoped was a goofy grin as he trailed off. She only raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Sure,” she drawled before turning back to Noct. “Take care, especially across the sea,” she said. “Most of the army’s down there now. Waiting.” 

“I know,” Noct said, his voice edged with cool determination. “We’ll be fine.” 

“You know, somehow I believe that,” Aranea said, then she shook her head. “Happy hunting,” she said, extending an arm. Noct took it in a warrior’s grip, hands braced at each other’s elbows. 

“Happy hunting,” he echoed.

* * *

“I swear this city is hotter than the friggen sun,” Prompto complained as Ignis parked the Regalia and they stepped out of the cool air conditioning into the stifling hot air. 

“Seconded,” Noct grumbled, stumbling out of his own seat. 

“So, where to now?” Prompto wondered, hoping the answer was the Leville. 

“That would be up to Noct,” Ignis replied, somehow managing to look perfectly cool in his long sleeves and his jacket while Prompto felt like he was melting in just his tank top. 

“Cindy’s friend, Holly, works at the power plant. She’s the one who can smelt the ore for us,” Noct said, more thinking out loud than anything else. “Guess we should head over there.”  
  
“We can’t crash for even a little bit? I’m dying here,” Prompto whimpered, letting his whole body slump in the picture of misery. 

“You slept on the way here,” Noct shot back. 

“It took like 40 minutes to get here by airship,” Prompto argued back. 

“Fine, then don’t come,” Noct huffed, heading for the steps. Prompto blinked after him, utterly shocked by the dismissal. He might have stayed rooted to that spot if Ignis’ hand hadn’t landed on his shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“I think your earlier assessment may have been correct,” Ignis said. “We need Gladio.” 

Prompto sighed, all of the tension draining out of him at Ignis’ touch. He patted Ignis' hand and started after Noct, pausing at the foot of the stone steps to let a couple coming down pass. 

“It’s too hot out here,” the woman was complaining, even though she wore no shirt over her sports bra in the typical dress of a power plant worker. 

“Not like the apartment is any better,” the man said. “The AC is worthless with all these power outages.” 

“Yeah, well, we can’t exactly do anything about that until the place gets cleaned up, can we?” the woman replied sourly. Prompto watched them go and glanced up at Ignis. 

“Okay, yeah, maybe we should head to the power plant,” he admitted. 

By the time they arrived, Noct was already standing before a broad-shouldered woman in power plant coveralls and struggling to pull on a thick suit over his clothes. 

“What’s up?” Prompto asked as he jogged up, Ignis on his heels. 

“These your friends?” the woman asked. Noct only nodded. “Name’s Holly. Nice ta meet ya. I was just telling your friend here that before I can do anything for you folks I need some help of my own. Daemons have taken over the power plant. They’re wreaking havoc in there, causing power outages all over the city, but the real danger is if they mess with the reactors and cause a meltdown.” She shook her head. “We already called in a hunter, but he’s been in there for a while. Seems like he could use some help.” 

“We can help as well,” Ignis said. Prompto wasn’t sure if it was the heat or the crisp sound of Noct pulling up the zipper that made Ignis sound so anxious. 

“Only got one extra hazard suit,” Holly said with a slightly helpless shrug. Noct raised the fishbowl helmet and locked it in place with a twist. 

“Don’t worry, Specs. I’ll be back before you know it,” he said. He shot them a thumbs up and his muffled voice sounded almost normal. Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Do be careful,” he said. Noct may have nodded, but it was impossible to tell in the helmet and then he was turning to go. 

Prompto didn’t say anything as he watched him go. He suddenly wasn’t sure if he had a right to. After being dismissed in the parking lot he couldn’t help but think back to what he had told Ignis in the airship. He had let himself drift away from Noct, let their friendship languish while he was busy pursuing romance. Even when it was clear Noct had something on his mind. What kind of friend did that make him? 

So instead he watched in silence as Noct made the journey past the barriers and disappeared into the power plant. Once more it was Ignis who got him moving, tugging Prompto into the sparse shade of some nearby buildings. Holly stayed where she was under the sweltering sun, eyes on her precious power plant. 

“A gil for your thoughts?” Ignis asked after Prompto had stumbled after him like a tired puppy on a leash. 

“Just thinking what a terrible friend I am,” Prompto muttered, then glanced up at Ignis in surprise, a hand clamping over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say the truth, not even to Ignis. He had meant to do what he always did: make a self-deprecating joke and quickly move the conversation on. Instead he found himself staring at Ignis in horror, cursing his own tongue. 

“Is the truth so terrifying?” Ignis said quietly. Prompto looked down quickly when he felt the telltale prickle of heat behind his eyes. 

“Yes,” he choked out. “I worked _so hard_ to be Noct’s friend, and now I’m letting it slip away. What’s wrong with me?” He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering despite the heat. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Ignis said sternly. 

“We haven’t hung out in weeks! Not even at camp or anything. Not like we used to,” Prompto cried, looking up again and not caring if Ignis saw the water pooling in his eyes. 

“And Noct bears none of the responsibility for that?” Ignis reasoned, raising one eyebrow. Prompto reached up to tug at his bangs. 

“I abandoned him,” Prompto said, shaking his head. “I’ve been straight up ignoring him for…for…” 

“Me?” Ignis asked. Prompto froze. There was absolutely no emotion in Ignis’ voice and that was far worse than if he had sounded hurt or even angry. He peaked up at the other man cautiously, but Ignis’ face was a mask. 

“Oh gods, Iggy, I didn’t mean it like that,” Prompto whispered. The tears spilled over one of his eyes and he scrubbed at his face, shaking for an entirely different reason now. “I’m just tired. I don’t even know what I’m saying. Please…” 

The sound of a siren made him jump and they both turned towards the power plant, where two figures were hurrying across the bridge. 

“That’ll be Noct and our mystery hunter,” Ignis surmised, and then he was gone, rejoining Holly where she stood at the barriers. Prompto drifted after him, heart in his throat. 

“Just in time,” Holly was saying when Prompto got close enough. “That was just a safety shutdown. We’ll have to give the place a few hours to cool off but you got the bastards before they could cause a full meltdown.” 

“Happy to help,” the hunter said, and his voice was gruff and familiar. Ignis had just pulled off Noct’s helmet and Prompto saw the prince’s eyes widen. 

“Gladio?!” Noct gasped, just seconds before the “hunter” pulled off his helmet and confirmed the assumption. He was sporting a new scar above his eye, running perpendicular to his old one and crossing through it. As he peeled off the rest of his suit, Prompto also noticed an ugly burn mark across his chest, the skin raised and shiny. 

“What are you doing here?” he heard himself say, but his own voice sounded far away. 

“I figured you guys would end up back here at some point and I decided to pick up a few hunting jobs and earn some money while I waited,” Gladio said with a shrug as he folded up the suit and handed it back over to Holly. 

“You could have called!” Noct huffed, but he sounded more like himself than he had in days. Gladio only shrugged. 

“I could have,” he agreed. The big man stretched his arms above his head until Prompto heard something pop. “Now let’s head back to the Leville, huh? I need a shower and you guys smell like a rancid fish tank.”

* * *

In the end, once they had retrieved their bags from the car it was Noct who insisted they once again book two rooms. There was no talk of the suite that Ignis had promised Prompto on their last stay and Prompto didn’t bring it up. This time he was sure to grab a key of his own and followed Ignis into their room with only slight reluctance. Part of him wanted desperately to ask Noct to go back to the bar they had found on their first stay in the city, but he knew what Noct really needed right now was his Shield so he let them be. 

Ignis only spoke to grant him the first shower and Prompto took the offering without a second thought. He was all too happy to be alone and silent and finally peeling his wet socks off. He turned the water on too hot and stood under the scalding spray until his pale skin was red, and then stayed a bit longer. When he finally turned the water off, he had to wipe the fog from the mirror in order to glare at himself. 

“You are such an idiot,” he said to his reflection. Finally, he gathered up his clothes and left the bathroom with only the towel wrapped around his waist. Even now, he hated to let Ignis see the ruin of his stomach, but just now his discomfort felt like a form of penance and he forced himself to endure it, draping his wet socks on the windowsill to dry. If Ignis thought his choice in attire was strange, he didn’t comment on it before disappearing into the bathroom himself. 

Prompto sighed and collapsed onto one of the beds, curling onto his side. Only hours ago he’d been laying just like this with his head in Ignis’ lap. He really had to marvel at how quickly he could mess everything up. Despite his exhaustion he didn’t sleep. Neither did he feel the creepings of a panic attack, thankfully. Rather, he just laid there, listening to the water running in the bathroom and staring at the far wall. His own breathing sounded horribly loud in the quiet of the room and he shifted until his head was pressed into the pillow to try and stifle it. 

His breath stuttered to a halt altogether when he heard the shower turn off. Then the bathroom door opened and he tensed up despite himself. He couldn’t say what he was afraid of, but he squeezed his eyes shut all the same, one hand fisting in the pillow. To his surprise, he felt the bed dip behind him as Ignis sat down. 

“I’m afraid I owe you an apology,” Ignis said quietly. 

Prompto blinked and slowly turned to look over his bare shoulder. Ignis’ hair was down and still glistening with water at the tips. He hadn’t replaced his glasses and seemed to be staring at some spot on the far wall. 

“You?” Prompto asked. “What do you have to apologize for? I’m the one who…who put my foot in my mouth.” He faltered on how best to describe what he had done. 

_The one who broke your heart, more like,_ he thought. 

“I promised you I would not leave you alone when I was angry. And today I broke that promise.” Prompto turned and sat up fully to regard Ignis. 

“Ignis…” Prompto started, then stopped and shook his head. “I don’t…you were with me the whole day.” 

“Not emotionally,” Ignis countered. He still wasn’t looking at Prompto. “You hurt me and I shut you out. That’s just as bad as physically leaving.” 

“I’m sorry!” Prompto launched immediately into an apology at those words. “Iggy, I’m so sorry! I only meant…it’s just that…uuugh! I don’t know even know what I meant!” He tugged harshly at his hair until he felt fingers on his wrists, gently pulling his hands away. Prompto looked up, meeting Ignis’ naked gaze. 

“I love you,” Prompto said, trying to be more articulate. “I’d spend every minute of every day with you if I could—I practically have. But I don’t want to do that if it means losing Noct.” He dropped his eyes to stare at Ignis’ hands on his wrists. “I don’t know how to keep it balanced…how to be your boyfriend and his friend at the same time. I guess I’m just bad at both.” 

Ignis sighed and the sound made Prompto wince, but when the Advisor spoke his voice was calming. 

“Your heart is entirely too big to belong to any one person, Prompto. I think I’ve known that since the moment I met you. You’ve accused me in the past of being jealous of your attentions…and you’re correct. I am jealous. Noct is still my charge and my friend, but you fill the rest of my heart to overflowing. Conversely, I know I only have a chamber in your own. You have so much more capacity to love.” Prompto looked up at him again, a small frown pulling at his eyebrows. 

“Iggy…I don’t…is that bad?” Prompto asked. He honestly wasn’t sure exactly what Ignis meant but it hadn’t exactly sounded like criticism, not all of it anyway. Ignis gave him a smile that was at once kind and profoundly sad and reached up to cup Prompto’s cheek. 

“No, Prompto, it isn’t bad,” Ignis said. “It’s only that…sometimes it makes me feel rather small.” Prompto just stared. 

“You?” he asked. He shook his head against Ignis’ hand. “But…but you’re like a hundred times more important than I am. I’m nobody.” 

“You are somebody to me,” Ignis said. “And to Noct, and Gladio. And Iris and Talcott and Aranea and Vyv and Freya…need I go on?” Prompto felt his face heating up and shook his head again. 

“You love often and freely and with your whole being. Spicy food and chocobos. Your pictures. Gadgets. Gladio. Noct. Me,” Ignis drew a deep breath. “And I find it makes me jealous because I could never accomplish the same thing. And because…” Ignis trailed off, but Prompto knew it was only because he wouldn’t voice something so selfish. 

“And because you want to be the most important thing to me.” Prompto finished for him. He leaned his cheek into the hand still resting against it. “But you are, Ignis. Maybe you’re right and I do love lots of things, but you’re the thing I love the most, I swear.” 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ignis’, all of his own insecurities long since evaporated in the wake of Ignis’ confession. He was suddenly very aware that they were both clad only in hotel towels and a thought struck him. He smiled against Ignis’ lips and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Ignis answered his tongue with his own and for several long moments the entire world consisted only of the space between their mouths. Finally, however, Prompto forced himself to pull back. He ran his tongue over his slightly swollen lips and smiled at Ignis. 

“I’m going to prove it to you,” he said, only slightly breathless. “I’m going to give you something I’ve never given anyone else. Something that will never belong to anyone but you.” Ignis tilted his head in interest and Prompto blushed even as he said the words. “My virginity.” 

“Prompto…” Ignis’ voice was a rush of needy breath, but his eyes were already clouding over with ready arguments. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for over a week, but we never had time,” Prompto insisted, cutting off any arguments. “And yes, I’m sure, so don’t ask me that either.” Ignis’ eyes cleared somewhat, but some small doubt still lingered in his gaze. 

“Prompto,” he said again. “I’ve never…” 

“What? Been on top?” Prompto asked. In the back of his mind he made a note of something else to hate Rey for. “So it’ll be a first for both of us. So what? You still know more about what to do than I do. And besides, I trust you.” Prompto leaned forward to kiss him again, heated but quick. “I want you, Iggy. I want you to make me forget everything but you.” He blushed again, wondering if the words were too cheesy, but then Ignis was kissing him again like the only air he could breathe had to be taken directly from Prompto’s lungs. 

Prompto let Ignis push him back onto the bed and wrapped his arms loosely around the Advisor’s neck as they kissed, occasionally nipping and sucking at tongues and lips. When at last they were forced to pause for air Ignis looked positively giddy. 

“In spite of everything you just offered me, I would be absolutely thrilled to simply lay here snogging you all evening,” Ignis purred, nuzzling into Prompto’s neck. Prompto let out bark of a laugh. 

“What?!” Prompto cried around another laugh. “Excuse me?” 

“Hmmm?” Ignis asked, but he was stifling chuckles of his own, eyes twinkling. “Are you referring to the term ‘snogging’?” 

“That is _not_ a word,” Prompto giggled. “What does it even mean?” 

“This,” Ignis said simply, kissing him again. Their tongues entwined themselves once more and this time both of them were breathing hard when they broke apart. 

“I still don’t think ‘snogging’ is a word,” Prompto gasped. 

“Look it up,” Ignis said simply, pushing himself up to go to his bag. Prompto didn’t have to ask what he was digging for. Prompto took the moment to catch his breath, staring up at the ceiling, then he began giggling again. 

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Ignis asked as he came back, setting a condom and the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table. 

“You only even said that because you thought I’d think it was funny,” Prompto accused him with a grin. 

“Have I really become so transparent?” Ignis asked with mock indignation. “Besides, you did think it was funny.” 

“I do,” Prompto agreed with another laugh. 

“It is a good word,” Ignis said, settling himself over Prompto once more. 

“It’s the best word,” Prompto giggled. The sound dissolved into a gasp as Ignis undid his towel and exposed his half-hard erection to the cool air of their blessedly air conditioned room. 

“My, what a reaction. And just from snogging me,” Ignis teased. Prompto squirmed under his gaze. 

“Iggy,” he whined. Long fingers wrapped around him and Prompto gasped, biting his lip as Ignis stroked him into full hardness in mere moments. The sight of the bottle of lube had filled him with anticipation and now he found himself impatient, no matter how good the hand on his cock felt. “Hurry up and get to the good part.” 

Ignis chuckled and leaned close to kiss him again, just a gentle press of lips on lips this time. 

“We are not hurrying,” Ignis said matter-of-factly. “Hurrying only makes it painful and you’re going to be sore enough tomorrow no matter how careful I am.” Prompto’s eyes opened and then narrowed at the word “painful.” Ignis gave him a rougher stroke that made his blue eyes slide out of focus again. “And no, we are not thinking about Rey tonight,” Ignis commanded. 

“One of these days you’re going to tell me,” Prompto managed to get out, choking back a moan in order to speak. 

“Perhaps,” Ignis replied cryptically. “But that day is not today.” He made a point of reaching across Prompto for the bottle of lubricant and the gunner let the subject drop in favor of watching his partner with hungry eyes. Ignis smiled knowingly under his gaze but kept his attention on the lube, flipping the cap opened and generously coating his fingers. Prompto shuddered at the sight. The lube was set aside and soon enough Ignis’ hand was back on his erection, his other hand disappearing from sight between Prompto’s legs. 

Prompto felt a cool, slick pressure circling a part of him that no one had ever touched before and he swallowed hard. 

“Relax, love,” Ignis murmured, leaning down to kiss Prompto’s thigh. He continued his way up, kissing along the inside of Prompto’s thigh, only to bypass his most sensitive areas and begin down the other thigh. Prompto whined, but the teasing had the desired effect and he began to relax, the gentle rubbing beginning to feel pleasurable in a strange way he’d never experienced before. 

“Iggy,” he gasped out and Ignis chose that moment to take the tip of him into his mouth while simultaneously pressing a single finger just barely inside of him. Prompto gasped and his hips twitched, not sure if he should press up into the wet heat or back into the new intrusion. It didn’t feel bad, just a bit of pressure. Prompto concentrated on breathing, just letting the sensations wash over him. Ignis matched his mouth with his finger, taking in more of Prompto as he pushed further into him and now it was a bit more than just pressure but it still wasn’t unpleasant. On the other hand, it didn’t feel exactly good either and for a moment Prompto was afraid that he wasn’t going to like this after all. 

Ignis began to bob his head and Prompto should have expected that to signal that he would begin thrusting his finger as well, but it still caught him by surprise. Even more surprising was the fact that it felt nice. The rub against his inner walls was new and strange, but he found that the friction had its own appeal. It didn’t compare to the blowjob, but it was intimate and he found himself latching onto that, the same way he had when it had been him inside of Ignis. They were connected. That in itself made his heart swell. 

Then Ignis shifted his finger, rubbing a bit harder with the tip and twisting his wrist as if searching for something. Prompto narrowed his eyes at the odd, almost ticklish feeling and was about to say something when Ignis’ finger brushed a spot that made him arc his back and gasp. The move forced Ignis to pull off of him, coughing slightly because Prompto had of course thrust into the back of his throat unexpectedly. 

“I should have expected that,” Ignis muttered to himself. Prompto just stared at him, panting and slightly dazed. 

“What…what was that?” he gasped out. 

“This?” Ignis asked with a wicked grin as he rubbed against the spot he had found. Prompto moaned with abandon and bucked his hips, both moves that were completely involuntary. 

“This is your prostate, love. It has quite the effect, doesn’t it?” 

“Like my blood is made of electricity,” Prompto gasped out, not even sure if he was making sense. Ignis, for his part, chuckled, and then laughed again when Prompto whined as he withdrew his finger. 

“I’m going to try two fingers now,” he warned Prompto, rubbing his thigh. “Try to stay relaxed.” Prompto only nodded, eager to have that delicious pleasure back. What he got instead was a burning sensation as he was stretched further. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe through his nose, trying to remember how to unclench his muscles. 

“I know, love. I know,” Ignis crooned and that helped. His voice helped. Prompto let out a breath and reached for Ignis’ free hand, which grasped his as soon as he reached out and squeezed gently. Then Ignis’ lips were on his and he gave into the kiss, trying to focus on it as Ignis kept pressing into him. Ignis kept the kiss going until his fingers were fully seated, then he pulled back, watching Prompto critically. 

“Keep going?” he asked. Prompto nodded quickly and brought one of his hands up to tweak and pinch one of his own nipples. They were terribly sensitive and just as he’d hoped the feeling inside of him began to ease from a burn to just…fullness. Of course Ignis chose that moment to begin moving his fingers and stretching him and the burn returned, but Prompto only matched it with another harsh pinch to his nipple. A moment later there was a hot mouth on his other nipple and then he was moaning, the sound becoming a squeak when Ignis brushed against that spot inside of him again. Prompto pushed his head back into the pillow, squeezing Ignis’ hand harder. He could feel the wetness of his own precum smearing across his stomach as his neglected cock twitched with every hit to that spot. 

“How much more?” he gasped out, because he didn’t want just fingers inside him, touching him there, anymore. He wanted _Ignis_. He wanted them to be one, more than anything. 

“One more finger,” Ignis insisted and Prompto groaned in disappointment. “So eager, are we?” Ignis added teasingly. Prompto opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and cast Ignis a smoldering look. 

“You have no idea.” Ignis actually had to pause to swallow and lick his lips. 

“I think I might,” he countered, then he added the third finger. It hurt less than Prompto had expected, which was to say that it still hurt but he was getting the knack of staying relaxed. He could barely wait for the pain to fade before he was begging Ignis for more. 

“Iggy, please. Please. I need you!” he whimpered, gripping blindly at Ignis’ shoulder. 

“You’re not ready yet,” Ignis replied through what sounded like gritted teeth. 

“Please!” Prompto whined again. But his pleading fell on deaf ears. Ignis wouldn’t be swayed and he kept right on working him with his fingers until he was _finally_ satisfied. 

“You’ll thank me tomorrow,” was all Ignis would say as he reached for the condom. 

“I’ll thank you now if you’ll just shut up and fuck me,” Prompto shot back. He blushed as soon as the words were out of his mouth, though. Ignis stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Prompto threw an arm over his face, wishing he could sink into the bed. 

“Never,” Ignis wheezed and then had to cough and start over again. “Even when I dared imagine this scenario, I never imagined you’d be so eager.” Prompto moved his arm enough to peer up at him with one eye. 

“You’ve imagined this?” he asked quietly. 

“You are gorgeous,” Ignis said simply as he peeled back the foil on the condom. He finally let his towel drop, something he’d been wearing all this time, and Prompto marveled at how hard he was without ever having touched himself. “And as I said before, I feel rather possessive of you. The thought of claiming you is…” he trailed off with a hiss as he rolled the condom on, “quite enticing.” 

Prompto swallowed and then spread his legs in what he hoped was an inviting way. 

“I’m all yours,” he said. Ignis took an infuriatingly long time adding more lube and making Prompto lay on one of the towels, but eventually he was crouched between Prompto’s legs, lining himself up. He leaned up to kiss Prompto once more, and then he began to enter him. 

And that did hurt. A lot, in fact. Prompto gasped and gripped Ignis’ shoulders, shutting his eyes tight again. 

_Relax. Relax. Relax._ The mantra ran through his head, and even as it hurt he wrapped his legs around Ignis to prevent him from pulling back. He wanted this and he remembered how it had been when their positions were reversed. He’d adjust and it would feel good again. He just needed to wait. 

Prompto wasn’t good at waiting. 

Ignis stopped as soon as he bottomed out, running his fingers through Prompto’s hair and peppering his face with kisses. He was murmuring soft words of love and encouragement to Prompto all the while, but it was a few minutes before Prompto could focus on them. The point, however, wasn’t the words themselves but just his voice, and they both knew that. Prompto wrapped his arms tight around Ignis, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I love you the most, I swear,” he found himself babbling. “Don’t ever feel like I don’t, because I do. Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Iggy. The very best. Even when it hurts, you’re the best.” He kept his face pressed into Ignis’ neck, afraid he’d start crying if he looked in the Advisor’s eyes, and even as he spoke the pain was beginning to ebb into just that fullness feeling again. He took a shuddering breath and laid a sloppy kiss against the pulse point in Ignis’ neck. 

Ignis hugged him with one arm and gently pulled the other away to snake it down between them, to where Prompto had gone flaccid with the shock of pain. At the touch of Ignis’ fingers, however, Prompto came alive again and began to harden once more. The blond gasped at the feeling and suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped in his brain. The fullness was better than nice, it was almost as good as having his cock stroked, in fact. He shivered and wiggled his hips, finally trusting himself to lay back. 

“I think I’m ready,” he whispered shyly. Ignis only nodded and kissed him gently as he pulled back, only a little, and thrust back in. The drag inside of him rode the line between pleasure and pain for a while but then Ignis managed to hit that magic spot inside of him and pleasure won out with a vengeance. His whole body jolted and he felt his erection jump in Ignis’ hand, leaking onto his stomach once more. 

“Iggy!” he gasped, shifting his hips to try and find that angle again. Ignis released him to grip his hips with both hands, helping him cant them up. Ignis pushed in again and suddenly every thrust was hitting him in just the right spot, dragging against his walls in all the right ways and Prompto was a shuddering mess beneath him. His hands gripped the sheets and he panted his feet on the bed to help hold his hips up, stars bursting behind his eyelids with every hard thrust, and the thrusts were becoming harder and more frantic. 

“Oh gods…oh gods…Iggy!” Prompto gasped out. He could taste his orgasm at the back of his throat, even though his cock was bobbing abandoned between them. He meant to say something more but then Ignis hit that spot inside of him again and his orgasm caught him by surprise, washing over him in a wave of white-hot pleasure. 

When he came back to himself, he was limp and panting, with the uncomfortable sticky sensation of cooling seed on his stomach and chest. Ignis gently began to lower his hips but Prompto gripped his hand, shaking his head. 

“Don’t stop,” he whispered, surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped that Noct and Gladio hadn’t gotten an earful. He honestly couldn’t remember if he’d yelled when he came or not. Ignis opened his mouth as if to protest but Prompto shook his head once more. “I want to feel you come inside me.” He must be tired if he could say that with a straight face. “Iggy, please.” 

“I don’t know that I’ll ever learn how to say no to you,” Ignis lamented quietly. Prompto smiled up at him. 

“I hope you don’t,” he said. Ignis only shook his head but then he was thrusting again and Prompto found it quite a pleasing sensation to accompany the aftershocks of his own pleasure. Prompto couldn’t tell how long it took, but soon enough Ignis was a panting mess. No longer concerned with hitting that sweet spot every time, he let his hands leave Prompto’s hips in favor of burying them in Prompto’s hair and kissing him. Prompto kissed back with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, trying his best to clench his muscles around Ignis. Maybe he succeeded or maybe it didn’t matter, but moments later Ignis was stiffening above him, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Prompto’s. Even with the condom Prompto could feel the rush of heat inside of him and he savored it, wrapping his arms around Ignis. 

The Advisor gently lowered his weight onto Prompto and the gunner only sighed at the sensation of being utterly filled and surrounded. 

“You’re the best,” he whispered again, kissing Ignis’ shoulder. 

“I love you, too,” Ignis replied in a voice so drained and yet so sated that it barely sounded like his own. Prompto smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next, another side story! This one from Noct's perspective during this chapter with some musings about previous events as well. It'll be called "Delicate In Every Way But One" so be on the lookout for that and maybe subscribe to the series if you haven't yet. Finally, a look into how Noct's brain works! (P.S. I'm so glad that Episode Gladio came out just in time for this.) **Edit, It's [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10630584)
> 
> Also, a huge shout out to everyone who has talked music with me over the chapters and recommended songs. Music is a huge part of my brainstorming process, hence the Spotify playlist, so thank you for feeding the muse!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out Noct's story, [Delicate in Every Way But One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10630584). Also, your demands have been answered. We finally get to meet Rey!

The first thing Prompto was aware of was the sound of his phone’s text message chime. Specifically, the chocobo “kewh” that he had assigned to Noct’s number. Loath as he was to move, he rolled away from Ignis’ comforting warmth and groped blindly for the phone left on the nightstand. It was purely instinctual, really, ingrained from the many mornings when Noct’s texts were the only thing that had reminded him just in time for Crownsguard training. 

“Turn on the news.” 

His phone buzzed and squawked at him again. 

“Now!” 

Blinking sleep from his eyes, Prompto felt around for the remote and flicked the television on. Ignis was beginning to stir beside him, but didn’t seem fully awake just yet. It was normally a sight that Prompto would have savored but now he found himself sitting up—wincing a bit as moving made him aware of the soreness that Ignis had predicted—and tapped the channel button until he found the local news. A woman wearing a red blazer was speaking into a microphone while people poured out of three trucks behind her. Weary, dirty, drawn looking people. 

“—Lestallum can expect more refugees from the fallen Capital,” the woman was saying, “thanks to the executive order signed by Mayor Troxell last night.” 

Prompto was already scrambling out of the bed, ignoring the burning pain that tried to force his body to slow down. He barely felt it as he pulled his pants on, doing up his belt and reaching for a red shirt to pull over his head. He didn’t have time to fiddle with his full Crownsguard garb today. 

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice was still thick with sleep and he must have been truly exhausted if it was taking him this long to wake up. 

“Get dressed,” Prompto said, busying himself with his boots. “We gotta go.” He glanced back at the television, but there were too many people. He couldn’t make out faces. 

“Prompto, slow down,” Ignis said, sounding more awake now. He sat up and slid his glasses on, letting the sheets pool around his naked waist. “How do you feel?” 

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, but his voice was strained as he bent over to tie his boot. 

“What’s the hurry?” Ignis asked, now clearly concerned. Prompto finally paused and glanced up at him through the bangs hanging limp around his eyes without gel to flare them up. 

“Refugees from Insomnia,” Prompto explained, suddenly aware of how quickly his heart was thudding in his chest. “I have to go. I have to check…” He trailed off, the words dying as his throat constricted. 

Ignis was already sliding out of the bed and headed for his own bag to dress. He, too, forewent his Crownsguard attire for a simple T-shirt and slacks. 

“Are you sure you would not like a potion?” Ignis asked, taking an infuriatingly long time to pull his boots on. 

“Yes!” Prompto cried. He started for the door and forced himself not to limp. He’d take one later. They didn’t have time. “Let’s go!” 

Neither of them took the time to deal with their hair, instead heading straight out of the Leville. Ignis sent a text to Noct and Gladio, explaining where they were going, while Prompto was tormented by every stair he had to go down. But he couldn’t wait, his brain kept insisting. Not for a second. If he waited for a single second it would be too late. Part of him was aware that such a thought had no basis in reality, but Ignis had blessedly chosen not to argue with him and so Prompto was able to ignore it for now. 

“Text me a picture,” Ignis’ words broke through his thoughts as they rounded on the final set of stairs. Prompto could see the trucks crowded on the road in front of the Cup Noodle truck now. The mass of people milling around. Even the reporter still talking off to one side. 

“What?” Prompto asked, out of breath half from the heat and half from pain. 

“Your parents. Text me a picture so I may help you look,” Ignis explained patiently. 

“Oh, right.” Prompto fumbled for his phone and somehow managed to find the last picture they’d taken together while avoiding falling down the last few steps. It was from nearly two years ago: his high school graduation. He winced but sent it to Ignis and kept it opened on his own phone, biting his lip as he looked at their smiling faces. Mom hadn’t changed much, but he knew his dad had more grey in his hair now. Still, it should be recent enough not to make any difference. He tried not to look at his own smiling face between them, his expression the very definition of carefree. 

Instead, he looked up and plunged headlong into the crowd of people. 

“Excuse me, have you seen this couple?” A man shook his head and he moved on. 

“Excuse me, have you seen either of these people? No? Thanks! Sorry, excuse me, do you know these people? Excuse me…Excuse me…Excuse me…” 

The words became a mantra, spoken over and over again to every new face he came across. He was thoroughly lost in the crowd now. Everyone around him looked tired and hungry, and most of them offered him nothing more than a shrug or weary shake of their head. It took him nearly ten minutes to recognize what was really bothering him about the crowd. It was their eyes. They’re eyes were hollow. Empty. Helpless. 

“Excuse me!” 

He had lost Ignis almost immediately in the sea of bodies. A writhing mass of humanity swirled around him and he did his best to keep his head above the tide, desperately calling out to everyone he passed. Some people were annoyed by his questions or had been reduced to shells unable to answer him at all, but he pressed on, working his way from person to person with a single-minded fervor. He took in torn and soiled clothes, everything from tailor made to second-hand outfits and that was a good sign, wasn’t it? It meant there was a wide spread in this crowd. Maybe he could find one of his dad’s coworkers or someone from his neighborhood. 

Anyone. 

All at once, the wall of people gave way and he was left blinking in the sunlight beside one of the trucks. Prompto squinted and turned back, ready to dive back into the crowd, but paused as something at the edge of his vision made him stop. He turned on instinct and found Ignis, standing away from the crowd talking with another man. The man’s back was to Prompto, but he could see that his dirty suit was high quality. Curious, despite himself, he limped over. And he couldn’t help limping now, every step spending pain through the most intimate part of his body. He really should have accepted that potion. 

“—and that hair,” the man was laughing as Prompto drew closer. “Haven’t I told you before wearing your hair down like that makes you look fourteen?” 

Prompto frowned as he rounded on the man and stopped beside Ignis. His voice was smooth and held the same prep-school accident that Ignis had, but where Ignis’ voice was warm Prompto would have said there was a harder, cooler edge to this man’s accent. He was tall and had black hair swept back from his face, though some of it was coming away to hang limp around his forehead. His face itself was tan and angular, with gold rimmed glasses framing hazel eyes. 

The man stopped laughing when Prompto appeared, his gaze shifting so quickly from warm to cold that it was almost shocking. 

“Can I help you?” the man asked. Prompto blinked and then fumbled for his phone, his face burning. 

“Have you seen either of these people?” he asked quickly, showing him the picture. The man barely glanced at it before shaking his head. 

“Sorry, no,” he said simply. Prompto frowned. 

“Could you…take a closer look, maybe?” he asked. Here, at last, was someone who seemed willing to talk, or at least do more than stare into space. He wasn’t about to let that go to waste. 

“Stupeo already asked me and I told him the same thing. No, I have not seen them,” the man said slowly, as if talking to a particularly slow child. Ignis visibly winced at the use of his middle name. 

“I believe I’ve asked you not to call me that,” Ignis said. Prompto slowly lowered his phone, glancing between them. 

“You know each other?” he asked quietly. 

“Stupeo and I go back to our Uni days,” the man said easily, his smile was back now but Prompto noticed he was looking at Ignis rather than him as he spoke. 

“Do you know how bad the attack was?” Prompto blurted out, gripping his phone in both hands. The man turned back to him, looking down his nose this time. His expression was one that would usually be reserved for an unusually yappy dog. “How bad was it in the lower district, for instance?” Prompto clarified. 

“The poor district?” the man corrected him, then shrugged. “How should I know?” Ignis visibly tensed but Prompto hurried on before the other man could say anything. 

“What about the Tech Center?” he asked. His father’s company was in the Technology Center, as was the hotel his company provided for commuters. It was closer to the Citadel, the center of the attack. 

“A smoking crater, last I heard,” the man replied with the same level of nonchalance. Prompto had expected something like that, but he still felt bile rise at the back of his throat. 

“Rey!” Ignis hissed. Prompto froze and then looked between them again, more slowly this time. His gaze stopped on Ignis this time. 

“This…this is Rey?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Oh? What naughty stories have you been spreading about me then, eh?” Rey teased, laughing at Prompto’s question. Prompto turned back to him, just staring. He felt suddenly very cold despite the growing heat of the day, as if someone had poured ice water down the back of his shirt. 

 

 _“There was a boy in University,” Ignis said quietly. “He…he was jealous of The Prince. He couldn’t understand that Noctis had to come first.” He felt Ignis take a shaky breath beneath him. “I was…distraught when he broke it off. No one had ever smiled at me the way he did…until I met you.”_

 

“But seriously, Stupeo, what are you going to do now? Your Prince is dead.” 

They had decided when Insomnia fell not to reveal that Noctis was still alive, even though Prompto thought it hardly mattered now. Not when most of the Niff High Command not only knew he was alive but where to find him. Even if he’d wanted to contradict Rey, however, his voice didn’t seem to be working. 

“And anyway, have you heard what they’re saying? That a band of rebel Outsiders helped those Niff bastards bring down The Wall?” Rey shook his head. “We should never have let them in in the first place. King Regis, rest his soul, was far too soft.” 

“Rey,” Ignis said, a warning clear in his voice. 

 

 _“Rey had a preference for the finer things. He liked to have me order for him. He said it made him feel important.”_

 

“No, really. They should have all been rounded up years ago,” Rey said with a sniff. 

“That is quite enough!” Ignis growled. Prompto felt a fine tremor begin to run through his body. He realized distantly that in addition to foregoing the offered potion, he hadn’t taken his own curative this morning either. 

 

_“Prompto,” he said again. “I’ve never…”  
_

_“What? Been on top?”  
_

 

“Your little friend doesn’t mind, do you?” Rey asked, turning suddenly to Prompto. His grin was sickeningly condescending and so familiar. It was the same smile he’d gotten all his life, from teachers and classmates and city guards. A smile that said, ‘You are less than me, and don’t you ever forget it.’ 

Prompto stood frozen under that gaze, feeling three feet tall. Ignis took a single step forward, angling his body to place himself between Prompto and the much taller Rey. Prompto saw his face change, the smile pulling back into a sneer. 

“Oh, Stupeo, don’t tell me you’ve sunk that low. You two aren’t… _involved_ are you?” The word was dripping with disgust.

 

_“We are not hurrying,” Ignis said matter-of-factly. “Hurrying only makes it painful…”_

 

“He told you not to call him that,” Prompto muttered. 

“What was that? Speak up, boy,” Rey huffed, leaning to the side to see Prompto around Ignis. Prompto’s hands were clenched into tight fists. He could feel the case on his phone creaking in his grasp. He raised his gaze to stare up at Rey, glaring through his limp bangs. 

“I said, he told you not to call him that,” Prompto repeated, louder. 

“Oh, my,” Rey chuckled. “That’s a look. You see?” he turned back to Ignis. “They’re so quick to turn to violence, these Outsiders.” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, The Wall is gone,” Prompto spat, taking a step forward to stand beside Ignis once more. “There is no Inside or Outside anymore. We’re all Outside now.” 

“If you think that will ever make us equals, you are sorely mistaken, my boy,” Rey replied coolly, fixing Prompto with the kind of half-glare a person might give an insect. Prompto felt a hand land on his shoulder, gripping firmly. 

“Prompto is correct. Things have changed, Rey, as you will no doubt soon discover. Now, we should really be on our way,” Ignis said, his voice tight with control. He pushed, trying to get Prompto moving, but the gunner kept his feet firmly planted. 

“Why? Where do you have to run off to? To help your little pet look for his lost owners?” Rey shook his head. “The city was decimated, Stupeo. They’re estimating sixty to seventy percent of the population lost.” His gaze flicked back to Prompto. “Those two are dead. And I’m sorry, but it serves them right for taking in a feral stray.” 

The next several moments happened in fragments for Prompto. He felt his phone slip out of his hand, clattering against the ground. He felt Ignis’ fingers go slack, offering no resistance as he lunged forward. He felt his fist connect with Rey’s nose, pain lacing through his fingers as his bare knuckles burst at the contact. Rey fell back with the momentum and then Prompto was ontop of him, swinging with both fists and screaming. Screaming that his parents were good people, that Rey needed to shut up, that if he ever so much as looked at Ignis again he’d kill him. There was probably more, but it was like he was watching himself from somewhere far away. Hands gripped his shoulders, trying to pull him back, but Prompto fought them off almost desperately, trying to land another blow. 

“Prom. Prom!” A new voice cut through his mind and Prompto stilled just long enough to be pulled up, stumbling back to his feet. Noct’s worried face swam before his vision for a moment and then there were arms around him. Noct was hugging him. Of his own volition. 

“It’s okay, Prom. It’s okay,” Noct muttered in his ear. Prompto gasped and pressed his face into his friend’s shoulder, his bloody hands fisting in the back of Noct’s jacket. He let out a sob, and then another one. He couldn’t seem to draw any air back into his lungs, however, and suddenly it was like being underwater. Then his legs gave out. 

“Prom!” Noct gasped, trying to hold him up. 

“He must be in shock,” Gladio’s voice came from somewhere. Prompto wanted to find Ignis, but his body wasn’t responding. After that, the world dimmed considerably. 

Vaguely, he was aware of being carried, probably by Gladio. Voices swam around his head and he recognized a sense of relief when he finally heard Ignis’ voice again. After that, he let his eyes fall closed and everything felt that much further away. 

When he was aware of anything again he was choking on one of his honeyed curatives. It was followed up immediately with the more cloying taste of a plain potion. The second went down much easier, now that he was aware he needed to swallow. Prompto felt the potion work, the tingling of healing in his hands and also somewhere lower. He shivered and forced his eyes opened. 

The world seemed muted and yet oddly blinding all at once, sensory deprivation and over sensitization hitting him crazily at the same time. It made him feel sick and he closed his eyes again. His brief glance told him that they were back in the room he’d shared with Ignis, but Gladio and Noct were seated at the little table, watching him worriedly. 

He reached out blindly, knowing it must have been Ignis who had given him the curatives, and sighed when a warm hand grasped his own. 

“Iggy?” he croaked, cracking one eye just barely opened. 

“I’m here,” Ignis replied gently. But he remained sitting beside Prompto, making no move to get closer. Prompto’s stomach twisted. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, closing his eye again. “Shouldn’ta done that,” he slurred. What had he even been thinking? What right did he have to attack someone he’d never even met just because they’d dated Ignis once? What must Ignis think of him?

“That guy was a creep, Prom,” Noct’s voice reached him. “I shoulda done the same thing years ago.” Ignis said nothing to admonish the prince and that alone was enough to make worry claw at the pit of Prompto’s stomach. 

“Iggy?” he asked again, managing to squint both eyes opened this time. 

“Specs, you’re freaking him out,” Noct said gently. Prompto blinked his eyes opened a little wider, frowning. 

“What?” he asked, fear squeezing his heart. If it wasn’t Rey, than why was Ignis just sitting there with his head down? He looked almost guilty. 

“They posted a list online about ten minutes ago,” Gladio explained when Ignis still didn’t say anything. “All the refugees. Here and in Hammerhead, Longwythe, Galdin Quay…” 

“There aren’t any Argentum’s on any of the lists,” Ignis finally spoke, his voice oddly hoarse. “You tried to tell me weeks ago but I…I wouldn’t hear it. I didn’t want you to give up hope. I’m so sorry, Prompto.” 

He’d known. Prompto had known. For weeks, just as Ignis had said. But now there was proof. He was still too weak to move, but he felt the water fill his eyes, felt his throat constrict painfully tight. 

“I never got to say good-bye,” he whispered, hot tears slipping down his face to pool in his ears. He felt Ignis move at last, gathering his limp body into his arms like a broken thing. 

“I know,” Ignis whispered, his own voice clotted with emotion. 

“We were only supposed to be gone for a week, maybe two,” Prompto whimpered, choking on a sob as the tears picked up speed. He didn’t mind crying in front of Ignis, but normally he’d be appalled to cry in front of Noct or Gladio. At the moment, however, he couldn’t summon the energy to care. “They died. Alone and afraid. Probably without even understanding what was happening. And I never said good-bye.” 

“I know, love,” Ignis repeated, beginning to rock him gently. “I know.” 

Prompto dissolved into full-bodied sobs after that. He didn’t hyperventilate. He didn’t feel strangled or drowned in pain. This wasn’t panic. This was just grief, pure and simple. He’d thought he’d grieved for his parents, but he’d been wrong. Ignis had succeeded. Some part of him had still hoped. 

Now that part was dying an agonizing death while Ignis held him and Gladio and Noct stared at the ground, offering their silent support. This time there were no oaths to be sworn, no plans to be made, and no bases to raid. There was only the pain and his friends to keep him from drowning in it. 

He clung to Ignis like a life raft and sobbed until he had nothing left, and he kept clinging even after, red-eyed and shivering. Eventually, he was laid down once more and given something to help him sleep, told to rest. He didn’t even resist, more than happy to leave the cruel world behind and slip away into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, we broke 100,000 words! Whooo!!! *campaign pops*
> 
> Secondly, in case you missed it, go check out [Noct's story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10630584) for a glimpse into his head up through Chapter 27.
> 
> This chapter is pretty much pure fluff because I think we all needed it, including me. And there's still character development in there so I don't even feel bad. The soundtrack for this chapter is "Flaws" by Bastille and many thanks to the wonderful magistrainartis for reminding me that that song exists.

Prompto grinned and tugged his vest straight, turning on his heal so his parents could see the pattern on the back. When he turned back his mother was laughing behind her hand at the myriad of patches that were obviously her son’s own added flair. His father, face usually so stern from the effect of thick glasses and greying hair, was brimming with his own quiet pride. 

Prompto stood a bit straighter and beamed at them both. 

_“Wouldn’t want you to lose all this, now, would we?”_ an accented voice rang out behind him. Prompto frowned at the familiar voice and turned. 

“Ardyn?” 

A deafening crash answered him and he was blown off his feet. Time passed in a blur and the next time he knew anything he was pushing himself up on hands and knees, choking as smoke rose all around him. He had been blown clear to the street, his hands braced against pavement. Covering his mouth with one hand, he turned back to his house. Or what was left of it. Flames sprouted from holes in the half-collapsed roof and the living room wall had been knocked out entirely. Their door hung off its hinges and all the windows were shattered. He glanced up at a sky dark with Magitek engines raining fire and death down on the city. 

“Mom!” he choked, stumbling to his feet. “Dad!” 

Something rustled in the debris and he limped forward, headless of the growing heat from the raging fire slowly engulfing his entire home. Then a shape exploded through the last remnants of the roof, its long body sailing high into the air before twisting to angle right for him as it fell. 

_“My baby!”_ the naga hissed, opening its mouth wide as if to swallow him whole. Venom dripped from its fangs. _“Where is my baby?”_

 

Prompto gasped as he jerked awake. He would have shot straight up, but an arm draped around him tightened and held him close to a warm body behind him. 

“It’s all right. I’ve got you.” 

Prompto shivered and twisted his body to press his face into Ignis’ chest, clutching his shirt as he tried to calm his breathing. Ignis only held him and repeated the words again, adding a gentle, “It was only a bad dream.” Prompto sighed and just let himself be held. His entire body felt heavy, no doubt from whatever sleeping pill he’d been given after his meltdown that morning. 

“How…?” he began, but his dry tongue stuck in his mouth. There was a water glass at his lips a moment later and he drank gratefully, draining half of it and not caring that some dribbled down his chin. 

“Thanks,” he gasped when he was done, blinking hard to try and wake up a bit more. Even so, he still felt groggy. 

“How long was I asleep?” he finally managed to ask. 

“Just over two hours,” Ignis answered immediately. Prompto rubbed at his eyes and glanced around the room. Noct and Gladio were gone, the shades drawn and the TV off. Ignis still held him close and if the warmth of the sheets was any indication he’d been there for a while. It wasn’t like Ignis to sit idle. He liked to be doing something. Reviewing the recipes in his journal, going over their supplies, sewing holes and buttons, anything really. Prompto blinked and glanced up at him again, trying to sound more awake than he felt. 

“And you’ve been here the whole time?” The ‘with me’ went unsaid, but they both heard it. 

“Of course,” Ignis said, shifting to cup Prompto’s cheek. “You should try to get back to sleep. That pill will have you feeling out of sorts otherwise.” 

Prompto could feel that he was right, and indeed there was an anchor tied to the back of his mind trying to drag him back into sleep. Even so, he fought it, swallowing again as he looked up at Ignis. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. It was taking more effort than normal to put his thoughts in order, like being drunk. “About Rey, I mean. I shouldn’t have attacked him like that…who does that? I’m so…” He trailed off when Ignis laid a finger on his lips to stem the slightly slurred flow of words. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Ignis assured him. “What he said was unforgivable. I would have hit him myself, but you proved faster.” Prompto must not have looked sufficiently relieved because Ignis sighed and moved his hand to tuck a few blond locks behind the gunner’s ear. “Prompto, it’s fine.” 

“People talk. About me. And about my parents. They always have,” Prompto muttered, frowning up at the Advisor. “That’s not what pissed me off. He was bugging you. And I know you won’t talk about it, but I know he hurt you.” He had to squint to keep Ignis in focus as the world went slightly fuzzy. “So yeah, he pushed me over the edge with what he said but that’s not what made me wanna punch him.” Ignis was staring at him with wide green eyes, looking all the wider for the fact that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Normally, Prompto might have taken some pride in managing to make Ignis look so surprised, but he was just so tired. He let his eyes slide closed. 

“So I’m sorry. I don’t usually go around beating up people’s ex’s, even if they are tools.” 

There was a muffled sound and Prompto felt the body pressed against his begin to shake. He forced himself to squint his eyes opened again and found that Ignis was covering his face with one of his hands. The shaking grew worse and a choked off snort emerged, but without being able to see his face Prompto had no idea if it was a laugh or a sob. 

“Iggy,” Prompto murmured, pulling weakly at his arm. “Iggy, don’t. Please.” With an unsteady breath, Ignis seemed to master himself once more. He dropped the hand he was hiding behind and stared back at Prompto. His eyes weren’t wet, but they were rimmed with red and his face was flushed. Prompto nearly whined at the sight. 

“Rey and I were 18 when we met,” Ignis said in almost a whisper. “We were in the same accelerated courses at University. I was attracted to him immediately, not only for his looks but for his wit and his humor.” He paused and closed his eyes as if in pain. “I’ll admit, I didn’t find his prejudices to be repugnant then.” 

“Of course you didn’t,” Prompto murmured and there was no reproach in the words. It was only a fact. Most of Insomnia thought nothing of the xenophobia engrained in their culture, and it only grew worse the closer one got to the elites at the center of the city. Why would Ignis, who Prompto knew was himself in the royal line by some form of relation, feel any differently? 

“I assure you, my opinions on the matter have changed drastically,” Ignis nearly growled. Prompto only smiled up at him, hoping it was reassuring. The Advisor sighed and took to idly running his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “I’ve told you what he thought of Noct and the way…the way he preferred for me to act around him. Indeed, by the end I was more of a butler than a partner by any stretch of the imagination.” He sighed. “But it did not start that way. He was quite charming in the beginning and for the first time I felt…” 

“You felt like someone saw you for who you were, not what you were,” Prompto supplied quietly. Ignis nodded and offered him a small, pained smile that looked more like a grimace. 

“Rey liked to be invited to the Citadel, but he never asked to meet my Uncle, or seemed interested when I offered. And he never introduced me to his parents either.” A blush crept over Ignis’ face as he spoke but he seemed determined to carry on. “Slowly, he began to demand more and more of my time and become less and less understanding when I explained that between my studies and my duties to Noct it wasn’t possible. He never did anything physical but…there are other ways. Once, I had to cut a date short because Noct required a ride home. Rey didn’t speak to me for a week. I thought I’d go mad.” 

Prompto swallowed and was only grateful Rey wasn’t there for him to pummel all over again. He couldn’t imagine anyone or anything making Ignis feel so insecure. It was plain wrong. 

“You don’t have to tell me but…what about sex?” Prompto found himself asking, and if he wasn’t half out of his mind fighting a sleeping pill he doubted he would have had the courage to broach the subject at all. As it was, though, he met Ignis’ gaze steadily. “Sometimes you make it sound like…” 

“I learned relatively early on that saying ‘no’ was not ideal,” Ignis said so quietly that Prompto almost didn’t hear him. “So we engaged sometimes even when I would have rathered we didn’t…and yes, a few times he was too hasty and did not…er…prepare me properly.” 

Prompto clenched his fists in Ignis’ shirt but saved them both from actually saying ‘I knew it,’ out loud. Instead he pressed himself closer to Ignis, who had unconsciously leaned back to put distance between them. Prompto closed that distanced now and wound his arms around Ignis’ neck, pressing his face into the soft fabric of his shoulder. 

“How long were you two…?” He hesitated, somehow feeling more like he was overstepping with this question than any other one. 

“Two years,” Ignis said and then gave a bark of a laugh that made Prompto’s teeth clench. “And I wasn’t even the one who ended it. In the end I was left devastated, wondering what I’d done wrong.” Ignis drew a deep breath and clutched Prompto a bit closer to him. “It wasn’t until much later that I could even look back and see how toxic the situation had become. How lucky I was that it had ended when it had.” 

“That’s how everyone feels. Like putting a frog in boiling water,” Prompto muttered. 

“…I beg your pardon?” Ignis asked, and somehow a hint of humor had found its way into his voice despite everything. 

“You know,” Prompto replied, fighting back a yawn. “If you put a frog in boiling water…it’ll jump out. But if you put it in regular water…and slowly turn up the heat, it doesn’t notice until it’s too cooked to get out…or something. Maybe I screwed that up.” He rubbed at his eyes again with a frustrated sigh. 

“No, you didn’t,” Ignis assured him soberly. Prompto pulled back just enough to see his face, naked green eyes half obscured by limp bangs. 

“Why’d he keep calling you that?” Prompto wondered. Ignis blinked and Prompto could tell it took him a minute to piece together what Prompto meant, exactly. 

“When we started dating, Rey decided he would call me by my middle name. Because it was a name only he would use. I liked it then. Now, though…it made me feel rather ill, to be honest.” 

“I like Iggy better,” Prompto huffed, snuggling close to Ignis again. Ignis chuckled and it was only a little bit sad. 

“I do too,” he said, resting his head against Prompto’s. Prompto cleared his throat while he tried to order his next words in a way that would makes sense. 

“You told me once that you started liking me after Insomnia fell, but I never told you when I started to like you.” Prompto knew he could be oddly talkative when he was sleepy, something his friends hadn’t always appreciated their first few nights camping together. Now was no exception. “And it wasn’t after you found me freaking out. It was before that,” he added, grinning into Ignis’ shirt. 

“Oh?” Ignis asked. He had to know that Prompto was only trying to lighten the mood, but he indulged him anyway. “When, then?” 

“When we were getting fitted for our Crownsguard uniforms,” Prompto admitted. “After they made my vest, I asked if I could add some things. I wanted to really go all out. Let my freak flag fly, you know? And the guy said sure. So I went to this biker shop, a couple actually, and I blew my last paycheck on every patch they had that caught my eye. And the next day I came back while you were being fitted and I dump all these patches on the guy’s desk and he just looked at me and all of a sudden I knew he was gonna say no and I’d gone and done something stupid again and I honestly kind of wanted to cry. But then you came over and talked him into it.” 

Prompto leaned back to look Ignis in the eye. 

“I didn’t know you well then and I would have sworn you would have agreed with him and said it was all childish, but you didn’t. You told him…you said…” he trailed off, unable to wrap his tongue around the exact wording. 

“I told him that as long as none of them were inflammatory you should be allowed to express yourself however you wished,” Ignis supplied with a smile playing on his lips. 

“Yeah,” Prompto smiled back. “That. Usually only Noct stood up for me like that. It really meant a lot, Iggy.” 

“As I recall, there was only one I had to make any real effort to talk him into.” 

“’It’s a beautiful day now watch some bastard fuck it up,’” Prompto quoted. “It was 100% necessary and you know it.” 

“Hence why I fought for it,” Ignis replied with a chuckle. Prompto giggled as well and rested his head against Ignis once more. 

“I would have introduced you to my parents, you know,” Prompto said next, feeling himself beginning to lose the battle against the sleeping meds. 

“Prompto, you don’t have to—” Ignis began, but Prompto interrupted him to stumble on. 

“We never had dinner together, but they would have made it work to meet you, I know it. I would have told Mom how much you like seafood and she would have splurged and maybe even taken a day off to make lobster and shrimp scampi and…I dunno, lots of good stuff. And Dad would have come home on the early train for once. He’s…was…an electrical engineer so he wouldn’t know what to talk to you about but he would have come up with something. Probably would have tried to be political until Mom told him to stop and asked you about what you liked instead. That was always her go to. She always use’ta say you could tell a lot about someone from their favorite book and stuff like that…” Prompto trailed off with a loud yawn and let his eyes slip closed again. 

A bird chirped somewhere outside their window, barely heard over the buzz of the air conditioning unit on the opposite wall. 

“That sounds beautiful, Prompto,” Ignis whispered, his voice thick with emotion. Prompto only hummed. 

“I think I’m gonna sleep now,” he muttered. Ignis gave the barest breath of a laugh and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s hair. Something else dripped onto Prompto’s head as well, like a single rain drop. 

“I’ll be right here when you wake,” Ignis promised. Prompto grumbled his agreement and finally let go, letting sleep fully take hold once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Prompto totally has a patch that says that. I found it while I was researching his vest for cosplay purposes. :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the crazy delay! All I can say is that I have A LOT planned for Altissia, including several side stories (yay!) and so I had to pause and do a lot of outlining to make sure I had my timeline straight before I dove in. Also, happy early birthday to LateWinterWolf and thank you so much to everyone who reads and/or leaves comments. You guys are the best.

The next time Prompto opened his eyes his head had cleared considerably. The room was still dark, and he was still pressed close to a warm body. One hand rubbed idly up and down his spine. He blinked his eyes opened to the grey fabric of Ignis’ only T-shirt. 

He laid perfectly still, until he remembered the events of the morning and exactly why he’d been given a sleeping pill to calm him down in the first place. Prompto groaned as he pressed his face into Ignis’ chest. The Advisor reacted immediately, tightening the arms looped loosely around Prompto. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asked quietly. 

“Please tell me I dreamed the part where I beat the shit out of your ex-boyfriend,” Prompto said, voice muffled by Ignis’ shirt. The chest beneath rumbled with a soft chuckle. 

“I’m afraid that was no dream,” Ignis assured him. Prompto only whimpered, though he vaguely remembered Ignis telling him it was fine, unless he’d dreamed that too. “I can’t say I’m sorry that you did,” Ignis added, confirming Prompto’s hazy memories. “How are you feeling?” 

“Drained, I guess?” Prompto admitted. He finally relaxed enough to lean back and look up into concerned green eyes. “I don’t even know, to be honest. Just kinda don’t want to think for a while, you know?” 

“Well,” Ignis said slowly, as if weighing several options. “Noct and Gladio departed some time ago to deliver the mythril ore to Holly, who assured us she would have it smelted and ready by tomorrow morning.” 

“Which means back to Cape Caem,” Prompto surmised. To fix the boat. To leave and head for Altissia, where Lady Lunafreya and the entire Niflheim army awaited them. He swallowed. 

“Precisely,” Ignis agreed. “And who knows when we might see Lestallum again, so best to make our goodbyes to the city tonight.” 

Prompto blinked at the ease of the conclusion. A perfect excuse to get up, to go out and try to enjoy what was left of the day and never mind the city’s punishing heat. He couldn’t help it, his lips quirked into a grin. 

“So, like…a date?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. 

“If you like,” Ignis replied, but the twitch of his lips betrayed his own suppressed grin. Prompto let out a laugh and it felt wonderful. 

“One of these days I’m going to figure out how to thank you for putting me back together every time I fall apart,” he sighed. The sound morphed into a breathy moan when warm lips descended on his own. Ignis twined his fingers through Prompto’s hair and let his tongue swipe teasingly across Prompto’s bottom lip once before he pulled away. 

“It’s my pleasure, love,” he promised. “Now come along.” Prompto briefly mourned the loss of Ignis’ warmth as the Advisor sat up and twisted to retrieve his glasses. Then he had turned back and was extending a hand to help Prompto up. “And no fancy restaurants this time, I promise.” 

Prompto snorted and took his hand, squeezing it gently as he was pulled up.

* * *

In the end, neither of them bothered with their hair before venturing out again. Both of them knew no amount of gel would stop the styled locks from wilting in the heat, anyway. Prompto pushed his wet bangs behind one ear for the umpteenth time as they descended the final set of stairs to the overlook. He couldn’t help a small wave of relief when they found that the square had returned to normal, with both the buses and their refugees gone. For now at least. Prompto didn’t doubt that more would flock to the city, undoubtably one of the safest places left outside of Insomnia. 

For now, however, they made their way down the familiar curve of steps, past the parking lot where the Regalia waited towards Vyv’s usual picnic table. And sure enough, the man was there, fanning himself as always. 

“Quite the commotion we had this morning,” he commented as soon as they came close enough. 

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, tugging his camera up over his head. “I wondered if you’d be interested in any of these,” he hurried on, eager to change the conversation. “We went to these crazy ruins where the ceiling was made of water. It was nuts!” 

Vyv perked up despite the heat and eagerly took the camera, flicking through Prompto’s latest pictures. He paused at one. 

“And once again, Lady Highwind makes an appearance, I see,” Vyv said, his voice somewhere between awed and teasing. 

“Those one’s AREN’T for sale,” Prompto said quickly, shooting Ignis a glare. Ignis, for his part, averted his gaze, the picture of innocence. 

In the end, Vyv was interested in several of the pictures and offered a price that Prompto still felt was ridiculously high though Ignis didn’t bat an eye. Then the big man studied Prompto for a moment and tilted his head. 

“Say, Prompto, have you ever thought of photographing a spirit?” 

“Like a ghost?” Prompto asked as he returned his camera to its usual place around his neck. 

“Sort of. You know the famous Accordo treasure, _Lakshmi_? They say that the painting is haunted by a powerful evil spirit.” 

“An evil spirit?” Prompto repeated, trying to convince himself that no, his voice definitely hadn’t squeaked. 

“I’m not saying I really believe that, you know, but if it _is true_ I want the scoop, you follow me?” Prompto could only nod dumbly. “So anyway, if you guys find yourself headed out to Altissia, take a detour and snap me a pic of that paining, would you?” Prompto’s mouth worked for several moments. Did Vyv know they were going to Altissia? And if he did then how, and who else knew? Ardyn had told them the army was waiting for them there, but somehow had managed not to make it sound like a trap. But what if it was? 

Finally, Ignis saved him by laying a hand on his shoulder and nodding to Vyv. 

“If the opportunity arises, you can count on us to investigate this so called ‘haunted’ painting.” 

“Knew I could count on you!” Vyv crowed. Prompto only nodded and let himself be led away. 

“He’s not serious, right?” Prompto whispered. “There’s no such thing as a haunted painting.” 

“I have heard stories,” Ignis admitted, brushing back his own sweat soaked bangs. “Who could say what is true, these days?” 

“Iggy!” Prompto whined. Ignis laughed and took a turn that Prompto followed on instinct. There was only one person they would visit in this lower part of the city. 

“You’re under no obligation to seek out the painting if it bothers you that much,” Ignis said simply. 

“Except that Vyv pays bank and it’s nice to get my stuff published,” Prompto muttered, fiddling with his camera. 

“I’m certain we can find you a sufficient distraction once we arrive in Altissia.” Prompto missed a step and had to scramble to right himself. That didn’t sound like it had anything to do with Lady Lunafreya or Leviathan or even the army. He frowned at Ignis’ back. 

“And what does that mean?” he asked. 

“What indeed, I wonder?” Ignis replied airily. Prompto blinked and skipped down the rest of the steps. 

“Iggy, come on. What?!” he cried, equal parts excited and exasperated. Ignis only shrugged, shooting him a smile that could only be described as smug. “Tell meeee!” Prompto whined. 

A muffled shout filled the narrow alley and they both froze, turning as one to look at Freya Olmstead’s small practice. 

“Careful, woman!” an unmistakably cultured voice howled. Prompto felt the hairs on his arms stand up, even in the baking sun. 

“We can come back,” Ignis said quietly. Prompto didn’t answer but instead stepped forward and gently tugged the door opened. A bell chimed merrily above his head. 

The inside was dim and blessedly cool, as always. A familiar, raven haired young man sat on a stool before the counter with his head tilted back. Dr. Freya Olmstead hovered in front of him, apparently trying to set his presumably broken nose. 

“Iggy,” Prompto whispered, “do you have—?” He didn’t have to finish before the cool glass of a potion was being pressed into his hand. Prompto nodded his thanks and moved closer. 

“You!” Rey cried, his voice muffled by the cotton and blood stuffing his crooked nose. “Come to finish what you started, mongrel?” 

Freya backed away from him as if burned, looking between him and Prompto with wide eyes. 

“Rey,” came Ignis’ voice from behind him, but Prompto glanced over his shoulder. He locked eyes with Ignis and shook his head quickly. The Advisor closed his mouth, but the line of his lips was thin enough that Prompto knew he was clenching his teeth. 

Sighing, he turned back and held the potion out the Rey. 

“Look…I’m sorry I flew off the handle, alright? I don’t care what happened between you and Iggy before—okay I do, but that doesn’t mean what I did was okay. Drink this. It’ll help.” 

“Like hell I’m taking anything from you,” Rey growled. He winced as his own ferocity set his nose aching again, tilting his head back as blood dribbled down his chin. 

Freya set her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Child. Drink what he’s giving you,” she ordered. Her tone left no illusions. Either Rey could drink the potion or she would find a funnel. 

Grumbling, Rey roughly grabbed the vial from Prompto’s hand and threw back the contents. He grimaced at the taste, but the expression cleared in seconds as green sparks danced around his nose, a cut on his lip, and his rapidly blackening eyes. The effect was gone as quickly as it had come, but Rey’s color was better and his nose was the proper shape once more. Cautiously, he removed the cotton packing and sniffed experimentally. 

Slowly, Rey slide his glasses onto his newly healed nose and turned to stare at Prompto, who only stared back. He could have yelled at Rey, told him exactly how he’d never deserved Ignis in any way. But, truth be told, something felt oddly concluded between them. 

The moment was broken when Freya’s hand made sharp contact with the back of Rey’s head. 

“Don’t they teach you manners in the Capital? I know that they do,” she said, shooting Ignis a pointed glance. Rey jolted and rubbed his head, but his eyes never left Prompto. 

“Why?” he blurted, color rising to his cheeks a moment later. 

“Perhaps, someday, you’ll know the answer,” Ignis said coolly. Prompto glanced back to find that the Advisor had crossed his arms and was watching Rey with complete impassivity. “I certainly hope so.” Rey’s flush grew worse. 

“Go on. You’re all better, now. Go bother someone else and wash that blood off your face,” Freya huffed, beginning to clean up the bloodied gauze left scattered around the stool. Rey stood almost mechanically and headed for the door, rubbing self-consciously at his bloodied lower face. He paused when he drew level with Prompto, just long enough to mutter, “Thank you,” to his boots and then he was gone with the twinkle of a bell and a blast of hot air. 

“I don’t usually condone fighting,” Freya said quietly as she finished cleaning up. Prompto deflated a bit at her words and moved forward to lean on the cool glass of the counter. 

“That’s fine. Punching him only made me feel worse, honestly,” Prompto muttered. He let out a heavy breath through his nose when he felt Ignis’ hand rub soothingly between his shoulders. 

“That only means you know the consequences,” Freya commented, eyeing him. “Most people don’t.” A smile warmed her wrinkled face and she reached out to take one of Prompto’s hands in both of her own. “Now, dear, tell me how our little experiment worked.” 

Prompto found her smile infectious and he straightened his posture a bit. “Those curatives you guys came up with are great, actually. Way better than anything I’ve tried before. Thanks for helping Iggy work it out.” 

“He did most of the work,” she said dismissively, waving a hand. Then she leaned in and said in a stage whisper, “Hold onto this one, dear. He’s one of the good ones.” She winked and Prompto couldn’t help but snort. Ignis’ hand had frozen on his back and Prompto snuck a peek up to see that his face had gone deep red. 

“I intend to,” Prompto stage whispered back. 

“All right, that’s quite enough,” Ignis suddenly announced, which only caused Prompto and Freya both to burst out in laughter. Prompto leaned back into Ignis’ warmth as he laughed, wiping away tears by the time he’d finally calmed down enough to breathe properly again. Freya had wandered into the back without a word, still cackling to herself, and Prompto took advantage of the moment of privacy to wind his arms around Ignis’ waist. 

“Don’t be mad,” he said, noting that Ignis was pointedly not-looking-at-him. “Besides, she’s not wrong.” Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before glancing down at Prompto. 

“For the record, you make it quite impossible to remain ‘mad’ at you for any length of time,” Ignis huffed. “Especially when you insist on acting ridiculously.” 

“How am I ridiculous?” Prompto asked, feigning hurt. He gave Ignis his best puppy dog stare and received an eye roll for his efforts. 

“Oh, I don’t know, perhaps by defending my honor only to offer the offending party a potion for his wounds?” 

Prompto drew his shoulders up to his ears. 

“I felt bad about it. I told you that,” he muttered. 

“I know,” Ignis soothed, kissing the top of his head. “You’re entirely too kind. It’s quite unfair, really. I have no decent defense against it.” Prompto looked up, blushing himself now at the look of unadulterated adoration Ignis was giving him. Electricity ran through his body as Ignis pressed their lips together briefly, pulling away just as Freya returned. Prompto was left trying desperately to hear the old woman over the hammering of his own heart. 

“Call it intuition, but I have a feeling you won’t be back for some time,” she was saying, handing Ignis a bag that Prompto could only guess contained the ingredients to his special curative. 

“Ah, indeed,” Ignis agreed. “We leave tomorrow and are not sure when we might be back.” He reached for his wallet but the old woman waved him off vigorously, with both hands. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Freya said, shaking her head quickly. 

“Freya,” Ignis sighed. “You refused to accept payment for the previous batch of ingredients. I really must protest.” 

“Just come back alive. Then we’ll discuss your payment,” Freya said simply. 

Prompto felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. He could hear himself wailing in the wake of the news of the refugee lists. 

_“I never got to say goodbye.”_

“We’ll definitely be back,” he said. Without asking permission, he stepped around the counter and pulled the old woman into a tight hug. “We definitely will. So you stay safe too, okay?” 

“Oh my,” Freya said a bit weakly. She hugged him back just as fiercely before breaking away to latch onto Ignis as well, who accepted the embrace with his usual grace. 

“Be careful out there,” Freya said, openly wiping at her eyes when she finally stepped back. “Who knows what the world is coming to these days.” 

“We will make every effort,” Ignis assured her. 

“Bye,” Prompto said softly, because he had to say it even though the word made his throat burn like swallowing hot coals. 

“Goodbye for now, dears,” Freya replied softly. 

Prompto had to scrub at his eyes when the door twinkled shut behind them, muttering about how it was too bright outside. 

“Might I make a request?” Ignis asked, clutching the bag Freya had given him tightly in one hand. Prompto raked his fingers through his unstyled hair and sniffed. 

“Yeah, sure. What?” he asked. 

“Might we make use of the market one more time and have Prompto Special for dinner?” 

Prompto gave a wet laugh and turned his face up to the cloudless blue sky. “Definitely. But you’re helping this time. I’m beat.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

Later, once night had descended on the city and dishes were washed and clothing shed they laid in bed together, both naked but doing little more than sharing lazy kisses. 

“I never knew a day could feel like a week,” Prompto muttered during a brief interlude. Ignis only hummed in agreement, leaning up on his elbow to pepper Prompto’s cheeks as if he were on a mission to kiss every individual freckle. 

“Do we really have to go?” Prompto asked. 

“Yes. We really do,” Ignis replied, kissing his lips once more. 

“But we’ll come back, right?” Prompto asked against warm lips. “We always end up back here in the end.” 

“It does appear that way,” Ignis agreed. He shifted, pressing their hips together and both of them sighed at the contact. Prompto shivered and pressed his face into Ignis’ neck, planting kisses along his collarbone and the cool chain of his necklace. 

“Iggy?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Love you.” 

“I love you, too, Prompto.”

* * *

Just as Ignis had predicted, the ore was smelted and ready for them the following morning and they set out for the cape after a hasty breakfast. Prompto noted that Noct was back to his old self, much to his relief. Indeed, the prince spent much of the ride napping in the back seat pressed up against Gladio. The bodyguard didn’t seem to mind, leaning his book against his knee to turn the pages one-handed and thus avoid disturbing Noct. 

Prompto burned to ask, but made a mental note to bring it up with Noct later. 

Iris and Talcott were pleased as ever to see them when they arrived and Cid set to work immediately on the boat once they’d handed over the ore, saying it should only take him a day or two to finish the last of the repairs. The idea made Prompto slightly queasy, but he knew it was mostly nerves. 

In the end, it only took Cid one day to put the ore to use but when Iris went to find Noct and tell him, she came rushing back down the stairs, eyes wild. 

“Ignis, I think something’s wrong. I can’t wake him up!” she cried, her fingers twisting in her skirt. Ignis and Gladio attempted to squeeze up the narrow steps at the same time while Prompto followed them to the room they had been sharing. They found Noct passed out leaning over the low table the sometimes used to play cards. A notebook with complicated symbols lay opened at his elbow and near his outstretched hand was a feather like nothing Prompto had ever seen, bright red and gold and seeming to burn with its own light. It almost looked like a frozen flame. 

“What is that?” Prompto gasped. 

“A Phoenix Down,” Ignis murmured, reaching out delicately to pick up the feather between two fingers. He glanced down at Noct in some surprise, even as Gladio gently gathered the sleeping prince up and deposited him on one of the beds. 

“What’s that?” Prompto asked. 

“The highest form of curative,” Ignis explained patiently. “It can literally revive someone on the brink of death.” He shook his head in wonder. “King Regis had given us two, but they’ve become dry and brittle ever since Insomnia fell. I’m sure their magic died with him.” Ignis’ expression drew down into a frown. “I’ve asked Noct to replace them for weeks but he always refused.” He continued on before Prompto could ask. “Such a powerful item requires more from the maker than normal elemancy. It requires they give a bit of their life. Noct was never comfortable with that.” 

“Is it any wonder?” Gladio grunted, “After so many years of watching his father deteriorate bit by bit?” 

“Yes, well, that is why I never pressed the matter. Not really,” Ignis retorted with a light glare. 

“So why make that now?” Iris asked. She was half hidden in the shadow of the doorway, peering at the “feather” in Ignis’ hand. “You don’t think he’s worried about what will happen to you guys in Altissia…?” 

“Nah, Noct doesn’t worry,” Gladio put in, quick to reassure his sister. “Nothing’s going to happen. We’ll be fine.” 

“Gladdy,” she pouted, but Gladio wasn’t hearing it and took her by the shoulders, marching her away from the door and back down the stairs. 

“She’s got a point,” Prompto said, glancing at Noct’s sleeping form on the bed. “Why did he make it now? Why not in Lestallum or after I was poisoned? Why now?” 

Ignis sighed and opened the satchel at his side, carefully storing the Phoenix Down with the rest of their curatives. “I don’t know, and I don’t expect Noct is likely to be very forthcoming with his reasoning.” Prompto sighed and nodded. 

“Still…it’s kinda spooky,” Prompto muttered. Ignis didn’t answer but instead caught hold of his hand and directed him back down the stairs to their waiting dinner. 

It was a few hours later when Noct finally woke up, but Cor insisted they come to the dock anyway, despite the late hour. The red boat, so like the one that plagued Prompto’s dreams, only set him even more ill at ease, but Cor’s speech helped a bit. 

_“These are not your bodyguards. They are your brothers.”  
_

The words were still rattling around in Prompto’s head as they rode the elevator back up to the lighthouse, intent on one last night’s sleep in the old house. Prompto, however, didn’t feel like sleeping and managed to wave Ignis on and catch Noct’s sleeve. 

“Hey, buddy, got a minute?” he asked. Noct blinked at him owlishly but nodded and let Prompto lead him back to the elevator, going up this time to the very top of the lighthouse. 

The night air was cold on Prompto’s bare arms, but there was something nice about being so much closer to the stars. 

“What is it?” Noct asked. He sounded…groggy maybe? Or maybe more tired. Bone tired, really. But then, Prompto had to imagine that giving a bit of your _life_ to make a curative had to leave you feeling pretty drained. 

“Just, you know…we haven’t really talked in a while,” Prompto said a bit awkwardly, moving to lean his forearms against the cold metal railing. 

“I never actually thanked you for…for looking after me that time I freaked out after we raided that base.” He glanced over and bit his lip when he found Noct only staring at him blankly. He scuffed the toe of his boot. 

“You know? The last time we were in Lestallum? And you had to call Iggy ‘cus he was out?” 

“Oh,” Noct said, but Prompto wasn’t sure if he really remembered or was just agreeing to end the conversation. “That feels like years ago.” 

“Heh, yeah, it does,” Prompto said with a laugh. He dropped his head a bit. 

“So,” he said with forced cheerfulness. When had it gotten so hard to talk to his best friend? “You excited to see Lunafreya? You guys still gonna get married or what?” When only silence answered him he glanced over to find Noct staring out at the water, gripping the railing hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 

“Dude…what’s wrong? I mean…are you not into her, ‘cus that’s fine too.” 

“Of course I love Luna!” Noct snapped, and the glare he turned on Prompto had only ever been directed at daemons and Niffs, he was sure. 

“Dude! Sorry! I didn’t mean…I just thought…I mean you and Gladio…” Prompto put his hands up and took a step back, stumbling over his words. Noct blinked at him and suddenly turned back to the sea, running his hands over his face. 

“Shit, man, I’m sorry. I’m just so tired,” Noct muttered. “Yeah,” he added, “I love Gladio too…sorry if that’s weird or whatever.” 

“What? I mean no…that’s cool,” Prompto said slowly, tilting his head. He dared to take a step closer. “I mean…how exactly does that work?” 

“I love them both. In their own ways.” Noct shook his head. “I’m…asexual, turns out. I don’t really like sex or kissing or whatever. So I think I love them both, just for being them, you know?” 

“Oh,” Prompto said. He thought back over all the people who had tried to get with Noct in high school and even how Noct had reacted to his own relationships and felt it all click. “Oh, that totally makes sense! Wait…does that mean…oh dude, Iggy and I haven’t been making you feel uncomfortable, have we? Dude, you should have said something!” 

“I didn’t know how to explain it,” Noct admitted, still not looking at him. “And anyway, you two deserve to be happy, so don’t worry about me.” He finally turned to look back at Prompto and his eyes were so dark in the moonlight they looked almost black. “And Iggy…Iggy’s really lucky to have you. So be good to him, alright?” 

“Yeah. Of course,” Prompto said slowly. “I’m, like, seriously in love with him. More than I ever thought possible. And I’m pretty sure he feels the same way. We’re good, Noct.” 

“Good,” Noct said, sighing in something almost like relief. “Like I said I’m really tired so…” 

“Yeah…no…I just,” Prompto gripped the railing with one hand and tugged at it aimlessly. “I know I’ve been spending a lot of time with Iggy lately, but I wanted to make sure we’re still good. That you know you’re still by best bud, that’s all.” Noct stared at him for a moment and then took a hasty step forward to throw an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. 

“Course I am. And you are too, you here?” Noct said with a naked earnestness that was frankly surprising for him. 

Prompto laughed, though it was a bit nervous, and returned the one armed hug. 

“Definitely,” he agreed. “Listen, you’re not, like, worried about Altissia or anything, are you?” Noct froze under his arm and he hurried to elaborate. “It’s just, you made that thing today…that feather thing? And now, well, honestly you’re being kinda weird.” 

“The whole Niff army is waiting for us there,” Noct said flatly. Prompto chuckled. 

“Good point. It’s just not like you to worry so it got _me_ kinda worried, you know?” he said. 

“Well don’t be,” Noct said, squeezing him once more before releasing his shoulders. “Everything’s gonna be fine. Now let’s go get some sleep.” He gave an exaggerated yawn to make his point. 

“Yeah, sure,” Prompto agreed with a laugh, leading the way back to the elevator. “Oh man, I totally forgot to tell you this crazy thing Vyv asked me to get for him.” He glanced over but Noct had that far-away look in his eyes again and Prompto decided it would be best to just tell him on the boat tomorrow when he was more awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more of my thoughts on curatives/elemancy/phoenix downs see [this insane rambling.](http://gizzwhizz.tumblr.com/post/158958389079/rambling-about-phoenix-downs)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins what I suppose you would call Act II of this story. I give you Altissia! Hopefully this first chapter makes up a bit for what's to come... *runs away*

Being out on the open ocean was unlike anything Prompto had ever imagined. Salt filled his nose and the wind whipped pleasantly through his hair. Blue stretched in all directions, different from any shade he’d ever seen before. He found himself kneeling on one of the seats taking pictures as the others talked, knowing he would probably end up deleting half of them as boring or duplicates when he looked through them later. 

A spray of water broke the surface in the distance and he caught the smooth grey skin of something briefly breaching the surface, larger than any fish Noct could hope to catch. Then there were more of them, all jumping together, and he snapped away, switching filters excitedly. 

Prompto half turned to call to the others and paused to see Noct and Ignis in the other seat, heads bent close as they whispered. 

“Just relax and enjoy the day, Specs,” Noct hissed, clearly annoyed. “I can handle myself, you know.” 

“Noct, must I really remind you of my purpose? If you plan on discussing our plans with anyone in Altissia I must insist on accompanying you.” Prompto could practically hear Ignis adjusting his glasses. “This is important.” 

“So is _this_ ,” Noct shot back. “Seriously. Besides, I’ll have Cid and Gladio with me.” 

“Precisely what concerns me,” Ignis sighed. 

“I won’t piss anyone off and I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.” Noct’s voice had taken on a placating edge, like a child asking to be allowed to stay up past bedtime. “You _know_ how excited he’s gonna be. Just…just enjoy it, alright?” Prompto caught a hint of movement and guessed Noct was crossing his arms. “Don’t make me order you.” 

“Spare me.” The sarcasm was clear in Ignis’ voice but so was a note of finality. It was a tone he adopted only when conceding that continuing to argue with Noct was utterly futile. Prompto frowned and turned back to his camera, staring through the lens without registering what he was aiming at. 

_What was that about?_ He wondered. 

“Land ho!” Cid called, interrupting his thoughts, and Prompto twisted around and froze. 

Altissia was beautiful. There simply wasn’t another word for it. Water didn’t just surround the city, it was part of the architecture. Fountains and partial waterfalls permeated the city just as much as marble statutes and grand edifices. But that wasn’t all that caught Prompto’s eye. Most of the harbor seemed to be cordoned off with ropes and as they drew closer he saw banners stretched across buildings and confetti raining in seemingly endless streams from upper windows. Balloons of every color drifted in bunches above the city and the unmistakable noise of an excited crowd rose as Cid drew up to the dock. 

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked. He was trying to make out what was on the nearest banner, but it was half hidden behind rooftops now. 

“Looks like the annual Moogle-Chocobo Festival. Must be the last day for this year,” Cid explained as he twisted the keys and killed the boat’s engine. Prompto sat quietly for a moment in the sudden silence, the sound of water slapping against the boat magnified in his ears. 

“THE WHAT?!” He exploded. 

“Told ya,” Noct muttered, elbowing Ignis. The Advisor sighed but didn’t have a chance to reply before Prompto was climbing over the seat to drop down between them. 

“We get to go, right, Iggy?” he gushed. “I mean, I know we’re not here for that. There’s Leviathan and Lady Lunafreya and all that stuff. I know! But..but..but…” Gladio had begun laughing as he talked and Prompto trailed off, feeling a blush spread across his face. Of course they had more important things to do than waste time at some festival. He ducked his head and glanced down at his boots. 

“N-never mind,” Prompto muttered. 

“No way,” Noct said, slinging an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “Cid, Gladio, and I can handle going to talk to this guy Weskham. You go show Ignis how to have fun.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Prompto hedged. “Iggy’s your Advisor, Noct, you shouldn’t go talking to people without him.” A cheer drifted to them from the gathered crowds and Prompto stood up abruptly, ducking out from under Noct’s arm. He only managed one step, however, before a gloved hand closed around his own. Prompto turned. Ignis had his eyes fixed firmly on their clasps hands, the lightest of flushes creeping over his face. 

“I should hope that His Highness could manage to avoid making an ass of himself for a single afternoon,” Ignis said slowly. Prompto just stared at him. 

“But…but it’s your—,” 

“If you say it’s his duty, I’m gonna punch you,” Noct practically growled, slapping his knees as he stood. “Like I said, I’ll be fine. Let’s just go already.” 

Ignis stood smoothly and released Prompto’s hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose before moving to disembark. Prompto followed on numb legs, his heart pounding in his ears. Part of him still wanted to protest. He’d told Ignis before that he understood he couldn’t come first in their relationship, but he couldn’t seem to find the words. 

He might have remained that way, lost in shock and rooted to the wooden platform of the dock, except that Noct tripped climbing off of the boat and nearly knocked Prompto and Ignis both off their feet. 

“Dude! Watch the merchandise!” Prompto gasped, carefully inspecting his camera for any damage. 

“Indeed, do be more careful,” Ignis sighed, inspection the satchel where he kept their curatives and magic items that had come undone with the impact and snapping it shut once more. 

“Still got yer sea legs, I see,” Cid teased, slapping Noct on the back. 

“I guess,” Noct muttered, dusting off his jacket. 

They made it through immigration easily enough thanks to the festival and then Noct was leading Cid and Gladio towards the nearest gondola. 

“Have fun, you two,” Gladio called teasingly over his shoulder and then they were gone. 

“Is…is it really okay to let them go?” Prompto asked, watching the slim boat push away into one of the canals and disappear around a building. 

“Noct may not always choose his words carefully, but he is diplomatic enough to avoid causing an international incident by simply visiting a foreign bar,” Ignis replied dryly. “Or one would hope, anyway.” 

“Yeah…okay,” Prompto said slowly. He took in the booths lining the street before them. To his right was some kind of Prize booth, where a person could turn in medallions they had won for prizes, with the top prize being a suite at the Leville and private seats to the nights’ firework’s show—or so a brightly colored sign announced. Further down there were a few Chocobos bending their necks for attention from the passing guests, someone dancing in a giant Moogle costume, and another booth announcing Chocobo races taking place in the sectioned off part of the harbor. 

And that was only the short street they were standing on. Prompto barely dared to imagine what secrets the rest of the city held. 

“Prompto.” 

Blinking, Prompto turned at the sound of his name and found Ignis considering him critically. 

“Everything all right?” 

“Yeah! Of course! I just…I’m surprised,” Prompto blurted. He blushed and feigned interest in the dancing Moogle. “I just mean…I know being Noct’s Advisor comes first and I know you both said it’s fine I just…I guess I didn’t…” 

“Didn’t…?” Ignis prompted gently, his voice lowering so the crowed around them couldn’t hear. 

“…Didn’t really think you’d choose me,” Prompto whispered. Ignis’ hand gripped his, tighter than he’d done on the boat, and Prompto squeaked in surprise as he was tugged forward. Ignis strode quickly and with his longer legs Prompto was left to stumble after him. He had just opened his mouth to ask where they were going when Ignis pulled him into an alley. Then his back was being pressed against a brick wall as a warm mouth descended on his. Prompto gasped and gripped Ignis’ shirt as he felt a velvety tongue brush against his own. His toes curled in his boots and Prompto pressed forward until his body was flush against Ignis’ as he kissed back. 

By the time Ignis pulled back they were both breathing hard, arms wound around each other. 

“I would always choose you, if I could,” Ignis whispered and Prompto nodded, nearly knocking their foreheads together. 

“I know,” he promised, pressing another quick kiss to Ignis’ lips. “I know, Iggy.” He swallowed and smiled up at the other man. “Much as I like this, we better get busy if we want to win 50 medallions before nightfall.” 

“50 medallions?” Ignis repeated, a pleasantly confused smile gracing his lips. They were slightly reddened from kissing and Prompto had to stop himself from leaning in once more. 

“For the grand prize,” Prompto replied. “Now come on. I totally saw a poster for a photo contest and you know I can ace that!” 

The last of Prompto’s misgivings were forgotten quickly enough as he pulled Ignis out of the alley and back into the crowd of festival goers. Almost immediately Prompto discovered that he’d been very, very wrong in assuming that Lestallum was the most confusing city he’d ever have to navigate. Even Ignis’ normally infallible sense of direction seemed to be suffering and they found themselves lost more than once, but there was so much to see that it hardly mattered. 

Prompto won a few medallions by dancing with the entertainers wandering around in Moogle and Chocobo suits, but try as he might he couldn’t bribe or beg Ignis into taking part in that particular challenge. It did turn out, however, that Ignis was quite skilled at the Chocobo races and Prompto stood on a bridge cheering him on as he broke the records on every course. Afterwards, he kissed Ignis without thinking in his excitement, and though they both blushed no one else seemed to even notice. 

The highlight of the day for both of them, however, came in the form of the photo scavenger hunts. There were several of them scattered throughout the city: posters sporting riddles for particular pictures to take in certain sections of the city. Though navigating was frustrating (they circled the festival’s main café twice trying to get their bearings) it did give them an excuse to leisurely explore the city. 

And while they walked, they talked. At first it was only teasing musings about what Noct and the others were up to, but gradually it drifted to other topics. Prompto’s paradoxical love of horror movies, even though they left him sleeping with the lights on for days afterwards. The fact that Ignis preferred audiobooks because he simply didn’t have the time to read for pleasure, and hadn’t for years. As well as the discovery that both of them were drawn to science-fiction stories. 

“Okay…favorite movie?” Prompto asked as they strolled down an abandoned street in search of a black cat for their last photo. 

“Choosing just one has always been rather difficult but I’d say... _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ is likely the one I’ve seen the most times.” 

Prompto stopped in his tracks. 

“Wait. You like musicals?” he gasped, turning to Ignis. 

“Is that a problem?” Ignis replied, propping a defiant hand on his hip. 

“Are you kidding? That’s amazing! I never would have pegged you for a musicals guy. What about kids movies songs? ‘Cus some of those are pretty bomb, you know.” 

“If they are well written, then certainly,” Ignis said and Prompto laughed again in sheer delight. He brushed his shoulder against Ignis’ like an affectionate cat as they walked. 

“Hey Iggy,” he said. “It’s just a jump to the left.” 

“No,” Ignis said simply. 

“And then a step to the ri-ii-iight!” Prompto sang out. 

“I’m not doing this on a public street,” Ignis shot back. Utterly undeterred, Prompto belted out the next line. 

“With your hands on your hips…” 

“Prompto…” 

“You bring your knees in ti-ii-iight! But it’s the pelvic thrust that really drives you insaa—ah!” 

Prompto squawked as Ignis shoved him against the wall of a deserted street for the second time that day and kissed him soundly. 

“Do tell,” the Advisor purred. Prompto knew from the heat on his cheeks that his face must be bright red, but he laughed anyway. 

“Spoilsport,” Prompto breathed. 

“Hmmm, I wonder,” Ignis said, smiling now himself. Prompto leaned up to kiss him again but Ignis pulled back, out of reach. “I do believe that is our prey at last, unless you’d rather forgo the grand prize tickets after all. We are nearly out of time.” 

“What? Where?” Ignis merely pointed and Prompto darted forward to get a picture of the black cat perched on a nearby table cleaning itself. He glanced at the sun, already disappearing behind the highest levels of the city, and snatched Ignis’ hand, eager to find a Prize booth and cash in their hard earned medallions before dark.

* * *

Prompto had seen fireworks before, but never so close up. Sitting with Ignis in their private gondola as they watched, he could admit to himself that the scene would have been nearly disgustingly romantic if he’d seen it in a movie. In real life, however, it came as close to perfection as anything Prompto could imagine. 

He held Ignis’ hand loosely in his own the entire time, only removing it to attempt to take a few pictures though he knew they’d never match up to the real thing. Afterwards, they shared a late dinner in the Leville’s dining room before being shown to the suite that made up the final part of their prize. Noct had texted earlier to say that he and Gladio had gotten a room of their own and they could enjoy having the suite all to themselves. 

“Wow,” Prompto breathed when they finally unlocked the door. An entire living room greeted him, with two bedrooms leading off of it on either side. One bedroom was filled almost entirely with a great bed, while the other had an equally huge bed but also had enough room for a couch, a table, and a private bathroom twice as large as the one adjoining the living room and with the biggest bathtub Prompto had ever seen. 

“This is…” Prompto trailed off as he turned a small circle in the biggest bedroom, completely lost for words. Their bags were waiting for them on the couch, having been dropped off some time earlier by a staff member, he noted. He also noticed that the bed had gauzy curtains that were pulled back but could be undone to fall closed around the mattress on all sides. Something about that made his stomach squirm. 

His slow turn was halted as warm arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a strong, compact chest. 

“I take it you approve?” Ignis murmured in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Of course! Not all of us grew up in the Citadel, you know. Excuse me for having a Cinderella moment,” Prompto teased, leaning back into the hold. Ignis chuckled. 

“It is rather luxurious,” he agreed. “What would you say to sharing a bath?” The feeling in Prompto’s stomach instantly turned into a clenching heat. 

“Yes,” he breathed, twisting in Ignis’ hold to pull him down into a kiss. 

They made short work of each other’s clothes, Prompto fumbling over Ignis’ buttons and whining quietly when they had to break apart long enough for Ignis to pull Prompto’s shirt over his head. To his own frustration, Prompto’s hands shook and he had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around his stomach. Even now, in the dark and knowing Ignis had seen it all before, he felt his body tensing up. 

Ignis, however, knew the problem without asking and suddenly dropped to his knees before Prompto. His nimble hands undid Prompto’s belt, but he left his pants for the moment to lavish Prompto’s lower stomach in kisses and soft, teasing licks. The blond gasped and closed his eyes, his hands fisting in Ignis’ brown hair. The attention had him moaning in moments and he blinked his eyes opened again in a daze when he realized that the rest of his clothes were pooled around his ankles. Then Ignis shifted and took him into his mouth and Prompto shouted in surprise. He kept his hands in Ignis’ hair and moaned again as his hips bucked of their own accord. 

All too soon he felt himself teetering on the edge and he tugged at Ignis’ hair gently. 

“Iggy..wait,” he managed to gasp. “Not yet…not…” Blushing furiously, he found he couldn’t continue. Ignis pulled back with a wet “pop” and looked up at him over the top of his glasses. It was a devastating angle. 

“Not…what, Prompto?” Ignis asked, his voice husky with desire. “Not…in my mouth?” 

“Gods,” Prompto swore but he nodded. Ignis hummed and placed a few more kisses on Prompto’s stomach. 

“Then where, I wonder?” Ignis asked, all innocence. 

“Iggy,” Prompto groaned, shuddering hard. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could trust his legs to hold him up. Ignis nuzzled his stomach and looked up with heated eyes. 

“I want to hear you say it.” Prompto was sure he was gripping Ignis’ hair hard enough to hurt now, but the Advisor made no sign if it did. 

“Six, Iggy…I want to come inside you, okay?!” Prompto shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. Taking a shuddering breath, he opened his eyes again and back tracked. “I, I mean, is that okay?” 

Ignis surged to his feet and captured Prompto in another searing kiss. He could taste some of himself on Ignis’ tongue and it only made him ache for more. 

“You are truly adorable,” Ignis murmured against his lips. Then, before Prompto could pout, he added, “Go, get on the bed.” 

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. The bed seemed even bigger as he crawled up to the pillows. Moments later Ignis was joining him with a familiar bottle and a towel retrieved from the bathroom. Prompto snatched the condom from him before he could lay it next to the lube, already tearing into it. 

“Don’t even tease me, just take your pants off,” Prompto heard himself order before Ignis could say anything. He saw the shiver that ran through Ignis’ body at that and would have felt proud if he had been capable of feeling anything beyond lust at that moment. He sat back and snatched up the lube, rubbing his fingers together to warm it as Ignis spread the towel and then laid down on it before him, legs spread generously. 

Prompto swallowed though his mouth had gone dry and he leaned up to kiss Ignis once more. 

“Stop me if it hurts,” he whispered and waited for Ignis’ nod of acknowledgement before reaching down between them with his lubed fingers. Just like the first time, he started with only one finger, and just like then Ignis responded immediately even to that small stimulus. Now that he knew what it felt like too, the effect of watching Ignis squirm— _feeling him squirm_ —was even more profound on Prompto and he could feel his erection jump between them. He kissed Ignis again as he carefully added a second finger, shifting his hips to rub their erections together. The sensation was dulled a bit by the condom, but more than enough for him at the moment. Twisting his fingers, he smiled as soon as he found that perfect spot and felt Ignis clench around him. The Advisor’s entire body went taut and a broken moan escaped the normally quiet brunette. 

“Gods, Iggy, you’re so perfect,” Prompto murmured. Emboldened by his own lust he kissed Ignis’ jaw and whispered. “You just love being filled, don’t you?” He watched in fascination as Ignis’ eyelids fluttered at the words, his mouth working soundlessly for a moment. 

_Dirty talk might be a thing. Noted,_ Prompto thought. Apparently, however, Ignis was not about to be outdone. Once he’d managed to regain some control over himself he refocused on Prompto and licked his lips sinfully slow. 

“It’s better when it’s you,” Ignis managed to choke out. Prompto, who had been in the process of adding a third finger, forced himself to still or risk hurting Ignis with his sudden, desperate need to see the Advisor come utterly undone. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” Prompto complained, forcing his fingers to move slowly. A hand wrapped around his wrist in a grip like iron and suddenly Ignis was forcing Prompto’s hand to move faster. Harder. 

“Iggy!” Prompto gasped. “I don’t want—” 

“Doesn’t hurt,” Ignis gasped. He twisted Prompto’s wrist and arched his back as Prompto’s fingers brushed his prostate again. His fingernails dug into Prompto’s skin and he let out a desperate whine unlike anything Prompto had ever heard form him before. “Need you.” 

Prompto’s resolve utterly broke then and he pulled his hand free of Ignis’ grip, whimpering at the broken sound that Ignis made when his fingers left him. He fumbled for the lube, noting that Ignis’ erection was freely weeping onto his toned stomach, and shivered as he added the extra slickness to his own cock. 

With a final, shaky breath, he lined himself up and began to push in. He was careful to go slow despite how wonderful the tight heat felt, but after a moment Ignis was gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and trying to pull him in deeper. 

“Iggy, wait,” Prompto gasped. 

“I will not break,” Ignis said, gazing into Prompto’s very soul. He was still wearing his glasses, though they were slightly skewed and almost certainly smudged. Prompto bit his lip, trembling in Ignis’ hold. 

“O-okay,” he whispered, nodding quickly. He leaned up, only half in, and kissed Ignis tenderly before snapping his hips forward to burry himself the rest of the way. They groaned into each other’s mouths at the sudden move and try as he might, Prompto could only wait a moment longer before he was thrusting. 

Far from seeming in pain, Ignis moaned with abandon and wrapped his legs around Prompto, a move that only spurred the gunner on. He tried, clumsily, to reach between them for Ignis’ erection, but quickly found he couldn’t maintain the pace they both wanted balanced on only one arm and gave up after only a few sloppy jerks. If Ignis cared, however, he didn’t show it. 

Prompto was utterly transfixed as he watched Ignis writhe under him. More than once Ignis groaned out his name, and then a few times he tried to say something else but it never quite made it through the haze of lust surrounding them like a fog. 

Prompto tried once more to grip Ignis to jerk him in time to his thrusts and ended up shifting the angle of his hips in the process. Ignis actually shouted and his inner walls clamped down hard and that was all it took for Prompto to come with a desperate cry. His hand was still gripping Ignis when he felt the other follow him over the edge, his release pulsing over Prompto’s hand and onto their stomachs. 

Prompto collapsed on top of his lover after that, not caring that he could still feel Ignis twitching weakly between them. They were still connected and Prompto closed his eyes in pure bliss at the feeling. He doubted if anything could ever feel so right. 

“Thank you,” he whispered at last, when he could trust his voice. “For today. I had a lot of fun.” 

“I am delighted to hear it,” Ignis replied quietly, his voice slightly hoarse. 

“I love you, Iggy,” Prompto sighed, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ collarbone. 

“And I you,” Ignis replied almost sleepily. He shifted and Prompto gave a disappointed sigh as he slipped out. “Come. Let us have that bath before we both fall asleep a sticky mess.” 

“You are way too obsessed with being clean, you know that?” Prompto muttered. 

“You’ll thank me later,” Ignis said simply and kissed his forehead. “Now up you get.” 

Prompto groaned but obeyed and soon they were soaking side by side in the master bath’s enormous tub. Prompto sighed and nearly curled into Ignis’ lap in the warm water. 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Ignis chided, though the way he was scratching Prompto’s scalp certainly wasn’t helping. 

“Won’t,” Prompto mumbled. 

“I mean it. Wouldn’t want you to drown in your own bathwater.” 

“You wouldn’t let me drown,” Prompto replied confidently, curling closer. 

“I might, to prove a point.” 

“Mean,” Prompto huffed, and he nipped at Ignis' nipple in retaliation. He grinned as the Advisor yelped and a few moments later was lulled into a sound sleep by the warm water and the sound of Ignis’ heartbeat.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the discography of Les Friction while writing this. Highly recommend. It's great for battle scenes.

Prompto groaned as he was dragged from sleep by a persistent sound echoing through their expansive suite. He snuggled further into the soft mattress and the warm body beside him, distantly recognizing the noise as a knock at the door. He felt Ignis shift beside him, gently pulling away, and groped to pull him close again. 

“Tell ‘em to go ‘way,” Prompto mumbled, burying his face in Ignis’ pillow when the Advisor gently shrugged his hand off and persisted to sit up. 

The knocking ceased and Ignis’ phone blared to life instead, pulling another groan from Prompto. 

“Noct?” Ignis nearly gasped, evidently reading the caller ID. Prompto cracked one eye opened as Ignis snatched up the phone and swiped the screen with his thumb. Prompto’s eye shifted to the clock on the bedside table and he blinked both eyes opened at the glowing red numbers. 

6:42 am. 

Nothing could get Noct up this early. 

“Yes?” Ignis was saying into the phone. “A moment.” Prompto watched him hastily climb from the bed, snatch up his glasses, and retrieve a robe from the bathroom, tying the sash tight around his waist. Prompto sat up as he watched Ignis hurry around the bed and head into the living room to answer the suite’s main door. 

“About time,” Prompto heard Noct’s voice float into the room. 

“Apologies, Noct, but if I might ask, what brings you here at this hour?” Even without seeing his face, Prompto knew that Ignis would look completely unperturbed. But there was an unmistakable quaver to his polished voice. 

“We spoke to Camelia Claustra yesterday and Luna’s invoking the ceremony today. I promised we’d give support to the city against Niflheim.” Noct’s voice was all business, with a hint of impatience. Prompto heard a strange choking sound that must have come from Ignis and then several beats of silence. 

“You…you spoke with First Secretary Claustra?” Ignis finally managed, in a tone that was caught between horror and outrage. “Noct—” 

“Don’t you have any faith in me?” Noct huffed. “I said all the right things. It’s fine. But we’ve got to make an early start if we’re going to keep as many people safe as we can.” 

Ignis replied but Prompto didn’t hear it. He didn’t know who Camelia Claustra was, or what First Secretary meant, but it sounded important. Important enough that Ignis should have been there, not racing Chocobos and chasing down stray cats with Prompto. Drawing his legs up, Prompto wrapped his arms around them and forced his breathing to remain even. Four counts in, hold, four counts out. Repeat. 

**_He’s Noct’s Advisor. Advisor to the King of Lucis. What the hell were you thinking? Why didn’t you go with Noct yesterday? Are you really that selfish?  
_ **

Prompto closed his eyes. He should get up and get one of his anxiety curatives. Just at the moment, however, his body refused to move. His fingernails dug into his shins through the sheets. 

**_You’re kidding yourself if you think you’ll ever be that important. It doesn’t matter what Ignis says. Noct needs him. Now look at the mess you’ve made, and for what? Some dumb festival? The world is ending, you idiot.  
_ **

It was Ignis’ own voice that rang in his ears next, words spoken in a much less lavish hotel room a lifetime ago. 

_“My duty is to Prince Noctis, first and foremost. I…cannot afford to be distracted.”_

The suite door shut with a _bang_ and Prompto jumped, his eyes flying opened. They darted to the bedroom door just in time to see Ignis stalk back in. He had yanked his glasses off entirely and was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Of all the _ridiculous_ things…to negotiate terms of a battle on his own…” He was speaking mostly to himself, but Prompto winced all the same. 

“I…I’m sorry,” he whispered. Ignis stopped in his tracks and turned back to the bed, sliding his glasses back on. He took in Prompto’s trembling form and turned on his heal to fish one of Prompto’s curatives out of his pack. Prompto dropped his gaze back to the sheets until the bed dipped as Ignis sat beside him and held out the vial. Prompto took it and drank without question, but while breathing immediately became much less of a challenge it did little to banish his guilt. 

“You should have been there, not goofing off with me,” Prompto muttered as he squeezed his fist and watched the glass pop out of existence between his fingers. 

“It is hardly your fault that Noct chose to exclude me from his plans,” Ignis replied. “Nor is it your fault that Gladio did not think to inform me, either,” he added in a tone that promised the Shield would be getting a stern lecture on the matter later. 

“We were just having so much fun…” Prompto whispered, pressing his eyes into his knees. “I should never have even asked you to go to the stupid festival. It was childish.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, sternly enough that Prompto raised his head to peek up at him. Ignis waited until he had captured Prompto’s full attention before continuing. “I do not relish repeating myself, so I suggest you listen closely. This is not you fault.” 

“But—” Prompto began to argue but clamped his mouth shut when Ignis held up a hand. 

“Am I correct in assuming this is more than just guilt? That you’re experiencing ‘intrusive thoughts’ as well?” Ignis asked. Prompto thought of the page he’d once written in Ignis’ journal and swallowed. 

“The curative helped a bit,” he admitted quietly. Ignis nodded and leaned closer to press a warm kiss to Prompto’s forehead. 

“It pains me to know that your wonderfully clever mind turns against you at times like this, but believe me when I tell you that in this instance it is quite unequivocally wrong. I am not angry with you and you have nothing for which to apologize. Understood?” 

Prompto rubbed at suspiciously watery eyes and nodded quickly. 

“Good. Now, I believe we had best get dressed,” Ignis said with a sigh. “If Niflheim reacts the way we suspect to Lady Lunafreya’s efforts to summon the Hydrean, then it is going to be a very long day indeed.”

* * *

Prompto adjusted the Bluetooth earpiece that Ignis had given each of them before they parted ways. Noct had insisted on going to listen to the speech Luna was scheduled to give the populace alone while the three of them tried to assess the hardest points to defend in the city. It was proving to be no easy task in a city made up of narrow alleys and stairwells, a job not at all helped by Ignis repeatedly demanding to know why he hadn’t been summoned to the meeting the day before. 

“Noct said not to bother you,” was the best excuse Gladio could give, which was of course hardly satisfactory to Ignis. To his surprise, Prompto found barely any evidence of the Moogle-Chocobo Festival remained as he looked down over the city from the outlook on the highest level. The banners, the confetti, all of it had been cleared away as though it had never happened. At the very least, he took some comfort in the fact that the festival had given him and Ignis both a fairly good idea of the layout of the city, as confusing as it was. 

Prompto glanced up and swallowed. Dark clouds were forming over the bay, and winking through them were the red lights of Magitek Engines. 

“Look,” he said, cutting across his friends’ argument to point to the sky. 

“It has begun, then,” Ignis said. Prompto had to fight an embarrassing urge to grip the Advisor’s hand in his. The cargo doors of the ships above began to open and a swarm of small, glowing dots poured forth, buzzing like angry wasps. 

“Incoming!” Gladio shouted. Prompto dashed up the stairs leading to a gondola platform and summoned his auto crossbow, bracing it against the railing as he knew the kickback would threaten to throw him off his feet. 

The soldiers flew closer and Prompto saw that each was riding long, jet propelled machines. Many of these crafts held two soldiers apiece: one to fly and one to shoot. Prompto ducked against a hail of bullets and fired back, hearing the metal shafts of the crossbow bolts click against metal. Prompto yanked the machine down and gave a whoop that was drowned out by the weapon’s noise as the Magitek gunner was hit and thrown clear to crashland in some lower level of the city. The pilot turned the handle bars, headed right for him. Prompto gasped and tried to adjust, but the heavy crossbow was nowhere near was accurate as his guns. 

Something shot past him and one of Ignis’ daggers embedded itself in the space between the Magitek soldier’s breastplate and helmet. The machine wobbled and then dived for the staircase. Prompto threw himself to the side, tumbling gracelessly over the stone railing to land heavily on his side ten feet below. He threw his arms over his head as the gondola platform exploded behind him. 

Coughing and waving dust out of his face, Prompto pushed himself up as he turned to survey the damage. The stairs he’d been standing atop were gone. In their place, the flying machine lay on its side looking relatively undamaged. 

“Prompto!” Ignis’ voice reached him and Prompto stumbled to his feet, brushing dust from his clothes. 

“I’m here!” he called, feeling his pulse slow as the dust settled to reveal Ignis picking his way over the rubble, uninjured. 

“Where’s Gladio?” Prompto called, trying not to cringe as Ignis yanked his dagger out of the pilot’s body and flicked black ichor from it with a deft flick of his wrist. 

“I believe he was feeling rather left out and went to find some troops that have landed,” Ignis replied dryly. Prompto could only nod and moved forward to examine the flying machine. The mechanics looked remarkably similar to a stripped down version of the pilot’s seat he’d encountered in the Magitek Suit. 

“I think I can get this thing to work,” Prompto said. He pulled on the handlebars until the machine sat upright in the rubble and hesitantly swung his leg over, examining the few buttons before him. He glanced up at Ignis and received a nod before reaching out to press the largest of the buttons. 

The entire machine vibrated and the engine behind him sputtered before roaring to life. Prompto gasped as it shot forward and unconsciously turned a dial. The engine shifted 90 degrees and he sped into the air instead, his stomach dropping in a wave of ticklish nausea as he climbed. 

“Prompto!” Ignis’ tinny voice buzzed in his ear. 

“It’s okay, I got it!” he called back over the wind and the sound of the machine’s engine. He twisted another dial and punched a new button, steering the contraption in an experimental circle. “Yeah, I totally got this!” he repeated. “Noct needs to get to the Hydrean, right? Tell him I’m headed his way!” 

There was a pause and for a moment Prompto wasn’t sure if Ignis had heard him. Maybe the machine’s engine was interfering with their signal? He glanced down to see Ignis, so small below him, craning his neck to watch Prompto effortlessly piloting the strange Niff machine. 

“I’ll tell him,” Ignis finally replied. “Do be careful.” Prompto grinned and twisted his wrist to rev the engine. 

“Always am, baby,” Prompto replied. “Be back before you know it." 

Ignis spluttered a response to the undignified pet name, but Prompto only laughed as he raced away through the air. It was exhilarating to speed between buildings and skirt over bridges and soon enough he’d found the rooftop that Noct was more or less trapped on. At his direction, Noct jumped and Prompto twisted the handles to compensate as his weight dropped onto the back of the machine. 

“Hold on tight!” he called over his shoulder and circled towards the massive Astral rising out of the water. Leviathan looked bigger than any of the others Prompto had seen, but he circled towards her regardless. It took her only seconds to realize their presence and send watery apparitions after them, but Noct kept them at bay while Prompto got closer. 

His heart was hammering in his throat and he kept straining to hear his earpiece in case Gladio or Ignis needed him, but no messages came through. An explosion echoed from somewhere in the city but Prompto forced himself not to look in case it threw them off balance. 

“What exactly am I doing here?” he finally called as they drew up beside the massive god. 

“Just get me as close to the head as you can!” Noct shouted back. 

“The head, he says,” Prompto muttered. “Because that’s exactly where I want to be, right next to all those teeth.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing! Just get ready!” Prompto called, though he had no idea what Noct was actually getting ready to do. He had his answer a moment later when his best friend launched himself from the back of the flying machine to cling to the folds of skin beneath the Leviathan’s eye. The force of the jump sent Prompto reeling and for several seconds he had to fight to pull the machine out of a mad barrel roll. 

“Crazy son of a bitch,” he swore when he’d gained control again. He turned back towards the city, all too happy to put some distance between himself and the Hydrean. 

“Prompto?” Gladio’s voice was small and crackled in his ear. 

“Just delivered the package!” Prompto called back, grinning. 

“What?” 

“Noct is on the thing, or whatever!” he clarified with a sigh. “Gonna see if I can clean up the sky a bit!” He didn’t wait for Gladio’s reply but sped after the nearest flying machine he spotted. The gunner saw him, but twisted around too late as Prompto summoned his gun and fired off a perfect shot. A few more shots and the pilot was down too, the machine dropping into the water. 

All adrenaline once more, Prompto wheeled around and repeated the attack, going after any Magitek troops he could find. Admittedly, most of them had landed by now, but it was a good excuse to hold onto his new toy for as long as possible. 

Behind him, the Hydrean let out a cry that set his teeth rattling in his head and Prompto shuddered, yanking away from his current prey to circle back and see what was happening. He turned back to the bay just in time to see Noct thrown from the sky, landing hard on a broken stretch of what was once a bridge. 

“Noct!” Prompto gasped and made ready to dive and help his friend. Then something else caught his eye and he paused. A figure in white stood on a platform directly before the towering Hydrean—Luna, he knew. But someone had joined her. Someone in a gaudy coat that he recognized. 

“Ardyn?” Prompto wondered, setting his craft to hover for a moment as he frowned down at the scene. They seemed to be talking, possibly even arguing, and as Prompto watched Ardyn gripped Lunafreya’s shoulder and thrust his hand forward. She collapsed and the Chancellor drew back, a wicked dagger in his hand. 

“No,” Prompto breathed, eyes widening. “No. Why?” He sat, hovering in the sky, frozen. Ardyn had helped them. Over and over again he’d helped them. So why? Why would he hurt the Oracle? 

“—mpto! PROMPTO!” Prompto jumped as Gladio’s voice rang in his ear, his flying machine rocking unsteadily with his movement. 

“W-what?” he gasped out, eyes still on the grisly scene below him. Luna couldn’t seem to get up again and Ardyn was staring down at her, still speaking. 

“I can’t raise Ignis. I think he was still up north by the gondola line. Prompto, are you listening?!” 

“Yes!” Prompto gasped, forcing his eyes to the dark clouds swirling overhead. Tears were blurring his vision. “Ignis, north by the gondola line, got it. What do you need me to do?” 

“…I think there was an explosion up there,” Gladio’s answer was impossibly quiet for all that they were in the middle of a firefight and quite possibly a hurricane. 

Prompto turned back to the upper level of the city and the ruined gondola platform where he’d left Ignis. Black smoke engulfed the highest levels of the city and here and there he saw the flash of flames licking through. All thoughts of Luna and Ardyn were driven from him in an instant. 

“Ignis!” Prompto shouted into his earpiece as he pushed the flying craft into top gear. “IGNIS!” 

“He’s not answering!” Gladio shouted back but Prompto ignored him and tried again anyway. The air current from the engine of his machine tore a swath through the smoke as he grew near, just enough to see a few feet. He circled the wire statue that crowned the city before bringing the machine down to skid to a stop across the cobble stones. Sparks flew in every direction before it finally came to a halt, Prompto scrambling off the instant it was still. 

“Ignis!” Prompto called, squinting through the smoke. There were bodies, bodies of Magitek and people, but he tried not to look at them as he picked his way through the rubble and half fell down what used to be a main staircase. “Iggy, please answer me!” he tried again, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

Coughing, Prompto crouched to try and get below the smoke and see better. A few people moaned, but he didn’t have any potions to offer them or time to comfort them. He had to find Ignis. 

“There’s a bunch of people hurt up here, Gladio. Hurt bad,” he called into his earpiece. 

“Claustra’s not gonna send help until this is over and the Niffs are gone,” Gladio replied, and even through the grainy quality of the signal Prompto knew he was gritting his teeth. “Ignis?” 

“Still looking,” Prompto replied, his voice only slightly shaking. Something crunched under his boot and he stepped back to stare numbly down at a pair of shattered glasses. The frames were twisted beyond repair and blood stained one cracked lens. 

Prompto froze where he was and looked around himself carefully. Rubble from the stairs was piled everywhere and the smoke was thick enough that he had to pull his shirt over his nose and take shallow breaths. He scanned the debris, barely daring to hope. An arm draped limply out of a pile of rocks, the jacket sleeve torn to reveal a vibrant lavender shirt beneath, ending in a horribly pale hand. 

“Iggy!” Prompto screamed. He launched himself forward and dragged the rocks away as quickly as he could. Even if he hadn’t been half buried, Prompto might not have recognized the Advisor at all if not for the clothes. His face was a mask of blood that obscured his features entirely. Prompto fell beside him and tried to wipe it away with his fingers, but there was so much he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. 

“Gladio,” he gasped. “I found him. Oh Six, it’s bad. It’s really, really bad.” He laid a hand against Ignis’ chest, feeling his shallow breaths. 

“I just told you—” 

“Fuck Claudia, or whatever her name is. He’s gonna die if we don’t do something!” Prompto’s voice broke and he could feel the tears dripping down his face but he didn’t do anything to stop them or dash them away. 

“Okay, okay.” Gladio’s voice was much gentler now, his breathing more even. It sounded like he’d found a place away from the fighting for a moment. “Does he still have his satchel?” 

“The Phoenix Down!” Prompto blurted, shifting more rocks to get to Ignis’ side. The leather satchel was right where it should be, strapped to Ignis’ belt and leg. Prompto tore it opened and dug a hand in, hissing and pulling back as broken glass sliced into his flesh. Many of the curatives inside had been smashed in the explosion, it seemed, but Prompto knew he didn’t have time to care. 

Gritting his teeth, he put his hand in again. He couldn’t see the brilliant, fiery light he remembered but he felt for it anyway amidst the biting shards of glass. Finally, his fingers brushed something soft and he gripped it and pulled it out. His heart dropped into his boots, however, when he saw the sad feather he’d produced. It was grey and brittle, breaking apart almost immediately in his hand. 

He watched it blow away in shock. 

“I don’t understand,” he whispered. 

“What was that?” Gladio’s voice filled his ear. 

“It’s not here,” Prompto raised his voice to reply, his blood running cold in his veins. “The one I found was…dead.” 

“Must have been one of Regis’,” Gladio replied. 

“But Noct made one! A new one! You saw it!” Prompto gasped, feeling his body begin to tremble. 

“And it’s not there, so forget it,” Gladio growled back. Prompto swallowed, but rather than being chastised he felt grounded by the authority in Gladio’s voice. “What about a Potion?” 

Prompto leaned forward, trying to see inside the bag as he felt around once more. He pulled out a green vial and groaned at the size. 

“Yeah, but just a regular one. No Hi-Potions.” 

“It’ll have to do.” 

“He’s too hurt! Gladio!” 

“Give him the Potion!” Gladio bellowed. Prompto heard him take a breath and lower his voice. “It’ll be enough for now and then you have to get him to a hospital, alright?” 

“Y-yeah, okay,” Prompto murmured. Carefully, he slipped an arm under Ignis’ shoulders and struggled for a moment to pull the unconscious brunette into a sitting position. Opening the vial with his teeth, he poured a bit of the Potion into Ignis’ mouth and whimpered when the green liquid only ran out of the corner of Ignis’ lips. 

“You have to drink this,” he whispered, wedging the vial between his legs so he could reach up with his freed hand and gingerly pinch Ignis’ nose shut. More tears slipped down his cheeks as he watched Ignis struggle, splutter and finally swallow reflexively. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Prompto whispered as he repeated the process with another mouthful. “Just stay with me, Iggy, please.” It took four more repetitions of this treatment before the bottle was empty, and by then Prompto was all too glad to throw the bottle away from him and hear it shatter against the bricks. There was just as much blood as ever, but Ignis’ breathing had eased somewhat and grown a bit stronger. 

“How is he?” Gladio asked just as Prompto was pulling Ignis’ arm over his shoulder and attempting to stand. He staggered under Ignis’ weight but managed to find his footing. 

“Alive. I think,” Prompto managed to gasp through a mix of exertion and the effort of holding back sobs. 

“Can you get him out of there?” 

Somehow, Prompto dragged Ignis to a relatively intact section of stairs and began the slow ascent to his flying machine. 

“I’m gonna fucking try,” Prompto ground out. The smoke was starting to clear, but it had ceased bothering him sometime in the last ten minutes. He could only think it had to do with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

“The Niffs are starting to pull back. I think…it might be over,” Gladio said uncertainly. “I’m gonna head to Noct and we’ll meet you at the hospital.” 

Prompto didn’t reply, only grunted as he forced his trembling leg onto another step. Sweat dripped down his face and he could feel the hot, sticky smear of Ignis’ blood on his neck and shoulder where his head was lolling lifelessly against Prompto with every step. 

“Prompto?” 

“Fine!” Prompto shouted back. “Just…just let me concentrate.” The last came out as more of a plea than he’d intended. Gladio was quiet for a moment. 

“Alright. See you soon.” There was a click and the earpiece went dead. All around him, Prompto could hear the groans and rising cries of people in pain or grief, as well as the occasional crackle of fire. But he ignored them. He had to ignore them. Maybe it was selfish of him, in fact he knew that it was, but saving Ignis was all he could think of. Anyone else would have to wait. 

Finally, the ground leveled out and he stumbled the last few steps to the flying machine. It took him far too long to manage to sling one of Ignis’ legs over the seat and settle his limp body on it. And all the while Prompto was counting seconds, knowing that the Potion wasn’t going to be enough to save Ignis. Not on its own. 

Once he was in place, Prompto scrambled up behind him and wrapped one arm tight around Ignis’ middle as he punched the right buttons with the other and gripped the handle bars just in time to control the machine as it sprang into the air. He knew vaguely that the city’s hospital was hidden in the heart of town and wove between buildings as fast as he dared. With the help of his machine they’d make it there in mere minutes, but even so he held his breath the whole way, praying it would be soon enough.


	33. Chapter 33

If asked, Prompto couldn’t say how he managed to land the Niff flying machine without crashing it into a building. But somehow he managed it and tugged Ignis off as gently as he could, staggering towards the glass doors painted with huge red crosses. The entrance was clogged with people, some covered in blood themselves and others looking relatively unscathed but crying out for loved ones. He shouldered past them as best he could and tried to raise his voice above the noise. 

“We need help!” he shouted, his voice rough from breathing in smoke. “Someone, please!” A nurse bustled past and he managed to snag her wrist, staggering as the movement made Ignis slump against him. He tightened his grip on the Advisor’s waist, trying to keep the unconscious man from sliding to the floor. 

The nurse turned with a scowl and biting words at the ready, but they changed into a gasp when she took them in. 

“Oh my goodness,” she breathed, reaching out a hand towards the blood caked on Prompto’s neck. 

“It’s not me, it’s him,” Prompto gasped, wrapping both arms around Ignis once more. “Please! There was an explosion…” His voice cracked but the nurse was already jumping into action, moving to Ignis’ other side to help hold him up and barking orders for someone to fetch a doctor. 

“It’s alright,” she said soothingly. “We’ll take good care of your friend.” 

“Boyfriend,” Prompto corrected her quickly. He couldn’t say why, but it was important that she knew that. He felt his eyes burn and blinked them rapidly. “Please,” he pleaded again. 

“Of course,” the nurse said gently. A doctor jogged up to them and they exchanged a rapid-fire list of observations and instructions riddled with far too much medical jargon for Prompto to follow any of it. All he knew was that Ignis was being gently tugged out of his grip entirely and moved to a gurney that someone had wheeled up to them.

 “D-don’t cut his clothes off,” Prompto burst out, managing to grasp one of Ignis’ limp hands. “It—It’s a uniform. Okay? It’s really important. Don’t cut anything.” 

“Okay.” The nurse was beside him again. He could feel her cool fingers on his, gently trying to pry his hand off of Ignis’. “We’ve got him now. We’ll take good care of him. Does he have any allergies?” 

“N-no. I don’t think so,” Prompto gasped, stumbling along as they began to wheel the gurney away. They were rapidly approaching a set of doors clearly marked NO ENTRY and the nurse was keeping pace, still trying to pull him away. “Ignis,” he blurted. “His name is Ignis Scientia and he’s the Royal Advisor to King Noctis Lucis Caelum, okay? So don’t let him die, okay?! The King needs him!” 

_I need him!_

Ignis’ fingers were slick with blood, as were his own, and it only took another moment for the nurse to wedge a finger under Prompto’s and break his grasp. Ignis’ arm fell limp against the white sheets as they wheeled him away to disappear behind the forbidding double doors. 

“—your name?” Prompto blinked and slowly turned from the doors, realizing that the nurse was still holding his hand. Her fingers were chilly against his own. 

“What’s your name?” she repeated patiently. She couldn’t be much older than he was, blond hair tucked into a braid that was slowly coming undone to leave strands wafting about her face. He licked his chapped lips. 

“Prompto,” he whispered. 

“Okay, Prompto,” she said, smiling at him. “My name is Sana. Why don’t you come sit over here and I’ll get you something to help you calm down, alright? And maybe then we can get you cleaned up a bit. Okay?” She was tugging at his hand, leading him into the crowded waiting area. He let her drag him along, moving only at her direction, with her energy. If she were to let go of his hand he’d probably collapse like a marionette with its strings cut. She seemed to recognize his condition and kept her hands on him until he was fully seated in a chair, giving him another gentle smile. 

“Just wait here and I’ll be back,” she promised. Prompto tilted his head in the barest hint of a nod and she was gone. Alone now, the room felt at once too big and too small. The voices around him were a cacophony scraping against every raw nerve in his body and soon he was hunched over with his elbows on his knees, hands cupped around his ears in an ineffectual attempt to block out some of the noise. 

Dimly, he was aware that more and more people were coming in now. Hurt people. And not all of them were being seen to quickly. He thought he could smell the iron tang of blood and the charcoal sickly sweetness of burnt flesh, but then again it might have only been in his overstimulated mind. With every second that passed he retreated further into himself, erecting walls he hadn’t needed since childhood to isolate himself from the horror happening all around him. And all the while one thought ran through his head on an endless loop. 

_He’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna be okay.  
_

“Prompto!” He jerked at the familiar voice and looked up, sucking in a breath at the sight of Gladio cutting through the crowd. The Shield was head and shoulders above most of the other people here and forcing a path through was easy enough. 

“Noct?” Prompto gasped immediately. He tried to stand, but his knees weren’t responding and all he could manage was to bounce in his seat a little. 

“They took him for some tests but I think he’s just passed out on us again,” Gladio grunted. He eyed Prompto critically for a moment, taking in the blood and soot. 

“Are you—?” 

“It’s not mine,” Prompto gasped and he had to clench his fists as he remembered the blood. So much blood. “What about Lady Luna?” he asked before Gladio could ask what Prompto knew would come next. 

For the first time since Prompto had known him, Gladio hesitated. Prompto let out a shaky breath, the scene he’d witnessed replaying in his mind’s eye. Ardyn…but he still didn’t understand why. 

“There you are. It was Prompto, right?” Prompto blinked and looked up to find that the nurse, Sana, had returned. She might have been gone for minutes or hours, he had no idea. Nearly half her hair had escaped her messy braid now, giving her a truly haggard appearance. No easy smile accompanied her this time. 

“They took your friend—boyfriend, sorry—into surgery,” she reported. 

“Surgery?” Prompto squeaked. He could feel his heart thudding against his breastbone now, a familiar iron band tightening around his chest. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Gladio demanded. Sana turned her head in surprise, unconsciously taking a step back from the taller man. Gladio was imposing at the best of times, and sporting bruised knuckles and a dried gash on his forearm weren’t exactly helping his rough-and-tumble appearance. 

“I’m sorry…there are so many patients I don’t…that’s all I know,” she said helplessly. She turned back to Prompto, honey-colored eyes crinkling in sympathy. “I grabbed this before they took him in. I thought you’d want to hold onto it.” 

She thrust her hand into her pocket and took one of Prompto’s in her own to lay something cool and metal in his palm. When she drew back he saw that it was Ignis’ necklace, cleaned of blood, with the skull charm grinning grimly up at him. 

Prompto’s hand closed around the necklace and all at once he was sobbing, his entire body trembling. It escalated to near hysterics in seconds and then cut off entirely as his chest locked up and he choked, unable to draw in air. 

“What…?” Sana began. His vision was narrowing, darkening, and he let out a pitiful wheeze as his lungs burned. It felt like his chest was caving in. He felt hands on him and suddenly he was being lifted. 

“He has anxiety,” Gladio shouted from the end of a tunnel, somewhere far away. “He needs a quiet room and some medicine. Now!” 

Prompto closed his eyes—they were nearly useless anyway as his vision had gone almost completely black—and managed somehow to make himself cough and suck in a bit of air. The only thing he could feel beyond the pain in his body was the weight of Ignis’ necklace in his hand and he clutched it to his chest, squeezing his fingers until the metal bit into his hand. 

At the very edges of his senses he felt something prick his arm and suddenly it was like surfacing from a lake. His lungs expanded greedily and he blinked dazedly for a moment as the increase in oxygen restored his sight, though not without a few lingering spots. Gladio was still holding him, sitting on an examination room table. That was all Prompto managed to take note of before his restored breath stuttered back into sobs. He clutched at Gladio’s shirt with his free hand and curled into his friend’s warmth, needing the contact. Sana murmured something and he felt Gladio shift his grasp, sitting Prompto up a bit a more and wrapping his arms more securely around the much smaller blond. 

Prompto shuddered, grateful for the added pressure, and it was only a few moments before his sobs petered off into sniffling hiccups. Whatever Sana had given him was working, or at the very least forcing him to relax. He shuddered again and let his head rest against Gladio’s broad chest. He shivered as he came down from the attack, but that was soon remedied as a warmed blanket was draped over his shoulders. 

“I’m s-sor—,” he began, but Gladio cut him off with a growl. 

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Gladio commanded. “If there was ever a time you were allowed to freak out, it’s right now.” Prompto only drew in an unsteady breath and didn’t argue. 

“I think we’ll be alright for now,” Gladio said, raising his head to address Sana. “Just keep us updated on our friends, please.” 

“Of course. Stay in here for as long as you need,” Sana said. Prompto wasn’t sure if her voice was so worn from witnessing his breakdown or just the day in general. He heard a door open and close as she left. 

“So it’s that bad, huh?” Gladio finally asked. 

Prompto swallowed hard and slowly drew his hand away from his chest to stare down at Ignis’ necklace again. He picked the clasp open with numb fingers and managed to keep his hands steady long enough to fasten it behind his head. The unfamiliar weight of the skull was a cold lump against his chest and he rolled the charm between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Y-yeah,” he finally whispered. “There was so much blood, Gladio. And I d-don’t even know what he’d need surgery for. Six.” Prompto trailed off, scrubbing at his face as new tears dripped down his cheeks. “I shouldn’t have left him there by himself.” 

“Someone had to help Noct get closer,” Gladio reasoned. “Anyway, it’s done now,” he added when Prompto opened his mouth again. “No sense wasting energy on what you should have done, because you didn’t.” 

Prompto winced, even though he knew it wasn’t meant as criticism. 

“Feeling better?” Gladio asked. Prompto blinked and felt a blush heat his cheeks as he realized he was still seated in the bigger man’s lap, wrapped securely in his thick arms. 

“A bit groggy, but otherwise, yeah,” Prompto murmured, staring at a cabinet across the room as he tried to will his blush away. 

“Good. They’ll probably release Noct once they’re sure his brain isn’t leaking out of his ears, and then we can go back to the Leville—if it’s still standing—and get cleaned up and—,” 

“No,” Prompto said quickly. 

“Prompto,” Gladio sighed, as if he’d been expecting that answer. 

“I’m not leaving,” Prompto said, curling his fingers into a fist around the skull pendant hanging from his neck. 

“You do know you’re covered in blood, right?” Gladio huffed. 

“I’m _not leaving Ignis_ ,” Prompto spat back, finally turning to glare at Gladio. Gladio didn’t exactly glare back, but his brows were furrowed in something like exasperated concern. The Shield broke the staring contest first, shrugging. 

“Fine, but at least wash your face or something,” he muttered. 

There was a sink in the room and, with Gladio’s help, Prompto slipped onto his feet and stood for a moment to be sure his knees wouldn’t fold. When he was sure he could walk he made his way slowly to the sink and gazed at himself in the mirror. A ghoul stared back. Most of his pale face was blackened from the smoke, a fair deal darkening his hair as well, meanwhile brown dried blood started as his cheek and ran in a wide swath down his neck and onto his shoulder. Glancing down, he found his bare forearms in much the same state. 

He peeled his gloves off first, dropping them into the sink to soak and set to work scrubbing every inch of skin he could reach. In the end he bent his head under the tall faucet to get his hair too, ignoring Gladio’s huff of amusement. The hospital soap left his skin raw and smelling of rubbing alcohol, but he slathered on handful after handful anyway, watching the dark grit swirl down the drain. 

He was halfway through his improvised bath when there was a knock on the door that made him straighten up, blinking water droplets from his eyes. Sana stepped inside and stared at him in surprise for a moment before offering him a wane smile. It faded as she turned to Gladio, all business. 

“You’re friend…um, Noctis? All his tests are fine but the doctor wants to keep him overnight for observation. He’s in room 3118 on the 3rd floor, West Wing,” she said. 

“And Ignis?” Gladio asked before Prompto could. Prompto silently thanked him for being the one to ask. 

“Still in surgery, but they’re nearly done,” she said, turning to Prompto. “Apparently he’d lacerated his spleen in the explosion and they had to stop the bleeding, but as far as I’ve heard it was an uncomplicated surgery.” 

Prompto rested his forearms on the sink and let out a heavy sigh. 

“So he’s gonna be alright,” he whispered. 

“The…doctor will have more details when he’s out of surgery,” Sana responded. Prompto blinked and glanced at the nurse, noticing the careful tone. He glanced at Gladio and saw the clear suspicion in the Shield’s brown eyes. So he’d noticed it too. 

“Come find us in Noct’s room when you know more,” Gladio said slowly. Sana nodded quickly and excused herself. 

“Gladio…” 

“Let’s not worry until there’s something to worry about,” Gladio advised. “In the meantime, I don’t like the idea of Noct’s room being unguarded. You think you can find it on your own when you’re done here?” he asked, gesturing to the sink. Prompto swallowed but nodded. 

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll be right behind you,” Prompto said with a nod. Gladio grunted and hopped off the examination table to slip out the door as well. Prompto gazed at his smoke-greyed face in the mirror for a moment before bending over the sink once more. 

By the time he was wringing his gloves out, he was damper but considerably cleaner and looking more like himself. Thrusting the gloves in his back pocket to dry, he took a deep breath and opened the door of the examination room. 

He had to wander a bit to find a sign that would point him to the elevators and while he did he noticed how much quieter it was. Apparently someone had managed to curb some of the chaos he’d left behind in the waiting room, for now at least. He didn’t investigate further, however, but concentrated on locating the elevators and trying to follow the hospital’s vague signs to the 3rd floor’s West Wing. Never having had the best sense of direction in the first place, Prompto got turned around twice before he actually found the row of rooms he was looking for and began counting down numbers. 

3123… 

3122… 

3121… 

3120… 

He turned a corner and stopped dead at a familiar flash of silver hair and a sweeping white coat. 

Prompto’s gun was in his hand before he could think. Ravus Nox Fleuret froze with his human hand hovering above the handle to Noct’s room. Somewhere he heard someone shriek, probably at the sight of his weapon, but Prompto ignored it. Ravus was flanked by two Magitek troopers, both of which were only wielding spears. 

“Touch that door and I’ll blow your head off,” Prompto growled in a voice that wasn’t his. It was too low, too dark, to ever be his. 

Something in his eyes must have shown how serious Prompto was because Ravus didn’t tease or test him at all. Instead he drew back slowly and calmly raised both his hands, human and metal. 

“Surely you’ve heard the news of my sweet sister’s demise by now,” Ravus said in his maddeningly smooth voice. “All of Accordo weeps for her. Again. Or so I’m told.” 

“I’ve been kinda busy,” Prompto replied. Hearing it out loud made his stomach turn sour but his gun arm never wavered. “You know, trying to keep people alive. Innocent people _your army_ attacked.” He had to glance away for a moment. Ignis’ bloody body flashed before him and thinking of that while looking at Ravus’ ever cool face was nearly enough to make him pull the trigger. When he could look back he was a bit surprised to find that Ravus hadn’t moved. 

“I’m sorry. About Luna,” Prompto managed to say in a steady voice. “But you’re here to…what, exactly?” 

“Why, to extract my pound of flesh, of course,” Ravus replied, cool as you please. “It’s only my brotherly right, don’t you think? 

“Noct didn’t do anything to her!” Prompto shouted, his voice falling into that lower register once more.

"What the fuck is going on out…” Gladio had opened the door to Noct’s room at the noise and stopped dead, staring at the scene before him. He could nearly touch Ravus, but he was watching Prompto instead, eyes wide. 

“Your precious king simply didn’t realize what he was doing to her!” Ravus shot back. “The cost of forging contracts with Astrals…” He shook his head, letting his arms fall to his sides at last. “But ignorance is no excuse.” 

“Ignorant of what?!” Prompto shot back. “Just spit it out! I’m all out of patience for one day.” 

Another door opened somewhere farther down the hall and slammed shut again just as quickly. 

“My sister was dying,” Ravus said. “The consequence of allowing _Noctis_ ,” he fairly spat the name, “to forge contracts with the Astrals was her life.” 

“You’re lying,” Gladio said, but it was said without any of the conviction that normally accompanied everything the bigger man said. 

“I only wish I were,” Ravus said, though he kept his eyes on Prompto’s gun. Prompto felt the blood drain from his face and for a moment he wondered if he really was going to be sick. 

“Noct didn’t know,” he said quickly. “He couldn’t have. He never would have let her do it if he’d known.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Ravus replied, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Because not everyone is a power hungry bastard like you,” Gladio shot back. Ravus ignored the barb. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Prompto said after a moment, meeting Ravus’ mismatched gaze. “Even if it was hurting Luna, that didn’t kill her. Ardyn did.” 

“Izunia?” Ravus asked, straightening a bit. He was quiet for a moment, gazing at the floor in thought before lifting his eye to Prompto once more. “What reason…?” 

“I don’t know,” Prompto said quickly, only glad that Ravus didn’t seem inclined to argue with him. “All I know is what I saw, and I saw Ardyn stab Luna. So you want a pound of flesh from someone, go get it from him.” He swallowed and lowered his voice to a near whisper. “All Noct ever did was love her.” 

Ravus stared at him, clearly searching for a lie, but Prompto stared back, open and honest as always. He was a terrible liar and he knew it. Now he could only hope Ravus would realize it too. 

And apparently he did, because Ravus silently raised his robotic arm and as one his Magitek guards lowered their spears and stood at attention. 

“I will investigate this matter further myself,” he declared. It wasn’t exactly acceptance of what Prompto had said, but Prompto thought it was as close as they were going to get. Ravus half turned and glanced once over Gladio’s shoulder into the room beyond and Prompto felt his finger curl to rest feather light on the trigger on reflex. 

“At least tell me she delivered that damned trinket to him,” Ravus said quietly. Prompto blinked and glanced at Gladio, but the Shield only shook his head. 

“Buddy, we don’t know what the hell that means,” Prompto said, exhaustion beginning to creep into his voice. He could already feel the adrenaline ebbing away as Ravus turned his back to him fully. 

“Typical,” Ravus retorted before marching back down the opposite end of the hall with his guards clanking in tow. In another moment they’d turned a corner and were gone. 

Prompto’s gun dematerialized in a shower of blue sparks and he hunched over, bracing his hands on his knees as his body heaved for breath as though he’d been running a marathon. 

“You alright?” Gladio asked, coming into the hall to slap his back. 

“There’s only so much a guy can take in one day, you know?” Prompto replied weakly, managing to straighten up. 

“Listen, I’m not even saying I believe that guy but…we don’t tell Noct, okay? At least, not for a while.” Prompto looked up and saw the naked concern in Gladio’s eyes. 

“Yeah, no,” he murmured. It would kill Noct to know what Luna had been sacrificing all this time, all because of him. “I think I better go sit down,” he added, stepping towards Noct’s room with a distinct wobble in his step. He felt Gladio grip his elbow and accepted the help until he was safely in a chair by Noct’s bed. 

Prompto’s first thought was how glad he was that there were no bandages or other visible wounds on Noct. He looked paler than normal, but otherwise just asleep. Prompto couldn’t say he blamed him. Leviathan’s trial had been worse even than Titan’s and he wouldn’t be surprised at all if Noct slept for a few days at least. 

“Hey,” Gladio said quietly, settling into the chair next to Prompto’s, “did you really see the Chancellor…?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto whispered, staring down at his lap. 

“Damn.” 

“Yeah.” 

They sat in silence for some time after and at some point Prompto must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was being shaking awake by a broad hand on his shoulder. Blinking blearily, Prompto glanced first at Gladio and then at the now familiar nurse who stood like a ghost in the darkened room. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Sana murmured. “It’s late but…your boyfriend is waking up and I thought you’d want to be there…” 

“Yeah, no, totally,” Prompto gasped, jerking out of his chair and scrubbing his hands over his face. 

“Do you want me to…?” 

“No, stay here with Noct. You know, in case some other idiot stops by to cause trouble.” Prompto waved Gladio back into his chair. 

“We’re going to room 517 in the ICU,” Sana said helpfully to Gladio and Prompto almost tripped. The ICU? 

Shooting a last glance at Gladio he followed the nurse out of the room and back towards the elevators. 

“Incidentally, I won’t ask what happened but I should remind you that there are no weapons allowed in the hospital,” Sana said quietly as they walked. Prompto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You…ah…heard about that?” he asked. 

“The whole hospital is talking about the crazy blond kid who turned a gun on Commander Nox Fleuret,” she said, offering him a tired wink. 

“Hehe…sorry,” he replied sheepishly. “Hey, what time is it, even? Don’t you ever sleep?” 

“Not tonight,” Sana said with a sigh as she led them into an elevator and punched a button for the fifth floor. 

“Now I want to prepare you,” she said softly. “He’s going to be pretty out of it, and there are a lot of bandages. There were severe burns, mainly to his face, particularly around his eyes. The doctor has them bandaged now to try and preserve any sight he may have left, so he’ll likely be disoriented when he wakes up.” 

_…any sight he may have left…_

The words echoed in Prompto’s mind but he swallowed hard and reached up to finger Ignis’ necklace again. Ignis had helped him through so much, he couldn’t fall apart now, the one time Ignis needed him in return. He’d never forgive himself. 

“Okay,” he whispered. 

“He’s on a lot of pain killers so he probably won’t be awake for long,” she added, softly. 

“Okay,” Prompto whispered again. There was a chime above them as the elevator stilled and the doors slid opened. Prompto was secretly proud that his steps never wavered as he followed Sana down the hall. 

Sana gave him a final nod as she opened the door to room 517. In contrast to the quiet of Noct’s room, Ignis’ was filled with machines beeping and whining. Prompto drew closer to the bed slowly, sucking in a breath as he came close enough to see what Sana had been talking about. Most of Ignis’ head was wrapped in bandages, obscuring all but his mouth and nose. There was a tube that disappeared into his nose and more lines in his arms, delivering blood and fluids and medicine. More bandages covered what Prompto could see of his torso through the low v-cut of his loose hospital gown. 

“Oh, Iggy,” he whispered as he sank into the chair by Ignis’ bed. Careful of the needle taped to the back of his hand, Prompto cradled Ignis’ limp hand in his. He felt the fingers twitch minutely against his own. 

“I’m here,” he whispered. “I’m right here, Iggy.” With his eyes bandaged, it was hard to tell how alert Ignis was, but a moment later Prompto saw him lick his lips and noticed for the first time that Ignis’ bottom lip had been split so badly it was actually stitched back together. 

“Prom…Prompto?” Ignis whispered. His voice was hoarse, as if he’d been screaming for hours. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Prompto coaxed, standing to reach over and rub Ignis’ shoulder gently. 

“I can’t…why can’t I…?” Ignis struggled to sit up for a moment but clearly didn’t have the strength for it and fell back against the pillows. 

“See?” Prompto supplied quietly. “Well…they had to put bandages over your eyes. Just for right now,” he added quickly. “You were in an explosion, Iggy. Do you remember?” 

Ignis shook his head and the hand in Prompto’s began to shake, clenching and unclenching reflexively. There was a loud beep that made Prompto jump and when he turned he found that it was coming from the machine monitoring Ignis’ heartrate, which had just skyrocketed. 

“Hey,” Prompto quickly turned back to Ignis and laid a hand gingerly on his chest. “Hey, just breathe, okay? Like you always tell me. In and out, real slow, right?” 

Ignis tossed his head from side to side before reaching up for the bandages on his face. Prompto grabbed his hands and pulled them back quickly, shuddering when Ignis gave a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine. 

“Prompto…please. I must see!” Ignis gasped. His breathing was growing more ragged and it wasn’t just his hands trembling now. 

_Shit,_ Prompto thought. 

“You can’t. Not right now. I’m so sorry, Iggy. But you’re in the hospital and they’re taking care of you and it’s okay.” 

“It’s bloody well not okay!” Ignis shouted, wrenching one hand out of Prompto’s hold to slap it against the sheets. The outburst seemed to take all of his energy, however, and when he spoke again his voice was weaker, shakier. “I…I simply cannot…” 

“What is going on?” Sana hissed from the doorway, eyes wide as she came in to check the monitors. “I’ll get a sedative.” 

“No, wait, I got it,” Prompto said quickly. He kicked off his boots and in a second had ducked under the various wires and tubes to prop Ignis up, slipping into the bed behind him. Sana began to protest, but Prompto ignored her and let Ignis rest his back against his chest, wrapping his arms as tightly as he dared around the distressed Advisor. One of Ignis’ hands found his and squeezed, making Prompto smile despite the tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Okay, now with me. Breathe with me,” he said softly. And just as Ignis had always done for him, he drew in an exaggerated breath, being sure to puff his chest out so Ignis could feel it against his back. He held it for a few seconds and then released it with a loud whoosh of air through his mouth. “And out. Again.” 

They repeated the exercise a few times and slowly Ignis’ heart rate began to drop again on the monitor. Sighing, Prompto kissed the bandages at the side of his head and rubbed his thumb over Ignis’ knuckles. 

“Noct is fine. He’s here too, in another part of the hospital. He’s just knocked out. That guy’ll take any excuse for a nap, right?” he said, trying for lighthearted but only half making it. He couldn’t see if Ignis even smiled at the joke. But it didn’t matter. Prompto knew from experience that talking was good, it was grounding. The actual content didn’t matter. And if there was one thing Prompto was good at, it was babbling. 

Sana stayed a bit longer to watch the heart monitor while Prompto described what Leviathan had looked like up close. Finally, the nurse nodded at him and whispered that he could have a few minutes more but then he needed to get off the bed and let Ignis rest. Prompto nodded, but didn’t stop his steady stream of one-sided banter. Satisfied, she left and once the door closed Prompto fell quiet. 

“Hey, Iggy. You still awake?” he whispered. 

“Perhaps? It’s hard to tell,” Ignis whispered back, his words slightly slurred. 

“That’s the drugs. They must have you on the good stuff,” Prompto said with a quiet chuckle. “Listen I was saving this but…anyway I’ve been listening to more stuff by that guy you like. Just, don’t laugh, okay?” 

Ignis murmured a response and Prompto sighed before taking a moment to hum the melody to himself. He wished he had a hand to fish his phone out and be sure of the lyrics but he didn’t want to let Ignis go and to be honest he didn’t even know if his phone still worked, or if he even still had it for that matter. Clearing his throat, he began to sing softly over the beeping in the room. 

“[Love me,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cSAKlu0OlU) love me, love me, say you do  
Let me fly away with you  
For my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind."

Prompto’s voice was too high to croon the words as sensually as Ignis’ favorite singer did, but he thought he was managing well enough. 

“Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness  
Let the wind blow through your heart  
For wild is the wind, wild is the wind

You touch me  
I hear the sound of mandolins  
You kiss me  
With your kiss my life begins  
You're spring to me, all things to me  
Don't you know, you're life itself!”

Prompto’s voice broke on the last line, despite his best efforts, and he had to stop, sucking in a lungful of air. He could feel the cool dampness on his cheek, but didn’t move to dash it away. With a sniffle he leaned over Ignis’ shoulder, watching him. His breathing was slow and even now, coming in quiet puffs through his mouth.

“Iggy?” he whispered. When there was no response he sighed. “Oh well, I’ll finish it some other time.” He knew Sana would be back to yell at him any minute, but for now he just relaxed against the pillows and held Ignis close, listening to the steady beeping of his heartbeat from the monitor by the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Prompto is singing at the end is "Wild is the Wind" by David Bowie.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit on the shorter side but I like where it ends so I'll just have to make it up next time.

Evidently, Prompto must have dozed off at some point and Sana had decided to leave them be, because the next thing Prompto knew he was being shaken awake by a new, middle-aged nurse who looked far from amused. Morning light crept through the room’s blinds in horizontal stripes. 

“Sorry,” Prompto whispered. The moment he started to shift, however, Ignis’ head jerked against his shoulder. 

“What’s happening?” Ignis demanded in a rough whisper, turning his bandaged head from side to side. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Iggy,” Prompto soothed, ignoring the nurse’s impatient look and pressing his lips against crisp white bandages. “There’s a nurse here to take a look at you so I have to get up, that’s all.” Ignis opened his mouth, a protest on his lips, but stopped himself. Even with half of his face obscured by bandages, Prompto could see the uneasiness in the downward twitch of his chapped lips. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Prompto said, forcing his voice to be higher, more cheerful. “I just have to get off the bed, that’s all. I promise.” 

He hesitated a few moments longer, until Ignis gave a quick, stilted nod. Only then did he carefully duck under the tubes and wires surrounding Ignis in a sickening web and slide out from behind the injured Advisor. Ignis lowered himself carefully back down onto the empty pillows, his hands fisting in the starched hospital sheets. Prompto ached to take one of those hands in his own, but stayed back to let the nurse do her work. Despite the ugly looks she’d given Prompto only moments ago, her voice was nothing but kind as she checked Ignis’ temperature, his heartbeat, and breathing and took a blood sample, talking him through everything she was about to do before touching him. 

“And what about you?” the nurse finally said, turning on Prompto. The blond blinked and opened his mouth, but she didn’t give him time to answer. “When was the last time you ate anything, huh? And that hand looks like it needed stitches about a day ago.” 

Prompto raised his own hand and stared at it dumbly. Dried blood cracked and flaked around several deep cuts in his fingers and palm from shifting through the broken glass in Ignis’ satchel of curatives. He’d barely noticed before, but now that he flexed his hand he could feel the shock of pain all the way up to his elbow from one of the deeper cuts. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asked, alarm coloring his voice more than it might have were he able to see Prompto’s injury for himself. 

“I’m fine,” Prompto assured him. 

“You’re not,” the nurse retorted, hands on her thick hips. “Go on down to the ER and find an intern to suture that up and afterwards stop by the cafeteria and get something to eat,” she ordered. Prompto frowned, but once again she was too quick for him. “Look, I have to check his dressings so you’re leaving this room for a while no matter what. Might as well get something useful done in the meantime.” 

Prompto bit his lip at those words, glancing back at Ignis. At some point Ignis had pressed himself back against the pillows harder than before. His normal air of confidence was gone, shattered, and Prompto thought he’d never seen the Advisor look so small. Heart aching, he stepped back towards the bed and took Ignis’ hand with his uninjured one. 

“I’ll be back as soon as she’s done,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to blackened knuckles. “Try not to bite her head off,” he added, barely managing to laugh at his own awkward joke. “I love you.” 

Ignis squeezed his hand back. He didn’t reply but it didn’t matter. His feelings flowed clearly enough through the pressure of his fingers on Prompto’s. 

“I’ll be right back,” Prompto said again, forcing himself to lay Ignis’ hand back on the bed. Thankfully Ignis released his fingers on his own. Prompto wouldn’t have had the strength to force him to break the hold. With a final nod to the nurse, he paused just long enough to step into his boots and didn’t bother to lace them up before shuffling the few steps to the door. 

“Six,” he swore once he was outside, leaning back against the door and forcing himself to take deep breaths as he stared at the ceiling. Normally, he’d be taking his special curative about now, but so many of them had been in Ignis’ bag. There were some left in both of their bags, but that was back at the hotel and even then, who knew when Ignis or Noct might be able to make more? It made more sense to save those for emergencies. 

“Prompto?” 

Blinking, Prompto lowered his head and saw Sana staring at him. She was wearing fresh scrubs and had washed her hair at some point, pulling it back into a simple ponytail now. 

“Seriously. Sleep? Ever heard of it?” he asked, smiling to see a familiar face. 

“You looked cozy enough,” she teased back, laughing softly when he blushed. “I would have thought only a pride of wild coeurl could tear you away from him,” she said, nodding at the door. 

“Or one stubborn nurse,” he said with a somewhat helpless shrug. 

_Do not feel guilty,_ he thought fiercely to himself. _She was right and you’ll be back in no time.  
_

“Ah,” Sana said, nodding sagely. “I’m guessing you met Myra, then. She runs this floor. Quite the ball buster.” Her smile faded a bit as she took a step closer. “Look, I’m only over here helping to fill in but…well since we keep running into each other, is there anything you need?” 

“Yeah, actually,” Prompto sighed, holding up his hand for her inspection. “I guess I didn’t realize how bad it was…also, can I talk to somebody about getting a prescription refilled?”

* * *

The pills seemed bigger than he remembered and he choked twice trying to down them with his juice. He devoured a plate of runny eggs with toast afterwards, somewhat glad for being banished to the cafeteria. He had a second plate before he was finally full, his newly bandaged fingers stiff around the plastic fork. It had taken some arguing, but he’d finally gotten them to agree to sew him up without removing the bracelet on his wrist. After that they had made him talk to a psychologist on staff before agreeing to refill his old prescription, and given the recent stressors the doctor had prescribed a higher dose than Prompto had ever taken before. Even so, it felt like ages before his breathing evened out and his heart stopped trying to beat out of his chest. 

_It’s only because you’re used to the curatives working instantly. Just relax,_ he thought as he bounced on his toes in the elevator after breakfast, watching the floors ding past impatiently. A paper bag dangled from one hand: yet another gift from Sana. 

_“The doctors didn’t cut them just like you asked but…are you sure you want these?” she had asked. Prompto had nodded without hesitation, taking a quick glance to make sure all of Ignis’ belongings were in the bag.  
_

_“I’m sure.”  
_

Ignis’ clothes—his Crownsguard uniform—were ripped and burned, to say nothing of being soaked in blood. But this was Altissia, a city of opulence, and Prompto was determined. Surely someone would be able to do something for them. 

The elevator finally dinged for his floor and Prompto shouldered his way forward almost before the doors were opened. He nearly jogged around a corner, suddenly bursting with energy. He grinned as he saw the door to Ignis’ room and began to reach for the handle. 

“He’s resting just now. It’s probably best to leave him be,” a familiar voice said from behind him. Prompto turned to find the older nurse, Myra, watching him from behind the nurses’ station. 

“But…I promised I’d be right back,” Prompto said, gripping the bag in his hand a bit tighter. “If he wakes up alone…I promised!” 

“Keep your voice down!” she scolded, then sighed. “He’s on so many pain killers right now, he likely wouldn’t know if you were there or not.” 

“Yes, he would. He will!” Prompto argued back. He could feel his face heating up, the backs of his eyes growing hot. “Please, I just…I have to…” 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Myra asked. Prompto only blinked at her. 

“What?” 

“They said someone gave him a Potion. The healing magic of the royal line. Saved his life. That was you, right?” she said, stepping around the counter to stand directly in front of Prompto. 

“Clearly it wasn’t enough,” Prompto whispered, staring at the laces of his untied boots. 

“Sometimes there’s just too much damage,” Myra said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “He almost definitely would have bled to death without it. He wouldn’t be in such good shape now, that’s for sure” 

“Good shape?!” Prompto squawked. He winced at his own volume and lowered it before she could chide him again. “He can’t see,” he hissed. 

“And he might yet get some of that back, if he’s lucky,” Myra huffed, taking her hand back to cross her arms below her heavy bosom. “But barely a day after being almost blown to bits and he’s in no mortal danger. Now, I ask you, would you prefer your…” she paused, waiting for him to fill in the blank. 

“Boyfriend,” Prompto whispered, though the more times he said that word the more inferior it felt. What word could ever encompass just how he’d felt when he’d found Ignis buried in rubble and two-thirds dead? 

“Would you prefer your boyfriend blind and alive, or dead? Because those are your choices.” 

Prompto winced visibly and had to close his eyes and count his breaths for several long seconds. 

“Listen, what’s your name?” Myra asked. 

“Prompto,” he replied listlessly. 

“Prompto, take my advice. Go get some proper rest for a bit. Take a shower and get some clean clothes and come back for visiting hours this evening. Your boyfriend’s recovery is going to take a toll on both of you and you’ll burn out if you’re not careful. I’ve seen it happen far too many times.” 

Prompto’s phone chose that moment to chirp and he spared it a glance. A text from Gladio. Noct was being discharged. He closed his eyes once more and drew in a deep breath through his nose. 

“Will you call me, if he wakes up and asks for me?” he asked without opening his eyes. 

“Yes, of course,” Myra replied gently. He let the air out through his mouth and nodded, tapping out a reply to Gladio with his stiff fingers. 

“Okay,” he agreed quietly.

* * *

Many of the cities lower streets were half flooded or washed out entirely, and the higher ones were choked with rubble or, worse, bodies. Prompto followed Gladio silently back to the hotel, the Shield carrying the unconscious prince bridal-style. The doctors had determined nothing was wrong with Noct aside from severe exhaustion and Gladio had subsequently convinced them to let him leave and give the bed to someone who really needed it. 

The carpet of the Leville’s lobby squelched under their boots and sandbags were piled in the corners, but a concierge still manned the front desk and was happy to let them keep the suite Prompto and Ignis had won at the carnival in thanks for what they had done to help the city. 

_Thanks for what?_ Prompto thought sourly as he led them to the elevator. Unsurprisingly, no maid had been in yet and the larger bedroom was still a mess of tangled sheets and forgotten clothes. Prompto stood frozen in the doorway for several long moments while Gladio went to lay Noct down in the other bedroom without batting an eye. 

Slowly, Prompto crept into the room and dug mechanically in his bag for a fresh set of clothes. He didn’t even glance at the adjoining bathroom with its luxurious tub before fleeing the room to use the shower in the other, smaller bathroom. 

Showering without getting his bandaged hand wet was a bit of a challenge but he managed it somehow and was dressed again quickly enough. He stopped back in the bedroom just long enough to snatch up his camera bag and the paper bag of Ignis’ things, removing the satchel to clean out later so that only the ruined clothes remained. He hesitated before digging into a pocket of Ignis’ bag as well, fishing out a wad of cash before retreating from the bag of Ignis’ things as quickly as he could. 

“And just where are you going?” Gladio asked when Prompto emerged from the bedroom again, heading purposefully for the door. He had claimed one of the large couches and was stretched out on it, reading one of his books. 

“I need to go walk around,” Prompto said simply. “I’ll have my phone.” He didn’t wait for Gladio’s response before fleeing the room. Soon enough he was out on the streets again, walking with the aimless purpose of someone who knew they needed something, but not what it was or where to find it. 

In truth, he had no idea why he had bothered to bring Ignis’ clothes with him. Any shops he passed that weren’t totally destroyed were, of course, closed. And what else was he expecting after everything that had happened yesterday? 

He climbed stairs, passed through archways, crossed bridges, tripped down more stairs, splashed through puddles and continued on and on, winding his way through the city until an odd glow caught his eye and he stopped as a shop window came into view at the end of an upper pathway. 

Candles winked at him from the shade of the shop’s façade. Handmade cards stood between them, and all other available space was taken up by flowers. All of it was crowded before a display of a sweeping white gown. A wedding gown. Luna’s wedding gown, he knew instinctually. They had heard of a similar display taking place the first time she had been pronounced dead after Insomnia fell but to see it, now, and so soon after everything, while people’s lives were still in ruins… 

Prompto had sunk to his knees before he knew what he was doing, staring up at the dress in the dark shop window. His cheeks were drenched in an instant and he let out a breath that turned into a shuddering sob. Again he saw the scene he’d witnessed from so far above, of Ardyn drawing his arm back from Luna clutching a bloodied dagger. He’d been right there. Why couldn’t he have stopped it? Why couldn’t he have saved her? Or Ignis? Why couldn’t he have saved anyone? 

“Luna,” he choked out, rubbing ineffectively at his eyes. The tears continued regardless. “You don’t really know me, but I know you. O-once upon a time you wrote a letter to a boy in another country that you didn’t even know. Do you remember?” He sniffled and ran his arm under his nose. “I…I helped Chibi…Pryna…they’re saying she’s dead now too,” he said miserably, thinking of the news report he’d heard on a radio while walking that had claimed the dog had died with the Oracle. 

“Anyway, I helped her and you wrote me a letter. To thank me. You thought I did it because I was friends with Noct but I wasn’t…it’s because of you.” He choked on another sob and it was a few minutes before he had enough breath back to speak again. “It’s because of you that I’m friends with Noct in the first place—that I thought I could be. It’s because of you that I got to be a Crownsguard and come along and…and probably because of you that I met Iggy, I don’t even know, and I never g-got to say th-thank you!” 

Prompto dissolved completely at that, crumpling until his head touched his knees, hugging himself as he sobbed. 

“All I ever wanted to do was thank you and now everything’s so messed up. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you…” He cried for Luna and Pryna, for Ignis and what had been taken from him, for Noct and how he would react when he woke up to a world emptier than the one he’d fallen asleep in. Most of all, though, he cried for himself. To let it all out, force it out if need be. Ignis was going to need all of his strength soon and he couldn’t afford to break down again when the Advisor needed him most. So he cried now instead, trying somehow to expunge all the tears he might cry later. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, gasping and sobbing, but eventually a hand touched his shoulder. The unexpected touch sent him flailing on to his backside with a shout, blinking through watery eyes up at an old man who returned his gaze under an impressive pair of bushy eyebrows. 

“Sorry to disturb you, but you’ve been out here for some time,” the old man said. There was something oddly familiar about his accent. “I thought you might like some tea for your throat.” 

“I…oh…” Prompto mumbled, rubbing desperately at the tears and snot on his face. He stopped when a checkered handkerchief was presented to him. 

“This is my shop, you see,” the man said, smiling down at him. “I already have the kettle on if you’d like to come in.” 

“O-okay?” Prompto murmured as he blew his nose into the handkerchief. He felt tired and miserable and tea did sound nice, though he was eager to begin heading back to the hospital soon. The sun was already dipping away from high afternoon. He stood up and brushed his knees off before following the old man, glancing up at the shop’s sign as they passed under it. 

“W-wait…Olmstead?” he asked, catching sight of the name. 

“Freyr Olmstead, at your service,” the man said with a teasing little bow before opening the shop door. A bell twinkled above them. The inside was cool and dim and so familiar in its layout, despite the very different form of wares, that Prompto nearly broke down all over again. 

“Y-you don’t happen to have a sister in Lestallum, do you?” Prompto asked as the old tailor headed towards the back of the shop. 

“Not according to her,” he called back with a chuckle. “I don’t think she’s ever quite forgiven me for crossing the sea and leaving her behind.” Prompto watched him disappear behind a small curtain, the sweet-hay scent of passion flower tea already filling the shop.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more [fanart](https://sawyer-sweet.tumblr.com/post/161446311437/i-dont-want-to-be-afraid-the-deeper-that-i-go) and I couldn't be more touched! Look, Prompto is even wearing Iggy's necklace!

Prompto sat in an overstuffed armchair in the shop’s back room, hands wrapped around a delicate china cup. The familiar taste of the sweet-hay tea with a generous portion of honey was a balm on his senses on its own, to say nothing of the calming effects of the passion flower itself. 

“Can’t say it surprises me much that Freya would recommend passion flower for your nerves,” Freyr said as he sipped from his own cup. “This recipe was a favorite of our mother’s.” 

Prompto has spent the last half hour filling the tailor in on his sister’s life in Lestallum. The subject was a nice distraction and had the added benefit of letting Prompto babble a bit as he regained some of his composure. 

“She and Iggy totally made up some wicked awesome curatives for me based on passion flowers,” he said with a small smile. “And she never did let Ignis pay her for them,” he added with a small laugh. 

“Of course not!” Freyr crowed with a belly-laugh of his own. “The fact that she could make something new would have been payment enough for her.” He shook his head fondly. “Now, if you’re feeling a little bit better, maybe you’ll satisfy my curiosity about that bag you’ve got there?” Freyr nodded at the floor by Prompto’s chair and the blond followed his gaze to the paper bag holding Ignis’ ruined Crownsguard uniform. 

“Oh…” Prompto set the delicate cup aside carefully and dragged the bag into his lap, staring down at the blood soaked lavender shirt on top. “This belongs to Prince…uh…King Noctis’ Advisor.” Prompto licked his lips and then shook his head and started over, looking up to meet Freyr’s gaze. 

“It’s my boyfriend’s. Ignis Scientia. He…he got hurt pretty bad yesterday. It’s probably totally ruined but it’s a special uniform and I thought maybe someone in the city could fix it because I know that would make him happy and I just—” 

Freyr stemmed the waterfall of words by silently holding out his hand. Prompto gulped but handed the bag over. He might as well let the old man look. He _was_ a tailor after all. 

Freyr began to pull articles of clothing out of the bag and with each one, Prompto winced and sunk further back into the chair. In addition to blood stains there were plenty of rips and tears, but the worst were the burns. Ignis’ jacket was probably in the worst shape of them all, with the collar nearly singed away entirely and a sleeve that was half missing. Prompto’s fingers strayed to the skull pendant resting against his collarbone, rubbing it to reassure himself that Ignis himself was indeed still alive and resting in a hospital bed across town. 

Finally, after carefully inspecting each item twice, Freyr made a soft noise and refolded each item, placing them back in the bag. Instead of handing the bag back, however, he set it down beside his own chair. 

“Let me see what I can do,” he said, taking up his teacup once more. 

“W-what? Really?” Prompto spluttered, eyes widening. “I…I don’t know how much I can pay you, but I thought I saw some hunter posters around so maybe I can get some extra cash together—” 

“Why don’t we worry about that part later?” Freyr suggested, interrupting him once more. “Finish your tea before it gets cold.” 

“Yes, sir,” Prompto blurted, picking up the cup so fast he almost sloshed some of the precious liquid over the side. He took a deep swallow, just barely managing to avoid choking on it. Not only was Freya’s very own brother the famous tailor who had made Lunafreya’s wedding dress, but he was also going to try and restore Ignis’ Crownsguard uniform. Maybe the Astrals didn’t hate him after all. At least, not entirely. 

“How is your dear one?” Freyr asked gently, breaking Prompto from his thoughts. “My wife, Abignail, is out looking in on families around the city today. A lot of them have got people hurt…or worse. And, I must say, judging from the state of those clothes…” 

Prompto dropped his gaze back to the last dregs of his tea, resting the cup in his lap so the slight tremor in his hands would be less noticeable. 

“He’s…” He simply couldn’t make himself say the world “fine.” There was a good chance nothing was going to be _fine_ ever again. “Alive,” he finally settled for. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He…he might be blind. They’re not totally sure yet.” With a start, Prompto realized he hadn’t even told Gladio that when they’d met up to head back to the hotel earlier. He blinked and looked up at Freyr and some of the horror of his realization must have shown on his face because the old man leaned forward and put a hand on Prompto’s knee, squeezing gently. 

“The important thing is that he’s alive. You can figure out the rest later. Now I’m not saying that because it’ll be easy, because it won’t. But you haven’t lost him. Just keep reminding yourself of that,” Freyr murmured. He squeezed once more and then leaned back. “And if that is the case, there are things you can do. To help, I mean. We can use a different button on each of his shirts to help him tell them apart, for instance.” 

Prompto blinked at the suggestion. He hadn’t even considered that telling Ignis’ clothes apart might be a problem. If he really did lose all of his sight, Prompto knew it would impact Ignis’ ability to fight or to cook, but he hadn’t thought that even dressing himself would become a challenge. Prompto felt the trembling in his hands growing worse. 

“Did I tell you my Abby’s deaf?” Freyr broke into his thoughts once more. Prompto just stared at him numbly. 

“Your wife? Really?” he asked, startled by the sudden admission. 

“Yup, as a post,” Freyr said with a smile. “It happened when she was a kid. Nearly drowned in a canal and lost all her hearing. Oh, she can read lips well enough that most people never even notice, but I learned some sign language anyway.” He made a couple motions with his hands as he talked. “It helps us avoid misunderstandings.” He smiled gently, his white caterpillar eyebrows waggling with the motion. “My point is, you’ll have to make some adjustments, sure, but things could be worse.” 

“I’m not sure Iggy’s gonna see it that way...” Prompto mumbled, draining the last of his tea at last before setting the cup aside. 

“Not at first, but you’ll help show him. You’re a good lad, I can tell already, and he’s lucky to have you by his side for this.” Prompto blushed and ducked his head. 

“Speaking of which, I have to go if I’m going to make it for visiting hours at the hospital,” he said, scooping up his camera bag and struggling a bit to get out of the squishy chair. “Thank you for the tea…and for offering to help.” 

“Don’t be a stranger, now,” Freyr said, climbing to his feet as well. “You still have to come back and meet my Abby, after all.” Prompto couldn’t stop a small smile at that. 

“Yeah, you got it.”

* * *

Prompto jogged on his way back to the hospital. The tea had reminded his stomach that it was dinner time, but he didn’t dare stop and risk missing out on seeing Ignis. It was easier than it probably should have been to push his hunger aside and within 20 short minutes he had made it back to the small hill the hospital sat on and jammed himself into an elevator. 

The nurse’s station was empty when Prompto found Ignis’ room and he breathed a sigh of relief. Myra meant well, he knew, but he’d had enough lectures for one day. He knocked quietly, just in case, and pushed the door opened. 

There were just as many machines, wires and tubes as he remembered, but Ignis had regained some color since the last time he’d seen him. At least, what Prompto could see of his cheeks seemed less pale. His head was still mostly bandaged, which made it hard to tell if he was awake, but Prompto soon noticed the slow, measured rise and fall of his chest. 

“Iggy?” he whispered as he sank into the chair beside the bed. Ignis didn’t stir and Prompto wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not. He’d seen Ignis frazzled. He’d seen him angry and frustrated and worried. But he had never seen him scared. Not the way he’d been when Prompto had left him earlier that morning. He could go the rest of his life without ever seeing that again. 

“Gods, Iggy,” he whispered. He reached forward with his unbandaged hand and slipped it into Ignis’ limp one. Still, he got no response. For a few moments he simply sat there, holding Ignis’ hand and listening to the beeping of the machines all around him. 

“Is this what you felt like?” he whispered, surprising even himself with the soft words. “Back at Wiz’s that time I was poisoned? Did you feel helpless and terrified and…and _damn_ , Iggy, when I found you I thought…” His voice cracked and he forced himself to stop, his eyes burning. Apparently he hadn’t shed quite all of his tears in front of Freyr’s shop. He pulled his hand back as gently as he could manage and rubbed at his eyes, sniffing hard as he moved his hands up to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Okay, Prompto, pull it together now,” he hissed at himself. “You can do this.” He cleared his throat and looked back at Ignis’ bandaged face. 

“I just wish I’d thought to keep a potion on me, you know? I know you’d say I shouldn’t beat myself up but…but I should have done more. I really should have.” He sighed and tilted his head back, breathing through his nose as he stared at the ceiling. After a few breaths he abruptly leaned forward again, slapping his palms on his knees and ignoring how it made his right hand sting. 

“Right, that’s enough self-pity for one day,” he said, forcing his voice to be higher, brighter. He smiled at Ignis, never mind that the Advisor was unconscious and artificially blinded by gauze. “I am sorry I didn’t make it back in time this morning, like I promised, but I’m here now and I have a present for you.” 

He leaned down to dig into his camera bag as he talked. 

“Remember how the other day you were saying you liked audio books? Well, you know I only have the one book but it’s always made _me_ feel better and you can make fun of me while I try to do the voices. How does that sound?” He pulled out his old, forever borrowed library book of _Peter Pan_ and ran a fond finger down the crease in the cover—the scar he’d left when he’d hurled the book across a camper what felt like years ago. 

“That…sounds entertaining,” a raspy voice answered him and he nearly dropped the book. 

“Iggy!” Prompto yelped and winced himself when he saw Ignis flinch at the sudden shout. “Sorry, sorry,” he said in a softer voice. “I didn’t know you were awake.” 

“For a few minutes, anyway, if we’re lucky,” Ignis replied quietly. He didn’t toss his head this time, but Prompto could see how his shoulders had drawn up and the way his fingers twitched restlessly against the sheets. 

“Do you need anything? Water?” Prompto asked. 

“That would be lovely,” Ignis admitted and Prompto hurried to retrieve a plastic cup from the bedside table. He filled it from the pitcher beside it and gently guided the straw to Ignis’ lips. The injured man drank greedily and waved a hand weakly when he was finished. He licked his lips to moisten them when he was done. 

“What time is it? What day for that matter? Between the drugs and…well, I’m afraid I’ve lost all sense of time.” Ignis’ voice was sturdier now and Prompto smiled at him as he set the cup aside. 

“It’s about 6:30. At night. You’ve been here for about a day,” Prompto said, settling back into his chair and taking up Ignis’ hand once more. This time he felt a weak squeeze in response to his grip. 

“Only a single day?” Ignis asked, disbelief clear in his voice. Prompto let out a laugh that he knew sounded wet, clogged with unshed tears. 

“I promise you, babe, however long it’s felt for you it’s been twice as long for me.” He shivered as he said it but forced his body to still, locking his muscles from years of practice. 

_Keep it together,_ he thought fiercely. 

“You’ll never guess who I met today,” he hurried on, silently thankful that his voice sounded level, and even a bit excited. “Freya has a brother! I…kind of ran into him on my way here.” 

Ignis only hummed in response and Prompto squeezed his hand again, noting that the returning squeeze was weaker than before. The drugs were dragging him under again. 

“Anyway, more on that later,” Prompto said brightly. “Let’s start in on that book before you totally konk out again, okay?” Prompto managed to retrieve the abused book from where it had fallen at his feet and flip it opened to the first page with his stiff, bandaged fingers, his other hand still gripping Ignis’. He made it to the end of the first chapter before he dared to look up again and to see that Ignis was deeply asleep once more. 

Sighing, Prompto earmarked the page along an ancient crease and stood, leaning over the bed to press a kiss to Ignis’ lips. 

“They’re gonna throw me out soon, but I’ll be back first thing tomorrow, okay?” he murmured. He’d live in the hospital if they’d let him, but he had a suspicion that neither Myra nor Sana would stand for that. He brushed his fingers against the bandages at the side of Ignis’ head, hating that he couldn’t even run his fingers through the Advisor’s hair. 

“I love you, Iggy. Sweet dreams.”

* * *

Altissia was certainly not known for its junk food, but Prompto still managed to find a relatively undamaged burger joint that was opened on his way back to the hotel. Truthfully, he’d never had much one-on-one time with Gladio outside of training and something about returning with an offering of food made him suspect it might help the evening go better. 

Better than what, exactly, he couldn’t say. 

“I’m back!” he called as he swiped his key card in their hotel room door and found Gladio more or less where he’d left him, sprawled out on one of the couches. Prompto plastered a smile on his face and held up the greasy bag, his smile becoming a bit more genuine when Gladio immediately set down his book. 

“Perfect timing,” Gladio said, pulling a coffee table closer to the couch for them to eat over. Prompto dropped into the seat beside him and dug their food out of the bag. “I tried for room service at lunch, but the hotel isn’t exactly running at full capacity today.” 

“Oh. That makes sense,” Prompto murmured, unwrapping his burger. Everywhere he turned today there seemed to be another small reminder of how things had changed. There was life before Leviathan, and life after, and he was beginning to suspect that there would be more repercussions of that divide that he hadn’t even thought of yet. 

Prompto ate mechanically, more out of necessity than any real hunger. Part of taking care of Ignis inevitably meant taking care of himself. He wouldn’t do anyone any favors if he let his own strength fail. So he ate, even though his stomach seemed to roll over every time he thought of the bandages covering Ignis’ face. 

“I let you off the hook this afternoon because you looked half dead, but I can’t put it off any longer,” Gladio finally said, making Prompto pause mid-bite. He kept his eyes on his food, gaze laser focused on the tooth marks he’d left in a protruding slice of pickle. 

“How’s Iggy?” 

Prompto set the burger down on the opened wrapper, rubbing his hands against his pants. The words had come so easily before, when he’d been talking with Freyr. Was that because of the tea? Or were Olmstead’s just special? Now, however, the words stuck in his throat and he had to take a long suck on the straw of their shared soda before he could make room to speak. 

“Not good,” Prompto finally said, setting the drink down. The sound of ice clinking inside the styrofoam cup seemed suddenly far too loud in the room. “He…he’s not in any danger,” Prompto clarified, pulling his hands back into his lap to twist his fingers together. “But he got burned pretty bad. On his face…and his chest too, I think…Gladio…” 

Finally Prompto forced himself to turn and look at the Shield. Gladio had apparently finished his own burger, his empty hands braced on his knees. His gaze was fixed entirely on Prompto, soaking in every detail. Prompto let out a shuddering breath and ran a hand through his hair, dropping his eyes to Gladio’s chin. 

“They’re not sure yet but…last night Sana said something about how they were trying to ‘preserve any sight he had left.’ Gladio…I think Iggy might be blind.” 

“You think?” Gladio repeated, though not harshly. Gladio wasn’t a man who liked vague details any more than Ignis did. The more blunt the better when it came to the Shield. 

“They’ve got his whole head wrapped up like a mummy,” Prompto said, rubbing his hands over his bare forearms. “So yeah, I think. We won’t know for sure until they take the bandages off. He was _freaking out_ when he first woke up, but they’ve basically got him knocked out with drugs right now so I guess that’s better.” A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and Prompto glanced up again. 

“And what about you? Are you okay?” 

Prompto blinked. Since that morning he had been ordered to take care of himself, told to stay strong, told it would be alright, but no one had asked how he was. No one besides the hospital psychologist, and that was only because he’d been asking for pills. He swallowed hard and dropped his head quickly. 

_No more tears,_ he reminded himself sternly, blinking rapidly. 

“No,” he finally said. “Would you be okay if it was Noct?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Prompto froze. Noct had told him at the lighthouse that he loved Gladio, and Prompto had seen them cuddled up together more than usual recently, but that didn’t mean Gladio felt the same way. 

“No, I wouldn’t be,” Gladio said simply. “Hence why I asked.” Prompto dared to glance over as he felt Gladio remove his hand and saw the bigger man drag said hand over his face. 

“So does that mean you guys are really…?” 

“I don’t know what we are,” Gladio admitted, dropping his hand again. “I’m guessing Noct told you…?” 

“That he doesn’t like sex and stuff? Yeah,” Prompto nodded. “Actually, it seemed kinda obvious after he said it. I can’t believe I never noticed.” 

“You can say that again,” Gladio muttered with a dry chuckle. “To be honest I’m still trying to figure out what that means exactly—a relationship without sex, I mean.” He gave an honest shrug. “But if you’re asking if I love him. As more than a friend? As more than a Shield to a King? Then the answer is yes.” Gladio sighed and now it was his turn to slump forward and stare at the table. 

“He loved Luna just as much, you know. And if Iggy really is hurt that bad, he’s gonna beat himself up about that, too. Maybe it makes me a selfish bastard, but I’m kinda hoping he just stays asleep for a while,” Gladio said, shaking his head. 

This time Prompto laughed, brittle and mirthless. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” he muttered. Prompto’s gaze fell on his half-eaten burger. Seeing it there, sitting on the carefully flattened wrapper, made him think of his childhood, eating by himself in an empty apartment night after night. Suddenly repulsed, he balled the wrapper around the remainder of his food and chucked it back in the bag. 

“I think I’m gonna try and get some sleep. Visiting hours are stupid early tomorrow,” Prompto said, standing and giving an exaggerated stretch for show. The ICU only allowed visitors for a scant hour and a half twice a day, right after dawn checks and then again just before sunset. Once Ignis was moved to the regular wing of the hospital Prompto would be able to come and go more easily, but for now that limited schedule was the best he was going to get and he wasn’t about to squander it. 

“You gonna be alright if I bunk down with Noct?” Gladio asked. Prompto dropped his arms, jealousy curling like burning smoke in the pit of his stomach. He could say “no.” He could say he didn’t want to be alone. But it wasn’t Gladio’s fault that Noct was here, albeit unconscious, and Ignis was halfway across town. It wouldn’t be fair to deny Gladio what comfort he could get, after all they’d been through. 

“Of course, man,” Prompto said. He didn’t look at Gladio again but crossed behind the couch to head for the bigger bedroom, extending one hand in a backwards wave. “Good night!” 

Once inside, Prompto closed the door and looked around. The bed was still rumpled. Ignis’ striped shirt still lay in a heap on the floor, not far from his slacks and suspenders. It felt so wrong to see Ignis’ clothes crumpled on the ground like that. Prompto forced himself to pick them up and fold them as neatly as he could. The pile they made on the edge of the bed was messier than Ignis would have managed, but Prompto could never hope to be as precise as the Advisor was. Staring at them, he suddenly wondered if Ignis would be able to fold his clothes as crisply as he used to without his sight. 

Prompto quickly turned away from the bed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. He clenched his fists and took a few deep breaths through his nose before eyeing the couch that their bags had been left on. Making a quick decision, he dragged their bags onto the floor and dug out his chocobo sleep pants and an old, soft shirt from his bag. He stayed in the bathroom just long enough to brush his teeth, careful not to look at the tub in the mirror, and emerged dressed for sleep in record time. 

He paused a final time by the bed, considering, and finally grabbed the pillow from Ignis’ side of the bed before tossing it down on the couch and snagging a fresh blanket from the small linen closet beside the bathroom door. It was entirely possible that he was imagining it, but as he laid down he could have sworn that the pillow smelled faintly of Ignis’ lavender shampoo and the soft scent of leather that always seemed to hang about the man from hours of sweating in his beloved driving gloves. 

For the first time all day he didn’t find himself fighting tears or an attack from his own treacherous mind. All the same, he couldn’t seem to turn his brain off either. He kept thinking of what Freyr had said about buttons and ways to help Ignis differentiate things if he couldn’t see them. It wasn’t until he’d checked his phone for about the twelfth time—4:35 am—that he admitted to himself he probably wasn’t getting any sleep that night.


	36. Chapter 36

In the end, Prompto gave up on sleep entirely and opted to go for a predawn run instead. In a city with even more steps than Lestallum, and several paths completely cut off by water or debris, he didn’t have to go far before he was drenched and gasping. He paused to catch his breath on a bridge overlooking the bay and watched the sun rise over the water. Ever ready, he retrieved his camera from where it was held tight against his side by its strap and snapped a few rapid shots. He hummed to himself as he reviewed the results, admiring the way the sliver of sun and the clouds shot through with purple and fiery orange were shakily mirrored in the water. He grinned as he cycled through a few more shots. He couldn’t wait to show— 

Prompto’s stomach soured and he let his camera slip out of his hands to thump lightly against his chest. Just as quickly he snatched it up again, deleting every photo he had just taken. When he was done he sagged against the ornate railing of the bridge. 

“Breathe,” he whispered to himself, dragging air past the sudden tightness in his chest. “Just breathe.” He sucked in a few more breaths before pushing off of the railing to jog back to the hotel. He needed a shower before heading out to visit Ignis. 

And he needed his pills.

* * *

Prompto managed to return and leave the hotel again without running into Gladio, thank the gods. He didn’t need to make a habit of letting the Shield see him two steps away from a total breakdown. The pills did help, but they were frustratingly slow compared to what he was used to and didn’t smooth all of his edges quiet as well as the curatives did. And so he was already a bit jittery when he arrived at the hospital a whole hour before visiting hours were scheduled to start. 

There was still a steady stream of people clogging the main waiting room, many of them sporting dirty, haphazard bandages for wounds that, for whatever reason, they had waited to have checked out. Not sure what to do with himself, and wanting to stay out of the way, Prompto wandered over to the vending machines. One of them was devoted entirely to Ebony coffee and he found himself standing in front of it, tracing the flowing words of the logo with his eyes. He couldn’t say how long he’d been there before a hand at his shoulder made him jump. At least he managed to swallow down the shriek of surprise that had tried to escape. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Sana greeted him. Prompto put his hand over his racing heart and sighed. 

“Don’t do that to a guy,” he muttered. 

“In my defense, I did call your name,” Sana replied. “Several times.” 

“Oh…” Prompto said sheepishly, running his unbandaged hand through his hair. “Sorry. I…didn’t sleep well.” 

“I guessed as much, since you’ve apparently been daydreaming about coffee for twenty minutes,” Sana teased. Prompto tried to splutter out a protest, but she was already leaning past him to put a coin into the machine. “Here,” she said, pressing the cool can into his hand. Prompto swallowed and picked at the tab, but didn’t open the can. 

“How’s your friend? Still sleeping?” Sana asked, sidestepping to another machine that dispensed hot coffee into a styrofoam cup. Prompto’s fingernail picked at the tab on the can of Ebony almost rhythmically. 

“Noct? Oh, yeah. He does that,” Prompto admitted. Sana frowned and gave him a sidelong glance. 

“Just…if it goes on too long bring him back, alright?” she asked. “He wasn’t supposed to leave in the first place, you know. But your other friend, Mr. Brick-Shit-House, kept insisting and I like my head where it is so I finally just gave him the AMA papers.” The machine spluttered as the weak stream of brown liquid ceased and she reached for her cup. “That means leaving Against Medical Advice, by the way” she added as she took a sip. 

“Yeah, that sounds like Gladio,” Prompto said. It wasn’t hard at all to imagine the big bodyguard cowing any of the medical staff. 

_Myra might give the big guy a run for his money, though,_ he thought, unable to suppress a grin. 

“But he’s okay, right? Noct, I mean.” Sana could only shrug as she took another sip of her coffee. 

“All I know is what was in his chart. His scans were all clean, but even so we like to wait for people to wake up before we discharge them,” Sana said dryly. “He could have a brain bleed and we’d never know it, thanks to your friend.” 

The can of coffee nearly slipped out of Prompto’s hand at that and he just barely managed to snatch it up, hugging it to his chest. Sana visibly winced. 

“Sorry, I’m a bitch in the morning,” she said, flashing him an apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you. But it is true that there could be something wrong that we missed. Just, keep that in mind if he doesn’t wake up soon, okay?” 

“Yeah, I will,” Prompto said. Finally, he cracked the can of Ebony opened and took a gulp, his throat having suddenly gone dry as the desert around Hammerhead. The coffee was bitter on his tongue, but he barely tasted it. 

“I’m guessing you’re here for visiting hours?” Sana asked, nodding to the clock behind them. Prompto turned around, heart jumping against his ribcage. He had five more minutes until his precious hour and a half began. 

“Yeah. I gotta run but I’ll see you around,” he said, waving awkwardly with his bandaged hand as he turned towards the elevators. 

“Apparently you will,” Sana called after him. “Can’t seem to stay away from you.” 

Prompto didn’t bother to respond, wholly intent on getting to the ICU floor. The elevator seemed to move at a glacial pace and when the doors finally opened he nearly groaned to see that the blinds were drawn on the windows to Ignis’ room, as sure sign that Myra or some other nurse was still checking him over. 

Prompto ignored the small grouping of chairs that served as a waiting area and leaned against the nurse’s station directly across from Ignis’ room instead, bouncing one leg impatiently. The Ebony was beginning to sweat in his hands and he finally set it on the counter, rubbing his palm against his pants. There was a clock mounted directly above Ignis’ door, no doubt for the nurses, and he watched the minute hand tick slowly across the face. 

It was only seven minutes past the hour when the door to Ignis’ room finally opened, and by then Prompto was practically vibrating in place. Predictably, it was Myra who stepped out, closing the door quietly behind her. 

“How is he?” Prompto blurted out before he could stop himself. The older nurse blinked at him in surprise and then sighed. 

“Good morning to you, too,” she muttered, stepping up to the counter beside him to make a few notes on the chart she was holding. 

“Beautiful morning, isn’t it?” Prompto replied, a touch impatiently. “How is he?” he repeated. 

“You should really talk to the doctor about that,” Myra replied without looking up. 

“I’m asking you,” Prompto said, emboldened by the time he was losing having this conversation. He could practically picture sand slipping through an hourglass, each grain tugging at his heart. “I know you know what’s up just as much as any doctor here does,” he added, trying for a charming smile and but failing to banish the worry from his face. Myra did glanced up at that and set her pen down with a sigh. 

“Physically? Good. Amazing even. That Potion you gave him must still be at work in his system. He’s developing scar tissue and new skin faster than anything I’ve ever seen. We were able to remove the sutures from his surgery and there’s not even any need for him to visit the burn unit. I’ve never seen anything like it. We were able to pull back on most of the pain management drugs and if this keeps up he’ll likely be transferred to a regular room as early as tomorrow.” 

Prompto blew out a breath and leaned a bit more heavily against the counter for a moment. He straightened, however, when he realized the details she had left out. 

“What about his eyes?” Prompto asked, nearly whispering. 

“That one you really should talk to the doctor about,” Myra retorted, turning back to her notes. Prompto reached out with his good hand but stopped just short of actually touching her. 

“Myra,” he pleaded. “Please.” The nurse huffed and laid her pen aside entirely. 

“You’re a nuisance, you know that?” she said. 

“You think you’re the first person to notice that?” Prompto quipped. Despite the banter, his right hand was clenched as tightly as the bandaging on his hand would allow. He could feel the slight burn as the movement pulled at his stitches. 

“Alright, then I’m going to be straight with you,” Myra said, lowering her voice slightly. It only had the effect of making her sound more solemn. “The burns sealed his left eye shut completely. We could do surgery to open it again, but the scans suggest that the eye itself is so damaged that there wouldn’t be much point. As for his right eye, the burning there was less severe but he did suffer damage to his retina from the heat and flash of the explosion. Now, in that case, sight may return especially if the eye is given time to rest, which is why the doctor is going to keep the eye bandaged for a few days yet.” She drew in a breath and shook her head. “Unfortunately, however, there’s just no way to know what his sight will be like in that eye until the bandages are removed.” 

Prompto reached for the Ebony, nearly knocking it over, and took another drink. Somehow, it was even more bitter than the first time. 

“Okay,” he finally said. “Thank you. I just…I just needed to know what we’re dealing with.” He felt her hand squeeze his shoulder but barely registered the touch. “Can I see him now?” 

“Of course,” Myra said, more gently than she had ever spoken to him. He blinked hard and took a step towards Ignis’ door, still feeling slightly numb. 

“And don’t you dare give him any of that coffee,” Myra suddenly barked, making him jump. Prompto glanced over his shoulder at her and noted she didn’t look nearly as threatening as her tone had implied. The order had shaken a bit of the numbness out of him, however, and he managed to give her what was probably a rather unconvincing smile. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, finally reaching the door and pushing it opened with his bandaged hand. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, it was as if a switch had been flipped. Prompto grinned from ear to ear, suddenly full of energy as he crossed the room to the bed. 

“Hey, Iggy! They said you’re doing better today,” he greeted, dropping into the visitor’s chair. He noted that there were a few less wires and tubes now. The heart monitor no longer beeped but displayed a silent map of hills and valleys and at least one machine had been removed altogether. There were fewer bandages around Ignis’ head now, as well. His upper face was still entirely hidden, but a messy mop of brown hair was visible atop his head again. Ignis turned his head at the sound of Prompto’s voice with none of the groggy sluggishness he’d displayed the day before. 

“I come bearing gifts, but only if you can keep a secret,” Prompto said before Ignis had a chance to respond, already standing from his chair again. 

“Prompto,” Ignis finally said. His mouth worked for a moment, but it seemed the Advisor was at a loss for anything more to say. He finally closed it again, fingers picking at the bedsheets. Prompto noted the nervous tic and began to lean in before he stopped himself. Maybe he should warn Ignis before touching him, the way he’d seen Myra do. 

“Is…is it alright if I kiss you?” Prompto asked, feeling suddenly shy for having to ask. Ignis’ fingers paused and he turned his head a bit more, clearly trying to locate Prompto. He ended up with his face turned a bit too far to the left, however. 

“Of course,” Ignis finally whispered. Prompto closed the distance between them, smiling into the kiss as Ignis righted the angle of his head and turned fully towards Prompto. The blond giggled and licked teasingly at Ignis’ lips, knowing exactly what taste would be lingering on his tongue. Ignis broke the kiss in surprise at the move, eliciting a small whine from Prompto, but his grin was back when he saw Ignis lick his lips. 

“Is that…?” 

“Don’t tell Nurse Myra or she’ll skin me alive,” Prompto whispered. He reached for one of Ignis’ hands, chiding himself when Ignis flinched in surprise at the unexpected touch, and pressed the can against Ignis’ palm. He made sure the opening was pointed the right way before letting go. Ignis wrapped both hands around the can and just ran his thumbs over it for a moment, hesitating to actually raise it to his lips. When he finally did move to take a drink it was only a small sip. As soon as he was sure he wasn’t about to spill the coffee all over himself, however, he tilted his head back and took a more greedy gulp. 

“Careful there,” Prompto laughed, and oh it felt so good to laugh. “Don’t choke.” Ignis took another long drink before finally lowering the can to his lap. 

“Ah. Nectar of the gods,” Ignis sighed, pulling more giggles from Prompto. “Thank you, Prompto.” 

“Don’t sweat it,” Prompto said, noting the slight smile pulling at Ignis’ lips. The stitches he’d noted on Ignis’ lip the day before were already gone, but there was a dark brown scar where they had been. He really was healing fast. 

_So the left eye’s a goner but maybe the right..._ Prompto’s smile faltered and he physically shook his head to dislodge that particular train of thought. 

“So how are you feeling, anyway?” Prompto asked, settling back into his chair. 

“Blind,” Ignis deadpanned. They both froze and Prompto could tell from the set of Ignis’ lips that he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

“You know…we won’t know anything for sure until—” Prompto began. 

“I’ve heard the speech, thank you, Prompto,” Ignis interrupted him bitterly. Prompto’s breath froze in his lungs and for a tense moment he couldn’t get it moving again. Then Ignis heaved a sigh and let go of the Ebony can to reach up with one hand. Prompto had seen the motion enough times to know he was reaching to push his glasses up, glasses that weren’t there, and Ignis realized it too a second later. 

“Apologies,” Ignis said, letting his hand drop back into his lap. “I fear I may have proved better company when I was drugged into oblivion.” 

“N-Nah, man, it’s okay. This sucks. I get it,” Prompto said, his voice gaining strength as he went. “But I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. You…you know that right?” Prompto snapped his mouth shut and cursed himself. He was supposed to be the one offering comfort now, not asking for it. Even so, Ignis reached out and Prompto took his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Of course I know,” Ignis replied with a smile that was only slightly strained. Prompto frowned and added his other hand to clasp Ignis’ between them. 

“I mean it, Iggy. I love you, and that means I’m not going anywhere. Seriously.” 

Instead of answering him, Ignis turned his hand in Prompto’s and felt the rough bandages on Prompto’s right hand. 

“What happened here?” he asked. 

“Nothing. I just needed some stitches, that’s all,” Prompto said quickly. He pulled his injured hand back, hoping Ignis wouldn’t ask for more details. He didn’t want to relive those terrible moments searching through broken glass for an intact Potion. To his relief, Ignis only hummed and carefully raised the Ebony for another drink. 

“Now that my head is clearer, perhaps you would care to fill me in?” Ignis asked. “How is Noct? Was he successful in gaining Leviathan’s blessing?” 

Prompto lowered his head to stare at his knees. Unbidden the image of Ardyn stabbing Luna returned to him yet again and he sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asked cautiously. 

“Noct’s…okay, I guess. And he got the blessing but…you missed some stuff, Iggy,” Prompto finally said. He closed his eyes and forced himself to explain exactly what Leviathan had cost them.

* * *

Prompto had no idea how he managed to relay the news of Luna’s death without breaking down once more. He told Ignis everything he remembered and shivered when Ignis confirmed that the last thing he remembered seeing was the Chancellor’s airship flying overhead. It took nearly the rest of their time for Prompto to convince Ignis that Noct was alright, merely sleeping, and he was admittedly a bit put out when their time was up and he realized that Ignis hadn’t asked him a single question about himself. 

_Don’t be selfish,_ he chided himself. Even so, it still hurt. He asked once more for a kiss, more confidently this time, but was disappointed when Ignis seemed too distracted to fully engage him, or even to respond to his goodbye. 

When Prompto finally left the room, it was as if days had passed. His camera bag was too heavy and pulled uncomfortably at his shoulder and his injured hand ached with a dull throb. He left the hospital with no real idea of where he was going, only knowing he didn’t want to go back to the hotel. He thought briefly of returning to Freyr’s store, but dismissed that idea as well. 

If anyone else told him that everything was going to be alright he was going to scream. 

Instead, he stopped at the first gondola station he found. He was a bit surprised that the gondola’s were even running, but then again parts of the city where wholly inaccessible without them, after all. 

“Where to, sir?” the gondolier asked, entirely too chipper. 

“Isn’t there a bar around here somewhere?” Prompto heard himself say. It was barely past nine in the morning, but the gondolier didn’t bat an eye. 

“Maagho’s,” he said brightly. “Of course, sir.” Prompto let his eyes drift over the water as the gondola slipped between walkways and expertly maneuvered around drifting debris. Prompto stared until his eyes lightened on something that was either a bundle of clothing or a body. After that he stared at his shoes until they docked. 

“Here you are, sir!” the gondolier announced. 

“Thanks,” Prompto muttered, pressing a coin into his hand as he inexpertly climbed out of the gondola. Once safely on dry land, he made his way up to the bar and sat down. 

“You’ve got a face full of stories, and no mistake,” the bartender said, startling Prompto a bit. He looked up to find an older man with an honest-to-goodness monocle studying him. 

“Weskham’s the name,” the bartender said, holding out a hand. 

“Prompto,” Prompto replied, reaching out to take the offered hand. 

“I now that name…Regis’ boy mentioned it. You’re with him, right?” Weskham asked. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said with a tired huff of a laugh. He glanced down and noted the visible line of water damage halfway up the bar, no doubt from where the waters had risen when Leviathan was summoned. Prompto glanced at the outlandish prices printed on a menu propped opened on his right and immediately decided it was a good thing he wasn’t all that hungry anyway. 

“What’s the strongest drink I can get for this?” he asked, fishing the last of his crumpled bills out of his pocket. Weskham, however, waved him off. 

“This one’s on the house. For all you boys did for us,” he insisted. 

“Everyone keeps saying that,” Prompto muttered, hunching over on the bar. “But what did we really _do_? Half the city is still a mess. People still _died_.” 

“Well, I for one am grateful that my bar’s still floating,” Weskham joked, turning to retrieve a few liquor bottles. Prompto glanced down the bar, noting a tattered and waterlogged wanted poster. 

“Are you the guy to talk to about hunts?” Prompto asked, only pulling his eyes away from the poster when a glass of amber liquid was set before him. Weskham held his own glass. 

“There’s not much activity around here. Just the odd daemon terrorizing alleyways at night,” he said with a shrug. Prompto thought of his sleepless night and knew instinctively he wasn’t going to have much better luck tonight. 

“Perfect,” he said, raising his glass. The _chink_ of glass and shifting ice cubes rang through the empty bar as they clinked their drinks together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you know, I'm giving my brain a break from the angst by writing a few drabbles on Tumblr about Prompto and Ignis adopting a little boy after the dawn. It's kind-of-sort-of-not-really in this universe, but maybe someday? Anyway, feel free to give them a read and drop me a prompt if you like.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit short. Between work, Episode Prompto, and getting ready for this weekend's Comic Con (which starts tomorrow!) I haven't had much time this week. But I just had to get at least these scenes down while they were still clear in my mind. Enjoy!

A second drink at Maagho’s (this time paid for from Prompto’s dwindling savings) left Prompto’s head buzzing in a more pleasant way than it had before he’d arrived. As lunchtime approached, the bar began to fill up with more patrons looking to reclaim some semblance of normalcy. Completely unable to afford the bar’s outlandish prices, Prompto took the opportunity to slip away with the help of yet another severely cheerful gondolier. 

Much like the afternoon before, he found himself wandering the streets somewhat aimlessly. He purposefully kept away from Freyr’s shop. He might not know the old man very well yet, but he could well imagine what his sister would say if he showed up at her door miserable and three sheets to the wind before noon. No, the Olmstead shop was to be avoided at all costs. 

Instead he found himself winding his way up stairs, some of them seriously damaged and threatening to crumble under his feet. After crossing two bridges he realized he was following a path he’d taken with Ignis on their photo scavenger hunt during the Festival only days before. Had it really been days and not months? Years, even? Shuddering, he made an abrupt left turn to change course and started up another winding staircase. 

At the very least, he encountered less flooding and overall damage the higher he climbed and that was somewhat of a relief, especially since his head was already beginning to ache with the effects of alcohol on a painfully empty stomach. For a while Prompto was blessedly lost in the narrow alleys, ending up on a circular path that seemed like nothing more than a prolonged balcony. 

Then he turned a corner and stopped dead. 

The Tidemother’s wiry fountain, somehow still intact, stood watch over the city. Meanwhile, all around her laid a wasteland of rubble and broken stairs. Prompto’s eyes immediately caught at the base of what was once the grand, circular staircase leading up to the fountain: the place where he had pulled Ignis half-dead out of the wreckage. The world tilted sickeningly and Prompto sat down hard right where he stood. 

Tucking his chin into his chest, he took deep breaths through his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Salt tickled his nose, not acrid smoke or metallic blood. The sounds of distant gunfire and human agony were replaced by the whistle of the wind through the Tidemother’s statue and the sound of seabirds overhead. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. All of these things were true, but none of them could fully banish the horrific sight that kept trying to superimpose itself over the fountain and its ruined overlook. 

“Come on,” he growled at himself, making a fist with his good hand and driving it into the rough cobblestones until his knuckles ached. “Get it together, Prompto!” 

A sudden buzzing in his pocket made him jump. Automatically retrieving his phone, Prompto stared at Gladio’s name blazing up at him from the incoming call screen. Instead of answering, however, another thought struck him. Ignis’ phone hadn’t been in the belongings that the hospital had given him. 

Silencing the call, Prompto stood, phone still in hand, and began to pick his way across the chunks of stone towards the spot where he had found Ignis. He avoided looking at the exact spot, but stopped about where he’d been only days before and glance down at his phone to tap the icon for his contacts. He let his finger hover for a moment before taping again and raising the phone to his ear. 

There was a beat of silence and he was sure he was about to hear a familiar voice telling him that the number dialed couldn’t be reached until… 

Ringing. 

“No way,” Prompto whispered. He pulled the phone away from his ear and listened hard until he caught what he thought was the sharp chime of a generic ringtone. 

“No freaking way,” he repeated, darting towards the sound. He scrambled inelegantly over a pile of loose stones, his balance off thanks to his trip to Maagho’s, and began pushing the lose debris aside. The sound was definitely growing louder, he was sure of it, until it cut off altogether as the call rolled to voice mail. Barely daring to breathe now, he hung up and dialed again. A few seconds later the sound began again. With trembling hands he kept digging, ignoring how it made his injured hand burn. 

Finally, he pushed aside a rock the size of his head and there it was. The screen was scratched, but he could still read his name in bold letters as the phone trembled against the stone. It stopped twitching as Ignis’ cultured tones rang in Prompto’s ear, but he barely heard the words as his shoulders relaxed, sending his own phone tumbling to the ground. 

Ignoring it for now, Prompto reached for Ignis’ phone instead. Other than the scuff marks, it was remarkably undamaged. A lock screen popped up when he pressed the power button, but he and Noct had made a game of guessing Ignis’ password early on in their road trip. Back when they were trying to earn gil to repair the Regalia and still expecting to be home in a matter of days. Back when everything seemed so new and so much _fun_. 

Noct had tried all of their birthdays, to no avail, but it had been Prompto who had cracked it, to the surprise of everyone including himself. His thumb moved over the same numbers now to reveal the home screen—Ignis had never bothered to change the password. 

7-7-3-2-7 

SPECS 

Once past the lock screen, Prompto’s breath caught. The last time he’d seen Ignis’ phone up close like this nothing but a boring blue background had greeted him, no doubt the phone’s generic wallpaper. Which wasn’t surprising. Ignis was hardly the type to waste time “personalizing” his phone. 

This time, however, a very different picture glowed from the phone’s damaged screen. Behind the sea of app icons Prompto could see a figure outlined against the orange glow of either a rising or setting sun. It has hard to be certain of the time of day, but the person was seated on the edge of a flat rocky surface. A Haven, judging by the hint of blue at the bottom of the shot. The light left the figure only a black outline, but he didn’t have to try hard to recognize the upward coif of hair. 

Ignis must have snuck a picture of Prompto while he was cooking one day. 

Prompto’s vision blurred and he shut his eyes tight before any tears could slip free. He held the phone against his chest, over his hammering heart, while he focused on breathing and regaining control of himself. By the time he opened his eyes again he felt drained and entirely sober. 

Retrieving his own abandoned phone, Prompto picked his way up to the Tidemother and sat on the edge of the fountain. He sat facing the city but had no eyes for the view, gazing instead at Ignis’ phone cradled in his hands. 

Freyr’s voice rang in his ears, _“There are things you can do. To help, I mean. We can use a different button on each of his shirts to help him tell them apart, for instance.”  
_

Licking his lips, Prompto unlocked the phone again and tapped the gear for the phone’s settings, using the Moogle app on his own phone to help guide him as he began changing options.

* * *

Prompto lost most of the afternoon sitting on the edge of the fountain. Gladio called again and texted twice more, but he ignored it each time in favor of continuing to fiddle with Ignis’ phone. It was only when the rays of the lowered sun began to glare into his eyes that he realized what time it was and then he practically had to sprint to the hospital to make it in time for visiting hours to start. 

Still panting from the run and his own excitement, Prompto burst into Ignis’ room only to wince visibly as the sudden entrance made Ignis flinch in his bed. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just me,” Prompto said quickly, closing the door much more gently and smiling sheepishly at the nurse that was glaring at him from the nurse’s station. 

“You’re never going to guess what I found!” Prompto continued, practically skipping to the bed. “Hold out your hand,” he instructed. Ignis’ face was unnervingly blank with his eyes still covered, but he held out his hand obediently. Prompto handed over the phone as though it were made of glass. 

“It still works and everything,” Prompto said proudly as he watched Ignis’ fingers map out the rectangular object he’d been given. “And I got it all set up for voice recognition for you. Some of the apps have to be set up individually so you’ll have to tell me if I missed anything that you need, but it should all work now just by holding the home button and saying ‘Hello Moogle.’” Prompto beamed at the end of his rushed explanation, rocking on his heels while he talked. Ignis didn’t respond immediately, feeling instead for the bedside table where he set the phone aside for now. 

“Thank you, Prompto,” he finally said, turning back to where he assumed Prompto must be standing. He was only a few degrees off, speaking more to Prompto’s shoulder than his face. “That…will be most helpful, I imagine.” 

Prompto deflated a bit, and for once was glad that Ignis couldn’t see it. He had hoped for a much stronger reaction for all of his efforts. Somehow, even without his sight, Ignis seemed to sense the change in his mood. 

“Apologies. I am…discovering that without sight it is rather hard to stay out of one’s own head,” Ignis said. Every word was slow and measured, as if he were choosing them carefully one by one. 

“Myra was telling me they might move you soon,” Prompto offered, pulling the visitor’s chair closer with a scrape of wood against linoleum. The muscles in Ignis’ jaw jumped at the noise.

“Tomorrow, I believe, or so I was told,” Ignis agreed. 

“Right, and then they can try taking the bandages off and we’ll see if—” 

“Indeed,” Ignis interrupted him sharply. Prompto chewed on his bottom lip, scratching absently around the bandages of his sutured hand. 

“Right,” he said again, more quietly this time. “Well, I’m here now, and distraction is my middle name!” he joked. He reached for his camera bag and pulled out his worn book. “Do you want me to read a bit more? Would that help?” 

“If you wish,” Ignis replied. He was clearly restless and Prompto could hardly blame him for that. He was more alert now than Prompto had seen him yet and if he knew Ignis at all that meant he’d want to be doing _something_. Hopefully the phone might offer some relief, even if Ignis seemed disinclined to explore its new features now. 

“Alright,” Prompto said with forced cheer and opened his beloved book. He tried his best to do voices for the characters, pitching his voice high enough that it cracked for Wendy as a joke, but Ignis hardly reacted. In fact, Prompto couldn’t be certain he was even listening, but he plowed on regardless. 

“It was a girl called Tinker Bell,” he read, “exquisitely gowned in a skeleton leaf, cut low and square, through which her figure could be seen to the best advantage. She was slightly inclined to…embonpoint?” Prompto tripped over the final word, pronouncing it just as it appeared with a small wince, because that couldn’t be right. 

“Am-bon-pwan,” Ignis corrected him absently. “It means well-endowed.” 

“Oh,” Prompto muttered, rereading the sentence silently and blushing as he realized for the first time just how risqué Tinker Bell was actually meant to look. He cleared his throat and continued reading until another strange word made him pause once more a few minutes later. 

“‘A little!’ she replied with hauteur. ‘If I am no use I can at least withdraw,’ and she sprang in the most dignified way into bed and covered her face with the blankets.” Prompto lowered the book and glanced up. “Hey, Iggy, I’ve always wondered, what’s ‘hauteur’ mean?” 

“Honestly!” Ignis said with an exasperated sigh, the kind he usually reserved for the third day in a row that Noct refused to touch any vegetables. “You’ve read this book _how many times_ and you don’t know what half the words mean?” 

Stung, Prompto could only stare at Ignis for several minutes. Ignis’ fingers were twisted in the bed sheets and for a moment longer his mouth twisted into an ugly frown before smoothing into neutrality once more. 

**_He’s right, you idiot. What’s wrong with you?_** a treacherous voice whispered in the back of Prompto’s mind. A voice he hadn’t heard in quite a while. Swallowing hard, Prompto closed the book gently, not bothering to mark the page. 

“Jeeze, time really flies. Visiting hours are over already,” Prompto said. He didn’t have to check to know that they had at least fifteen minutes left, but he pointedly didn’t look at the clock. Maybe if he didn’t look it wouldn’t be true. “But hey, once they move you to a regular room tomorrow I can stay way longer so maybe we can actually get to the pirates and stuff then.” 

“Prompto,” Ignis murmured, but Prompto sprang out of the chair before he could continue. If he let him keep going he was sure that Ignis would apologize for snapping and Prompto suddenly knew he couldn’t bear that. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he said instead, leaning in to kiss Ignis’ cheek quickly. “Try to get some rest, okay? I love you.” Ignis didn’t respond, just lowered his head as though staring at his lap and Prompto fled the room. 

Leaving the hospital was a blur and before long Prompto found himself on a deserted bridge, the same one he’d taken pictures of the sunrise from that morning. If it really had been only that morning. Every day since they had come to Altissia felt like an eternity unto itself. 

Breathing hard, he reached into his pocket without realizing what he was reaching for until his fingers closed on metal and he withdrew a small thimble. 

_“There,”_ Ignis has said in another life. _“Now, whenever your mind turns traitorous or I do something to make you think otherwise, you can hold onto that and know that I love you.”  
_

Prompto turned the small object over in his fingers and finally raised it with trembling fingers to his lips. He made the mistake of holding it in his injured hand, however, and his fingers were still stiff and constricted by the bandages. He felt it slip and time slowed as the thimble tumbled from his useless fingers, glinting in the light of the setting sun. His left hand shot out and for a brief, wonderful second metal brushed skin. 

The soft _plunk_ was one of the loudest sounds he’d ever heard and he watched as ripples spread across the surface of the water. 

Prompto watched the ripples spread out until the water was still once more. Laughter seemed to cancel out the urge to cry until he was left simply numb. Slowly, Prompto lowered himself to sit with his back against the wall of the bridge, utterly defeated.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay for this chapter. Comic Con took way more out of me this year than usual and then work tried to kill me so it was slow going there. I hope it was worth the wait! And, for anyone who wants to see, here are my [pics from Comic Con!](http://gizzwhizz.tumblr.com/post/162554843549/prompto-cosplay-master-post)
> 
> Also, this story has now broken 20,000 hits and 1,000 comments (though half of those are probably just me responding but still)!! I am so blown away. You guys are the absolute best!

Prompto couldn’t say how long he stayed there, slumped against the bridge. The sun set. His phone rang out with yet another call from Gladio, which he ignored. He didn’t want to go back to the hotel. He couldn’t go back to the hospital. 

Moving as if in a daze, he eventually pulled his camera bag into his lap and dug his good hand inside. He brushed past the worn book and the cool metal of his camera, but froze when his fingers stopped on something he didn’t recognize. Paper crinkled as he pulled out a stack of sheets. It was the hunter posters he had absently collected from Maagho’s. 

He began to shuffle through the stack of wanted ads, not really reading them as he went. It was a surprisingly hefty stack for the rather small city, though most of them were minor daemons that haunted alleys at night. He couldn’t imagine anyone would care much now, with the city still mostly shut down at night as it struggled to breathe life back into itself. He stopped his mechanical examination of the papers, however, when a crude drawing caught his eye. The words “A Lost Painting” glared up at him from the faded paper. 

Prompto frowned as recognition tickled in the back of his mind. He read the hunt’s description twice, trying to place why it felt familiar. Ignis would know. Ignis always knew those sorts of things. 

Pushing the treacherous thoughts away, Prompto closed his eyes, which were beginning to burn from lack of sleep, and rubbed them with his thumb and forefinger. He pressed hard enough to see red splotches, trying to recall anything he’d heard about paintings. 

When it clicked he jerked his head up so fast he nearly cracked it against the bridge’s railing. 

“Vyv,” he gasped, thinking of the last time he had seen the underground magazine editor before they’d left Lestallum. 

_“You know the famous Accordo treasure,_ Lakshmi _? They say that the painting is haunted by a powerful evil spirit.”_ He could practically hear Vyv’s voice in his ears. _“So anyway, if you guys find yourself headed out to Altissia, take a detour and snap me a pic of that paining, would you?”_

Prompto scanned the wanted poster again. It didn’t give the name of the painting that needed exorcising, but he knew in his gut that this was the _Lakshmi_ Vyv had been talking about. 

“A powerful evil spirit, huh?” Prompto muttered as he shoved the stack of papers back into his bag, feeling like an idiot for not realizing the truth. Of course it would be a daemon. Ghosts might not exist, but the world was far from free of monsters. 

“Alright,” he said, breathing out slowly. He had to reach up and grip the edge of the railing to haul himself back to his feet. He let his gaze drop to the dark void of water beneath him for a moment before he ran his fingers through his hair and started walking. “Let’s do this.” 

It felt good to have something to do, anything. It seemed he couldn’t do anything right for Ignis, but _this_ , this he could do. A simple hunt. A pic for Vyv. He could do this in his sleep. 

As always in this city, it took a bit of wandering before he found what he was looking for, but when he finally stumbled upon a set of stairs descending into what looked like a cellar he knew he’d found the right spot. He skipped down the steps, splashing into a few inches of standing water that must have filled the room during Leviathan’s summoning. 

The painting took up almost the entirety of the far wall. A woman with dark hair dressed in red stood with her arms wide, vulnerable and open. Maybe it was just his state of mind, but Prompto could only read sadness in her dark eyes and the downward pull of her lips. 

“Well, I guess this is it,” he said as he pulled his camera from his bag and sloshed a few steps forward. As he approached, the painting seemed to shimmer, sliding in and out of focus for a moment. Prompto frowned, worried it was his camera lens, but a spark of light like an exploding light bulb soon proved him wrong. 

“No way,” he whispered as a woman dressed in white appeared before the painting, arms outstretched. She was ethereal, long white hair and dress floating around her as if she were submerged. He snapped a few pictures on instinct with a grin. “I guess it really was haunted after all.” 

At his words, the ghostly woman’s eyes opened and locked on him. Even through the camera lens he could see the flare of fire in those eyes. Prompto swallowed as his stomach sank into his waterlogged boots. 

“Uh-oh,” Prompto muttered. He moved quickly to stow his camera safely in his bag. A second later his instincts were proven right as the apparition seemed to swell in size, her white hue bleeding into something greenish and dark. Her face lost its serene expression and twisted in a screech. Then she lunged. 

Prompto rolled and summoned his gun, cursing when it slipped out of his bandaged hand. Scrambling in the water, he picked it up with his left hand and fired. He had trained with both hands, but he wasn’t surprised when the shot pulled to the left and missed the daemon’s center to strike her shoulder instead. Bearing sharp teeth, she screamed again and swiped at him with nails that had become talons. 

Backed into the wall, Prompto half-tripped in an attempt to dodge to the side but still felt lines of burning pain open on his shoulder. They were shallow cuts, but they hurt more than he should have and a second later he recognized the burning ache radiating through his veins, making his head spin. He’d felt this before. When the naga had bit into that same shoulder. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he grumbled, even as he overbalanced and collapsed with a splash. The daemon let out an ugly laugh and loomed over him, closing in for the kill. Blinking hard, Prompto raised his arm and fired again. The poison didn’t seem as bad this time, making him feel drunk more than anything else. Still, his shot went wide and missed the daemon entirely this time, though she couldn’t have been more than three feet away. 

Prompto’s arm shook and then dropped back to his side. His limbs were too heavy and it was getting hard to breathe. The stench of rotten flesh filled his nose as the daemon bend close enough for him to feel her breath on his face and he gaged but couldn’t manage much more. 

_So this is it, huh?_ he thought, closing his eyes. 

The sickening thud of metal sinking into flesh filled his ears followed by a deafening scream. Blearily, Prompto opened his eyes and barely made out a familiar tall shape hacking away at the hissing daemon woman with a huge sword. 

Gladio. 

Time slipped away from him as he lay on the floor, the standing water just high enough to tickle his ears and wash over the scrapes on his shoulder, sending fresh agony through his arm. Even the pain wasn’t enough for him to keep his eyes opened, however, and he felt himself drifting. 

“Prompto!” Eventually a gruff voice brought him back. With an effort he managed to open his eyes, blinking up at the man crouched beside him. Gladio’s expression was unreadable, or maybe Prompto’s vision was just too blurry to properly analyze it. 

Prompto ran a dry tongue over his chapped lips and worked his mouth until finally he managed to produce a sound. “Poison,” he croaked. Darkness overtook him before Gladio could respond.

* * *

The first thing Prompto was aware of was a soft bed and a pillow that felt like a cloud cradling his head. The call of sea birds greeted him, muffled by a shut window. Next was pain, though it was dull. A throb matching his heartbeat that rang out from his shoulder up his neck and down to his fingertips like a flash of lightening. 

He groaned. 

“Finally awake, huh?” a gruff voice asked form his left. Prompto opened his eyes slowly. His head felt heavy, but his mind—and his eyesight—was clear. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim daylight streaming into the room through thin curtains and then turned to see Gladio. 

Prompto was laying in the bed of the master bedroom of their suite at the Leville. The bed he hadn’t slept in since the night he’d shared it with Ignis. Gladio had pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and was holding a book in one hand, now lowered to his lap. 

“You’re damn lucky that Iggy had an Antidote in his bag, you know that?” Gladio huffed. “I almost took you to the hospital, but the hotel was closer.” Prompto swallowed, his throat dry. 

“Thanks,” he managed to say, sounding mostly like himself. 

“Now, since it doesn’t look like you’re going to die anytime soon,” Gladio said slowly, “do you mind telling me just what the hell you were thinking?” Prompto clamped his mouth shut and dropped his gaze, staring at the hills and valleys of the white sheets covering him. 

“You ignored you phone for almost 24 hours. You clearly haven’t slept or eaten in Atrals know how long, And _then_ you go after a hunt _by yourself_. You almost got yourself killed! I finally had to track you down with your GPS—leaving Noct unprotected, by the way—and even then, if I hadn’t gotten there when I did—” 

“I know,” Prompto interrupted the tirade, daring to sneak a peek at Gladio’s face. Despite the reprimand, Gladio hadn’t been shouting the way he usually would. In fact, he didn’t even look all that angry. Just tired. About as tired as Prompto felt, actually. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. “I should have told you where I was going I just…the last few days have been really hard, you know? I…I wasn’t thinking.” 

“Like you ever do,” Gladio snorted, but even that was wrong. All of the Shield’s normal edges were softened and, to his surprise, Prompto didn’t like it one bit. 

“What is it?” Prompto asked, clearing his throat, to try and speak a little louder. “What’s wrong? Did something happen to Noct?” He remembered Sana cautioning him that something might be wrong if Noct didn’t wake up soon and his blood ran cold. 

“Prince Charmless is fine,” Gladio replied, finally closing his book with a snap and setting it aside. “Still playing Sleeping Beauty.” It took a moment for Gladio to meet his gaze. Finally he sighed and ran a hand through his mane of hair. “Iggy called while you were asleep.” 

Prompto shot upright, gasping as the sudden movement sent pain through his newly reinjured arm. Of course! It was mid morning, judging by the sun. He’d missed visiting hours. 

“I have to—” he began. 

“Stop,” Gladio barked, finally using the commanding tone that Prompto had been prepared for all along. He froze obediently, blinking at the bigger man. “First off, you’re not going anywhere until you eat something. And you’re not going alone. I called in a favor and Secretary Claustra’s sending some guards over to watch the door.” He frowned darkly at that and Prompto didn’t have to ask to know exactly how Gladio felt about that arrangement. 

“What did Iggy say?” Prompto finally asked. He felt like he could barely breathe. His entire body was taunt as a bow, which only enhanced the pain in his shoulder. 

“He wanted to know where you were, first. I told him you were sleeping.” Prompto waited, but Gladio didn’t give any further details. The blond bit his lower lip. “And he gave me his new room number for this afternoon. He said they were going to take the bandages off as soon as he was moved.” 

_He’s going to hate me for not showing up_ , Prompto thought. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t his fault: that he’d been sleeping off a poison. He should have been there. How could he let Ignis go through that alone? 

Gladio crossed his arms. “You okay?” 

_No,_ Prompto thought, but he nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he muttered. “My shoulder just hurts, that’s all.” 

Gladio regarded him silently for a moment, and Prompto waited while the bigger man debated whether or not to challenge his statement. Finally, the Shield shrugged and handed Prompto a glass vial. The liquid inside swirled purple and gold. 

“I have pills now,” Prompto protested weakly. 

“Drink it,” Gladio said simply. 

“We…we don’t have many of these left now,” Prompto muttered, his fingers wrapping around the thin glass. Even just touching the vial made him remember the sharp sting of glass digging into his palm while he desperately searched Ignis’ satchel, praying for a miracle. 

“You’re a wreck,” Gladio responded in his no-arguments voice. “Drink it, or so help him I’ll make you.” Prompto blinked and glanced up at Gladio again. The threat should have been hard but instead it had been unbelievably gentle. Only Gladio could make force-feeding sound like a kind gesture. 

“Okay,” Prompto finally agreed, unstopping the vial and drinking it down in one swig. Unlike the pills, the effects were instantaneous and he immediately felt his body relaxing and his breath come easier. He had to keep his eyes closed for a long moment afterwards, however. The taste, the smell, it was all Ignis. These curatives only existed because of Ignis. And Prompto had absolutely no idea if he’d even be welcome to visit the injured man at this point. 

It was a little too satisfying to crush the empty vial and feel it dissipate in his hands. He would have welcomed the sting of glass shards in his flesh. 

There was a knock on the door and Gladio slapped his thighs as he stood. 

“That’s probably lunch. Eat it all like a good boy and then we’ll go visit Iggy, got it?” 

Prompto only nodded, rubbing absently at the bandage that Gladio had applied somewhat sloppily to his shoulder.

* * *

Prompto managed to eat most of the sandwich Gladio had gotten for him, though it tasted like sand and made his stomach roil unpleasantly. Even so, Gladio wasn’t satisfied until Prompto drank two full glasses of water and forced down an apple as well. Aside from Gladio’s occasional orders to keep eating, however, the meal was silent. 

At some point, Prompto realized he was saving his energy for the hospital. He couldn’t crack jokes with Gladio and still paste on a sunny attitude for Ignis, after all. He was tired and he could only pick one. 

He picked Ignis. 

Halfway through their meal, Claustra’s guards arrived and, after a quick introduction, stationed themselves in the hallway outside the suite door. Gladio grumbled something about how he was worth any three of them, but Prompto wasn’t listening. 

Ignis had been so on edge yesterday and that was before Prompto had abandoned him. Part of him was almost afraid to go back now. What would he do if Ignis was truly blind and Prompto had left him to find out by himself? How would he soothe him, reassure him? More than anything, he just wanted his shoulder to stop aching so he could think. 

Finally, Gladio pushed his plate aside and asked if Prompto wanted to head out. The blond could only manage a nod, afraid his lunch would come back up if he opened his mouth, and retrieved his camera bag before they set out. 

Prompto was half blind to the wreckage around them by now as they made their way across town. He had grown so used to it in the last few days that it hardly seemed out of place anymore. The thought might have bothered him if he weren’t so busy imagining Ignis fisting the bed sheets and glaring at nothing when he meant to be glaring at Prompto. 

Gladio kept eyeing him as they walked, he could feel the stares like hot coals on his neck, but thankfully he didn’t try to start a conversation. Normally it was Prompto who filled the silences, after all. 

When they reached the hospital, there was a brief moment of confusion while they consulted the various signs to find Ignis’ new room and when they did Prompto’s heart sank lower. This part of the hospital felt newer, probably recently renovated or something. The attempts at comfort—pastel walls and spotless floors—only made it seem more sterile. Prompto immediately missed Myra and her tough love attitude. 

They found the door easily enough, halfway down a hallway this time. It was propped opened and Prompto knocked as they stepped in. 

“Hey, Iggy,” he greeted, forcing every ounce of cheer he could muster into the words. Then he paused. Now only sporting a single IV, Ignis appeared much more himself in this new room. But what really caught Prompto’s attention was his face. The bandages were gone. A flimsy looking pair of paper glasses covered Ignis’ eyes now instead, held in place by an elastic band at the back of his head. The pink edges of a burn peeked out over the top of the glasses on his left side, cutting across his eyebrow. 

Prompto breathed in deeply. It was the most he’d seen of Ignis’ face in days. 

“They took the bandages off,” he whispered, stepping further into the room. 

“Yes,” Ignis replied simply. He hadn’t offered a greeting, Prompto noticed, but he tried to ignore it. 

“And?” Gladio asked. Ignis jumped a little and Prompto winced. 

“Sorry, I should have said. Gladio’s with me,” he hurried to explain. It was unnecessary of course, now that Gladio had spoken, but he said it all the same. 

**_Like that helps,_** Prompto’s treacherous mind whispered. 

“My right eye can make out some light and shadows, but nothing distinct,” Ignis reported. He sounded like he was directly quoting the doctor. Prompto let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“But it could get better, right?” he said, trying his best to sound hopeful to make up for not being there. 

“With time, it may be possible,” Ignis replied. His voice was so flat it hurt. He should be yelling or screaming or hell, even crying. Something. Anything would be better than this perfect calm. Prompto had to suppress a shiver. 

“Iggy, I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Sorry he hadn’t gotten there sooner. Sorry he hadn’t thought to keep a Hi-potion on him instead of leaving them all with Ignis. Sorry he hadn’t done more. 

“Prompto,” Ignis sighed and finally turned his head vaguely in their direction. 

“You got nothing to be sorry for, kid,” Gladio said, laying a hand on Prompto’s uninjured shoulder. 

“But I do!” Prompto burst out. “This is all my fault. I was too busy dicking around after I got Noct to Leviathan. I should have—” 

“Enough, Prompto,” Ignis interrupted. It wasn’t sharp, but demanding. Not unlike the way he’d used to snap at Prompto to keep his eyes on the road when they had first started their trip and the blond had been so excited to drive the Reglia. Back before Ignis really knew him and knew what that tone did to him. Ignis heaved a deep sigh and clasped his hands in his lap. The gesture was so business-like, so detached. Prompto froze, half knowing what would come next. “I know you cannot help it, but I simply cannot reassure you right now, Prompto,” Ignis said carefully. 

**_Of course he can’t take care of you, stupid. You’re supposed to be taking care of him. And look how that’s going.  
_ **

Prompto swallowed hard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gladio open his mouth, but he shook his head quickly, brushing Gladio’s hand off of his shoulder. Gladio had been right, earlier, he was a complete mess. He thought of what Myra had told him when they’d first met. 

_“Your boyfriend’s recovery is going to take a toll on both of you and you’ll burn out if you’re not careful. I’ve seen it happen far too many times,”_ she had said. And that was in the case of people who weren’t constantly fighting a losing battle with their own minds. 

“Yeah…neither can I,” Prompto said quietly. The silence in the room was a physical pressure on his ears and he saw Ignis tense at the words. “I’m a mess, Iggy. I almost got killed by a _painting_ today…yesterday…whatever.” He gave a chuckle that was just this side of hysterical. “I’ve tried to fix this. I’ve tried to make it better. I really, really have. But I can’t. There’s nothing I can do. And I love you so much, Iggy, that seeing you like this _hurts_.” He had to stop and tug on his bangs, comforted by the familiar prickle of pain along his scalp. “Please believe me, I _want_ to take care of you, but I have to take care of myself too.” 

Every word felt like a betrayal. How could he be this weak? His eyes were surprisingly dry but his heart was thudding too hard and his shoulder was a solid spike of pain now. He took a shaky breath and managed to take a step back towards the door. Ignis had yet to say a word, just as he hadn’t said much of anything to Prompto directly in days. 

“I’m so sorry. I tried to force myself to be what you need right now but I…I just can’t, Iggy. I’m not that person.” He took another step back. “I still love you but I…I’m sorry.” 

And suddenly he knew he couldn’t let Ignis say anything. He couldn’t be berated or, worse, accepted for being so useless. So, instead, he turned and fled before Ignis or Gladio could stop him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you gave a listen to the songs Prompto sends to Ignis. He picked them for a reason. Also, let me know if the links don't work!

Prompto was back at the hotel before he knew it, bustling past Claustra’s guards and throwing opened the door to the suite’s second room before he stumbled to a halt, doubling over to catch his breath. He stood there, sweat dripping off his brow and heaving for breath for some minutes before the world began to take solid shape around him again. Once it had he straightened and then found himself caught in the doorway, watching the steady rise and fall of Noct’s chest beneath the sheets of the room’s bed, only slightly smaller than the one in the main bedroom. 

Prompto swallowed and took a hesitant step into the room. He hadn’t stopped to see Noct since that first night in the hospital. After that he’d thrown everything he had into helping Ignis and left Noct in Gladio’s care completely. The stab of guilt at that abandonment made his shoulder ache, never mind that Noct himself didn’t know the difference. 

He paused as his phone squawked at him. Even before he unlocked the screen he knew what it would be: a text from Gladio. Sure enough the Shield wanted to know where he’d run off to now. 

‘At the hotel. With Noct.’ he shot back and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Did that mean Gladio was leaving already? Leaving Ignis alone? And what about Ignis…how was he coping? 

Prompto groaned and ran a hand through his hair, crossing the room to sit on the edge of Noct’s bed. 

“Duuuude, I’m such an idiot,” Prompto moaned, glancing at his sleeping friend. Other than looking a bit paler than normal Noct was the same as always, and Prompto felt some of the tension drain from his shoulders. “I...think I just broke up with Iggy. I mean, not really…I mean, I don’t know! I only meant that we should take a break, I guess, but I don’t think I explained it well and then I just ran away and the Six only know what he thinks and…Aaaauuuggh! Why am I so stupid?!” Prompto buried both hands in his hair this time, mussing it before grabbing two fistfuls and pulling. 

The action hurt his shoulder as much as his scalp and he reluctantly let go, flopping backwards onto the bed. It was a good thing it was so long or he might have landed on Noct’s legs. Thankfully, his back met only the mattress with a _thump_. 

“What am I even bitching about?” Prompto asked the ceiling after a few moments. “You’re gonna totally lose it when you wake up and find out about…everything…” He thought of Luna and closed his eyes, concentrating for several moments on taking deep breaths. 

“Listen, I still don’t get what’s going on between you three…was going on…but don’t forget you’ve still got Gladio, alright? Just, remember that.” Even as he said it, Prompto remembered Freyr saying something similar to him. 

_“The important thing is that he’s alive. You can figure out the rest later,”_ the old man had said. 

Prompto groaned again and threw his arm over his eyes. 

“Maybe I really did totally blow it,” he mumbled. “Iggy’s been there for me through so much, you know? And now he needs me and I couldn’t…” He trailed off and glanced at Noct, as if willing him to wake up and give him an answer. Noct didn’t stir, but even so, Prompto could practically hear his response. 

_‘Hey, it’s not your fault if Specs is being a dick. This sucks, but he shouldn’t take it out on you. You were just trying to help.’  
_

“I know!” Prompto sighed, shifting his gaze back to the ceiling and dropping his arm back to the mattress with a dramatic sigh. “I know. But, still, I should have been stronger.” 

_‘Says who?’_ Noct’s imaginary voice challenged. Prompto could just see the crossed arms and the raised eyebrow that would accompany the statement. Prompto didn’t have an answer for that so he kept his mouth shut, lips pressed into a thin line. It wasn’t fooling the Noct in his head any more than it would have fooled the real one. 

_‘Look, Iggy knows your hang-ups. Rationally, he knows he pushed you too hard. But he’s not being rational right now, not that anyone would really blame him. Let him get his shit together. He won’t blame you.’  
_

“Try telling my brain that,” Prompto muttered, rapping his knuckles against his forehead. “And it’s NOT that I don’t care or that I want to stop helping him I just…I guess I just can’t see him right now. I can’t handle Snarky Iggy and he’s 200% snark right now, cuz that’s what he does when he’s pissed but not sure who to be pissed at.” 

_‘So do something else, then. No one’s stopping you.’  
_

Prompto sighed and glanced up at Noct’s still face. 

“I guess,” he admitted. Freyr was still working on Ignis’ uniform and had already given him the idea of using different buttons to differentiate Ignis’ shirts. It was as good a place to start as any. “Yeah,” he continued around a loud yawn. “I could work with that. Good idea, buddy,” 

He was still recovering from not only his injury but his own self-induced exhaustion, not to mention dehydration and lack of food. All of that coupled with a near panic attack followed up by a flat-out run across town seemed to be more than Prompto’s compromised body could cope with. 

“Just gonna join you for a little nap, ‘kay bud?” Prompto muttered. He rolled onto his good shoulder, facing away from Noct now, and pulled his legs fully onto the bed to tuck them against his chest. In less than a minute he had fallen asleep that way, curled into a ball at Noct’s feet.

* * *

For the second time that day Prompto woke up to Gladio’s face. The Shield was shaking him gently, avoiding his bad shoulder, while the dim light of fast-approaching evening slanted through the windows. Prompto grumbled but rubbed his eyes as he uncurled, wincing as his back popped loudly. 

“Hey,” Gladio greeted quietly, as if they might wake Noct if they were too loud. As if. “Sorry, but you gotta eat something. Then you can go back to sleep. Astrals know you probably need it.” 

Prompto nodded and got off the bed as gently as he could so as not to wake its sleeping resident, practically comatose or not. 

“Thanks,” he muttered as they left the room, Gladio closing the door firmly behind them. 

“I gotta say, kid, I didn’t think you had it in you,” Gladio said as he turned back to Prompto, speaking at a more normal volume now. “What you did today, that took guts.” 

Prompto wilted and fiddled with the spot where the bandages on his hand met his wristband. 

“Doesn’t feel like it,” he muttered. 

“It never does,” Gladio said sagely, ushering him towards the couches where trays of room service were waiting on the coffee table. 

“Was…was Iggy alright?” Prompto asked and nearly winced at how small his own voice sounded. 

Gladio snorted as he removed the cover on his tray to reveal a steak and a generous helping of potatoes. Prompto peaked under his own cover and was glad to find a much more bland looking chili waiting for him. 

“He’ll get over it,” Gladio said. He gestured at Prompto with a fork-full of steak. “You stood up for yourself because you needed to take care of you. I’m damn proud of you, Blondie. And he will be too, once he pulls his head out of his ass.” 

Prompto almost answered with ‘That’s what Noct said,’ before realizing he’d be quoting an imaginary conversation. Instead he dug into his chili, taking great gulps of water when it burned his mouth. 

“Hey, Gladio?” Prompto ventured to ask after they’d finished nearly half the meal in silence. “Can you do me a favor? Can you…visit Iggy for me?” Before Gladio could answer he rushed on, “I’ll stay here and look after Noct and I know you two don’t totally get along all the time but maybe…just for a few days…so I know how he’s doing? You can say no,” he finished, stirring his chilly listlessly. 

“Prompto,” Gladio said and when he didn’t continue Prompto realized that he was waiting for the blond to look at him. So he did, though it was admittedly more of a shy glance. “Did you really think you’d have to ask me to do that?” 

Prompto looked down again and shrugged. Gladio was the King’s Shield, Noct’s Shield. But, somewhere in the last few months he’d become just as protective of Ignis and Prompto as he was of Noct. Noct’s well-being came first—he had that in common with Ignis—but Gladio did everything in his power to look out for all of them. The previous night’s rescue had been an example of the rule rather than an exception. Gladio had saved all of their lives more times than any of them could count. 

"I guess not,” Prompto said into his chili and then glanced up again, offering the biggest smile he could muster which wasn’t much. “Thanks, Gladio.” 

“Don’t think you’re not gonna owe me, though,” Gladio said as he finished off the last of his steak. “Iggy is just begging for an attitude adjustment and you know it.” 

This time Prompto did smile, though he hid it by spooning up the rest of his chili. 

That night, Prompto was too tired to wait for Gladio to finish his shower and finally braved the bathroom in the master bedroom. Whatever ghosts of sensuality that had haunted it previously seemed to have finally fled. Maybe his declaration to Ignis had banished them or maybe he was simply too tired to care. He had nearly forgotten he was still wearing Ignis’ skull necklace until he undressed for his shower and felt the chain pull, the charm thumping against his chest once it was free of his shirt. He considered it in the mirror, rubbing his thumb over the depression of the eye sockets. After a long moment of staring he raised the pendant to his lips briefly before letting it fall once more and climbing into the shower. 

Whatever magic had exorcised the bathroom seemed to have worked on the bed as well and he crawled beneath the sheets without a hint of the loss that had haunted him before. Even so, it was a big bed and he felt slightly ridiculous sleeping in it alone. Ridiculous and lonely. 

Despite his exhaustion, he found himself staring at the text app on his phone. He doubted Ignis wanted to hear from him, but the need to reach out gnawed at him. **  
**

**_You just want to make sure he doesn’t hate you. You don’t actually care how he’s doing.  
_ **

Prompto didn’t bother trying to argue with the thought, unpleasant as it was. It was at least half-true, after all. 

Finally, he settled on a message that Ignis wouldn’t have to respond to. Navigating to his video app, he found the [video for a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Th_-fsnUZlw) and sent the link in a text. Songs had served them once before, on the long drive to Cape Caem. Maybe they could use them again. He waited for the “Delivered” bubble to appear before setting his phone aside for the night and burrowing into the covers. Maybe Ignis wouldn’t even listen to it, but at least he’d sent it. At least he’d done that much.

* * *

Gladio didn’t have to force him to eat breakfast the next day and they arranged a quick schedule as they ate. Claustra’s guards were still in place but Gladio plainly didn’t trust them. Prompto would make his trip out to visit Freyr’s shop in the morning and be back in time to watch over Noct while Gladio visited Ignis in the afternoon. Prompto thanked him about ten times until Gladio finally threatened to hit him if he didn’t shut up. 

Once again, it was the threat of violence that brought a genuine smile to Prompto’s lips. It was normalcy, and nothing was normal anymore. 

Selecting the last of his clean clothes to wear, Prompto dug through Ignis’ bag for all of his button-up shirts and put each in his camera bag. The Advisor’s one and only short-sleeved shirt would be easy enough to tell apart on its own, he decided, and so left it behind. He popped one of his pills into his mouth as he turned to go, silently relieved that Gladio hadn’t made him use another curative. 

Prompto made it to the Olmstead’s shop in only ten minutes, now that he knew the way, and nodded to Luna’s wedding dress as if passing an old friend as he entered. Once again he was hit with a wave of nostalgia upon entering the shop, from the twinkle of the bell above him to the dim lighting that was somewhat unexpected for a shop that sold tailor-made clothing and accessories. 

“May I help you?” the woman behind the counter asked. She had nut-brown hair that was just beginning to hint at grey pulled into a tight bun. She was the kind of woman who possessed an indiscriminate age, despite the slight change in hair color. Gold-rimmed glasses balanced delicately on the edge of her nose and she peered over them to take in Prompto. 

Her consonants were only slightly soft and her vowels just a bit too rounded, but if Freyr hadn’t already told him Prompto would never have guessed she was deaf. 

“Are you Mrs. Olmstead?” he asked, coming closer. “My name’s Prompto.” He got no further as she suddenly clapped her hands, face bursting into a brilliant smile. 

“Oh! Yes, Frey told me about you!” she cried, coming around the counter to shake Prompto’s hand vigorously. Her grip was strong and reminded him of Cindy. A sure sign that she worked with her hands. He blushed a bit at her outburst, though they were alone in the store. 

“You’ve given him quite the task, let me tell you,” she continued, letting out a soft laugh. “Resurrecting that outfit you give him is no easy feat.” Prompto’s stomach twisted around his breakfast and he ducked his head, though not so far that she couldn’t see his lips when he spoke. 

“It’s alright if he can’t do it. I know it’s kind of a lost cause…” 

“Now!” Abignail said, clucking her tongue, “I didn’t say that!” She leaned a bit closer and cupped one hand around her mouth for a conspiratorial whisper. “Frey likes a challenge, he does. You’ve given him quite the present, actually.” 

“O-oh,” Prompto said, smiling a bit. “Okay, if you’re sure.” 

“Frey is actually at home, working on it as we speak, but how can _I_ help you?” she asked. Her voice was a bit too loud in her enthusiasm, but Prompto liked it. He did the same thing, he knew, and he had the advantage of being able to hear himself. 

“Actually, Mrs. Olmstead—” 

“Abby,” she insisted. 

“Abby,” Prompto repeated, feeling himself relax even more. He’d never liked titles, even something as simple as Mr. or Mrs. It felt so stilted and formal. 

“I don’t know how much Freyr told you but…uh…” he trailed off and fidgeted with his overstuffed camera bag. 

“He said your love was hurt,” Abby said quietly. “How bad is it, dear?” Prompto swallowed and blinked hard against the sudden sting in his eyes. It was really starting to sink in now, just how much more Ignis had lost than his eyesight. How much of _Ignis_ Prompto had lost. 

“He’s blind,” he whispered. It was so quiet even he could barely hear the words, but Abby was reading his lips after all. 

“Blind?” she asked, to be sure. He nodded quickly and suddenly felt himself swept into a hug. 

“Oh, my dear, I’m so sorry.” 

Prompto almost broke then. His breathing hitched and he teetered on the edge for a dangerous moment. No one had apologized to _him_ for Ignis’ injury. Part of his mind screamed at him for being a selfish bastard, that he wasn’t the one that was hurt, but it was drowned out by a flood of gratitude for the simple words. 

“Thanks,” he breathed. She pulled back when she felt his mouth move against her shoulder and he quickly repeated the word, managing a watery smile. 

“What can I do, dear?” Abby asked. It was such a simple question but for a moment Prompto was lost for an answer. It felt so absurd that someone was offering to help him when it was Ignis who needed the attention. And yet, at the same time, there was so much he wanted to ask for. Crazy things: to be held; to be sure it wasn’t his fault; to know that Ignis still wanted him. 

His hand brushed his bag and he cleared his throat, remembering why he’d come in the first place. 

“I need some buttons…and probably some thread,” he managed to get out. He pulled out one of the shirts to show her what he meant. “Freyr gave me an idea about using buttons to help Ignis tell his shirts apart,” he explained. Abby grinned at him and nodded. 

“We can certainly help you with that, can’t we?” she said, hurrying back around the counter to pull out a tray of assorted buttons in every shape, size, and even material that Prompto could think of. As he drew closer, however, he noticed the display of jewelry for the first time, in particular a selection of necklaces and earrings made of twisted glass. Abby must have noticed his distraction because she spoke up. 

“Frey handles the clothes and I do most of the rest,” she explained. 

“You work with glass?” Prompto asked, a new idea taking shape rapidly in his mind. 

“Among other things,” she said a bit cryptically, giving him a toothy grin. “Now, let’s pick out some buttons, shall we? The sooner your love can find a new normal, the better.” Prompto could only nod and turn his attention to the buttons.

* * *

Prompto had to turn down Abby’s offer for tea three times in order to escape in time to make it back to the hotel for lunch. Gladio asked how it had gone, but Prompto refrained from boring him with the details and only said it went well. Abby’s words stuck with him, however, and once they had finished their sandwiches he made Gladio wait while he dug through Ignis’ bag once again. 

“Here,” he said, handing over the container of styling gel that Ignis used for his hair. “Give Iggy that, will you? You don’t have to tell him it’s from me it’s just…I don’t think he likes having his hair down. It’s gotta be driving him crazy by now.” 

Gladio raised an eyebrow but accepted the assignment and left without question. He couldn’t have been gone for more than an hour (Prompto was still trying to sew the first of the new buttons in place on one cuff, but had to keep stopping to put on a band aid whenever he managed to jab a new finger) when the door to their suite banged open so hard it bounced off the wall. Prompto winced and quickly set the shirt aside when Gladio glanced at him. He suddenly felt it might be best to keep Ignis’ possessions out of Gladio’s reach. 

“Your boyfriend is the most stubborn jackass I’ve ever met in my life,” Gladio growled. Prompto winced again. 

“What happened?” he asked as cautiously as he could. It was like sharing the room with a behemoth. Gladio began to pace, something he only did when he couldn’t vent his anger by hitting something. Prompto might not know Gladio as well as Noct or Ignis, but he’d picked up on that much. 

“He won’t do his physical therapy,” Gladio finally spat. “I let him off the hook yesterday because, well, _that_ happened.” He gestured vaguely in Prompto’s direction and Prompto didn’t have to ask what he meant. “But the nurse said he refused today, too. He’s practically healed, but they really want him to do at least a few sessions so he, you know, learns how to use his cane and all that shit.” Gladio shook his head. “We don’t have time for this, and even if we did I’ve had just about enough of his martyr act.” 

Prompto worried his bottom lip hard enough to taste metal. 

“Noct’s not even awake yet…can’t you give him a few more days before you drag him out of bed?” He tried to keep his voice light, but he knew there was a very real possibility that Gladio would do just that. If there was one thing Gladio absolutely wouldn’t stand for, it was a quitter. Gladio turned on him like a hawk sizing up its prey and Prompto sank back into the couch on pure instinct. 

“Fine,” Gladio growled. “You want to let him rot in that bed, I guess that’s between you two.” 

“He won’t rot,” Prompto said, sitting up a bit straighter. He tried not to engage Gladio when he was like this, as a general rule, but things were different where Ignis was concerned. Everything was different where Ignis was concerned. “He’s just…re-evaluating. Give him some time.” 

“What, like you’re doing?” Gladio retorted. Prompto flinched, because that hurt. A lot more than he was expecting, actually. Prompto opened his mouth to defend himself, much more meekly than he’d defended Ignis, but Gladio didn’t give him the chance. 

“No, shit, I’m sorry,” Gladio muttered, running his hands through his hair and stopping mid-pace. “You’re doing the right thing, Prom. I just…” 

“You don’t like people who won’t help themselves,” Prompto observed quietly. “Not can’t, but won’t. I get it. And I think you’re right, Iggy needs to pull himself up by his bootstraps but…he’s maybe not ready yet?” With the way Prompto’s voice rose at the end it came out as a question. “I think…this is one thing we have to let him do at his own pace.” 

Gladio stared at him for a moment before coming around the couch opposite Prompto’s and flopping down onto it. 

“When did you get so smart?” Gladio muttered. 

“Hey, I’ve always been smart!” Prompto protested, feeling like they were back on solid ground again. 

“Right,” Gladio drawled, snatching the room service menu off the coffee table. “Because stopping in the middle of battle to take a selfie with a 50-foot snake is _so_ smart.” 

“I made you look awesome in that shot, just so you know,” Prompto shot back, fighting back a grin. Gladio only snorted and tossed the menu to Prompto. Prompto’s eyes flicked over the dinner items but he was distracted by the warmth that had blossomed in his chest at their bickering. He wondered if Gladio knew how much of a rock he was becoming for Prompto through all of this. What was more, he wondered if he wasn’t serving the same purpose for the Shield. 

Later that night, freshly showered and tucked into bed, Prompto thought back over what Gladio had said. While he still believed Ignis deserved the right to heal at his own pace, Gladio was right about one thing: they didn’t have a lot of time. Just because Luna was dead, just because Ignis had been blinded, didn’t mean they were stopping here. If anything, what had happened only made him more determined to take down Niflheim. Too many cities had been attacked and too many people had died for them to stop now. He still couldn’t say what it all meant: gathering the Astrals’ blessings or Noct being the “Chosen King” or what exactly reclaiming the Crystal would do. All he knew was that they couldn’t stop now. 

And that meant that Ignis couldn’t give up. 

He couldn’t remember the name of the song he wanted and had to do some creative searching on Moogle, but finally he [found it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y46uRo4-WZI) and sent Ignis another text. He hadn’t responded to the first one, but Prompto sent it anyway. He stared at the text message screen for a moment before plugging his phone in and setting it aside, turning his back to cocoon himself further in the cool blankets. Slowly he was beginning to feel more like himself again, and if he could manage that then maybe Ignis could too. 

He hoped so, at any rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the links mess up on mobile: the first song is Circles by The Young Romans and the second is Blame by Air Traffic Control.


	40. Chapter 40

By the following morning, it appeared that Prompto and Gladio had fallen into a routine. They shared a breakfast of eggs and toast and then Gladio settled himself on the couch with a book while Prompto dug through Ignis’ bag once more and made a mental note to order laundry services after smelling each of his own shirts to find the most presentable one to wear. 

Prompto passed a number of what he assumed were volunteers at work moving rubble and setting up machines to pump water from the lower streets on his way to the shop. For a moment he was torn between the twin urges to offer his assistance or to take a few candid shots of them, but in the end he did neither. He still hadn’t taken a single picture since Leviathan’s summoning. 

The Olmstead’s tailor shop was as gloomily inviting and as blessedly empty as ever. He immediately recognized Abby behind the counter with her back turned to the door, obviously oblivious to the bell. Prompto made a wide circle of the glass counter, hoping not to frighten her. 

“Oh! Good morning!” Abby greeted him when he came into view, putting a hand over her breast as she straightened quickly. 

“Sorry, hi,” he said sheepishly, waving a hand. Her eyes narrowed and he followed her gaze to the colorful band aids wrapped around nearly all of his fingers. Wincing, he quickly hid his hands behind his back. 

“I’m guessing sewing doesn’t come naturally to you, does it?” Abby asked, placing her hands on her hips with an exasperated huff. Prompto swallowed and licked his lips. 

“Iggy did that kind of stuff for us,” he said quietly, letting his eyes drift off to the side. Of course, nearly whispering didn’t make any difference when your audience was reading your lips and a moment later Abby was standing in front of him with her hands out, palms up. 

“Come on,” she coaxed gently, “let me see the damage.” 

Ducking his head, he dropped his arms and let his fingers twitch at his sides for a moment before putting his hands in hers. She looked over his abused fingers and clicked her tongue. 

“I think you had best bring the rest of those shirts in and we’ll finish them together over tea, how does that sound?” she suggested. “Maybe even some dinner? Astrals know what you’ve been eating.” 

“Oh, no, I couldn’t,” Prompto started to protest, but even as the words left his mouth he knew somehow that it wasn’t really a suggestion. 

_Iggy’s gonna love her,_ he thought, before his mind added unbidden, _if he ever drags his ass out of that hospital bed._

Shaking his head quickly he realized she was talking to him again. 

“Nonsense. Come over tomorrow. I was going to make potato soup anyway and I always make too much. Besides, it will be a nice excuse to drag Frey away from his project.” Prompto felt himself blushing, knowing that Freyr’s project was resurrecting Ignis’ Crownsguard uniform through whatever mysterious tailor’s magic the old man possessed. 

**_All you’re doing is inconveniencing them_** , his mind shouted at him, but Prompto pushed the thoughts away and forced a smile. 

“Alright,” he relented. “Okay if I invite a friend?” he asked. 

“The more the merrier,” she responded automatically. Prompto’s smile melted into something more genuine and less pinched and he nodded. 

“Oh,” he said, digging into his camera bag for the case he’d taken from Ignis’ luggage. “I had another idea I was hoping you could help me with. You guys have done so much…I could help around the shop or something if you want. I owe you both way more than money.” 

Abby pulled her glasses up from where they were hanging on a golden chain from her neck and perched them on the edge of her nose. 

“Let me think about it. In the meantime, let’s see what we have here,” she said, popping the case opened. Prompto smiled nervously and launched into an explanation of his idea.

* * *

Abby had been able to fulfill his request easily enough. She had sacrificed the lenses from another pair of designer sunglasses and taken them into the back, with Prompto following like a lost puppy. He’d been directed to sit on a stool out of the way while she popped the lenses out of Ignis’ old pair of glasses, careful not to further damage the lens that was already cracked. Using those as a reference, she had then reshaped the lenses from the sunglasses with pliers and some sort of grinding machine in no time flat, fitting them carefully back into Ignis’ frames and polishing the finished product with a soft cloth. 

Prompto couldn’t keep the grin from his face when he made it back to the hotel room and thrust the case into Gladio’s hands, instructing him to give it to Ignis with a bright “No peeking!” Gladio had raised an eyebrow but accepted the case without further comment. 

Afterwards he’d devoured the BLT sandwich Gladio had ordered him for lunch and barely spared the man a wave as Gladio left for the hospital. Prompto went about getting their laundry together and calling room service to pick it up. Once that was finished, he perched himself on the edge of Noct’s bed, much like he had days earlier, and set back to work attempting to get the new buttons in place on Ignis’ shirts. 

“I hope he likes his sunglasses,” Prompto gushed into the stillness of the room, still managing to prick himself even through the band aids on his fingers. “It’s gotta be better than those disposable eye-test glasses he was wearing before and besides, it would be more comfortable, right? More familiar—if it’s his own pair, I mean?” He glanced to Noct as if waiting for the sleeping prince to nod in agreement before hissing as he jabbed himself again with the needle. 

“Pay attention, Prompto,” he chided himself. He was grateful for Abby’s earlier offer of help now. At this rate he was going to lose a finger before he actually managed to get a button in place. 

Gladio’s return was heralded, once again, by the slam of their hotel room door. 

“Hold that thought,” Prompto whispered to Noct’s sleeping form and poked his head out of his friend’s room. 

“Ignis still getting on your nerves?” Prompto asked cautiously. 

“I don’t even wanna talk about it,” Gladio muttered and Prompto swallowed. If Gladio didn’t even feel like complaining then it must have been truly bad. 

“O-okay, sure thing,” Prompto said, stepping forward with his sewing gathered awkwardly in his hands. 

“Mind if I…?” Gladio asked, nodding at the room behind Prompto. 

“Oh! Nah, man, go ahead,” Prompto practically squeaked and scurried out of the way. Gladio didn’t say anything else before going into Noct’s room and closing the door firmly behind him. 

Prompto sighed and made his way to one of the couches. He fussed with the button for an hour more, finally securing it with what was probably three times as much thread as needed. He didn’t feel very accomplished, however, and Gladio had yet to reappear. Stretching his arms above his head, Prompto decided to settle for a granola bar from his pack for dinner and made his way to the other bedroom. 

After a quick shower, he crawled under the blankets and turned the TV on, nowhere near sleep. After trying and failing to find a comfortable position, he pulled out his phone and stared blankly at the main screen for some time. 

Ignis still hadn’t responded to any of his texts. He considered sending one of his own, a real one with words, but he had no idea what to say. 

**_Sorry I ran away like a coward? I hope you don’t hate me?_**

Sighing, he settled for scrolling through his music once more instead. Prompto liked just about everything and had a fairly extensive collection on his cloud, but he was looking for something specific tonight. Maybe not something as heavy handed as what he had sent the night before but still something reassuring. Something to let Ignis know he hadn’t been forgotten, or abandoned. To tell him that, despite what Prompto had said, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

By the time he had narrowed his selection down, his eyes were beginning to droop and he decided on a more direct and less metaphorical message. Once [the text](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-xPuJWfIrY) was sent, Prompto yawned and tucked the phone under his pillow before curling up, his back to the yawning expanse of white sheets that made up the other side of the bed.

* * *

Gladio failed to appear for breakfast the next morning and Prompto bit his lip. He stared at the door to Noct’s room and almost knocked twice before finally sending a text. Almost immediately Gladio responded with, ‘Sleeping in today,’ which only made Prompto cast a wry glance at the door. 

The Olmstead’s home address was on a folded paper in his bag and Prompto decided against pestering Abby or Freyr at the store if he was going to be spending the evening at their house. Instead, he headed back into the bedroom to tackle another task. 

The leather satchel Ignis kept their curatives in sat half-hidden beside the couch, still filled with bits of broken glass. Prompto wasn’t sure why the vials had shattered rather than dissipating the way they did when their contents were drunk, but he barely understood how curatives worked in the first place so he decided not to worry about it too much. It was some complicated rule about magic, he was sure. Dragging the trash can out of the bathroom, he upended the satchel over it and shook it until the musical twinkle of glass ceased. 

The next hour was spent cross-legged on the floor with his phone clamped in his mouth, the flashlight app on as he used a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit to methodically pluck out any remaining slivers of glass. Once he was sure nothing inside was glittering in the light anymore he ran a cautious hand along the soft inside of the bag. Only then did he finally straighten, letting out a whine as his back popped and cracked. 

Now cleaned, he set the satchel aside and went back to Ignis’ bag to find what extra Potions and other curatives they might have, but paused even as he began pulling the vials out. The shape of a Potion bottle and an Ether were different enough—long and slim versus short and squat—but the differences between others, like a Potion and a Hi-Potion, were more subtle. 

Closing his eyes, he found he couldn’t tell the difference simply by running his hands over them, even taking into account his collection of bandages. 

Swearing, he pulled everything out, including his own curatives, and organized them in small groups on the floor. For a long moment he just stared down at them as though they had personally offended him, fingering Ignis’ necklace all the while. 

Frowning, he turned at last to dig through his own bag. Mostly all he found were his newly laundered clothes (returned earlier that morning) and some of his more rarely used camera equipment. He knew it all by touch, and paused when his fingers hit the roll of gaffer tape. Pulling it out, he studied it for a moment, running his fingers over the plastic surface of the black tape. 

Crossing back to the bed where he’d left the first aid kit, he retrieved a pair of scissors and sat down before the line of bottles, pulling one of his own curatives towards him. Cutting a strip of tape, he set to work with the scissors cutting it down into a star that was only slightly lopsided. Picking the scraps off himself, he pressed the star to the glass vial. 

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms against his pants and closed his eyes before picking up the vial once more. Using his pinky finger, one of the only ones not sporting a band aid yet, he ran the pad of his finger over the side of the glass vial. He felt as soon as the texture changed to the tape, easily tracing the sharp points of the star. 

Prompto let out a relieved breath that was almost-not-quite a laugh and not-quite a sob, grinning down at his handy work. Quickly, he thought up a handful of shapes that would be distinct enough to stand out from one another and set out marking each of the remaining vials.

* * *

“Looks like you’ve been busy.” 

Gladio’s voice startled Prompto enough that he almost dropped the Ether that he was currently affixing a black triangle to. Letting his breath out slowly, Prompto placed it back with the others. It had been the final vial. 

“I thought Iggy could use a way to tell them apart,” Prompto said, turning to grin over his shoulder. Something pulled at his cheek as he smiled and he reached up to find a scrap of tape stuck to his face. Gladio’s expression was unreadable as he took in Prompto’s handiwork. The Shield shook his head, folding his arms. 

“You never stop, do you?” Gladio muttered. “If that bastard had any idea…” Prompto blinked and then frowned, shifting to his knees to face Gladio fully. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying and failing to keep his voice neutral. His bandaged fingers twisted together in his lap. 

“Nothing,” Gladio sighed, shaking his head once more and dropping his arms. Prompto was unconvinced, but he began carefully transferring the curatives to Ignis’ clean satchel regardless. 

“By the way,” he said as he worked, “I was invited over to the Olmstead’s for dinner. I know you don’t like leaving Noct with those guards, but I was going to head over soon. You could join after you see Iggy at the hospital…” He trailed off, glancing up to catch Gladio’s eye. The bigger man was already turning away, however. 

“It’s fine, and thanks but I’ll pass.” 

“If you’re sure,” Prompto hurried to say, but if he was being honest he hadn’t really expected Gladio to accept the offer for dinner. Closing the satchel with a snap, Prompto gathered up his own bag, filled once more with Ignis’ shirts, and followed Gladio out of the room. He bit his lip as he noted how tense the Shield looked and how standoffish he’d been since yesterday evening. 

“Hey, Gladio,” Prompto ventured quietly. “You’d tell me if Iggy wasn’t okay, right?” He expected a quick and probably annoyed reassurance, but to his surprise Gladio didn’t answer right away. 

“Iggy’s fine,” Gladio finally said. “He’s just…having trouble adjusting. I know I would in his place,” 

“Because of his duty to Noct,” Prompto agreed softly. “I know but…I don’t know…do you think I’m just making it worse by not visiting him?” 

“Are you ready to visit him?” Gladio asked flatly. Prompto looked up to find Gladio eyeing him like the bird of prey tattooed on his torso. Prompto weighed the question, scuffing his shoe on the carpet. 

“I don’t think so,” he admitted finally, talking to one of the couches. 

“Then let me deal with Ignis,” Gladio said, not unkindly, “You go have your dinner and have fun.” Prompto blinked a sudden wetness out of his eyes and nodded, ducking past Gladio and the guards at the door to head for the hotel’s elevator. 

The Olmstead’s actually lived between the Leville and their shop and Prompto made it there with only a few minutes’ walk. It was Abby who answered the door when he knocked, hugging him like a long lost relative and shooing him in the door before calling for Freyr to come to the table before she dragged him there by his hair. 

Prompto was uncharacteristically quiet as he ate his soup, fascinated as he watched the older couple’s lively conversation. Despite her disability, Abby seemed to barely need to glance at Freyr to know what he was saying as the two discussed the city and all the places Prompto simply _had_ to go if he hadn’t already—and if they hadn’t been too damaged by Leviathan and the Niffs. Every now and then Freyr would punctuate his sentences with a hand gesture for Abby’s benefit, but the movements were so natural that Prompto didn’t even recognize them at first. 

He found himself wondering if he and Ignis could ever be like this. They’d seemed well on the road to it once, but now…now he wasn’t so sure. 

At some point he managed to find an opening to mention the Chocobo-Moogle festival and that only set the couple off again, telling stories of previous years and adventures Abby had had at the festival with her sisters when she was young. Eventually Prompto had scraped his second bowl of soup clean and was feeling fairly stuffed when Abignail jumped up with a sudden, “Oh! I nearly forgot!” and bustled from the room. 

Prompto blinked and glanced at Freyr for an explanation, but he only winked and waggled his furry eyebrows. 

When Abby returned, she was carrying an elegant cane, black with a silver tip and handle, and more silver inlaid along the shaft. Prompto sat up a little straighter as she grinned and tapped the cane on the ground before him. 

“I was experimenting a while back and got the measurements wrong on a walking stick,” Abby rushed to explain. “It’s a bit too long for a gentleman’s stick, you see, BUT!” and here she paused and shot a grin at her husband, “we were thinking your Ignis could make use of it. As one of those canes that blind people use, you know?” 

“Judging by his taste in clothing, anything the hospital gave him would likely be far beneath his standards,” Freyr put in knowingly. 

Prompto’s throat closed and he noticed too late how the cane had begun to blur in his vision. The first trickle of water on his cheek had him rubbing his face and taking a shuddering breath. 

“You’ve both been so n-nice…I couldn’t…I…” He had to stop and make himself take another breath before he began all out sobbing at their dining room table. 

“You can,” Abby said gently, and he felt her take one of his hands and close it around the top of the cane. “Besides, like I said, it’s hardly worth anything to me,” she said with a shrug. “Maybe it was meant for you from the start.” 

Prompto sniffed and rubbed his face again, closing his eyes tightly to will away any further tears. 

“Now,” Freyr said, slapping the table with an open palm. “Let me put some coffee on and we’ll see what we can do about those shirts.”

* * *

Prompto trudged back to the hotel in the light of street lamps and the moon, glad that it was so close. He held the cane in both hands against his chest and his bag was stuffed with Ignis’ shirts, finally all sewn and ready for him. Prompto had been even more quiet while they had worked than he was been during dinner, though only because he no longer trusted himself to talk. By the time they had finished (with him only managing to do one more shirt while Abby and Freyr completed the rest), however, he was determined to repay them for their kindness. 

“Come with me the next time I check in on the neighborhood,” Abby said without missing a beat. He was learning that she was a woman who rarely hesitated. “We could use a strong boy like yourself to help clean up a bit around here.” Prompto didn’t need to be told twice and had readily agreed. 

Now he was riding the elevator up to their suite and thinking only of his bed and what song he should send to Ignis tonight. He swiped the card in their lock, not even acknowledging the guards anymore as they had become tantamount to appliances at this point, and froze two steps into the room. 

He heard the door click shut behind him. 

Gladio was sitting on one of the couches. Not reading, not pacing, not fuming, or even looking for something to punch. Just sitting, with his head in his hands like a man utterly worn out. 

“Gladio?” Prompto whispered. He clutched the cane close enough that it dug into his chest painfully. “What is it?” 

“That bastard,” Gladio muttered, without looking up or raising his head. “He won’t eat.” 

“What?” Prompto asked. His feet carried him to the opposite couch without his full permission and he sat down heavily. “What do you mean?” 

“Ignis…he hasn’t eaten in days apparently. They just figured it out today because his blood levels are all out of whack.” Gladio scrubbed one of his hands over his face and finally looked up. His eyes were rimmed red and Prompto’s stomach flipped. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything so unsettling. 

“I knew he was depressed. Who wouldn’t be? But…Six. I think he’s giving up, Prompto.” 

“Giving up?” Prompto echoed. His own voice sounded far away, as if it was echoing down an empty hallway. Then someone else was talking and it took several seconds before he realized it was him. “…my fault. If I was stronger…if I was there for him…I should never have left like that. What’d I do?” There were tears in his eyes for the second time that night and his breath was coming in hitching gasps. A moment later the cane clattered to the ground as Prompto doubled over, wrapping his arms around his middle and moaning like a wounded garula. 

He heard Gladio say something, but the words made no sense. There was a touch to his arm, and a rougher one to his shoulder, but none of it mattered. The words “Giving up,” echoed in his mind on loop and then there wasn’t any air. 

The next thing he knew there was liquid in his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but a hand clamped over his mouth and held it in. How could he swallow when he couldn’t breathe? But he managed it somehow, and the world came back into focus a bit, though it was still fuzzy around the edges. 

At some point he must have toppled off the couch and was laying curled on his side on the carpet, staring with vacant eyes at the space beneath the coffee table. 

“You still with me?” Gladio asked, his voice shaking slightly. “Come on, Prom, say something.” 

“This is all my fault,” Prompto managed to whisper. “And I can’t fix it. Sewing buttons, cutting shapes out of tape, what the fuck am I doing?” Curling up even tighter, Prompto covered his face with his hands and yanked harshly at his bangs. A few blond strands came lose to curl around his fingers. 

“You’re _doing_ everything you can,” Gladio said fiercely. He was crouched beside Prompto and began running one of his hands up and down Prompto’s back. “Believe me, I gave him hell but…Prompto, this isn’t something you or I or even Noct can fix. Ignis…Ignis has to want to get better. Do you understand? It’s _his_ decision, not ours.” 

Prompto blinked once, twice, and then pushed himself up. Leaving the cane and his bag where they were, he climbed shakily to his feet and turned to his bedroom. 

“I’m going to bed,” he said dully. Gladio called after him, but Prompto didn’t respond. He didn’t shut the door behind him, but Gladio didn’t come after him either. Prompto didn’t even bother to take his boots off before he climbed into bed. Woodenly, he followed his nightly ritual and texted Ignis [a link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ3MzLpOy1o), even though he was sure now that the Advisor wasn’t paying attention to them. Once the message was sent, he chucked his phone blindly across the room and turned over, shutting his eyes tight until exhaustion took him.

* * *

At first, Prompto had no idea what time it was when he woke up. No light came through his windows and he wondered for a moment if he hadn’t slept through an entire day. Soon enough, however, he recognized the pattering of rain against glass. 

Sighing, he rolled over and reached for his phone, only to remember it was somewhere on the other side of the room. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and crawled across the floor until he found it. 

It was past noon. 

He had a missed call and frowned as he listened to the message, trying to remember why his head hurt so much. The message was a reminder to come by the hospital and have the stitches removed from his hand. 

The hospital. 

The previous night’s conversation came back to him in a rush and he had to scramble for Ignis’ satchel and down another of his curatives to fend off another panic attack. When he was done he looked down, only slightly out of breath, and noted that there were only two left. 

Taking a shaky breath, he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Okay,” he said to himself. “Okay, you have to go to the hospital anyway. Maybe you could…stop by and see him?” 

**_And say what?_**

Prompto bit back with a whimper, but forced himself to stand. At the very least, he was ready to have the full use of his hand back. Still wearing yesterday’s clothes, he cautiously made his way out into the main room. Gladio was nowhere to be seen and he blew out a soft breath. He didn’t know what he would have done if he’d had to explain where he was going. 

Finding one of the hotel pads of paper, he left Gladio a quick note that he’d be back soon and left before he could be caught. 

Wearing only a tank top, Prompto was taken completely by surprise by the near-torrential downpour he walked out into upon leaving the hotel. Automatically, he tried to cover his head with his arms and dart between awnings whenever possible, but soon enough he was drenched and gave up entirely. 

“Perfect,” he muttered as he dropped his arms and set off at a more leisurely pace. By the time he arrived at the hospital he knew he must look like a drowned rat, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to care. 

When he explained why he was there to the woman at the front desk, he was directed to one of the ER nurses who raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Forgot your umbrella?” the man asked as he arranged his instruments. Prompto just stared at him. “Tough crowd,” the man muttered as he began removing Prompto’s bandages. Prompto watched him work with a detached air, barely wincing as a quick shot ensured he wouldn’t feel the stitches being removed from the pinking flesh of his healing palm. When he was finished, the nurse noticed the old bandage on Prompto’s shoulder and frowned. 

“What happened there?” he asked. Prompto only shrugged but didn’t protest when the man gently pried the old dressing off. The nurse scolded him and cleaned and redressed the scratches before declaring Prompto free to go. For a long moment he sat there as if he hadn’t heard him, then Prompto slid from the table and headed robotically towards the exit. 

The sound of rain grew louder as he neared the glass doors and engulfed him once more as they slid opened. Prompto took a few steps and stopped, standing just close enough that the doors behind him swished opened and closed repeatedly. Prompto closed his eyes, oddly soothed by the sound. 

And the longer he stood there, the more sounds he began to notice. The rain was more hollow above him where it bounced off the canvas sheltering the hospital’s main entrance. To his right it slapped almost cheerfully off of springy leaves. It was a harder tattoo against the cobblestones, like someone dropping endless handfuls of marbles, but every now and then there was a more muted tone where it crashed into growing puddles like a million jumping fish. 

The sounds were so clear he could almost see it. 

Someone was asking him to please move away from the doors—maybe the same nurse from the ER—Prompto wasn’t sure. Whoever it was, he nearly knocked them over as he turned and raced back inside. Someone, maybe the same someone by the door, shouted, but he ignored it as his wet boots slipped on the linoleum. There was a row of wheelchairs by the front desk and he fairly crashed into one, grabbing the handles and shoving it ahead of him. 

Now there was definitely shouting, but he slammed his newly healed hand into the elevator button and the noise abruptly cut off as the doors closed behind him. It was only once the doors were closed that he realized he’d hit the floor for the ICU by mistake and punched the button for Ignis’ new room instead. 

When the doors opened, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to find the room, having only been there once, but the door was opened and he could see Ignis sitting up in bed. What was more, music drifted, slightly tinny, from the phone that Ignis was currently clutching like a lifeline. Prompto skidded into the room and knocked the wheelchair against the bed in his excitement. 

“Who—?” Ignis’ head shot up in alarm. He was wearing his glasses, the ones Abby had repurposed. His skin looked slightly grey, his hair was greasy, and his cheekbones were more prominent than Prompto remembered. 

“You’ve gotta see this, Iggy,” Prompto gasped. He wasn’t sure if anyone was about to burst into the room and try to stop him, so he scurried to the other side of the bed quickly, ripping back medical tape to pull Ignis’ IV out in one quick yank. 

“Prompto?” Ignis gasped. He made no move to stop Prompto, though, as he freed Ignis from the other machines around him, yanking off the automatic blood pressure cuff and pulling the pulse meter off of Ignis’ finger. Then he pulled the blankets back and clumsily made sure the wheelchair was locked in place. 

“Come on, we gotta go,” Prompto said when he was all finished, reaching to grab Ignis’ hands. For the first time, however, Ignis resisted Prompto’s insistent tug to pull him to his feet. “Come on, Iggy. I’ve got a wheelchair for ya and everything. Just get up!” 

The room was oppressively silent for a long moment, only made more-so by the fact that Ignis’ phone was now silent where it lay lost in the tangle of blankets. Prompto sighed tossed his head, trying to whip his dripping hair out of his eyes. It was plastered to his forehead, however, and he couldn’t move it without letting go of Ignis’ hands. 

“Iggy,” Prompto whispered, leaning close enough to feel Ignis’ breath on his face. “Do you still trust me?” 

There was a beat and then Ignis shifted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Prompto sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening and gripped Ignis’ forearms to help keep him steady as he guided Ignis to the wheelchair. Once he had his feet in place, Prompto kicked off the lock and twisted the chair towards the door. 

“Now hang on,” he said, surprising himself at how excited his own voice sounded. And then they were off. Ignis gave a single yelp of surprise and gripped the arms of the chair, but didn’t protest as Prompto propelled them towards the elevators. So far there were no signs of pursuers. He punched the down button impatiently, looking over his shoulder like a fugitive. 

“Hey!” a familiar voice called just as the doors finally dinged opened to an empty elevator. 

“I’ll bring him right back!” Prompto called, not even turning to look at Sana as he hit the button for the main floor with his elbow. She yelled something else, but it was cut off as the doors slid closed. 

“This may count as kidnapping, you know,” Ignis said wryly. It was such a normal thing for him to say that Prompto couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. 

“It’ll be worth it, I promise. Oh, and you’re going to have to get a little wet. Hope that’s okay.” 

“What?” Ignis asked, but Prompto shushed him as they reached the main lobby. Taking a deep breath, Prompto took a sharp left to avoid the main entrance where he’d made his mad dash and wheeled Ignis smoothly towards the ER exit. If anyone was looking for them, it wasn’t over here and their path was practically deserted. Prompto let out a breath when the doors opened for them and he pushed Ignis out into the pouring rain without any warning. 

“Prompto!” Ignis squawked, but Prompto ignored him and wheeled the chair out of sight of the doors before engaging the lock once more. He circled the chair and reached for Ignis’ hands again. 

“Stand up,” he instructed. 

“Prompto, it’s raining,” Ignis huffed in annoyance. 

“I know that. Now do you trust me or not?” Prompto demanded. His heart was hammering in his chest so loud he was sure Ignis could hear it. This time, however, Ignis didn’t hesitate but let himself be dragged to his feet with a sigh. 

“Now what?” Ignis demanded, folding his arms in his thin hospital gown. Prompto wished he’d thought to at least wear his vest. 

“Listen,” he said. 

“To what? Prompto—” 

“Shhh,” Prompto hushed him, touching one elbow gently. “Please, Iggy, just listen.” 

Ignis gave another put-upon sigh but closed his mouth to do as he was told. His somewhat bewildered-somewhat annoyed frown stayed in place for a few moments longer before it cleared to a more neutral expression. Prompto watched, holding his breath, as Ignis’ posture straightened as he took in all the little nuances Prompto himself had noticed (and probably a few more besides). 

One of Ignis’ hands came up, shaking faintly, and covered his mouth. The other pulled his glasses off. For the first time, Prompto saw the full extent of the damage. How his left eye was fused shut with an ugly, jagged burn and his right was milky white and staring. But at that moment, all Prompto really registered was how wide Ignis’ “good” eye was. 

“Can you see it?” Prompto whispered. Ignis jumped, as if he’d forgotten Prompto was there, and he shoved his glasses back onto his face. Even as he did so, however, he nodded. 

“There’s…a tree over there,” Ignis said, pointing to his right. “Several, I believe, and a deep puddle just ahead of us. The hospital is behind us—we must be on the side of the building as I don’t hear any awnings—and there is something to our left…something metal. A bench, perhaps?” 

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed, picking up now on the ting of the rain against the metal bench that sat awaiting weary staff on break. “Yeah, that’s right, it’s a bench, Iggy. I didn’t even notice it.” 

“And you…” Ignis continued, nearly whispering now. “I can hear the difference in the cadence of the rain. You’re standing just here.” He put his hand out, almost tentatively, and it brushed against Prompto’s chest. Prompto swallowed thickly and caught the hand in both of his, holding it against his thudding chest. 

“That’s right, Iggy. I’m right here,” he whispered. Even he wasn’t sure if he was crying or not, given the steady downpour, but if he was it felt _good_ in a way that tears had never felt good before. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto suddenly blurted. He winced even as he said it and made to take a step back, but Ignis either felt it or anticipated the move and suddenly there were arms wrapped tight around Prompto. For a moment he stood there frozen, pressed against Ignis’ chest and knowing that the Advisor wasn’t shivering only from the cold of the rain. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said again, wrapping his own arms around Ignis now. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do whatever it takes, I swear but I…I miss you, Iggy.” He gulped in a breath and pressed his face into Ignis’ chest. “I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you as well,” Ignis said into his damp hair. “And I fear I must also apologize. I…treated you rather poorly. Nearly unforgivably poorly, actually.” 

“No, Iggy, no. I should have been there for you,” Prompto said quickly, shaking his head. 

“Yes, but I…” Ignis stopped and blew out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like it wanted to become a chuckle. “Might we just agree we both have much to apologize for?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Prompto said, sure that Ignis could hear the smile in his voice. He shifted to look up at Ignis and felt the skull pendant press as a hard lump between their breastbones. Ignis kept one arm latched firmly to Prompto as he reached between them to feel the object curiously. 

“Oh. I wondered where that had gotten to. I suppose I assumed it was lost,” Ignis murmured. 

“I’ve…been wearing it since they brought you in,” Prompto admitted, feeling his face heat up despite the cold rain. He automatically began to reach for the chain. “Y-you can have it back—” 

“No, keep it. For now at least,” Ignis said. His lips curled into a small but tender smile and Prompto’s breath caught. It was the most beautiful thing he’d seen since they’d come to Altissia. Maybe ever. 

Ignis’ hand left the pendant and traveled up Prompto’s chest, fingers ghosting over his chilly neck and finally settling to cup his cheek. Then he began to lean in, but whether he was going to kiss Prompto or just rest their foreheads together Prompto would never know as the stern clearing of a throat made them both jump. 

“Care to take this inside before the both of you undo all the hard work we’ve done keeping you alive?” Myra asked in a voice that brooked absolutely no argument.

* * *

In the end, Prompto’s punishment had been a stern lecture from Myra about the dangers of yanking out IV’s when you don’t know what you’re doing, not to mention taking a half-starved individual out into a pouring, freezing rainstorm, but Prompto was only half paying attention. He sat rubbing the towel they’d given him over his hair while a small puddle formed in his seat and the floor below it. It took them well over half an hour to get Ignis changed and resettled in his bed and once they had, even Sana only had the patience to let Prompto talk to him briefly on the grounds that visiting hours were over. 

Prompto was pretty sure that they weren’t, but he’d also just broken probably a dozen hospital rules and likely a few laws with barely a slap on the wrist to show for it so he couldn’t really complain. 

For a moment he hovered anxiously by Ignis’ bed. When he took the Advisor’s hand in both of his once more and squeezed the movements were hesitant and stitled where once they would have been as natural as breathing. 

“I’ll come visit you tomorrow, okay?” he asked and then waited, because it really was a question. Now, warm and dry and back in his sterile hospital room, Ignis could easily decide that Prompto wasn’t welcomed after all. 

“Only if you promise to bring _Peter Pan_ ,” Ignis replied, though the slight tremble to his voice betrayed his own nerves. Prompto snorted and blinked hard for a moment before he could find his voice again. 

“Try and stop me,” he said. Then he leaned in and lowered his voice so only Ignis could hear and whispered quickly. “I love you, Ignis Scientia.” Maybe they had moved too fast and maybe they needed to start over on some level, but that much had never ceased being true. 

“I love you too, Prompto Argentum,” Ignis whispered back, and he sounded somehow relieved to say it. Prompto’s heart swelled and he squeezed Ignis' hand one more time before finally letting Sana chase him out of the room. 

When he got back to the hotel, once again soaked to the bone, Gladio greeted him with a raised eyebrow that only rose higher when Prompto gave him a positively glowing smile. 

“Iggy’s gonna be okay,” Prompto told him simply. That, of course, brought about a whole new set of questions but Prompto somehow managed to beg for a night to himself by promising to fill Gladio in on everything tomorrow. 

Feeling lighter than he had in days, Prompto soaked in a hot bath for well over an hour and ordered an ice cream sundae from room service for his dinner, which he emerged from his room just long enough to snatch before beating a hasty retreat in case Gladio tried to force him to eat “real food.” 

Clean, fed, and wearing only a fluffy bathrobe, he climbed into bed and turned on his phone for his nighty ritual, only to find he had a message from Ignis waiting for him. For a moment all he could do was stare before his fingers moved to tap the app and click [the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLf9q36UsBk) inside. 

He listened to the song twice, water pooling in his eyes that he refused to let fall. Then he turned toward the empty side of the bed and placed his phone on the empty pillow, queuing up the song again as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The first step is taken! 
> 
> The first song was Up We Go by LIGHTS, the acoustic version.  
> The second is Save You by The Moxy.  
> The last one is Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Yes, Ignis likes Taylor Swift. Also I've never made myself cry with a Taylor Swift song before but hot damn. I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations!
> 
> The lovely and talented [SpirtMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse) drew/animated the scene of Prompto and Ignis [in the rain](https://imgur.com/a/tNgMdzp) and I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful it is! Aaah!
> 
> P.S. There is a Gladio & Ignis side story coming next. I was going to write one for each of them, but since they cover the same time span I decided to just combine them. :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The return! I apologize it's a bit short, but I'm still stretching my wings, as it were, and I wanted to get this scene posted sooner rather than later. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated in part to @denali96 who sent me the song "Chariot" by Jacob Lee earlier today. That song in no way inspired me to come straight home and write this and I haven't been listening to it on an endless loop for hours. Nope. No way. (Thank you, lovely!)

Prompto woke long before his alarm. He lay in the dark, checking the text history on his phone every twenty minutes or so to be sure that the previous day hadn’t been a dream. But every time he looked he found Ignis’ text, the first in days, with the KupoTube link. How long had it even taken Ignis to figure out how to attach a link through voice commands alone? Or had he had one of the nurses help him? 

Prompto immediately pictured Sana’s beaming face and felt his cheeks grow hot. 

He sighed and twisted onto his other side for the umpteenth time. It had really happened: the mad dash through the hospital, standing shivering in the rain, hoping for a miracle. And Ignis had forgiven him, hadn’t he? Though, now that Prompto looked back on it he wasn’t entirely sure. He had _left_ after all. After making Ignis swear he would never do the same thing. Prompto had turned around and done it to him. At the worst possible time, too. 

Still, Ignis was expecting him to come visit today. Wasn’t he? Yes, he was. He’d said to bring _Peter Pan_ , Prompto reminded himself even as heat prickled at his eyes and an itch set in under his skin. The first rays of sunlight were beginning to glow around the edges of the curtains and Prompto threw the covers back with a huff. He dressed in a hurry, dry-swallowed two pills for good measure, and crept out of the suite for an early morning run. 

This time he left his camera behind, and he almost immediately regretted it. Puddles dotted the cobbled streets, now mostly cleared of debris. They were small and reflected the orange sunrise in dazzling rainbows, completely unlike the brackish floodwaters that had covered the streets after Leviathan’s summoning. 

These were evidence of a cleansing, not reminders of destruction. 

After fifteen minutes, Prompto’s resolve broke and he slowed his jog to fish out his phone. The pictures were nothing close to the quality he would have gotten with his camera, but somehow he managed to capture the near fairy tale lighting to his liking anyway. Straightening, he thumbed through the pictures absently and it was a few minutes before he realized he was just standing in the middle of a bridge, smiling dreamily at his phone like an idiot. After a quick look to make sure no one was watching, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and hopped back into a near sprint. 

Halfway through his planned route, the medication began to kick in and his nervous energy was transmuted into a sluggishness that made his feet drag on the slick cobblestones. The feeling was familiar, though somewhat of a distant memory. For whatever reason, Ignis’ curatives had always managed to quell his anxiety without sapping all of his strength. The same, however, could not be said for his more mundane medication. 

By the time he finally stumbled back to the hotel, Prompto felt ready to crawl back into bed, never mind making the trek to the hospital. Despite that, he forced himself into the shower and ordered eggs and bacon for himself and Gladio while he dressed for the day. Prompto tried to clean while he waited for their food, afraid he really might doze off if he let himself sit still. That was how he found his bag and the cane Abby had given him abandoned by one of the couches in the main room. Pausing for only a moment, he carefully removed Ignis’ shirts still folded neatly in his bag, transferring them to Ignis’ own luggage, and set the cane by the door to bring with him to the hospital. 

Gladio appeared just as the food arrived and eyed Prompto with an unreadable look on his face as they both began to eat. 

“You headed out?” the Shield finally asked, watching Prompto chug at his paper cup of coffee. Prompto drank coffee when Ignis offered it, but never on his own. He didn’t need the caffeine. Usually. 

“As soon as I’m done,” Prompto said as he set the empty cup aside. 

“So when are you going to tell me what exactly happened yesterday?” Gladio continued, crunching on a piece of bacon. Prompto’s fork paused halfway to his mouth, but he quickly decided he didn’t have the time or the energy to relay the whole story just now. 

“Soon. Tonight,” he said quickly, swallowing his lukewarm scrambled eggs. “How’s Noct? Any change?” 

“None.” 

“Hmmm.” Prompto glanced up as he hummed his response, but Gladio was staring hard at his plate now. _He must be worried,_ Prompto thought and decided it was a good thing he was giving Gladio a day to himself. They didn’t say much more as they finished their breakfast and Prompto rather hastily wished the bigger man a good day as he left.

* * *

The hospital seemed to have moved farther away overnight. As the building came into sight, a bit of the grogginess was flushed out of Prompto’s system as his heart sped up ridiculously. What if Ignis had changed his mind? What if he really didn’t want to see him? 

What if…? 

Shaking his head, Prompto stepped through the automatic doors with Ignis’ new cane clutched to his chest. For one terrifying moment he half expected to be grabbed by some security guard and tossed out for the stunt he had pulled the day before. No one even looked his way, however. Even so, he couldn’t seem to uncurl his shoulders as he slouched over to the elevators and jabbed the button. 

Like everything else that morning, the elevator’s speed seemed to have slowed dramatically and it felt like years before his feet stopped at Ignis’ doorway. And once they had stopped, he couldn’t seem to get them moving again. 

Just as the day before, the door was opened, and, just as the day before, Ignis was sitting up in his bed with his phone in his hands. There was no music flowing from the tiny speakers this time, however. For a moment all Prompto could do was stare. Ignis looked healthier than Prompto had seen him since before…everything. Though his hair was still down, it no longer looked greasy and unkempt. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, the ones Abby had made from his pair with the lens that had cracked at the Disc of Cauthess a thousand years ago now. Prompto could see the hint of the scar covering Ignis’ left eye peeking from behind the lenses, along with a few more lines of brown scarring across one eyebrow and his bottom lip. Another line of scar tissue was barely visible on his chest where his hospital gown dipped in a low V-neck and Prompto wondered what other damage there was that he hadn’t seen yet. 

“Hello Moogle. What time is it?” Ignis said suddenly. Prompto jumped at his voice, suddenly so loud in the room, and dropped the cane in his surprise. It clattered to the ground just as the phone chirped, “The current time is 10:27 am, kupo.” 

“Hello?” Ignis asked, head whipping towards the door. Prompto dove for the floor and snatched up the cane before it could roll away. 

“Hi, hi! It’s just me! Sorry…I…” he swallowed as he straightened and stared into the dark glass of Ignis’ new glasses. “I’m sorry.” 

Prompto stayed rooted where he was and twisted his hands around the polished wood in his hands, suddenly blinking hard. 

**_You are such an idiot._**

“Prompto,” Ignis said quietly, and was that a blush dusting his high cheeks? Prompto watched him feel for the bedside table and set the phone aside once he’d found the surface. Then he turned his face back towards the door and frowned slightly. “You can come in, you know.” 

“Right!” Prompto fairly yelped, the words finally jolting him into motion. “Right, I know, sorry, I just…” Prompto trailed off as he half tripped across the room and fell into the visitor’s chair. He stumbled to find an ending for his sentence and settled for shrugging his bag off his shoulder instead. 

“What was that noise?” Ignis asked. For a moment Prompto just stared at the cane in his hands dumbly before rocking back to his feet and pushing the ornate silver handle into Ignis’ hands. 

“I brought you this. It’s a cane,” he explained, all in a rush. “It was a gift, actually, from Abby. Freyr’s wife…you know, Freya’s brother? I think I mentioned him? Anyway, she gave it to me to give to you.” He was nearly breathless by the time he’d finished, backing into the visitor’s chair again as soon as the cane was firmly in Ignis’ hands. He watched Ignis’ fingers trace the new object while he twisted his own fingers together hard enough to pop a few knuckles. 

“This is…very ornate,” Ignis said slowly. 

“It’s black with silver. She thought you’d like that,” Prompto mumbled. His entire body was a study in extremes, electrified nerves warring with an unbearable grogginess that left him feeling numb and slightly drunk. 

“I’m afraid I’m still getting the knack of ‘seeing’ objects by touch, but it seems quite lovely. Thank you, Prompto. And thank Mrs. Olmstead for me, will you?” Ignis said, carefully setting the cane aside to lean against the wall between his bed and the table. 

“Abby,” Prompto corrected him automatically. “She doesn’t like being called Mrs. Olmstead.” He smiled at the thought of the kind old woman and felt his shoulders relax a bit. “I’m glad you like it,” he admitted honestly. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, and waited a beat. Prompto glanced up and got the sense that Ignis had paused for just that reason. “Are you all right?” Prompto’s fingers began to tremble but he swallowed hard. 

“I’m fine,” he said, and cursed himself as his voice came out high as a mouse. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Really. I’m just…adjusting to the meds I guess? And this is the first day I haven’t had a million things to keep me busy so I don’t have a distraction…” he bit his lip as he realized it was true. He had filled his days with ways to help Ignis, but there wasn’t much more he could do without input from Ignis himself on what he could and couldn’t do on his own. 

“Medication?” Ignis asked, curiosity and concern mixing in his voice. 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto said, rubbing the back of his head. “Everything in your bag got broken in the explosion, Iggy. We’re almost out of the curatives you made me…so I got my old prescription filled. All they’re really doing is making me sleepy, though.” He half muttered the last sentence, but Ignis’ brows had drawn together. Then they smoothed out and the Advisor let out a breath of air that wasn’t quite a sigh. 

“My bag…so that’s what happened to your hand,” he said softly. Prompto blinked and ran his thumb over the pink skin on his palm where his hand had been stitched back together, He doubted it was even going to leave a scar. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said, shifting to angle his whole body towards Prompto, rather than just his head, “why didn’t you say so?” 

“Because it didn’t matter?” Prompto whispered, uncertainty turning the statement into a question. “So I cut myself trying to get you a Potion. So what? It wasn’t enough.” A fine tremble had begun to run through Prompto’s entire body, growing in violence until his entire body was vibrating. 

“Prompto—.” Ignis began, but Prompto cut him off. 

“No, it’s not alright,” Prompto said, his voice the only part of him that seemed capable of remaining steady. “I thought you were _dead_ when I found you, Iggy. And then when you weren’t, but you were blind, I _left_ just because you were grumpy about it. You needed me and I ran away. What kind of person does that?” Prompto shook his head. “I thought I needed to. I thought I needed space, or something, but all I did was shut you out and spend every second thinking about you anyway. That’s not right. That’s not _fair_!” 

It was only after he shouted that Prompto remembered that the door was opened and glanced over his shoulder. No one was looking in, however, and he curled into himself in the chair, staring at his knees as he dragged in shuddering breaths. 

“I take it, then, that you truly have spent the last few days sewing buttons and marking curatives, among other things?” 

Prompto’s breath froze and when he glanced up through dewy lashes there was a wry lilt to Ignis’ lips. 

“Gladio told you all that?” Prompto guessed quietly. 

“He rather screamed it at me, actually,” Ignis admitted, adjusting his glasses. The fidgeting gesture was so welcomingly familiar that Prompto very nearly began to cry in earnest. Instead, he managed to drag in a long breath and straightened his spine. 

“I only did what anyone would do,” Prompto said slowly. “It doesn’t make up for anything.” Ignis did sigh this time and shifted in the bed to make room beside him on the mattress. 

“Prompto, come here,” he ordered, holding out a hand in Prompto’s direction. The blond hesitated for a moment before taking the offered hand, kicking off his boots before climbing onto the bed. 

“I’m warning you, if I lay down I really might fall asleep,” Prompto said even as he curled himself into the space Ignis had left him on the mattress. 

“Then I will come right to the point,” Ignis said simply. Under any other circumstances the comment would have made Prompto snort with laughter. “We all make mistakes, Prompto. It comes with being human, I’m afraid. The real test is whether we are willing to learn from those mistakes. And you, my dear, are far more willing than most to do just that.” 

_Only because I’m so afraid you’ll leave,_ Prompto thought and had to squeeze his eyes shut as his vision blurred with burning tears. Even so, his body relaxed automatically when he felt lips brush his hairline. 

“It’s a quality I quite admire about you, in fact,” Ignis admitted in a whisper. “I can’t help but think you would have adjusted to a permanent injury with much more grace than I have.” 

Prompto’s eyes popped opened at the quiet confession and he looked up, straightening until his head was level with Ignis’ on the pillow. 

“Iggy,” he breathed. He ran his hand up Ignis’ arm and shoulder before cupping his face so the Advisor could anticipate the contact. “This isn’t a contest. Don’t even think things like that. You’re allowed to be upset! And if I made you think that you’re not then I’m an asshole!” 

Ignis smiled at him again, though there was a hint of self-deprecation to the expression this time. 

“You did not. And you are not,” he said, kissing Prompto just between his eyes. Prompto wondered if he’d meant to do that or had simply misjudged how much Prompto had moved. Ignis, for his part, gave no sign in favor of either hypothesis. Instead he buried one hand in Prompto’s hair and pressed his head gently down into the pillow. 

“As it happens, even I can only feel sorry for myself for so long. So if you were hoping for that nap I suggest you indulge yourself now, as I have Physical Therapy scheduled in roughly an hour.” Ignis smiled in a way that Prompto knew would have sparkled in his remaining good eye if he could see it, regardless of whether that eye was green or milky white. 

“Really?” Prompto asked, catching Ignis’ free hand in his and entwining their fingers. “That’s great, Iggy.” He couldn’t quite stop the yawn that chased his words and felt himself blush as his eyes began to droop. 

“I really am sorry, you know. For everything. For stuff I haven’t even thought of yet, probably,” he mumbled. 

“I know,” Ignis replied, scratching Prompto’s scalp lightly. “But you’re here. Let’s start with that, shall we?” 

“You’re here too,” Prompto replied. He wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, half-dozing already. All he knew for certain was how warm and safe he felt curled against Ignis’ chest on the hospital bed’s firm, cramped mattress, and how much better it was than the downy, empty luxury bed back at the Leville.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I'll do my best to be brief, but I would be remiss if I didn't at least address the terribly long hiatus I've put my lovely readers through. I made a post about it [here](http://gizzwhizz.tumblr.com/post/171537739204/about-the-hiatus-i-have-almost-written-this-and) on my Tumblr, but the short version is I received some negative feedback on this story that shook my confidence to my core. I am incredibly sorry and embarrassed about how long I have let it affect me, but all your amazing words of support got me through it and I am so happy to say that writing this chapter felt like coming home. I still have plans for a side story from Gladio and Ignis' POV, as I mentioned in previous chapters, but I decided it was more important to get the main story going again first and come back to that later for now. Lastly, this is now slightly more AU than before thanks to Episode Ignis, but it's cool and I even have a plan so don't even worry about it. 
> 
> To everyone who has been waiting so patiently for this chapter, thank you from the bottom of my heart and without further ado I give you the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything: Chapter 42!

Prompto's nap was only interrupted briefly when Sana and another nurse came to get Ignis for his physical therapy. He almost got up as well, but Sana assured him that he was welcome to wait out the hour-long session in Ignis' room and Ignis managed to climb out of bed around him with surprising ease. A familiar hand on his shoulder and the whispered "Go back to sleep, love," were all the encouragement he needed to close his eyes again. Distantly, he heard Ignis retrieve the cane Prompto had brought him and leave with the nurses before falling back into a dreamless slumber. 

When Prompto opened his eyes again, the room was still empty and his head felt much clearer. Yawning, he stretched and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and trying to fluff up the part of his hair that had been flattened against the side of his head by the pillow. 

"Perfect timing," a voice from the door drew his attention and Prompto looked over to find Sana grinning at him. Ignis stood beside her, cane in one hand while the other felt out the edges of the door frame. When he was satisfied that he had cleared the opening, Ignis shuffled forward with short, hesitant steps, sweeping the cane from side to side in front of him. Sana hovered by his elbow, not touching him but holding out a hand, ready to steady him if needed. 

"Very good. You're almost there," she encouraged softly. Ignis didn’t answer, concentrating on his task. His face was pale and his lips were pulled into a thin line, but whether from frustration or exhaustion Prompto couldn't tell. 

"Prompto is still where you left him on the bed," Sana warned, though she said nothing when Ignis' cane hit the visitor's chair and then the bed frame a moment later, letting him feel out the obstacles for himself. 

"I'll get up," Prompto said quickly, sitting up. To his surprise, Ignis held up his free hand and dropped his shoulders to straighten his slightly hunched posture. 

"No, Prompto, please stay," he requested quietly. For a moment Prompto could only blink at him. He hadn't intended to leave, but he had a feeling Ignis knew that. Rather, it seemed that Ignis was requesting that he stay in the bed. The thought made his heart give a ridiculous little jump against his ribcage. He glanced at Sana again, but the nurse was focused on her charge and offered no opinion one way or the other. 

"Okay. I'll stay right here, then," Prompto said with a small smile. He watched Ignis inch his way closer to the bed, finally finding the frame with a searching foot and bending forward to feel out the edges of the mattress. Ignis sighed, the tightness clearing from his face in obvious relief. Only then did Sana touch him, gently taking the cane from his hands and returning it to its spot by the bed before offering a steadying hand to help Ignis climb back onto the mattress. 

"I assure you, that was not as easy as it looked," Ignis muttered as he reclined beside Prompto. 

"It didn't look that easy," Prompto deadpanned and earned a swat from Sana for his trouble. 

"You did amazing, especially for your first day," she insisted. "Now rest up and I'll be back in a bit to check on you and get your lunch order." Prompto offered her a wave as she left before turning back to Ignis. He was breathing like he'd just finished a jog, not merely walked down the hall, but Prompto could only imagine how much more difficult the task had been without sight. Silence settled between them. It wasn't what he would call awkward, but it certainly wasn't as carefree as the easy silences that they had once shared. 

"I'm glad you like the cane," he said finally, smiling even if Ignis couldn't see it. Ignis turned his head on the pillows and shifted onto his side so that they lay facing one another. 

"It works very well, indeed," Ignis admitted with a wry smile. "And the nurses say it suits me." Prompto turned the words over in his mind, but he couldn't find any bitterness in them. Where once Ignis had been brimming with grim sarcasm there was now only a quiet kind of acceptance. It wasn't out of place, necessarily. Out of all of them, Ignis had always been the best at taking things in stride. But Prompto couldn't help but wonder what had brought on such a drastic change. Surely his silly song messages hadn't been enough or even kidnapping Ignis out of the blue to drag him out into the pouring rain. Maybe something Gladio had said? Most likely some combination of all of those things, and that thought made Prompto’s smile grow more genuine. At least that would mean he had done something right in the past few days. 

"Tell me again where it came from?" Ignis asked, breaking into Prompto's thoughts. 

"The cane?" Prompto said, glancing over his shoulder at the intricate etchings decorating the black surface. "Abby made it. That’s Freyr's wife. She said she made it too long to sell by accident and thought maybe you were meant to have it." 

"Freyr," Ignis repeated with a small nod. "Freya's brother. You did mention him. Are they alike?" Prompto laughed and felt warmth blossom in his chest, as if he’d taken a shot of strong liquor. 

"They could be twins, but I think he's a bit older," he said. One of Ignis' hands moved to rest on the bed between them, palm up in open invitation, and Prompto wasted no time clasping it in his own. 

"She is also the one who made my glasses, yes?" Ignis continued. Prompto nodded before he could catch himself. 

"I used the pair that got cracked at the Disc,” Prompto was quick to correct his mistake with a verbal answer. “I hope you don't mind." 

"I daresay, it doesn't make any difference to me now," Ignis replied. 

The words hung between them, heavy in the air, for a moment. It took Prompto a beat to realize that he had instinctively begun to hold his breath. The words were spoken simply, however, not spat or dripping with cynicism as they would have been a few days ago. Again, Prompto was struck by the difference in Ignis' outlook. 

"What? Too soon?" Ignis finally broke the silence, cocking his head a bit. Prompto swallowed and squeezed Ignis' hand. 

"No. I mean...I wasn't expecting that, that's all," Prompto tried to explain, nibbling on his bottom lip. Ignis only sighed and scooted closer, until his breath washed over Prompto's face in a warm, welcomed breeze. 

"I admit that I found my injury…hard to cope with at first. It's still a work in progress, but I will not waste any more time wishing for things that cannot be changed," Ignis declared. And it was a declaration, almost daring Prompto to contradict him. The hand in Prompto's shifted until long fingers slipped between his, slotting into place like a key fitting a lock. "I apologize that I wasn't more receptive to your efforts to help until now." 

Prompto opened and closed his mouth without making any sound for several seconds. Part of him wanted to argue, to take all the blame onto himself for his own childish reaction, but before he could put voice to his thoughts he recalled a similar exchange that they had shared in the rain. 

_“Might we just agree we both have much to apologize for?”_

"It's okay, Iggy," he said instead, pressing his forehead against Ignis'. Gods, it felt so good to just be close to him again. He really had missed Ignis tremendously. "We both messed up, remember?" Ignis' lips pulled into a thin line, a sure sign that he was resisting saying anything further and Prompto smiled. Some small part of him rejoiced at the simple fact that he could still read the man he loved so well. 

They had only been separated for a few days, but it may as well have been years for how long it felt. 

"Freyr is the one who gave you the idea to sew different buttons onto my clothes, was he not?" Ignis asked, returning to their previous topic and Prompto felt the smile tug a bit wider on his cheeks. 

"Yeah. He and Abby helped me sew them all on. There's one made of wood and a square one and a sort-of-octagon-shaped one. We put them on everything but your T-shirt," Prompto explained. He almost told Ignis about Freyr's efforts to restore his Crownsguard uniform, but decided against it at the last moment. That would serve as his final surprise, granted that Freyr could actually manage the miracle of rescuing the damaged clothes. 

"Helped, hmmm?" Ignis mused, his fingers brushing against the colorful band aids still adorning nearly all of Prompto's fingers. "It's a good thing, or you might have lost a finger." 

For a moment Prompto wasn't sure what to do with the tease. Then he burst out laughing and it was as though a wall had crumbled somewhere inside of him. All at once the tightrope he'd been walking with Ignis disappeared and they were just Prompto and Ignis again, laying in a bed together. Even as he giggled, a lump rose to Prompto's throat and he had to blink mist from his eyes. 

"I _missed_ you," he whispered huskily, only to clamp his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Ignis, however, only nodded. 

"I must agree. Self-pity doesn't suit me," he said with a shake of his head. It was on the tip of Prompto's tongue to apologize for leaving again, but Ignis interrupted him by whispering to himself, "Push onward, always, accepting the consequences and never looking back." 

"What?" Prompto asked. The words sounded almost like part of a mantra or a speech. 

"Nothing," Ignis said quickly. "Just, something I heard a long time ago." He sighed again. "And something I fear I lost sight of." He cleared his throat and seemed to refocus on Prompto, though the dark glasses still hid his damaged eyes. "Is there anything I'm forgetting?" 

Prompto nearly protested the quick change in topic yet again, but decided it was best to obey for now. Thing were going too well between them just now for him to risk ruining it by dwelling on their mistakes. Instead he thought over all the little tasks he had accomplished in the last few days, ticking each one off in his mind. 

"I marked all the curatives we have left for you with little shapes made of tape. The Potions are squares and the High-Potions are diamonds. Ethers have upright triangles, Elixirs have a triangle pointing right and Hi-Elixirs have a triangle pointing left—I hope that doesn’t get confusing. We’re out of Antidotes but I was thinking we can use circles when we restock, unless you have a better idea but I’m kind of out of shapes…" He trailed off as Ignis began to laugh, quietly at first and then growing into a full chuckle. It was wonderful to hear, but Prompto made a show of huffing and even attempted halfheartedly to pull his hand away from Ignis', but the Advisor's grip was like iron. 

"You really are a wonder, my love," Ignis said, tugging Prompto closer. Despite the delight the words brought him, Prompto was once more on the brink of arguing when Ignis surprised him once more by saying, "And how are you holding up? More alert now, at least, it seems." 

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, nearly overcome. Again. For a moment he remembered that first day he’d visited Ignis and how much he had wished for the other man to ask even one question about himself. 

"I'm okay," Prompto whispered. He couldn't seem to make his voice any louder, but it hardly mattered because for the first time in days it felt true. "It's been...hard...and I'm sorry I took that out on you, but I'm doing better now." _Better now that you're talking to me. Better now that you seem okay_ , he thought. He wouldn't dare to say those things out loud, though. They were far too selfish, no matter if they were true or not. The words nearly bubbled to the surface, regardless, but luckily Sana chose that moment to return for their lunch orders, announcing herself with a polite knock on the open door. 

In the past, Prompto wouldn't have been surprised if Ignis had jumped to put distance between them with the arrival of an audience. He had never been much for public displays of affection. To Prompto’s surprise, and joy, however, Ignis remained right where he was, practically pressed against him. 

"Good news," Sana said with a sunny smile. "You're blood tests from this morning are back and between breakfast and your IV your levels are evening out. The doctor will want to check it again this afternoon, and you'll have to come back for your physical therapy, but we may be able to get you out of here tonight." 

Prompto froze. It _was_ good news, great news even, and yet the tension in his body only increased. Despite lying beside Ignis in a hospital bed that was barely big enough for the both of them, he suddenly couldn’t imagine sharing the gargantuan bed back at the Leville again. They were mending fences already, but Prompto couldn’t be sure yet if the repairs were being made with steel or bubblegum and wishes. And he was terrified to find out which. 

Evidently, his silence worried Ignis because he broke into Prompto’s thought by squeezing his hand. Even without his sight, Ignis’ timing was as impeccable as ever as he waited for Prompto to focus on him again before tipping his chin forward in a silent question. Prompto swallowed but squeezed Ignis’ hand in return. Every gesture, every moment that they shared now felt like it was tailored specially to assuage his fears. He could only hope that Ignis felt the same. 

“It’s about time,” he said, surprising even himself with the level of genuine cheer in his voice. “That bed’s too damn big for one person.” Ignis chuckled and Prompto saw a stiffness he hadn’t noticed before seep out of the Advisor’s shoulders. He nearly kissed Ignis then, but Sana interrupted them by clapping her hands together to regain their attention. 

“Excellent. Now who’s hungry?” she wondered.

* * *

Prompto was loath to leave Ignis' side, but after lunch he tore himself away long enough to return to the hotel to get a fresh set of Ignis’ clothes. He found Gladio reading in the main room, but the Shield only grunted at the news of Ignis' release from the hospital. Whatever their final fight had been, it must have been spectacular indeed. First Ignis' change of heart and now Gladio had gone practically non-verbal. Prompto only hoped that they wouldn't get into it again when he brought Ignis back with him that night. 

_Now if only Noct would wake up_ , Prompto thought. For the first time since awakening Leviathan life was beginning to approach normal, or what passed for normal these days, and he was eager for all four of them to be together again once more. 

When Prompto returned to the hospital, it was early evening and Ignis was still sitting in his bed. In the time that Prompto had been gone he had utilized the jar of hair gel that Prompto had sent with Gladio days ago. Ignis' hair was now swept up into the updo that Prompto was familiar with. Not a hair was left out of place, in fact. Prompto was impressed, but then again they had all gotten ready for the day in a tent without the aid of a mirror enough times that even Prompto could reproduce his own complicated hairstyle by muscle memory alone. 

Still, the sight put a spring in his step as he entered the room, rapping his knuckles on the door to announce his presence. 

"What's cooking, good looking?" he asked and was rewarded with a light chuckle from the bed. The sound alone was better than any amount of Gil, never mind the beautiful little grin that spread across Ignis’ lips. 

"I'm sure it's not my best effort," Ignis said, raising a self-conscious hand to his styled bangs and—was that a blush dusting his high cheeks? 

"It looks perfect as always to me," Prompto said seriously. He walked up to the bed, but paused, hesitating yet again over an action that once would have been second nature. 

"Can I kiss you?" Prompto whispered. 

"You don't need to ask," Ignis replied, dropping his hand back into his lap. "I thought we had pretty well cleared the air earlier,” he added with a curious tilt of his head. 

"Oh, yeah, no, I just mean..." Prompto waved his hands in front of him for a moment as he searched for the right words. He allowed himself to be sad for exactly three seconds that Ignis could no longer witness the nervous quirk that he had once referred to as ‘adorable.’ "I just don't want to surprise you, that's all," he finally said. Ignis sighed and reached up to adjust his new sunglasses. 

"I will grow used to it in time. You don't need to ask permission every time you wish to touch me, Prompto." He sounded annoyed, though not at Prompto. More at the situation, most likely. Still, Prompto hesitated, wringing his hands for a moment before reaching out at last. 

"Okay, then I'm just gonna..." he breathed before leaning in to press a kiss to Ignis' lips. The touch was soft and hesitant and reminded Prompto immediately of the first kiss they had shared in the dark under a tree after Prompto had fled their camp, convinced that he had ruined everything. And really, the current moment wasn't so different. Prompto closed his eyes as he felt Ignis press back into the kiss, one hand snaking up to cup the back of Prompto's head. Ignis’ lips were as soft as they had been that night, thought Prompto could feel the faint impression of the scar that now marked where one had been split. He held on for as long as he could, drinking in the warmth and the sweetness of the moment, before at last he had to pull away for air. Even afterwards he stayed close, pressing his forehead against Ignis' with a sigh. 

_So this is what starting over feels like._

It wasn’t so bad, really. 

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way before a nurse knocked on the door, startling them both apart. It wasn't a nurse he knew, not Sana or Myra, but Ignis greeted her as a known acquaintance and for the first time Prompto wondered what had filled Ignis' days in his absence. He hadn't exactly asked, assuming that it mostly consisted of 'hospital stuff.' He made a mental note to ask the details later. The hospital staff were the ones who had been there for Ignis when he couldn’t, after all, and Prompto suddenly felt that he owed them a very great debt of thanks. 

For now, the new nurse only confirmed that Ignis was being processed for discharge and swiftly removed his IV before leaving them once more with the promise of returning with some required paperwork to sign. Ignis' only response to all of this was to joke about the state of his signature and thank her for her assistance. 

As she left, the nurse closed the door to give them privacy so Ignis could change and Prompto swallowed. 

_Moment of truth._

"I brought your clothes," he started, taking the carefully folded garments from his camera bag and setting them on the bed. Reaching for Ignis' hand he guided it gently to the top button of the shirt’s collar, which had been replaced by one made of wood and was rougher then the smooth buttons running down the front of the shirt. 

"This is your striped one," he said. He had brought it knowing it was one of Ignis' favorites. "It's the only one with a wooden button. I...didn't bring the suspenders you usually wear with it, thought. I was afraid they might be too complicated." Prompto paused, waiting to see if Ignis would be upset at him for doubting his abilities, but the Advisor only continued to run his finger over the new button as though memorizing it. He probably was. 

"Thank you, darling. I have a feeling that your efforts over the past few days are going to prove invaluable to me," Prompto's chest swelled, both at the pet name and the compliment, and he smiled. 

"I wish I could have done more," he said honestly. 

"You've done plenty. Now help me get this horrid thing off," Ignis replied, tugging at the hospital gown as if it had personally offended him. 

Prompto laughed and moved to untie the back of Ignis' hospital gown for him. He hung back after that for a moment, twisting his fingers together as he watched Ignis pull the thin fabric from his shoulders. His eyes darted to the pile of clothes, unsure of how much help Ignis would need or want in putting them on. When his gaze landed on Ignis again, however, he froze. 

Bared from the waist up now, Prompto could see the burns that had been previously hidden on Ignis' chest. Much like the ones on his face, they appeared as jagged brown patches against Ignis' fine skin. Luckily, the damage wasn't as bad as Prompto had feared the first time he had seen Ignis wrapped in bandages. As with his face, the worst of it seemed to be on his left side, where a burn ran from his shoulder to the bottom of his rib cage as though someone had painted a great, sloppy streak down his side. From the way Ignis moved, it didn't appear to be causing him any pain and Prompto was thankful for that at least. A few more lines of brown scar tissue ran across Ignis' chest seemingly at random, but none were as bad or as large as the burn on his left side. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding when he finished his assessment by noting that Ignis’ back seemed to have been spared from any damage whatsoever. 

"You've gone quiet, love. Is it that bad?" Ignis asked softly, shocking Prompto out of his thoughts. 

"No!" Prompto said quickly. Ignis was still sitting, staring straight ahead, and Prompto had the oddest sensation that he seemed like a man waiting for a verdict to be passed on him. Taking a heavy step forward so that Ignis could hear the slap of his boot against the tile, Prompto slid one hand along the back of Ignis' shoulder's in warning before pulling him into a gentle side-hug, kissing the edge of the burn where it reached its zenith on Ignis' shoulder. 

"No, it's not bad," he said quietly. Ignis' shoulders remained tense in Prompto's hold, a sure sign that he was turning the words over in his mind, examining them for lies or bent truths. 

"I don't like to think that I'm a vain man," Ignis began. 

"You're gorgeous," Prompto cut him off, kissing the burn again. "What did you say to me once? That you wouldn't want to read a blank book?" Prompto could only see Ignis' profile, but he didn't miss the way his boyfriend's lips quirked into a wry smile. 

"Did I say that?" he asked, clearly teasing. 

"You did," Prompto confirmed cheerfully. "These aren't burns they're...badges of courage," he decided. Ignis snorted at that and shook his head. 

"That's quite enough bad poetry from you," Ignis said, though his voice sounded lighter than it had in days. "Now hand me my shirt, if you will?" 

Ignis asked for each article of clothing one at a time, running his fingers over them as if to re-familiarize himself with them before pulling them on. Other than that, however, he required very little assistance from Prompto save a quick correction upon missing a button while doing up his shirt. Prompto could only assume that, like the hair, it was a byproduct of so many days spent dressing in a hurry in a dark tent. He never would have predicted that those particular skills would become so valuable someday. 

While Ignis finished re-buttoning his shirt, Prompto busied himself gathering the few belongings around the room to stuff in his bag: the jar of hair gel, the empty glasses case, and a few cards that seemed to be from hospital staff and even one from Secretary Claustra. Prompto didn't look at that one before he put it in his bag. If he had to read some politically worded sympathy card thanking Ignis for his sacrifice he might rip the thing in half. 

Sana reappeared not long after with the paperwork the other nurse had mentioned earlier. Ignis' signature wasn't too terrible once the pen was guided into place. A little lopsided, perhaps, but still perfectly legible. Prompto refrained from commenting, thought. As with so much to do with Ignis' injury, he no longer knew where the line lay: what was a safe topic to bring up, or even joke about, and what was taking things a step too far. It was something they would have to feel out in the coming days, but for now he was happy to simply keep his silence and enjoy their renewed bond. 

When everything was complete, Sana disappeared once more only to return pushing a wheelchair into the room. Somehow, they all refrained from making any jokes about the last time Ignis had been presented with a wheelchair, though it was near thing on Prompto’s part at least. 

"You think you can get him home alright?" she asked Prompto while Ignis settled into the chair, laying his new cane across his lap. 

"We'll probably find the closest gondola, but yeah, I think we can manage," Prompto said with a nod. Sana regarded him quietly for a moment and Prompto had the strangest feeling that he'd felt Gladio look at him the same way, as though she was considering every inch of him inside and out. Finally she broke into another bright grin and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm glad you came back," she said, as though reaching a grand decision. Prompto could only offer her a somewhat sheepish grin in return. He still felt guilty about leaving in the first place and probably would for a while—maybe even years, if they lived that long—but if Ignis was willing to take him back then he would do what he could to try and make up for his mistakes. 

"I am too," he said, reaching up to squeeze her hand.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for the long wait! I've had this half written forever, but I had an out of state Con to go to at the end of last month that put me a little behind, on top of other Adult Things that kept getting in the way. Thanks and love to everyone for sticking with me, as always! All of your words of love and support keep me going. <3 
> 
> I hope the end makes up for it, at least a bit. ;)
> 
> Oh! And if you're reading this, shout out to the lovely Aranea and Roxas cosplayers I met at Matsuricon who were fans of this story! I'm still so blown away when people at cons recognize my story! Aaah!

Sana bid them farewell with a hug for each of them and a promise to see them again tomorrow for Ignis’ Physical Therapy appointment. Ignis rose from the wheelchair as graceful as you please and stood steady enough on his feet, but he didn’t attempt to take a step even after Sana had turned her back and disappeared through the hospital’s automatic doors. The Advisor tapped his new cane against the ground a few times and adjusted his sunglasses with his free hand. 

“Iggy—?” Prompto began. 

“Prompto,” Ignis said at the same time, tilting his head towards the blond. There followed an awkward few seconds of fumbling between them. 

“Sorry, you go.” 

“No, you.” 

“No, really.” 

“I must insist.” 

“Iggy!” 

Ignis blew a sigh out through pursed lips and pushed his glasses up his nose for a second time in as many minutes. 

“I was going to ask if I might borrow your arm,” he admitted with a quirk of his lips that was the barest suggestion of a smile. “I’m…still getting my bearings. Apolo—ah!” Ignis jumped as Prompto suddenly linked their elbows, having not expected the sudden contact. 

“Sorry,” Prompto said quickly, though he only half meant it. He hadn’t meant to startle Ignis, true, but neither did he want Ignis to feel ashamed of asking for help. “I want to help,” the blond added with a grin that he hoped carried in his voice. It must have done so, because Ignis offered him a small smile in return. 

“I know you do,” Ignis said with a simple sincerity that made Prompto’s cheeks feel warm. “Now, to the nearest gondola?” 

“Seems like the best plan,” Prompto agreed and, with a gentle tug on Ignis’ arm, they were off. He took small, slow steps to keep pace with Ignis’ careful ones. It felt strange to watch Ignis feeling out every step when once he had watched the taller man’s long legs eat up ground in confident strides. After a dozen paces or so, though, Ignis grew a bit bolder and his movements became less stilted. Prompto remembered how Sana had refrained from directing Ignis where to go, but there were still piles of debris along their path and Prompto couldn’t help but warn Ignis and steer him around them. Each time Ignis offered a quiet word of thanks but said nothing else, consumed in the act of making sure he didn’t trip over his own feet. 

He did, in fact, trip on the uneven cobles, but only once and Prompto kept him from falling to his knees. Ignis said nothing, but only righted himself with a grumbled curse and it was a moment before he seemed to summon the courage to start walking again. Prompto’s heart swelled as they started once more. He wasn’t sure he’d be doing even half as well as Ignis if their positions were reversed. The intense feeling of pride threatened to bubble out of him but he managed to keep it to himself, though only just. _Later_ , he thought. Right now Ignis needed to concentrate. 

At their pace, it took an extra twenty minutes to reach the nearest gondola station. Prompto saw it long before they reached it and was forced to watch it grow larger in agonizing increments. It reminded him of dreams he’d had when he was running towards something but never seemed able to reach it. Still, he kept his attention on Ignis and patted the arm linked with his now and then. He nearly had to bite his tongue to keep quiet, but he managed it somehow. Prompto didn’t think Ignis would appreciate an endless stream of encouragement and anything else would only be a distraction. So he opted for an unnatural quiet that, coupled with their slow walk, nearly conspired to drive him insane by the time they had reached the gondolier. 

“The Leville Hotel, please,” Prompto said to the gondolier before jumping into the boat and reaching up for Ignis’ arms. The gondolier was kind enough to help hold the boat steady and Prompto nodded his thanks before turning back to his boyfriend. 

“Okay, Iggy. Big step down and then you can sit,” he said. It was an unnecessary instruction, but Ignis was barely hiding his exhaustion and Prompto felt obligated to promise that there was at least a break in store after this final leap of faith. 

Ignis hesitated on the edge of the dock. Just as Prompto was about to say something more he stepped forward—and clearly underestimated the distance to the gondola’s deck. Prompto yelped and nearly overbalanced as Ignis all but tumbled into his arms, but the gondolier’s hand on his shoulder managed to keep them all from going into the water. 

Prompto blinked, his face pressed into Ignis’ chest as they clung to one another while the little boat rocked beneath them. Without meaning to, Prompto fell back on what he always did when he wasn’t sure how to react to something. 

He laughed. 

“I said it was a _big_ step, Iggy,” he chided through his giggles. As one they sank slowly onto the padded bench, still gripping one another like a lifeline. 

“My apologies,” Ignis breathed. He was white as a sheet and breathing like he’d just run a marathon. Prompto kissed his damp forehead, not caring what the gondolier might think, and loosened his death grip just enough to drape his arms more comfortably around Ignis’ waist. After a moment, Ignis mirrored the move so they were both merely holding one another. 

“It’s alright,” Prompto murmured. He rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder and willed the Advisor’s breathing to slow, sighing when it finally did. It wasn’t until the gondolier offered a kind, “We’re almost there, sir,” that Prompto realized Ignis’ complexion had remained pale as ever, and even turned a little green, however. 

“Iggy?” Prompto asked. 

“It’s nothing,” Ignis said quickly, pressing his lips too tightly together between his words. “It’s…disorienting and I feel a bit sick. I’ll be quite all right once we’re back on land.” Prompto swore silently. It hadn’t occurred to him how odd riding in a gondola might feel without sight. _We didn’t exactly have a choice. He couldn’t walk all the way back_ , he thought. Even so, his hand began to rub soothing circles into Ignis’ back, a small comfort to both of them. 

Thankfully the gondola ride was only a few minutes at most and dropped them practically at the hotel’s doorstep. Ignis didn’t argue when the gondolier helped hand him up to Prompto on the dock and then the man was gone, sailing towards his next fare. 

“Ready for a shower?” Prompto asked, taking Ignis’ arm in his again. Ignis barked a laugh and quickly covered his mouth, color finally returning to his cheeks in mortification at his response. 

“I barely remember what showering feels like,” the Advisor lamented. “Though a bath may be safer,” he added thoughtfully. Prompto only smiled and pulled Ignis towards the hotel a touch faster than they had moved before. 

“I can work with that,” he said. Ignis allowed the faster pace, though whether it was out of eagerness or simply due to exhaustion making him reckless Prompto couldn’t be sure. The color drained from his face again when the elevator lurched upwards, however, and again Prompto wanted to kick himself for not thinking ahead. Once again, though, he had to concede that it was a lesser evil than the stairs would have been and so could only hope that Ignis would be able to keep his stomach in check until they reached their floor. 

When the elevator doors slid opened, Prompto nearly sighed at the sight of their suite. 

“Almost there,” he said, half to himself. Ignis answered anyway. 

“At last.” 

It had become second nature by now to ignore Claustra’s guards, and if Ignis noticed their presence he didn’t mention it. Prompto simply walked past them and fished out his key to unlock the door. He should have expected Gladio to be waiting for him, but it still made his shoulders stiffen to see the Shield reading in almost the same position Prompto had left him in earlier that afternoon. 

Prompto paused, which made Ignis stop too, while Gladio looked them over. Silence stretched in the room and Prompto wasn’t sure how to fill it without igniting the suddenly charged air on accident. Then Gladio broke the spell by snapping his book shut and sitting back on the couch to regard them. Ignis straightened slightly and turned his head at the sound. 

“You look like shit,” he said finally. Ignis pressed his lips into a thin line and adjusted his glasses, turning his head a bit more to face Gladio property. 

“A touch of vertigo from the elevator. It will pass,” he said simply, tapping his cane absently on the carpeted floor. Gladio stared at him for a moment more and finally stood. 

“Well, whatever Prompto did, it looks like it worked. Good to see ya, Ignis,” he said. He sounded…worn. The sound of it made Prompto frown. Gladio almost never let his exhaustion show, even when they’d been up trekking through who-knew-where on hunt after hunt for going on 72 hours straight. 

“Thank you, Gladiolus,” Ignis replied quietly. Prompto blinked up at him with the distinct feeling that he was missing something. But before he could ask Gladio was crossing the room, heading towards Noct’s room. 

“I’m gonna turn in. Try and eat something if you can before bed, both of you.” The door to Noct’s room clicked shut like the period at the end of a sentence and Prompto was left staring at the brass doorknob. 

_Well that definitely could have gone worse_ , he thought, thinking back to Gladio’s burning anger only two days ago and the still uncertain details of whatever Ignis and Gladio had fought over at the hospital. Ignis seemed to be leaning on him more heavily with every second, however, and so Prompto decided that now wasn’t the time ask. 

“Come on,” Prompto said. Ignis’ stride was more fluid, more sure, now that they were inside but he still swept his cane wide in front of them to ward off couches and chairs and help find the doorway. There was a furrow of concentration that hadn’t left his brow since they had started on their long journey home and Prompto decided, as he kicked the bedroom door closed behind them, that if they didn’t get around to dinner tonight that would be alright. He’d just have to order them an extra big breakfast to make up for it. Getting Ignis cleaned up and into bed took top priority. 

When at last they were safely inside the bedroom, however, instead of heading for the bathroom Ignis pulled out of his grasp to feel for the bed and sat heavily on the edge of the mattress. 

“That may well have been the most difficult thing I’ve ever done,” Ignis admitted. 

Prompto watched Ignis set his cane against the bedside table and rest his elbows on either knee, letting his hands dangle down between them. In the privacy of their room, the Advisor let his shoulder’s sag and his head bow under the weight of his exhaustion. When he spoke again, it was almost too quiet for Prompto to hear. 

“I suppose I’ll have to get used to it.” 

Prompto was moving before he had time to think. All day he had been overthinking every move, planning and double checking to be certain he didn’t say something without thinking or appear to coddle Ignis too much. Now, though, he moved on instinct and climbed onto the bed beside Ignis, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend more suddenly and more securely than he had since he’d dragged him out into the rain. Part of him half expected Ignis to flinch away from the unexpected contact, if he was being honest with himself, but instead Ignis did nearly the opposite. Strong arms snaked around Prompto and pulled him down and before he knew it they were both laying sideways on the bed, clinging to one another like drowning men cling to driftwood in a storm. 

“Iggy?” Prompto ventured to ask, blinking at the wall visible over Ignis’ head. He tried to lean back enough to see Ignis’ face, but, even if he weren’t wearing sunglasses, Ignis kept his face pressed into Prompto’s neck. Torn between concern and the desire to savor the moment, Prompto began to rub the hard knot of tension he could feel between Ignis’ shoulder blades. 

“You made it,” he pointed out quietly. “Even if it was hard, you made it.” A smile tugged at Prompto’s lips and he could only hope it would be evident in his next words. “I knew you would.” 

Ignis didn’t reply with words but tightened his grip on Prompto until the blond swore he heard his ribs creak. Throwing the last shreds of caution to the wind, Prompto took as deep a breath as he could and closed his eyes before speaking again. 

“I’m so proud of you, Iggy.” 

He waited for the scoff. For the dismissal of his comment. _Proud of what? That I managed a journey that should have taken twenty minutes in just under an hour and didn’t die in the process?_ Imaginary Ignis said in his mind. It’s what Prompto would have said, what he would have done, had their places been reversed. 

But Ignis surprised him again. 

Instead of a curt denial, a quiet sniff drifted up from the region of his collarbone and Prompto froze. 

Ignis didn’t cry. 

He didn’t cry when they learned the news of Insomnia’s fall. He didn’t cry when Prompto scared him nearly senseless at the Disc. He didn’t cry on any of the half a dozen occasions when Prompto had nearly broken his heart over the course of their short but tumultuous relationship. He didn’t even cry when he had awoken to find his vision taken from him. He’d come close, but no. The only time Prompto could even imagine he might have witnessed such a thing was when raindrops had obscured the truth. 

But even though Ignis didn’t cry, Prompto heard him sniff again and he could swear he felt a bead of wetness drip onto the skin of his neck. 

“You truly never stopped believing in me, did you?” The words were a bit muffled by Prompto’s shirt, but Prompto could clearly hear the odd mixture of heavy emotion and the breathless hint of incredulity. 

“Um…no?” Prompto said, frowning down at the spikes of brown hair tickling his chin. Again he tried to pull back and see Ignis’ face, but the Advisor’s grip kept him stubbornly in place. 

“I could have imagined that you were just trying to make my life here more comfortable, until I heard about how you were marking the curatives.” The words were barely a whisper, just audible above the sudden rushing in Prompto’s ears. 

“What do you mean…your life _here_?” Prompto asked, trying once again to get a look at Ignis’ face. But Ignis had always had arms made of spun steel, despite his lithe appearance, and effortlessly thwarted Prompto’s attempts to move. Finally, Prompto gave up and settled for rubbing small circles into Ignis’ back instead. “Iggy? What do you mean?” 

“I’m blind, Prompto,” Ignis shot back bluntly. There was no bitterness to the statement, but rather a heavy resignation that made Prompto blink stupidly at the far wall for a moment. 

“Okay, yeah, but that doesn’t mean…” He trailed off before he could finish the thought. Because it _did_ mean. Ignis can hardly walk across a room now. How can he be expected to cook or mend their clothes…or fight? Suddenly it was as if a vice has tightened around Prompto’s heart and he found his breath had been stolen from him. How scared must Ignis have been, when he had left? When he had walked out? The one person who never thought Ignis’ injury was anything more than a passing inconvenience, suddenly gone. 

“Iggy…oh, Iggy. I’m so sorry,” he whispered, tightening his arms around Ignis. Several seconds dragged past before Ignis responded, his voice hollowed out. 

“Gladiolus suggested it might be best if I…stayed here.” Now Prompto really did almost jerk free of Ignis’ grasp, but the Advisor was quick enough to anticipate the move and held him fast. 

“Gladio said— _that’s_ what you guys fought about? No! NO! Never! Iggy—!” 

“Hush,” Ignis murmured, cutting off what was quickly becoming a shouted rant. Prompto’s mouth snapped through long months of practice obeying Ignis’ every order without question, but his heart continued to hammer against his breastbone. How could Gladio even think of leaving any of them behind—of leaving _Ignis_ behind? 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Ignis continued, but Prompto still didn’t like the fact that he wouldn’t let him see his face. “Not after all the work you’ve done. But I must admit, the thought crossed my mind as well. After all…” Ignis let the thought hang unfinished and Prompto found himself filling the air before Ignis can go any further down that particular path. 

“You are _not_ a burden, Iggy,” he nearly hissed, because he’d heard the word even if it had never left Ignis’ lips. “I…I know what it feels like to think you’re the one dragging everyone down. But you’re not. You could never…and anyway Noct’s still asleep and it’s really _his_ decision, but I’m not gonna let him even _think_ about leaving you behind and mmmmph!” 

Thin, warm lips silenced his tirade. Prompto didn’t protest but only kissed back, making a mental note of the new divot where Ignis’ split lip had healed. Their mouths moved against each other in a familiar harmony, a well-practiced dance, and all too soon Prompto was left panting when Ignis ultimately broke away for air. 

“Hush,” Ignis whispered again, the word a mere breath against Prompto’s lips. Ignis had loosened his grip and at last Prompto was able to free one of his arms. As gently as he could, he pulled Ignis’ new sunglasses off and laid them on the pillows somewhere behind him before bringing his hand back up to cup the side of Ignis’ face. For a long moment Prompto simply drank in the sight, memorizing the swaths of brown scar tissue and the single milky iris that stared back at him. He might yet regain some sight, all the doctors and nurses had said so, but even if he didn’t…even then… 

“I still love you, Iggy,” Prompto whispered. “And I am so, so sorry. No, let me finish,” he said quickly when Ignis opened his mouth in obvious protest. The Advisor obediently stayed silent and Prompto sighed, closing his own eyes for a moment as he tried to put his thoughts in some form of coherent order. “I…I got overwhelmed. I wanted to be stronger—you _needed_ me to be stronger—but I couldn’t do it. And then…then after I left it didn’t seem like I could come back.” He shook his head and pressed his forehead to Ignis’ not bothering to fight the hot tears that stung his eyes and obscured his vision. “Remember when I told you about intrusive thoughts? After the Disc? That’s all that’s been in my mind for days now, just my own brain telling me how much you must hate me over and over again. And I’m not saying that for any sympathy points or anything. I just want you to understand. I…I made a mess and then I didn’t know how to fix it. I still don’t.” Prompto drew in a wet sniff of his own and rubbed his face with his freed hand while Ignis remained silent, clearly waiting to be sure that Prompto was done before he spoke. When it was obvious that the blond had run out of words, the Advisor opened his mouth again. 

“I won’t cheapen your apology by pretending that your actions didn’t hurt, Prompto,” Ignis said slowly, and one of his hands found Prompto’s as he spoke, squeezing gently. “However, I will say that the harm done is less than you imagine it to be. For one thing, your leaving was quite the wakeup call, and one that I believe I needed at the time.” Ignis admitted, sounding almost sheepish. Then his sightless gaze seemed to refocus on Prompto with as much laser precision as it had ever had when his eyes were dappled green and unharmed. “And, secondly, I would be a selfish fool not to realize that there are times in any relationship where either party must put their own health and wellbeing first.” Ignis sighed and seemed to anticipate Prompto’s next argument because he closed his good eye briefly and continued on before Prompto could interrupt him. “What I mean to say is, you did what you thought was best at the time. For both of us. Whatever the outcome, it would be a mistake on my part to ignore the fact that you had the best of intentions, as always.” 

Now that did make Prompto splutter and he instinctually ducked his head, feeling his face grow hot with a deep flush. 

“Not always,” he muttered. 

“Yes. _Always_ , my love. It’s one of the very many things I admire about you. And, while we’re at it, I believe I said this before but it bears repeating: yes, I still love you, too.” Ignis’ lips quirked into a smile at the last remark and Prompto choked on a pitiful little sob. They had had this conversation in bits and pieces, first in the rain and even earlier in the day, but at last Prompto felt the bulk of the guilt that had weighed him down give way. A piece remained, and would likely stay with him indefinitely, but for the first time in days no dark voice in the back of his mind offered a slanderous counter to Ignis’ words. 

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis whispered, startling Prompto from his thoughts. Blinking through his tears he found Ignis wearing a gentle, earnest smile and it was several moments before Prompto could trust himself to speak. 

“F-for what?” he finally croaked, voice hoarse with the effort of suppressing his tears. 

“For saving my life,” Ignis said, in the same tone he might use to announce what they were having for dinner that night. “I fear I never thanked you properly. I owe my life to your quick thinking.” 

Prompto remained frozen for several seconds. Distant words rang through his head, one of the first things Myra had ever said to him. 

_“They said someone gave him a Potion. The healing magic of the royal line. Saved his life. That was you, right?”_

He wanted to deny it, to argue that Ignis was still blind, but again, Myra’s own retort answered the treacherous thoughts. 

_“Would you prefer your boyfriend blind and alive, or dead? Because those are your choices.”_

What fools they had been, both of them, carrying on as though Ignis having lived through the attack on Altissia wasn’t enough of a miracle. Focusing on what they had lost instead of what they still had. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asked, no doubt worried over the fact that Prompto had been silent for several minutes now. Instead of answering, however, Prompto pulled Ignis into another tight hug and gasped a few wracking sobs into his shoulder before he managed to contain them once more. 

“I’m so glad,” he whispered brokenly, pressing his face into the striped shirt, not caring if he dampened it with his snot and tears. “I’m just so glad you’re still alive, Iggy. I don’t know what I would have done if…if…” 

“Hush,” Ignis said for the third time, and this time it was with the kindness of a parent comforting a child from a nightmare. “You’re right,” he added, as if he knew everything that Prompto had just been thinking. Or maybe he’d simply been thinking the same thing himself. “I _am_ still here, and I will do what I can. The rest will come with time.” 

They clung to each other just as tightly as they had when they had nearly capsized the gondola, riding out the tide of their emotions in a companionable silence for some time after that. Prompto was dimly aware that Ignis was still in need of a bath and they really should try to get something to eat before it got too late, but at some point Ignis’ lips found his again and after that time ceased to matter. 

Ignis’ fingers tugged Prompto’s shirt out of the waistband of his pants first and then Prompto’s fingers were on Ignis’ buttons, lingering on the new wooden button at Ignis’ throat. They undressed one another with a hurried kind of care that reminded Prompto of another bed in another hotel in Lestallum, when he had sought solace in his boyfriend after learning of his parents’ demise. And, really, this wasn’t so different. They were two wounded souls, searching for something to make them whole again. 

Instinct took the place of sight—for both of them as the room had grown dark and Prompto hadn’t turned on a light when they had first entered. Ignis rolled them so that he was straddling the blond’s hips and Prompto felt Ignis’ borrowed necklace bounce against his sternum when Ignis pulled his shirt over his head. Then his pants were tugged opened and a broken gasp stuttered past Prompto’s lips when Ignis took him in hand. In moments he had opened Ignis’ own trousers and was rewarded with an answering groan that sounded half like a sob. Ignis’ hand was warm and dry, as Prompto was sure his own was, but the friction as he began to pump it was all too welcomed and drew another mewling cry from Prompto. 

Both of them were too weary in body and spirit to last long, but that didn’t make the act feel any less sacred, at least not to Prompto. Ignis shuddered even as he began to move his hand faster and Prompto took that as a signal to pick up his own pace. His mouth found Ignis’ and they fell into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss that was nearly as desperate as their quick, primal tugging of their hands. Ignis’ flesh was hard and soft as velvet in his hand and he closed his eyes to better memorize the weight of it, even as he felt the molten pool of pleasure in the pit of his stomach begin to twist as he neared his end. Ignis gripped his shoulder with his free hand, digging in with his blunted fingernails as he moaned into Prompto’s mouth and dampness spilled onto Prompto’s stomach. It wasn’t until the stars cleared from Prompto’s vision that he even registered that they had come together. 

Somehow, after they had both caught their breath, Prompto managed to help Ignis to the bathroom where they shared a shower, more out of the need to hold each other up than anything else. Little was said as Prompto guided Ignis back to the bed and for once the Advisor climbed into the bed without even the pretense of protesting his nakedness. For his part, Prompto moved Ignis’ glasses to the safety of the side table and unceremoniously threw their clothes on the floor, wrinkles be damned. 

Nearly as soon as he’d climbed under the covers he found himself caught in Ignis’ arms, his boyfriend pressing himself flush against his back and curling all of his limbs around Prompto as though he might disappear. Prompto sighed, feeling truly comfortable it the bed for the first time since the only other night he had shared it with Ignis. Just when had sleeping alone become so unbearable? 

“Good night, Iggy,” Prompto whispered into the darkness. His only answer was the soft blow of breath against his ear. Ignis had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit me on [tumblr](http://gizzwhizz.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This story now has fanart!!  
> The amazing @revilis drew [this beautiful picture](http://revilis.tumblr.com/post/157981623958/httparchiveofourownorgworks9495758chapters214858) of Prompto and Iggy with passion flowers behind them. Go check it out and shower her with some love. I am utterly in love with it, myself.  
> The lovely Miharu also created [Shadows Will Sing](http://miharukun.deviantart.com/art/Shadows-Will-Sing-668865771?ga_submit_new=10%3A1489459885&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1) to celebrate both this story and the Spotify playlist!  
> My dear Zero (@knightofdoom) also drew me [this adorable pic](http://knightofdoom.tumblr.com/post/158500759255/did-you-know-you-have-a-special-way-of-turning) of Iggy comforting Prompto, and I love the song that goes with it! It fits them so well! Aaaaand, this isn't strictly for SWS but I'm putting it here anyway, he also drew me [Iggy Stardust](http://knightofdoom.tumblr.com/post/159248622475/now-iggy-ziggy-really-sang-screwed-up-eyes-and) based on Ignis' love for David Bowie!  
> The wonderful @sawyer-sweet also drew this teeth rotting piece of [fluff](https://sawyer-sweet.tumblr.com/post/161446311437/i-dont-want-to-be-afraid-the-deeper-that-i-go) featuring Prompto wearing Iggy's necklace and I adore it!  
> The lovely and talented [SpirtMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse) drew/animated this amazing scene of Prompto and Ignis [in the rain](https://imgur.com/a/tNgMdzp) and I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful it is! <3
> 
> Also, because I love creating soundtracks for my stories, I have made a Spotify playlist for [Shadows Will Scream](https://open.spotify.com/user/12120435611/playlist/3rqTpFknajgUQi9Fy96ob2). And whoops, it has my real name on it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Oh vell.
> 
> Finally, if anyone is interested in a bit of a Dad!AU to this AU, come check out my drabbles about Prompto and Ignis' adopted son, [Pulcher](http://gizzwhizz.tumblr.com/drabbles).


End file.
